Glorious Chaos
by Undercover Operative
Summary: When Harry's name is pulled from the Goblet of Fire it catches the attention of an ancient Goddess who refuses to allow her only Son to be abused by the Wizards any longer. Armed with forbidden knowledge and unspeakable power Harry takes on the Tournament with not only his Mother's powers but his Olympian Father's powers as well as he strives to cause sweet GLORIOUS chaos.
1. Goddess of the Slinky

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's **_Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

**_Rules_**

_Grey or Dark Harry_

_Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc. _

_Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong - hence the Grey element._

_Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader._

_Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again._

_If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Cronus._

_When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc. _

_Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy._

_Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers._

_The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs__._

_Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends._

_At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood._

_Sirius and Remus do__not__abandon him._

**_Guidelines_**

_Powerful Harry_

_Immortal Harry_

_Master of Death Harry_

_The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc_

_Harry's god-parent - his __main __one - is one of the Big Three_

_Lily and/or James__were__that particular god in human form_

_Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods_

_A prophecy being made about Harry_

_Slash_

_The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and__keeps__it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus_

_Cronus - somehow - is Harry's god-parent - so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too_

**_Forbidden_**

_Harry and Percy as allies_

_Light Harry_

_Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry_

_Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry_

* * *

As Harry James Potter watched the Goblet of Fire flaring up again he felt a cold chill running down his spine. He knew what this was, actually he had known from the moment the Tournament had been announced that this is what would try and kill him this year.

In his First year he had had to deal with Voldemort possessing his Defence teacher.

In his Second year he had fought a basilisk.

And in his Third year he had been hounded (Pun intended) by a mass murder who killed no one.

And now apparently...

"HARRY POTTER!"

Yup... now in his Fourth year he had to try survive a Tournament had been set up for people three years his senior.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out, the old coot's blue eyes seeking Harry out instantly with a barely concealed look of success. "Harry Potter?" the old man called out again.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "Go!"

"But I didn't put my name in!" Harry hissed back at her, making her flinch back from him in shock.

"Then tell _them_ that" Hermione snapped making him grimace and stand slowly.

"No" Harry announced bluntly to the entire Great Hall, "Just- Just no".

Before anyone could stop him Harry turned and stalked out of the Great Hall, heading towards the nearest secret passage so he could lose anyone following him, clenching and unclenching his fists angrily before waving one down his body and tapping into his 'Gift' to turn himself invisible. Why was he even surprised? He shook his head slowly as he stalked down the hallway, he couldn't just have _one_ year at Hogwarts without the Headmaster trying to test him could he?

Harry wasn't stupid, the Dursleys had simply beat it into him (Literally in most cases) that he wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley in anything. He had spent a lot of time in the library reading to get away from his relatives, and that plus his own natural intelligence had made him into quite the smart boy. However on the same day he was introduced to the Wizarding World he had discovered that he was famous and that nothing he did wouldn't make it to the news. And that kind of scrutiny, combined with the feeling that he would be used for his fame, made his mind retreat back into a new form of his 'Harry Potter; Boy Delinquent' mask, this one called 'Harry Potter; Boy-Who-Lived' where he hid everything about himself that the Wizards didn't expect to see from him.

It was this hidden intelligence that had let him figure things out pretty quickly, why would Dumbledore bring the Philosopher's Stone to Hogwarts the same year that Harry started? Why would he have Hagrid bring Harry along to go fetch it? And the Stone's defences... why were they perfectly suited for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville? (Dumbledore probably expected him to go with them instead of Hermione petrifying him). He knew the old man was testing him. What he was being tested for he didn't know, but he knew that this was just another test of Dumbledore's.

But this time? This time Harry wasn't going to take it lying down, he already knew that Dumbledore would have removed all the books on the Tri-Wizard Tournament from the library by now so he didn't have access to a rule book. So first he would have to owl the Goblins to see if they could procure one for him, the price would be hefty but the cost if he didn't could be his life, and he knows which one he'd rather pay. Secondly would be Ron and Hermione, the eternally-jealous lazy red-haired boy was so obviously spying on him that it wasn't funny but the bushy-haired bookworm was more subtle, Harry honestly believed that Hermione thought she was doing what was best for him without stopping to think about whether she should. There was also the fact that he had overheard both of them using his name and title to get what they wanted but to Harry that meant little, he already knew he couldn't trust them so he wasn't hurt by their apparent betrayal when he had gone into the friendships fully expecting it.

And item number three on his list? That one was more fun. He finally got to shed the Harry Potter; Boy-Who-Lived mask and put on his favourite one.

Harry Potter.

The urge to just throw off Dumbledore's reins and strike out on his own had been almost overpowering throughout the years but Harry had resisted it, knowing it was better for him to pretend to be the old coot's little toy than it was for him to try oppose him over nothing. But the Tournament? The Tournament was perfect. Dumbledore would have too much on his plate to be able to watch him 24/7 and the press would no doubt already be in the castle for the drawing of the champions meaning all it would take would be a hop, a skip, and a jump to find a reporter who he could give a private interview to and destroy Dumbledore.

Slowing to a stop Harry eyed the circular room he found himself in, studying the doors surrounding him, each door really a portal leading to a different floor of the castle. Making his mind up Harry moved over and opened the door to the sixth floor, stepping through it and out onto the landing just one staircase away from the Fat Lady, freezing as Professor McGonagall stalked past him without a glance in his direction. Smirking down at his transparent body Harry followed her up the stairs and past the Fat Lady (With the password of 'Balderdash' for some reason), rolling his eyes as it became apparent she was searching for him as she looked around the common room before heading up to his dorm and repeating the process, going as far as to even look under the beds before heading towards the door, never noticing the invisible teenager following her.

He froze again as McGonagall turned to stare straight at him for a moment, her eyes narrowing and her ears twitching as Harry stood there stiff as a board while holding his breath. "Homenum Revelio" she cast suddenly, her wand appearing in her hand without warning as an almost tangible wave of magic erupted from the wand tip and flowing straight through Harry. When McGonagall sniffed and left the room, Harry following to watch her leave Gryffindor Tower before rushing back up to his dorm room and letting out a relieved sigh as he let his invisibility fade.

"Impressive".

Harry whirled around instantly, the tip of the wand he had rapidly drawn glowing a dangerous red as he pointed it at the woman lounging on his bed, messy black waist-length hair spread out across his pillow while a long purple dress covered her body. "I didn't expect you to have such a strong grip on invisibility" the woman drawled slowly as she studied him, "Especially since you're undetermined, most of Hecate's Blessed never develop a divine gift until they've been claimed".

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, confused by the red-eyed woman's casual mention of 'Hecate's Blessed0 and of 'divine gifts'. "Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you even get here?" he added as he realised that she hadn't been here for McGonagall's spell.

"You look malnourished... and scruffy" the woman murmured, ignoring his question as she gracefully unfolded from the bed and stalked towards him so smoothly he could have sworn she was floating instead of walking. "And those glasses, they definitely need to go" she added, snatching them off his face and crushing them lazily in her fist, making him squint at her even as he raised his wand to stun her. "And bam!" the woman exclaimed, poking Harry in the eyes without hesitation, making his wand fall from his fingers as he instinctively slapped his hands over his eyes.

"What the FUCK?" he demanded angrily, rubbing his eyes before lowering them to glare at the admittedly beautiful woman who was now sneering at his clothing. "Wait what?" he blurted, waving his hand in front of his eyes before lowering it to look around, studying the room with apparently perfect vision, "Who are you and what did you do to me?" he asked slowly, not actually being as against having perfect vision as he sounded.

"Eris" the woman introduced simply, "Goddess of Discord. Queen of Strife. Inventor of the Slinky. And Bringer of sweet, _glorious_, Chaos" she exclaimed dramatically before lowering the arms she had raised half-way through her introduction, "But of course you can just call me Mum".

"Or I could call you crazy" Harry countered, "Especially since my mother was Lily Potter, not a self-acclaimed Goddess" he snapped coldly.

"Lily Potter was a still-born" the woman corrected lazily. "And I wanted to find a new body to host me, being a Goddess can be so boring sometimes, and I happened to come across a woman who had miscarried but didn't know about it. I jumped at the opportunity and claimed the body for myself, limiting myself to a mortal life and binding away my memories so I could pretend to be Human for a while. Then" she continued as her body rippled and changed to look exactly like the pictures Harry had seen of his mother, "When Riddle cast the killing curse on me it tore me from my body and damaged it enough that I couldn't return for you. I watched him cast the killing curse at you, my First and only son, and in my rage I struck him down, tearing his soul from his body and banishing it away".

"How... how did I survive?" Harry asked slowly, "And how can you prove who you are?" he added, not wanting to make it look like he believed her when he was still so amused and sceptical by the woman's claims.

"Goblins" his 'mother' claimed, "Visit Gringotts and request an inheritance test, that'll prove to you who I am. And to explain how you survived the killing curse? The answer is simple, the killing curse can't kill an immortal".

Harry nodded slowly before changing his mind and shaking it instead, "An immortal?" he ground out, "You're insane! I can't be an immortal!"

"Oh you're not" Eris dismissed as she returned to her black-haired red-eyed form, "Not yet at least. You're the first Demigod I've ever had, meaning that you're a lot stronger than your average Demigod, add to that how James was being possessed when you were conceived and that means you have the blood of two Gods running through your veins" she explained bluntly, "While I don't know who your father was, I _do_ know that you're a Godling. While a normal Demigod needs the power of Olympus to ascend and become a true God, a Godling can ascend on their own merit and become a God on your own".

"I don't want to be a God" Harry mumbled weakly, "I just want to be Harry".

"Well 'Just Harry' is a Twice-Blessed Demigod, a powerful one with strength that rivals if not surpasses the power of a child of the 'Big Three'" the woman deadpanned, "And that's without including Hecate's Blessing and whatever extra little _gifts_ your father and I will give you".

Harry stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and moving over to pick up his wand, walking around her and chucking it onto his bedside table and collapsing onto his bed. "I can't be a Demigod" he exhaled, "I'm just dreaming, there's no way my life can get even more screwed up than it already is. This is just a confusing and slightly scary dream. Wait you said two Gods" he added with a frown, sitting up to stare at her, "Who's the other?"

"I can't tell you" Eris claimed making him to glare at her for a moment before he hid it quickly so he wasn't caught glaring at a Goddess, "Divine Law. Until such a time that he formally claims you, another God is not allowed to interfere. I can claim you myself but I can't tell you about him".

"Wouldn't I have some kind of gift from him though?" Harry pressed, sitting up and staring at the woman, unable to deny the possibility that she was telling the truth when it all just made so much sense.

"You're a Wizard" Eris denied, "Your magic suppresses your Divine gifts until you're claimed. When I claim you you'll be able to access all of the powers you inherited from me instead of just the invisibility that seems to have slipped through" she explained.

"If... if you're telling the truth. Then why are you here?" Harry asked hesitantly, "Are you here to 'claim' me?"

Eris shook her head slowly, "I will claim you tomorrow at Gringotts, the Goblins will need proof of who you are before they'll help you" she corrected, "I'm here to help you escape from the Wizarding world".

Harry's lowering head snapped back up to stare at Eris, "How?" he asked hopefully.

"You're a Demigod Harrison, meaning that you have the right to go to Camp Half-Blood" she explained.

"Imaginative" Harry muttered.

"You'll be safe in the Camp Harrison" his 'mother' pressed, "Monsters cannot cross the border, and there are other Demigods there who can train you. But most important of all, Hecate's Blessed, Wizards, can't find you there" she explained making Harry's head snap up again. "You can give up this life, give up being Harry Potter; Boy-Who-Lived, and become Harry Potter; Demigod instead" she said slowly, "You could even snap your wand, since there are others who are Blessed by Hecate and can show you how to access magic without it".

"How?" Harry demanded, "How do I get there?"

"First go to Gringotts" his mother ordered, "Once you take an inheritance test and collect a package I left for you I'll provide you a way to get to New York. From there you'll need to get to the Camp on your own, I can't risk the Camp's Director, Dionysus, sensing my power and realising who you are before we're ready for it".

"Okay" Harry exhaled, willing to believe that Eris was telling the truth and wasn't just messing with him (She _is_ the Goddess of Chaos after all), "How do I get to Gringotts then? Because Dumbledore isn't just going to let me leave Hogwarts like that, not with the Tournament going on".

"Oh don't worry about that Harrison" Eris dismissed, "Under my tutelage and your training at the Camp you'll be more than qualified to take on the three tasks before you leave this world forever".

"Wait I still have to compete?" Harry blurted.

"Unfortunately your name _did_ come out of the Goblet, whether you put it in or not" Eris admitted, "However since you weren't listed under a school you can formally ask Chiron, Camp Leader, for permission to represent the Camp. That means you're allowed to live at the Camp between tasks instead of staying... here" she ended with a sneer as she looked around the dorm room.

"I still need to leave Hogwarts to get there though" Harry pointed out slowly, "Which like I said, I'm not going to be able to do".

"I recall you having a fancy little map and the power to turn invisible" Eris singsonged suggestively, "Simply bring some galleons for the Knight Bus and wear your cloak with the hood up and you'll have transportation to Gringotts".

"Is Gringotts even still open at night?" Harry asked as he darted to his trunks and threw it open.

"Gringotts is always open" Eris said bluntly, "Once you're in the office with your account manager I'll claim you. Do an inheritance test, go down to the Eris Vault and empty it and I'll send you to America myself".

"Yes Ma'am" Harry agreed before pausing, "I mean 'Mum'" he corrected making Eris beam at him.

"Well? Of you go" Eris instructed, making a shooing gesture at him, "I have a play date with a slinky to get back to".


	2. Hand of Eris

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's **_Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

_**Congratulations to...**_

_ForeverEmrys  
.7  
Wolf Fable_

**For correctly guessing that the basis for my representation of Eris was from SINBAD: LEGEND OF THE SEVEN SEAS. The movie was my favourite growing up and I still remember crying when it broke.**

**AN:** To anyone who hasn't reread the first chapter this story won't make any sense so I'm just going to remind you all that the first chapter was re-written.

* * *

Harry nervously approached Gringotts, confident in the fact that Wizards couldn't see through his invisibility but uncertain about whether Goblins could. Entering the bank after shooting the Guard Goblins standing outside a cautious look, Harry headed towards the nearest open teller when he noticed that there was no one else in the bank.

A loud twang made Harry freeze, an arrow quivering as it stuck out the marble column beside him, the feathers at the end of the bolt brushing against his nose. "Remove your cloak or we'll remove your head" a Goblin's gravelly voice threatened making Harry slowly reach up to lower his hood, using a hand gesture to cancel his invisibility as well, revealing his face as he turned to face the Goblin aiming a golden crossbow at him. "State your business in Gringotts" the Goblin ordered slowly.

"I need to speak to my account manager" Harry admitted, lifting his hand again to move his fringe, showing the Goblin his scar.

"And the reason for your cloak?" the Goblin demanded.

"Because if I was seen in Gringotts while I'm supposed to be in Hogwarts they'll surely send someone after me" Harry explained "Which wouldn't help the whole 'running away' plan I have going".

The Goblin let out a grunt before lowering his hands, the crossbow vanishing in a faint flash of light. "Follow me" the Goblin ordered, leading Harry through the bank and straight past the tellers, Harry jogging after him to keep up with the fast Goblin until they stopped in front of a door just like any other. "Wait here" the Goblin snapped before opening the door and slipping inside, leaving Harry standing awkwardly in the hallway, his fingers twitching with the urge to turn invisible once more so he would be less exposed than he currently was.

He jumped as the door was thrown open suddenly to reveal another more familiar Goblin, Harry and Blacksteel, his account manager, stared at each other for a moment before the Goblin lunged forward and grabbed his wrist throwing him into the room and slamming the door shut. "Your presence here is most fortunate Mr Potter" the Goblin announced as he moved around to sit behind his desk as Harry looked around, "I was just crafting a letter to send to you regarding a change in your accounts" he explain.

"Oh uh? Why is my presence most fortunate?" Harry asked slowly as he moved to sit down in the metal chair Blacksteel gestured him to.

"As of six-thirty five this evening, upon your name being pulled from the Goblet of Fire" Blacksteel began coldly, "You are legally emancipated and given adult status, allowing you to" the Goblin cut off suddenly and his eyes widened as he stared at the air above Harry's head, making him glance up to see a strange symbol floating above him.

The symbol was a swirl mass of black and purple mist, looking like someone had taken two opposing arrows and stuck them together by the tips. Just looking up at the symbol made Harry feel warm, realising it must be the 'Claiming' that Eris had spoken of, meaning that the Goddess had been telling the truth about everything.

"The Hand of Eris" Blacksteel whispered in awe, "Hail Lord Harrison; Son of Lady Eris of Chaos" the Goblin announced, leaping off his chair and moving around to bow to Harry.

"Don't bow" Harry ordered before he could stop himself, "Uh sorry?" he apologised as the Goblin's back straightened with a snap and Blacksteel stared at him in shock.

"How can Gringotts help Lord Harrison tonight?" Blacksteel requested, his tone of voice and attitude suddenly so much politer than before

"I was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament against my will" Harry admitted, "Dumbledore will force me to compete. And while I have no choice in competing my mother, Lady Eris, told me to take an inheritance test and claim her vault".

"Of course" Blacksteel said quickly, slipping off his chair and moving over to a filing cabinet, opening and flicking through it until he pulled a piece of black parchment from the cabinet and returned to the desk. "Add your blood to the parchment, the wound will seal when the blood has been taken" he instructed.

"More bleeding, lovely" Harry muttered under his breath as he picked up the dagger and slowly cut his palm open, easily ignoring the sting of pain and instead watching in morbid fascination as his blood spilled down to the parchment and was sucked towards the centre where it formed a red dome. The dome of blood shuddered suddenly and Harry's palm glowed for a moment before he watched the flesh knitting together and the blood draining off to join the rest on the parchment. "Whoa" he exhaled as the blood spread out across the parchment, seemingly being absorbed into it until the only blood left on the parchment was in the form of words scrawled across the surface.

Instantly Harry leaned forward, eyes skimming across the blood-ink writing and hesitating at the sight of '**Mother:** _Lily Potter (Nee Evans)/Eris'._ Nodding to himself at the written proof of what he already believed, Harry looked at the names opposite '**Father: **_James Potter, Undetermined'_.

"What does 'Undetermined' mean?" he asked curiously as Blacksteel reached out to take the parchment.

"It means that you have another father that is not aware of your existence" Blacksteel explained with a frown audible in his voice, "I'm sorry Lord Harrison but I have no knowledge of how this is possible, you are the spitting image of your father and with a blood adoption that would be impossible".

"It's okay Blacksteel" Harry assured the Goblin, "I know how it's possible".

Blacksteel frowned up at him before the Goblin's eyes widened again, "A Twice-Blessed" he realised in shock, making Harry nod slowly. As Blacksteel continued to stare at him dumbly the door swung open and another Goblin entered the room, holding in his arms a large black metal box that he placed on the edge of the desk before bowing and leaving, Harry sitting there awkwardly as Blacksteel continued to stare like he hadn't even noticed the other Goblin.

"Blacksteel?" Harry asked as he felt his ears heating up under the Goblin's stare.

Blacksteel jolted and shook his head, "My apologies Lord Harrison" the Goblin blurted "Gringotts has not seen a Twice-Blessed since the days of Merlin Emrys himself" he explained.

"Oh" Harry exhaled as he shrunk in on himself, "And here I hoped I could live a normal life for once".

"I'm afraid as a Demigod you wouldn't have one in the first place" Blacksteel corrected before reaching out and pulling the black Vault closer, "This is the Eris Vault" he declared "If you would place your hand on Lady Eris' mark it will open for you".

Nodding Harry stood up and pulled the Vault to him, placing his palm over what Blacksteel had called the 'Hand of Eris' and hearing a metallic click echoing through the room, the top of the Vault vanishing into black and purple mist that faded rapidly. Shooting Blacksteel a confused look both of them leaned forward and peered into the Vault, "What are they?" Harry blurted, staring at the two strange metal bracelets.

"Bracers, Lord Harrison, they are bracers" Blacksteel explained as Harry cautiously reached into the Vault and lifted up the two black metal 'bracers', surprised at how light they felt in his hands and studying the details etched onto the surface, noticing at least three hidden 'Hands of Eris' on each one. "Normally archers wear them, to protect their inner arm from the bow string; however some warriors wear them as arm-guards if they don't wear heavier armour. May I?" the Goblin asked, gesturing between the bracers and Harry's arms.

Harry nodded and handed the bracers to Blacksteel who eyed them with unveiled awe before pushing up the sleeves of Harry's Hogwarts uniform shirt and slid the bracers onto his arms, both of them freeze as they let out a click. Slowly Harry turned his palms up and swallowed nervously when he realised that the latch had disappeared and the bracers were now stuck on his arms.

"A beautiful gift indeed" Blacksteel murmured, "I do not recognise this metal, but I believe that despite its light weight that it is stronger than most mortal and probably most magical steels. I would be willing to bet it was stronger than Goblin-forged steel as well".

"Do Demigods fight with swords then?" Harry asked curiously, wondering why his mother would give him something like this without a good reason.

"Indeed they do" Blacksteel confirmed, "And I would assume that Lady Eris had these enchanted to aid you during a fight" he explained.

"They're a bit obvious though" Harry muttered, "I'm pretty sure muggles don't walk around with giant bracers on their-" he was cut off by the bracers growing warm before they rippled and shrunk down to take the form of two black metal bracelets instead, a purple Hand of Eris stamped into the wrist side. "That works" he mumbled sheepishly as Blacksteel let out a sad sigh.

"I could pay everything I've ever earned and all I will ever earn and still never be able to acquire such beautiful artefacts" Blacksteel whispered, "You are blessed Lord Harrison, Lady Eris seems to be rather invested in your continued survival".

"Uh, thanks Mum?" Harry called out, glancing at the ceiling awkwardly. "Is there anything else we need to do?" he asked slowly, "Eris only said to empty her Vault and to get an inheritance test to prove I'm her son".

Blacksteel gestured at the Vault making Harry frown and lean forward to look into it, reaching in hesitantly and pulling out a small black pendant of a circle with eight arrows pointing out away from it, the chain tied around a small scroll. Untying and unfurling it, Harry pulled the scroll up to his newly healed eyes and squinted at the tiny writing, the words shifting and rearranging themselves into something he could read.

"_The pendant will take you wherever you want to go, just put it on and concentrate – Mother.  
P.S: Did you know that if you shout out that 'Zeus is a girl's name' he'll throw a lightning bolt at you? Just food for thought" _

"Never mind" Harry corrected slowly even as he frowned at the strange ending to Eris' note, glancing back into the Vault and pulling out a map of New York with '_CAMP HERE!'_ in uppercase letters, dozens of arrows pointing at the apparent location of 'Camp Half-Blood', "I know what I'm doing now".

The door swung open again and a Goblin rushed into the room, whispering something in Gobbledegook to Blacksteel who froze and turned to fix narrowed eyes on Harry. "Albus Dumbledore is here demanding to see me" he explained slowly as Harry slipped the pendant around his neck, "Griphook here will take you the long way out of the bank so you are not caught. Go with the Gods' Blessing oh Son of Chaos".

Harry shook his head slowly, "I've got everything I need" he said slowly as he grasped the pendant in his hand, "And I know where I'm going".

Concentrating hard on his room at 4 Privet Drive Harry's body went weightless for a moment before he was suddenly standing in front of his window as black and purple mist faded from view around him. "Awesome" he exhaled slowly, before remembering his mother's words _"__I'll provide you a way to get to New York. From there you'll need to get to the Camp on your own, I can't risk the Camp's Director, Dionysus, sensing my power and realising who you are before we're ready for it"_. Nodding to himself Harry waved a hand over himself, turning invisible with what he now knew as Eris' power, before gripping the pendant once more and concentrating on the only part of New York that he knew well enough to teleport to, the Statue of Liberty.

As he appeared in another wisp of smoke Harry found himself grateful for having put his invisibility up first, looking nervously around the hordes of tourists that were all yelling to be heard as they shuffled around the island. Concentrating again Harry used the pendant to teleport out of the crowd and onto the giant pedestal that the statue stood on; looking over the army of tourists that were all scrambling around the small island like the statue was just going to vanish any second.

Pulling the map out the pocket he had shoved it into he blinked at the _'YOU ARE HERE'_ icon that had appeared with even more arrows pointing at the Statue of Liberty. "I like this map" he muttered to himself as he noticed at a random little note saying _'Snogging Point' _written in the same handwriting as the note from before. Shaking his head he quickly scanned it for the quickest way to get to the Camp, hating how he couldn't teleport straight there.

A scream made his head snap up, his wand appearing in his hand as he looked around in confusion, spotting the scaled head slowly rising out of the ocean pretty easily. "Oh" Harry exhaled as the eyes of the serpent that looked scarily like the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets locked onto him and a hissed _'Godling'_ erupted from its mouth. As the sea serpent slowly slithered onto the island, the tourists screaming like crazy and scrambling to get back to the ferries, Harry felt his stomach dropping like lead.

Suddenly he understood his mother's note. He would after all, rather get struck by lightning than get eaten by a giant sea serpent...


	3. Sea Serpent

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's **_Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

**RECOMMENDED READ!  
**_Power of the King_ by DZ2

It's a new story, only being posted today/tonight, but it combines my two favourite things Harry Potter and Charmed!

"_'Forbidden Love' Challenge Response: Lily and James Potter were more than your average witch and wizard; now, with signs of Tom's return and a life-or-death Tournament at Hogwarts, Harry is about to discover a lost legacy, an ancient prophecy and a surprise destiny. Grey-Powerful-Harry; Harry/Wyatt; SERIOUS AU GoF onwards;"_

Ya'll should all read it!

* * *

Harry gripped his wand nervously, watching as the serpent slithered closer to the statue while he ran through all the spells he knew that could have an effect on the large monster, quickly coming to the realisation that the only way he had managed to defeat the basilisk was because Fawkes had blinded it and pure luck.

To put it bluntly that lightning bolt was looking sweeter by the second...

He found himself considering for a split second just teleporting away and leaving the serpent to everyone else to deal with, his 'saving people thing' stepping in and dismissing it seconds later and forcing a groan from his throat as he realised that he was the one who was going to have to find a way to take this monster down.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled, pointing his wand at the serpent and groaning as the red spell just splashed uselessly against its scales. "Right, wasn't expecting that to work" he admitted slowly as the serpent hissed at him again and reared back. Reaching up Harry grasped the pendant, teleporting off the pedestal as the serpent lunged for him, stumbling as he hit the ground and almost tripped over a school bag that had been dropped the fleeing tourists. "INCINDIO! DIFFINDO! REDUCTO!" Harry screamed, whipping the spells towards the serpent and flinching when the first two left no sign of even hitting the monster before grinning as the serpent let out a shocked hiss as his reducto tore a chunk out of its side.

Breaking into a run, Harry sent reducto after reducto at the serpent, ignoring the serpent's taunting _'I'm going to destroy you little Godling! I will feast on your bones and swallow you whole!'_ before grasping his pendant and teleporting out of the way of its second attack.

Smirking as he landed safely on the pedestal again Harry took aim at the serpent's face, "REDUCTO!" he yelled, the flash of light causing a spray of blood to erupt from the side of its face. The serpent's head whipped around to hiss threateningly at him with an eye missing from the socket in a morbid repeat of the basilisk, Harry only hoping that this snake wasn't as venomous as the last one.

Teleporting as the serpent dove for him Harry spun around in time to see the serpent's head smashing straight through the Statue of Liberty, only pausing to snort for a moment before rapidly casting as many reducto as he could before the serpent pulled its head out of the Statue. A flash of movement was his only warning before the serpent's tail slammed into his side, a loud snap and a surge of pain making Harry scream as he was tossed to the side and through the window of the tourist's booth, hitting the ground hard and bouncing into the wall.

Letting out a whimper as he rolled onto his back, Harry reached up for the pendant again, teleporting back onto the pedestal and collapsing against the side of the Statue as he watched the serpent's tail knocking the booth to the ground, spitting blood as pain radiated through his body and his vision blurred. _"Hey scales!"_ he hissed out, absently casting a sonorous on himself to be heard past a pained whisper, _"I'm over here! Come get me!"_

As the serpent reared back and spun to face him Harry smirked, sending up a silent apology to his mother as he spat blood again, forcing himself into the Statue through the hole the serpent made.

If he was going down then he was taking the serpent with him, and he knew _exactly_ how to do it.

* * *

"Father!" Athena exclaimed as she cautiously tried to get between Zeus and Poseidon, the two Elder Gods seconds away from wrestling on the ground like squabbling children. "Uncle! Both of you calm down!" she ordered, not surprised when the two of them ignored her and continued arguing about the location of the Lord of the Sky's missing Master Bolt.

"Husband!" Hera yelled from her throne, "Shut up or no sex for a hundred years!"

Athena rolled her eyes as Zeus instantly froze, turning to fix his wife with a horrified look while Poseidon smirked victoriously. "Hera, I will say this to you since your husband is so dense" Poseidon explained slowly, "I swear on the River Styx that I am not responsible for the Master Bolt's disappearance".

"Because you haven't broken an Oath before!" Zeus roared turned back to his brother angrily.

"OI!" Ares' voice boomed through the chamber, making Athena glance over to where the War God was staring into the viewing pool eagerly, "This runt is fighting a Sea Serpent!" the male God exclaimed happily.

Athena rolled her eyes again at the 'folly of men' as all the male Gods gathered around the basin and peered into it, exchanging a knowing look with her half-sister Artemis before shrugging and joining Artemis in rushing over to watch the fight. It wasn't her fault that Olympus was so boring today, and it would be interesting to see how the 'Runt' did, she defended mentally.

"Who is he?" she asked curiously as they watched the boy teleporting away from the serpent, "I don't recognise that method of teleportation".

"I don't know" Aphrodite said hesitantly as she ran her hand through her hair, "It's similar to mine but uglier"

"YES!" Ares exclaimed loudly when the Demigod took out one of the serpent's eyes, "Kick it's arse!"

"He's smart" Artemis when they saw him trick the serpent into smashing into the Statue of Liberty, "And that's definitely magic he's using. Maybe he's one of Hecate's?"

"Actually I think he's dead" Hephaestus rumbled as they watched the serpent slam him into the building, "A shame, he had promise".

"Look!" Ares interrupted excitedly, the War God watching the fight like a cat would watch a wiggling string, "He's still alive!"

"Not for long" Apollo corrected with a grimace when he saw the boy's injuries, "Rib in the lung I'd say".

"Men" Athena exhaled slowly, shaking her head at the others as the boy taunted the serpent, "He's dying, why does he to continue fighting instead of using that teleportation trick of his to escape?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Ares countered innocently.

"_Hey Zeus!"_ the boy's voice echoed through the chamber making them all glance up at the King of Gods. _"Yeah you! What's up thunder thighs, can't you hear me?"_

"Idiot" Hera deadpanned from her position still on her throne eating some grapes as Zeus twitched and raised his hand to smite the boy.

"Brother, let him finish the fight first" Poseidon scolded, grabbing his wrist and pulling it down.

"_Are you too busy doing your make up Zeus? What? You didn't know? ZEUS IS A GIRL'S NAME!"_

"And he's dead" Poseidon groaned as he let go of his brother's wrist in time for Zeus to place a hand over the portal and send a powerful stream of lightning down at the boy.

* * *

The moment Harry heard the thunder he smirked, pocketing his wand and pulling himself across the floor until he was leaning against the wall of the Statue as the serpent chased after him, the large snake winding its way around the statue and shoving its head in after him.

"ARE YOU TOO BUSY DOING YOUR MAKE UP ZEUS?" he yelled out, using the sonorous charm to make sure he was heard by the King of Gods, "WHAT? YOU DIDN'T KNOW? ZEUS IS A GIRL'S NAME!" he roared.

He waited impatiently for Eris' words to come true, coughing up blood all over the front of his shirt as things started to fade, almost _feeling_ the blood sloshing around in his lungs. Then suddenly everything that had been going dark came back to light with a vengeance as lightning arced through the Statue and into Harry's body, forcing a scream of pain from his mouth as something worse than even the basilisk's venom felt like it was tearing him apart. A second scream joined in with his, the serpent being struck by the lightning that the Statue was conducting, the monster flailing around and screeching even as Harry felt his body becoming lighter and yet at the same time heavier. A third shriek filled Harry's ears, the teenager somehow managing to open his eyes in time to see a black smoke exploding from his scar, letting out the loud scream of them all as the lightning arced across it and vaporised it.

Suddenly the pain racing through his body stopped, leaving Harry blinking in shock as he watched golden dust pouring out of the serpent's mouth. Slowly he looked around the Statue, raising his hands to stare at them before clutching his side in shock, not feeling any pain at all as he slowly rolled to his feet. Looking down at his body Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the skin he could see through the gaps in the normally too-large shirt, his body looking a lot more muscular and the skin he could see scarless even though he knew there should be a scar from the basilisk's bite near his elbow.

Hands shaking he tore off what was left of his blood-soaked shirt and stared down at his chest, realising that while he was bigger he looked more like the Twins or Oliver Wood did when he had seen their chests in the changing rooms, like the malnourishment that his mother seemed to hate had been cured like she had mumbled about 'arranging for'. Shivering in the cold sea air, he wondered how the hell he could have survived a lightning bolt from the bloody King of Gods with benefits when a giant sea serpent was fried by it, perhaps his mother was right about him being 'stronger than the average Demigod'. Glancing over at the serpent's corpse he shuddered before shoving his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand, paling as he watched the now black stick of wood disintegrate in his hand, nervously reaching into his other pocket to pull out his shrunken trunk, sighing in relief as he saw that the trunk was only slightly charred by the lightning bolt.

"Now what?" Harry asked slowly, did he wait for the American Ministry of Magic to show up for crowd control or did he follow his mother's instructions and head for the Camp Half-Blood in his new body?

"_Claim the spoils" _

He jumped in fright as his mother's voice echoed through his mind, looking around wildly before turning to face the serpent. "It's a bit big for that isn't it?" Harry asked pointedly.

"_Then sacrifice it"_ Eris' voice deadpanned, _"Either to me or to your father. We Gods do like gifts, and having a son who took down a sea serpent on his own is something to be proud of. I suggest you try your father, it might make him claim you himself"_.

"I, Harry James Potter, sacrifice the spoils of war to my mother" Harry called out instantly, watching as the body exploded into black and purple mist before vanishing, "Dad's done nothing for me" he added hoping his mother would hear him, "You helped me get out of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World".

"_I didn't need a sea serpent to be proud of you Harrison"_ Eris' voice whispered back, _"And when I told you about Zeus' weak spot I didn't expect you to use it like that. That enough is something to be proud of, I only meant you should say that while in Hogwarts to cause some mischief. And Harrison, you can teleport straight to Camp now, the pendant's teleportation abilities should have bleed through to you by now, Dionysus won't be able to track it back to me"_ she explained as she implanted an image of a tree in his mind as a focal point.

Preening slightly at his mother's praise Harry checked on his bracelets and the pendant, sighing in relief as he found they were alright, fiddling with the pendant curiously before pulling it over his head and putting it down. Concentrating on a location Harry teleported; stumbling as he appeared in Four Privet Drive, and sneering at his old bedroom, never wanting to come back here again. Teleporting back, Harry snatched up the pendant and slipped it into his pocket with his trunk, concentrating before vanishing from the Statue of Liberty in a wisp of black and purple mist.

* * *

Athena snorted in amusement as she watched the young man teleport away, shooting her father where he sat whining to Hera about something a smug look.

She couldn't wait to see the look on Zeus' face when he realised he had just thrown a lightning bolt at a Godling instead of a normal Demigod and that he had survived. A powerful Godling too, one that had absorbed the energy from the lightning bolt and used it to heal himself _and_ vanquish the sea serpent back to Tartarus. It was a shame that the other Gods had wandered off after Zeus had thrown that lightning bolt, if they hadn't they would have clearly seen that 'Harry James Potter' had tricked Zeus into helping him defeat the sea serpent and had survived the lightning bolt with an actual positive consequence.

A frown formed on her face as she considered Harry James Potter's words though, he had sacrificed the sea serpent's body to his mother and yet none of the Goddess here had had a sea serpent dropped on them. That means that the boy's mother was only a minor Goddess, which in turn caused a sliver of fear to coil in her stomach, for she only knew of _one_ minor Goddess that teleported through black and purple smoke.

"By Olympus, _this_, will be interesting indeed" she murmured softly, mere minutes ago she had been complaining of boredom and now things were going to be _too_ interesting for her. Shaking her head she turned and started towards Artemis, wanting to warn her best friend and half-sister of the coming storm.

After all, who knew how much trouble the Firstborn Son of the Goddess of Chaos could do in a time like this?


	4. Camp Half-Blood

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's **_Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's head snapped up as the door to his office flew up, a red-faced Fudge storming into the room with an suspiciously toad-like woman dressed entirely in pink following him with a sneer on her face.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ALBUS?" Fudge demanded angrily, stalking forward and slamming his palms down onto Albus' desk in a sorely lacking attempt to intimidate him.

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what you're talking about Cornelius" Albus pointed out casually, smiling grandfatherly at the Minister for Magic as he reached out to brush a hand against his lemon drop bowl, "Lemon drop?" he offered innocently.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT HARRY POTTER!" Fudge shouted waving his wands around in the air, "HARRY POTTER BEING IN THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT AND THEN RUNNING AWAY FROM HOGWARTS! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Albus instantly decided that he needed to hunt down this spy and remove them; he didn't want the Ministry snooping around in his business and school. "Young Harry has _not_ run away from Hogwarts" he corrected gently, "He just panicked and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room when his name came out of the Goblet".

"Then perhaps he shouldn't have put his name in the Goblet in the first place?" the pink woman sneered.

"The folly of youth I'm afraid" Albus lied simply, "Harry was not the first nor the last to try slip his name into the Goblet while underage, he was merely the successful one".

"Right!" Fudge exclaimed, straightening up and turning away from the desk, "We'll go find Mr Potter and sort this mess out. We cannot allow an incident like this to go un-stopped, Britain is already looked down on by the more barbaric countries, we don't need to add another nail to the coffin so to speak".

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Albus corrected slowly making Fudge freeze and turn to stare at him suspiciously. "Whether Harry was aware of it or not, when he added his name to the Goblet he signed an ancient magical contract, one that not even the Ministry can break. He has no choice but to compete or lose his magic and quite possibly his life".

"Bu-bu-but" Fudge spluttered out, "There has to be a way!"

"Unfortunately there is not" Albus denied softly, having made sure of that when he arranged for Harry's name to be entered, "Harry has no choice". It _was_ unfortunately really, he didn't like what he had to do to Harry but the boy needed the experience that the Tournament would grant him if he were to survive long enough to get to Tom and sacrifice himself.

"So the claims that Potter has run away are false then?" the unpleasant pink woman demanded rudely.

"Indeed" Albus lied, "He's currently asleep in his dorm room, Pomfrey gave him a dreamless sleep to help him calm down".

Pomfrey would definitely be giving him a dreamless sleep when they finally located Harry and brought him back to Hogwarts. It's not like he could have gotten too far away though, he had barely been gone four hours so he was confident in his staff's ability to bring Harry back. The boy _must_ compete in the Tournament, a magicless saviour couldn't fight Voldemort after all.

Then again, if the boy remained outside the wards of Hogwarts for too long then his scent would attract so many of the monsters that gathered around the castle that the Tournament would be the least of their worries...

* * *

Harry appeared in front of a huge pine tree in a wisp of black and purple mist, swaying slightly as he landed on uneven ground before quickly regaining his balance and looking around slowly, taking in the surrounding forest curiously before his eyes locked onto a tall wooden archway surrounded in torches. Frowning at it Harry watched as the Greek words on top of the archway blurred and shifted around until they read _'Camp Half Blood'_.

"Well at least I'm in the right place" he murmured to himself, rubbing his arms as a cold breeze brushed against his bare chest, forcing a shiver from him as he started towards the archway.

Glancing down at the black bracelets on his wrist and the obvious Hand of Eris stamped into each one Harry frowned and wondered how to make them turn back into bracers, no sooner the thought crossing his mind than the bracelets rippled and grew out to their original form. "Huh" he mumbled, slowing to a stop before mentally ordering the bracers to shrink, a grin forming on his face as they obeyed. "What else can you do?" he asked himself as he grew them back out, confident in the fact that his mother wouldn't have given them to him unless they had an ulterior purpose to just keeping less than half of his forearms safe.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask, pain surging through his mind as impression after impression smashed their way into his brain, staggering him into the side of the archway and slowly sliding him to the ground as a pained scream escaped his throat. Letting out a strangled sob as the barrage of images stopped as suddenly as it began Harry clutched his head as he shuddered, feeling the information slowly settling into various categories in his mind, centuries' worth of knowledge a new addition to his thoughts and memories.

Panting slowly Harry raised his left arm, staring at the bracer dumbly for a moment before watching as with a brief thought a black mist poured out of the gap between his skin and the bracer, surging towards his hand and forming the grip of a bow even as it stretched out to shape both limbs, the terminology coming to mind easily as the mist finally stretched between both limbs to make the bowstring. Hesitantly Harry forced his way back up to his feet; using the side of the archway he had slid down to support his shaking legs as a glance at the right bracer showed a small trickle of black mist forming an arrow in his right palm. Slowly Harry nocked the arrow, following the instructions the bracers had implanted in his mind as he targeted a tree and pulled back on the string, aiming it as best as he could and releasing the arrow.

A yelp burst from his lips as the bowstring snapped back and hit his wrist, his mind reacting before moments before the string hit the bracer and stopped the pain he had already vocalised in expectation. Scowling at himself Harry glanced up and let out a whining groan as he saw the arrow laying uselessly at the base of the tree instead of stuck in the tree like he was hoping it would be. As another arrow 'grew' from the right bracer Harry nocked it and once more tried to fire it into the tree, the arrow glancing off the side of the tree and falling to the ground as he pouted. "Okay" he realised slowly, "I have the knowledge but not the experience. Dammit". Groaning at the thought of how much practice he was going to have to put in to be able to pull off even half of the techniques he had been 'taught', Harry mentally commanded the bow to return, watching as it turned back into mist and was absorbed back into the bracer, glancing up in time to see the arrows turning into wisps of black mist that shot towards him and were sucked into the right bracer just like the bow itself had been.

Rubbing his temples as his head throbbed Harry stepped forward slowly, feeling his legs threatening to collapse before 'graciously' allowing him to continue down the path towards the Camp. As he walked he let out a slow yawn, pulling a face as he realised the exhaustion from the past couple of hours was catching up with him, because despite how the sun was only setting now it had long since set in England meaning he was up past his normal bedtime (And didn't he feel like a child thinking that). Of course he's pretty certain that if he fought and miraculously survived against, in a stroke of freak genius and luck, a giant sea serpent on any normal day when he's well rested that he would still be exhausted as hell.

Breaking out of the forest suddenly Harry blinked in shock as his eyes drifted over the large two story building nestled against the trees with twelve cabins in a 'U' formation opposite it, an amphitheatre in the distance near a lake and a forest even further beyond that. He exhaled slowly as he studied the Camp, listening to the loud voices and laughter echoing out of the lit pavilion between the house and the cabins, taking in everything he could of what would hopefully be his new home,

And just like that it struck him.

_This_ was his new home, he was about to walk into his new life and leave Harry Potter; Boy-Who-Lived behind. Suddenly he felt like the nervous eleven year old waiting in the sorting chamber of Hogwarts, waiting to be sorted with an almost overwhelming fear that he would be told 'Sorry, there's been a mistake, you have to go home now'. That fear hadn't gone away till around Christmas that year, it had been when he received a jumper from Mrs Weasley (Who unlike her son truly cared about him) that it had hit home that he was at Hogwarts and he wasn't leaving. And yet here he was now, three years later, standing at the edge of the forest in front of Camp Half-Blood. If he chose to he could turn and leave, no one ever realising he was here, or he could he step forward into the Camp and cross his fingers while mentally begging they don't just take a look at him and sent the son of Eris away dismissively.

Movement in one of the entrances to the pavilion made Harry stiffen before a centaur stepped out of the tent and started trotting towards him, brushing off his shock at seeing a centaur in America, Harry absently found himself wanting to punch something as he realised that he was going to have to put up with 'Mars is bright tonight' like it always was whenever he spoke to a bloody centaur. Swallowing nervously Harry started forward as well, subconsciously lowering his shoulders and hunching in on himself in an attempt to make himself seem smaller and more fragile (Something he had perfected back when he was in primary school).

"Welcome young one" the centaur greeted slowly as they slowed to stop in front of each other, "I am Chiron; Activities director of the Camp".

"Harrison" Harry blurted nervously, "Harrison Evans" he introduced; making up a name from the top of his head to help him blend in. "My friends just call me Harry though" he added slowly, mentally scolding himself for acting like the long-gone eleven year old Harry.

"Well Harry, do you know where you are?" Chiron asked slowly.

"Camp Half-Blood" Harry replied slowly, stopping himself from punching the centaur anyway for his condescending tone of voice.

"As it says on the arch" Chiron agreed, a ghost of a smile flashing across his face.

"Camp Half-Blood is a safe place for Demigods to live and train in" Harry snapped, making the ghost smile vanish instantly.

"Indeed it is" Chiron confirmed, "Come, you must be cold without a shirt on" he instructed, starting towards the big house without waiting for Harry to follow.

"A sea serpent ate it" Harry deadpanned, "I haven't had the chance to get a new one yet".

"Sea serpent?" Chiron echoed, stopping and turning to face him with a calculating look in his eyes, "The Statue of Liberty sea serpent?"

"That was an accident" Harry mumbled awkwardly, feeling his neck and ears heating up in embarrassment, "I didn't know there was a serpent under the water or I wouldn't have gone there".

"Indeed" Chiron repeated slowly before turning and continuing on his way to the house, "From what I have heard it was quite the impressive fight. Even if a little 'silly'".

"Silly? I almost died" Harry retorted angrily, glaring at the centaur's back

"It wasn't my description" Chiron dismissed, "The Goddess who told me about it said it was 'quite silly', but that she honestly didn't see it coming. Which coming from the Goddess of Strategy is quite the compliment".

"Goddess of Strategy?" Harry echoed in confusion.

"Athena" Chiron explained simply, "She was rather amused by your egging her father on like that. In fact she asked me to tell you if you arrived that she'd be keeping an eye on you".

"Oh... that's... good?" Harry asked slowly, half of his uncertainty faked and the other half real.

"Perhaps" Chiron shrugged non-committedly as he climbed the stairs to the porch and throw the door open. "Come in young Serpent Slayer" he instructed gently, "You can tell me your story inside".

* * *

Eris; Goddess of Discord hummed to herself as she lounged across her cushions, stretching out unnecessarily as she curled her toes and melted into the soft pillows beneath her. Waving a hand through the air she opened a window in space, watching as her son spoke softly with the centaur Chiron in the 'Big House' of Camp Half-Blood.

It was strange, she mused, to think of herself as a mother. But she knew that if she had the option to go back and stop her son from happening that she wouldn't do it, she was way too invested in him to just give Harrison up like that.

But that didn't make it any easier.

She was the Goddess of Discord and Chaos, not of motherhood, she didn't know how to be a mother. And to make it worse Harry was her first child, Demigod _or_ full-blooded God, so she didn't have past experience to draw upon. Despite what the foolish Humans believed all of the 'children' they acclaimed to her were actually just her in different forms, meaning that she had no knowledge to call on and unfortunately no other God or Goddess that she could trust enough to ask for help.

And Goddess or not, Eris was still capable of feeling nervous. And she had never been as nervous as she had been than when she was manifesting in Harry's dorm room to meet him for the first time as a Goddess instead of as Lily Evans, at the time she would have rather faced down Zeus than go through with it, but she had forced herself to do it and to not back down. She was a Goddess after all, she wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything.

And yet here she was... afraid... was she doing this right?

From what she had seen most of the other Gods seemed to ignore their children a bit, and while she might_ not_ be the Goddess of Motherhood doing that just didn't sit right with her. She herself had personally manifested in front of her son, she had gone to great lengths to hide him from his father's sight (A task made much harder when she didn't know who the father was), she had created and enchanted an entirely new artefact to give him (One that annoyingly he didn't use to fight that beautiful sea serpent), and she had forced his ability to Mist to awaken early, all while leading him to a safe new house where he could life a happy life like he wanted.

Was that good or bad?

She wasn't spoiling him was she? Yes she _needed_ to apologize and make it up to her son for all the years that Lily Evans had been dead, but she wasn't overdoing it right? What would Harrison say if she knew how much trouble she was causing for him? She had been sneaking down to visit him which was against the laws, and she _was_ giving him too many things, something that Zeus called 'showing favouritism'. But he was her son! She couldn't just ignore him could she?

Besides it wasn't like Harrison was just a mere Demigod was it? No, she could continue breaking the rules in regards to him, not only was it in her nature (And thus Harrison's) to break the rules but her son was an up-and-coming Godling, he needed special attention to help him adjust to what was coming.

She nodded contently as she close the window, gracefully unfolding from her cushions and striding towards the corpse of the sea serpent coiled up in the corner.

She had a son to spoil.

* * *

**Okay people, one review I received suggested that my chapters were too short and that I was advancing things too fast. Does anyone else agree and should I start slowing the plot down a little while lengthening chapters?**


	5. Betting Pool

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's **_Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

So C4: Camp Half-Blood had 2,790 words and this one has 4,110, I think I'm getting a hang of this writing longer chapters thing :D!

Also in relation to everyone's helpful responses to my question last chapter I will be working on keeping my chapters at LEAST over 3000 words unless I have no other choice and I will also be working on adding some scenes from other's points of views (I already have a couple of Percy POV planned out) and I will be adding some filler scenes that don't necessarily relate to the plot.

* * *

It was a grumpy Harry who woke up the next morning to the feeling of something poking the back of his head, cracking his eyes open and letting out a scarily realistic growl as he turned his head to glare over his shoulder at the amused looking brunet teenager squatting near his head.

"Down there tiger" the strangely familiar boy drawled, "Now get up, it's breakfast time".

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry slurred out sleepily.

"Connor" the brunet introduced with a smirk, "Son of Hermes. Remember?"

Harry blinked up at him before groaning and letting his head collapse back to the pillow he had been provided, "I forgot" he admitted slowly as he stared up at the ceiling, "Less than a day ago I was normal, and now suddenly..."

"You're not" Connor interrupted with a small smile on his face, "Now you're a supercharged Demigod who, if the rumours are true, can electrocute sea serpents" he continued knowingly.

"That was an accident" Harry mumbled awkwardly as he caught the note of awe in Connor's voice. "Really" he added when Connor looked at him in disbelief, "I thought I was dying so I climbed into the statue and badmouthed the Big Guy" he explained using the term that Chiron seemed to prefer to call Zeus by, "He threw a lightning bolt at the statue and electrocuted us both".

"You don't look very electrocuted" Connor pointed out as he shuffled away, "Now get up, you can tell me the story during breakfast" he instructed. Nodding Harry slipped out of the sleeping bag and looked around for his shoes with a frown on his face, "Oh yeah" Connor chirped, grabbing a black backpack and dropping it onto his lap, "This showed up at the Big House with your name on it" he explained with an amused lilt to his voice as Harry eyed the nametag saying _'Harrison Evans'_ on it and the neon pink bow stuck to the top of it.

"Now go shower" Conner instructed, "Breakfast is still for another hour so you've got time, and to put it bluntly you stink".

"Gee thanks, you know how to make a guy feel good about himself" Harry deadpanned.

* * *

Harry slowly sank down onto the chair in the boy's bathroom of the Hermes cabin, pulling the small one-shoulder backpack to him and opening it, peering into it and slowly pulling out a long-sleeved black shirt and running his fingers across the strange material. Tilting the shirt towards the light Harry faltered as the material started to shimmer, pulling it close to his face and squinting as he studied what almost looked like miniscule scales.

"Snake scales" he murmured softly, "No... sea serpent scales" he corrected in shock, putting the shirt to the side and diving back into the bag to pull out a pair of matching pants, dropping those onto the shirt and pulling out some boots. "Is it petty that I feel really glad that I sacrificed the serpent to you Mum?" he asked guiltily, looking up at the ceiling absently, "Sorry?" he offered when she didn't respond. Sighing when only silence greeted him Harry reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of socks and some boxers, feeling his face going bright red as he stared at the 'love-heart' pattern on the boxers his mother had given him. "And for that I take my apology back" he drawled, promising himself that no one would see his underwear as he slipped them on, quickly dressing in the rest of his clothes and turning to face the mirror on the wall.

"Whoa" slipped from his throat in a sharp exhale as he took in the image he made, pure black hair and matching clothes made him look rather menacing while his emerald green eyes leapt out at him from a tanned face. Shifting awkwardly Harry quickly shoved his sleeves up to his elbows and mentally promised to try get a haircut, picking at his hair as he tried to make himself look like less of a threat and hopefully more like an ordinary guy not worth a second glance. Shaking his head he threw the towel into the laundry basket, smoothing down the form-fitting shirt and moving over to throw open the door to the rest of the cabin, spotting Connor lounging on a bed while read what looked like a diary.

"You took your time" Connor began, "What were you doing in – whoa" he blurted, blue eyes widening at him in shock. "Gees, give a guy a little warning before you walk out here looking all 'Lord of the Dead' would ya?" he exclaimed, slipping the diary up into the bottom of the bed above him, "Now take those off" he ordered, "I want girls to actually notice me and I'm not going to manage that with you standing there in those".

Harry felt his face heating up again, the fourteen year old fidgeting in place before shaking his head, "If you want to be noticed then _you_ take your clothes off" he countered with a confidence that he didn't actually feel.

Connor blinked at him for a moment before tilting his head back and letting out a barking laugh, "Aye that would definitely do it" he agreed as he rolled off the bed, striding towards Harry and circling him as he studied him slowly. "Dude who _is_ your godly parent?" he asked curiously, "I mean you've got a Hermes sense of humour and yet you're not one of us. You dress like one of the dark Gods, dark in colour, not in personality" he corrected quickly, "And to top it off you get hit by lightning and come out on the other side without a scratch".

"Maybe I'm just the son of the God of Awesome?" Harry suggested casually, schooling his face into an innocent smile at the older teenager.

"Dude don't do that" Connor whined with a shudder, turning and stalking towards the door, "Innocent doesn't suit your colour scheme!" he called over his shoulder.

"Don't blame me for that" Harry argued as he jogged after the other boy, "Blame the sea serpent that ate my shirt".

"Really? Because I get the feeling that the sea serpent _is_ your shirt" Connor drawled sarcastically, throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder, "You definitely showed him didn't you?"

"Consider it your warning" Harry joked as he found himself being led to the pavilion he had seen last night.

Connor chuckled and squeezed his shoulders, "You may not be one of Hermes' but I get the feeling you'll be classed an honouree brother of the Hermes cabin" he praised. "Oh and I swear that I'll never eat any of your clothes" he promised making Harry snort in amusement as they reached the pavilion.

"Then I swear that I won't set the Big Guy on you" Harry countered, a quiet voice in the back of his mind pointing out that it sounded like he was hinting that Zeus was his father (Which for all he knew he was). "Although to be honest I don't know if I could survive another one on one session with a lightning bolt" he added before feeling a rush of nervousness rushing through him at the sight of all the campers sitting in their tables, realising that he was going to have to sit with the Hermes cabin where he'd be the centre of the powerful sense of curiosity that the Hermes campers seemed to possess.

Swallowing nervously as Connor led him towards what was apparently the Hermes table; Harry smiled anxiously as almost everyone turned to stare at him expectantly. His mind helpfully pointed out that everyone who he could remember introducing themselves as a 'Son of Hermes' had sharp noses and upturned eyebrows, all of them having a similar facial structure to each other which was only made more prominent by them all sitting beside one another.

"So new guy" a brunet who looked suspiciously like Connor began, "Luke here tells me that you electrocuted a sea serpent with your bare hands".

"No I didn't!" the counsellor for the Hermes cabin corrected quickly, leaning forward to point at Harry, "He's lying. I told him you used the Statue of Liberty to do it" he explained.

"Meh, same thing" the brunet said dismissively.

"Harry that dork is Travis, my little brother" Connor introduced.

"Bitch please. I'm the older brother Harry, don't listen to him" 'Travis' argued with a scowl.

"So how did you do it?" a black-haired teenager asked curiously, "I mean Luke's certain that you used the Statue of Liberty but I heard that you tricked the serpent into breaking through the ground into the transformer" he explained.

"I agree with Chris" another black-haired teenager said slowly, "That's my theory".

"Now you're awake though you can tell us" Luke pointed out suggestively, raising his eyebrows at Harry in an expectant manner.

"I tricked the serpent into breaking into the statue and then when it injured me I climbed in and insulted Zeus" Harry admitted sheepishly, "Zeus threw lightning at me and it electrocuted us".

"You don't look very electrocuted" Travis corrected bluntly.

"That's what _I_ said!" Connor exclaimed victoriously, "Actually that's exactly what I said" he corrected with a frown, "Stop reading my mind" he ordered.

"Actually the lightning bolt healed me somehow" Harry explained, "I had broken bones and I was coughing up blood before the lightning bolt".

"The lightning healed you?" Chris asked curiously, "Ten drachma on Zeus" he declared.

"Ten drachma say it's not" Connor countered from beside him, "The Big Guy isn't exactly well known for having a sense of humour".

"Ten on Ares" Travis argued as Harry blinked in shock, "Look at him, all broody and dark".

"What's happening?" Harry blurted, turning to look at Connor only for his jaw to drop in shock as he saw the person who might possibly be his first friend at Camp Half-Blood sitting there with a small notebook in front of him that he was clearly writing down the bets in.

"Connor is the Camp Bookie" Luke explained when Harry turned to stare at the rest of them in confusion, "He handles all the bets. Bets like when and by whom the new kids will get claimed" he clarified, "And put me down for ten on a minor God and another ten on during Capture the Flag, any game not the next one" he added with a sheepish shrug.

"Capture the Flag?" Harry repeated curiously, wondering if that was the Camp Half-Blood version of Quidditch or just an annual camp game.

"Oh you're going to love it dude" Connor exclaimed, "That game is the meanest".

"You actually play Capture the Flag?" Harry asked, honestly feeling a little underwhelmed by the game despite the rest of Hermes' tables' excited nodding.

"Harry. Humans play Capture the Flag with a flag" Luke drawled slowly while smirking at him, "Us Demigods? We play Capture the Flag with... well with a flag" he admitted sheepishly, "_But_ we also play in a monster-infested forest while armed to the teeth with weapons and supernatural powers" he explained like it made all the difference in the world.

"You're insane" Harry blurted, staring between all the grinning Demigods in horror, "This isn't Camp Half-Blood is it? This is Camp Half-There instead right?"

As half the table tilted their heads back and laughed Luke just leaned forward and raised his hands to shut the rest of the table up, "It is our sworn duty as the Sons of Hermes to train young Harrison in the noble art of fighting with pointed sticks!" he declared loudly, "So that when we meet our enemies on the fields of Capture the Flag they will flee in fear of him and his lightning hands!"

"You're insane" Harry repeated slowly before pulling a face as his stomach rumbled, "You're also my only friends right now so you'll have to do. Now feed me" he ordered bluntly, absently wondering whether more of his mother's mannerisms were leaking through to him or if it was just his real personality trying to settle back in.

"Of course Lord Evans" Connor drawled, "But Luke's got a point you know? Undetermined kids get to pick which team they're on but cabins choose sides based on who's on the other one. Like Hermes tends to go up against Ares cabin because the Ares kids tend to laugh at us for being 'no good pranksters who can't stand up to a real fight'" he explained, "Of course they just say that because Luke's the best swordsman that Camp Half-Blood has seen in several decades. Anyway, if you've got fighting skills then Luke will be able to train them and then you can join our team on Friday against Ares".

"If I don't 'got' fighting skills?" Harry countered cautiously, already not like the way this was going.

"Then you're bait" Travis admitted bluntly with a mischievous grin.

"And if I don't like playing bait?" Harry asked slowly.

"Then we tie you up and leave you in Ares territory whether you like it or not" Luke said seriously, Harry staring at him in shock for a moment before a blinding grin flashed across his face and he let out a barking laugh that seemed to be another inherited trait for Hermes' children.

"Hey Harry" the still unnamed black haired teenager called, "You wanted to go get some food right? Come on I'll show you what to do, I only got here moments before you anyway" he offered.

"Uh yeah, sure" Harry blurted awkwardly, standing and following the boy over to the closest buffet table, "Thanks, I'm sort of new to this" he mumbled softly.

"No problem. I'm Ethan by the way" he introduced, shaking Harry's outstretched hand before handing him a plate. "And don't worry about who your parent is by the way" he said slowly, explaining to Harry the real reason he had offered to help him, "I saw your face when Luke bet on a minor God and I can honestly say it doesn't really matter. Because I haven't been claimed yet but I'm a hundred-percent certain that I know who my mother is" he explained with a shrug, "Nemesis; Goddess of Revenge. It makes sense when I can look someone in the eyes and tell that the people they want revenge on most are Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle doesn't it Mr Potter?" he asked casually making Harry stiffen expectantly.

"What do you want?" Harry growled out coldly, turning to glare at the other Demigod who looked confused for a moment.

"Oh I'm not blackmailing you" Ethan corrected quickly, "I was just showing off. You want to be known as Evans for a reason so it's none of my business to out you. I mean I _do_ want something from you of course but I was just testing the waters to see if you'd make a good ally" he explained, "Because you need to be taught how to survive in Camp Half-Blood, and honestly I need someone on my side when Clarisse and her goons come after me. I mean last Friday I almost died because Clarisse and her people swarmed me on the battlefield and I'm always left on border patrol alone since I'm unclaimed and my powers aren't that useful in a fight".

"You're not threatening me?" Harry clarified slowly, eyes narrowing at the other teen suspiciously as he wondered if Ethan's powers told him that Harry was a wizard too or just his name and who he wanted revenge on.

"Not intentionally" Ethan admitted, "And if I was doing so unintentionally then I'm sorry" he apologized, "Oh and take more bacon, you'll see why soon".

"You'll teach me how to survive _and_ to fight" Harry bartered slowly, figuring that if swords were the primary weapon here then he needed all the help he could get.

"Those two are one and the same in Camp Half-Blood. If you can't fight then you die out in the real world when the monsters come after you" Ethan said morbidly.

"Trial period?" Harry asked cautiously, "I mean if we turn out to hate each other then we wouldn't be very good allies would we?" he clarified nervously.

"By Friday night?" Ethan offered, holding his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Deal" Harry confirmed shaking it and then following Ethan over to a brazier next to the table, "What are we doing?" he murmured softly.

"Making a sacrifice" Ethan explained, "It's why I put extra bacon on your plate, you push it into the fire and offer it to your godly parent. Like so" he said slowly reaching his plate out and pushing some bacon into the flames with a murmured "I offer this sacrifice to my godly mother".

Nodding as Ethan stepped back Harry raised his plate and pushed the bacon Ethan had added to his plate into the flames, "I offer this sacrifice to my godly mother" he repeated, "Thanks for the clothes too" he added sheepishly.

"I noticed those" Ethan murmured, "Lord of the Underworld chic. Now let's eat and head over to the training field, unfortunately Luke wasn't joking when he said that he was going to train you in the 'noble art of fighting with pointed sticks', he acts like Capture the Flag is the most important thing in the world and I swear he would have us up training for it before breakfast if we hadn't ganged up on him and thrown him into the lake in the middle of the day. It took him over an hour of standing outside the cabin butt naked and dripping before he managed to pick the lock to get back in".

"I heard that!" Luke's voice rang out from the Hermes table making Ethan grimace, "Double drills for you Nakamura!"

"Yeah we don't talk about that incident much anymore" Ethan muttered, "Now come on, if we get there early I'll show you a couple of tricks I picked up that'll help in a hand to hand fight".

"Do you often fight hand to hand?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not really" Ethan admitted, "Like we said before 'The noble art of fighting with pointed sticks'. It's a lifestyle Harry, not just a way of life".

"You're barbarians. All of you" Harry drawled.

"Yup" Ethan agreed simply, "And you're one of us now".

* * *

The Goddess of Wisdom appeared in the forest clearing with a soft shimmer, raising her eyebrows in amusement as she watched half of the Silver Huntresses chasing the shimmering form of her half-sister who was dancing around the clearing with a long elegant moonsilver blade in each hand while her Huntresses tried to take her down with all manner of tricks and techniques.

Rolling her eyes as her body shimmered and shrunk down Athena waited for the right moment before springing into action, darting forward and jumping into the battle and diving in front of where she had calculated her sister's path would take her, lashing out with her foot and sweeping her sister's leg out before it had even landed, making her hit the ground with a startled yelp.

"That's cheating" Artemis declared bluntly as she blinked up at Athena, "You cheated" she accused with narrowed eyes.

"I wanted to talk" Athena dismissed with a lazy shrug of her shoulder, "And you were busy, I solved both our problems".

"Talk?" Artemis echoed before the playful light in her eyes that she only had around Athena and her Huntresses vanished to be replaced with cold steel, "I want you all training" she ordered loudly as she stood, Athena watching with fond amusement as her half-sister rattled off a bunch of orders to her Huntresses. "Come dear sister, let us talk" Artemis whispered, gesturing Athena towards her personal tent and leading her towards it.

"I looked for you yesterday but you had already left to be with your Huntresses" Athena murmured as they settled onto the soft cushions her half-sister favoured with goblets of warm nectar cradled in their hands.

"We were hunting a manticore" Artemis agreed, "I did not wish my daughters so be left alone in case it attacked".

"You know they could have defended themselves" Athena pointed out slowly, "I sense many great minds among them".

"Of course they could have" Artemis admitted, "But is there any mother who would let her children go into battle without worrying?"

"Of course not" Athena confirmed, "And if there was they would be the opposite of you dear sister" she praised with a fond smile.

Artemis smiled and inclined her head at her and they sat in silence for a moment as they sipped at their drinks. "I will also admit" the Goddess of the Hunt began hesitantly, breaking the silence that had settled over them, "That I left because of our Father's actions towards the young Demigod. I take no pleasure in watching him smite people, whether they ask for it or not" she explained.

"And you didn't find that odd?" Athena asked innocently, "That he asked for it?"

"Not at all" Artemis denied shaking her head, "He was an honourable warrior. Like you said he _could_ have fled with that gift of his, but to do so would lead to Mortals being hurt. I believe he was aware of that and thus chose to stay and fight, and then when he was too injured to continue he called for a valiant death in battle, tricking our Father into slaying both him _and_ the serpent".

"You noticed that as well?" Athena realised with a smile, "I didn't believe you had noticed his trick".

"Give me some credit sister" Artemis scoffed, "I don't need to be a Goddess of Wisdom to know when someone is playing our Father, we both do it all the time remember?"

"Indeed. But I don't think you saw enough" Athena pressed, "In fact I believe that only _I_ paid attention to his aura".

"You pay attention to everyone's aura" Artemis muttered under her breath.

"Which perhaps is the reason I noticed that the boy was in fact a _Godling_" Athena drawled, smirking as Artemis froze with wide eyes.

"A Godling" her sister echoed softly, "Really?"

Athena nodded curtly, understanding her sister's shock. While a God could have hundreds of children with Mortals, actual God-God relations rarely brought upon a child unless it was Zeus who had still been on a power rush from becoming the King of Gods.

"And not just any Godling" she continued slowly, "He is a Firstborn".

Artemis stared at her for a moment before tilting her head back and releasing a musical laugh, "Oh dear sweet Athena! You almost had me there, I truly believed there was a Godling roaming the Earth" she chuckled and shook her head, "But a _Firstborn_ Godling? You _must_ be joking!"

"Artemis" Athena said simply, "I watched him absorb Father's lightning bolt like Dionysus does wine. He stood up and was fully healed, so fully healed in fact that he left the fight physically superior to how he was when he entered it" she ground out as Artemis paled slowly.

"You have not told Father yet" Artemis murmured slowly, "Or else he would have called us to the throne room to discuss this".

"I cannot tell Father. Not yet" Athena refused, "He is a Firstborn Artemis, there are not many he could be born of".

"Hestia and I remain the only true virgins on Olympus" Artemis agreed slowly.

"But the others have had children before" Athena countered, "Even myself through other means. But I believe that you'll understand why I cannot tell Father when I inform you of his mother".

"His mother?" Artemis repeated, a curious expression on her face as she leaned forward eagerly, "Do tell".

"If Father were to discover his heritage then he would believe Poseidon did not take the Master Bolt in an instant" Athena explained slowly, purposely dragging it out to annoy her younger sister (Who had in her opinion being spending too much time with teenage girls and had picked up on the urge to gossip). "After all the timing is rather suspicious is it not? The Master Bolt being stolen right after the Goddess of Discord laid claim to her _Firstborn Godling_ of a Son?"

"By the river Styx" Artemis exhaled in shock, her already pale face going as silver as her eyes, "Father would not hesitate to destroy the entire Camp just to get to the boy".

"He would declare war without thinking of the consequences" Athena agreed, "But there is a problem. In that I do not know if it is mere coincidence or if Eris is finally making her move against Olympus".


	6. Annabeth

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's **_Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

"Tuck your elbow in more... now raise it up... and tuck it back in again..."

Harry bit back his scowl as he made sure to keep his elbow both tucked in and raised to 'run parallel with the arrow' as he sighted down the arrow shaft at the target across the range as Michael, the Son of Apollo that Ethan had called over to help out, quickly checked over his stance and positioning.

"Alright... fire" Michael ordered, making Harry release the arrow and watch as it shot across the range to slam into the target with an echoing thud, less than two finger's width away from the target's bullseye. "Impressive" Michael whistled out, the Son of Apollo frowning down the range at the target, "With practice you could rival even myself" he praised slapping Harry on the back, "CONNOR! PUT ME DOWN FOR TWENTY ON APOLLO! THE KID'S A NATURAL!" the older teenager yelled across at the training field where Luke was forcing the other Hermes cabin boys through some drills.

Slowly reaching out for another arrow as he felt a flush of pride rushing through him, Harry nocked the arrow and pulled it back, absently making sure his elbow was tucked in and raised before glancing at Michael with a expectant expression as he waited for the archer's approval before releasing the arrow. "Try straighten you back a bit more" the black-haired boy instructed, "Legs apart a little more to provide a stable base, and... fire" he allowed, Harry releasing the arrow instantly and grinning as the arrow struck the middle of the line between the bullseye. "Nice" Michael murmured slowly, "So... has Luke explained to you how the unclaimed kids get to pick their side in Capture the Flag?" he asked innocently.

"He has" Harry admitted, reaching for another arrow and nocking it, waiting for permission patiently as he figured he knew what the archer was about to ask.

"Fire" he ordered, both of them grinning as Harry hit the middle line once more, "Ten buck's worth of chocolate says you're on whichever team I'm on" he offered casually.

"Are you bribing me with chocolate?" Harry blurted in shock, turning to stare at the Son of Apollo who just blinked at him with an over-the-top affronted look.

"Me? Never" Michael denied, "I don't bribe people, that's behaviour better suited to the Hermes cabin as I think you know. I'm a business man; I'm offering you a straight deal, no bribery needed".

Harry shook his head in amusement as he nocked another arrow and fired it without waiting for permission, scowling at Michael when the boy swatted him around the head without hesitation. "With behaviour like _that_ I'm inclined to decline your offer" he muttered with a mock-glare at the black-haired boy.

"Is that your final answer?" Michael asked seriously, an eyebrow raised at him, "If it makes you feel better we'll most likely be on the same side as your friends over in Hermes".

"I'll accept your offer if you let me bring Ethan with me" Harry agreed, "I'll deal with paying him from my own pocket though" he added when Michael frowned, planning on just offering to half the chocolate with the other boy or give it to him entirely if he still refused.

"Hmmm, you're on" Michael agreed, the two of them shaking hands, "Friday mornings after lunch the Camp splits so each team can have a war council, you'll just need to make sure you're armed and armoured and at your best when you show up for it. We all go over some plans and strategies, you'll probably be interrogated as to any skills you have that could help us win" he paused and shrugged sheepishly, "And any ideas you have will probably be ignored" he admitted, "Most of the counsellors wouldn't listen to a new kid without good reason".

"What can you tell me about the rules?" Harry asked curiously as Michael moved over to the next target row and picked his own bow back up and nocked and fired an arrow with only a quick glance at the target, hitting it dead centre, "I mean Ethan explained some of the things I'm allowed to do but I'm more interested in what I'm _not_ allowed to do".

"We need to get you out of the Hermes cabin ASAP" Michael joked as Harry nocked and fired an arrow, hitting the second ring again and scowling. "You're already being corrupted by the opportunistic bastards" he deadpanned, "No offense" he added when Harry scowled at him instead of the target, "It's a friendly comment. Like how everyone calls the Aphrodite Demigods 'vain sluts' even though half of them have never even had sex, it's just a stereotype we laugh at instead of paying attention to. The Athena cabin is full of 'Know-It-Alls' and the Ares cabin is full of 'dumb brutes', hell even the Apollo cabin is the home of the 'stuck up pricks'" he explained with a shrug, "It's just something that's been done for as long as I can remember".

Harry just grunted, grabbing another arrow and firing it into the bullseye on the target with a glower. "Just because it's tradition doesn't mean it's right" he muttered under his breath.

"That's what I first thought kid" Michael said with a dismissive snort, "I give you a week before you're slipping them into conversation without realising it".

"Don't count on it you stuck up prick" Harry deadpanned.

"Yeah whatever you s-HEY!" Michael exclaimed, "Sneaky bastard. Are you sure Hermes didn't claim you when you weren't looking?" he asked with a chuckle.

"If he did I didn't see it" Harry claimed innocently, hiding his smirk as he watched the Son of Apollo nodding in understanding before freezing and face-palming as his mind caught onto what Harry had said.

"Just shut up and hit the target already" Michael groaned, "I don't get paid enough to deal with dry humour like yours".

"You're not getting paid" Harry corrected bluntly.

"EXACTLY!" Michael blurted, running his hand through his hair before nocking his own bow again and firing. "Look! I missed! I'm blaming this on you!" he declared.

"You hit the bullseye" Harry pointed out after glancing at the other teen's target.

"But I didn't get it in the middle" Michael whined, "And that's your fault".

"Of course it was, I admit it" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes as he noticed Luke approaching them. Quickly taking an arrow he nocked it and took aim, turning to face Luke with a smug expression on his face as his arrow thudded into the centre of the target, "Look Luke, I got a bullseye" he said innocently, "According to Michael I'm a good archer, apparently there are some people who are so bad that they actually shoot their own foot instead of the target!" he exclaimed as Luke shot Michael a dark look, "Can you imagine someone that bad?"

"Michael, I'm going to hunt you down in Capture the Flag and castrate you" Luke threatened bluntly as he fingered the sword at his hip, his reaction exactly as Michael had told Harry it would be.

"Apollo is on your side though Luke" Michael countered casually.

"Not any more, I think Hermes is going to join up with Ares this week" Luke drawled smugly.

"Then it's probably a good thing I've already stolen your best archer" Michael decided lazily making Luke freeze and turn an annoyed look on the amused Harry.

"You sold me out for five dollar's worth of chocolate!" Luke exclaimed with a sad look, "I can't believe you".

"Ten dollars actually" Harry corrected with an innocent shrug, quickly having realised over the space of breakfast that the Hermes cabin were all rather overdramatic, "I'm not exactly cheap".

"Hermes shares their cabin with you and this is how you treat us" Luke muttered with a betrayed look.

"I'll get a tent" Harry deadpanned, "And if you remain on Michael's team I _won't_ have to shoot you".

"Is that a threat?" Luke drawled as a smirk formed on his face, "Michael, if Harry's a natural with a bow then I should probably give him special training with a sword" he declared as he plucked the bow from Harry's hand and dropped it on the table, throwing an arm over Harry's shorter and slimmer shoulders. "I'll try give him back in one piece but, hey, no promises" he grinned as Harry found himself being led towards the training arena, "Now you were saying something about shooting me were you?"

"I want to go back to Michael" Harry blurted nervously, "He doesn't look as evil as you".

Connor and Ethan, who had been sparring nearby overheard that comment and burst into laughter, gathering the rest of the Hermes cabin around the nervous Harry and the smirking Luke. "Come on Harry, you _did_ say you'd like to learn the noble art of fighting with pointed sticks" Ethan pointed out, smiling innocently when Harry shot him a betrayed look.

"And arrows are pointed sticks" Harry countered as he awkwardly reached for the bronze sword that Luke was holding out for him, grimacing as he felt the awkward grip and weight in his hands automatically gripping the hilt with both hands, "And I like a bow, it feels normal, last time I used a sword I almost died".

"Did you drop it on your foot?" Connor asked making Luke growl under his breath, "Yeah he can laugh at others but can take it himself" he stage-whispered.

"Actually I speared it through the brain of seventy foot basilisk" Harry deadpanned before slapping his hand over his mouth in horror, "Pretend I didn't say that" he ordered when the other campers stared at him in horror. "Are we going to learn how to do this or not?" he demanded of the calculating Luke, mentally cursing himself and wishing that he had the moral ability and the wand to just hit them all with an obliviate.

"How old were you?" Luke asked slowly,.

"Twelve, now you're not allowed to tell anyone or I'll destroy you all" Harry threatened, wishing he had his wand so that he could hex them all into submission, after all being known for killing both a basilisk _and_ a sea serpent wasn't exactly helping his attempts at being incognito.

"And you killed a fully grown basilisk?" Travis clarified slowly.

"I panicked and thrust the sword up as it dove at me, if the phoenix hadn't blinded it then I would have died straight away" Harry snapped, glaring at the suddenly sheepish looking boy "If it weren't for the phoenix I would have died from the venom too" he added "It bit me".

"Tyche" Connor announced suddenly with a frown on his face, "Goddess of Luck. And according to you luck was the only reason that you survived against both snakes. She could be your parent dude".

"Nope, I know my mother" Harry denied carefully, not wanting to give away too much when his mouth had already outed him about the basilisk. "Now can we continue? I'm kind of getting a little excited about Capture the Flag on Friday" he lied simply, the grin on the other's faces _almost_ making him feel guilty.

"We're continuing this discussion later" Luke promised, "Until then not a whisper about it am I clear?" he ordered looking at the other Hermes campers pointedly. "Alright" he confirmed when they all nodded, "Your secret is safe with us Harry" he assured him, "Now you're gripping the sword wrong, only use one hand..."

* * *

"You know what to do Annabeth" the girl in question muttered darkly in a deeper pitched voice than normal, "Performing recon means you have an advantage in a fight and with your cap you're the logical volunteer" she added as she mimicked the Athena cabin's co-Counsellor, Malcolm's voice.

"And he was _supposed_ to be on the archery range!" Annabeth huffed out as she looked around said archery range with a scowl.

"Hey Annabeth" Michael Yew's voice called out making her jump and turn to the Son of Apollo who was polishing his bow while sitting on the table which normally held the arrows they were using, "You're got a real problem with talking to yourself when you're invisible you know that? I thought invisible people were supposed to be stealthy?"

"Haha" Annabeth drawled out with a scowl, "I'm just in a bad mood" she admitted sheepishly.

"I figured" Michael said dismissively, "I put twenty on him being a Son of Apollo by the way" the black-haired boy added casually, "He's a natural with a bow and he claims to never having used one before".

"How natural?" Annabeth asked curiously when she figured out that Michael was talking about her target.

"Second ring first shot" Michael claimed, still not looking up to search for her, "And after only an hour's instruction he was consistently hitting second ring and bullseye".

"Impressive" she murmured with a frown, "From what the rest of us are guessing he's either a Hermes or an Apollo, he's got that whole mischievous aura around him".

"Well he's over with Luke on the training field" Michael suggested, "You might want to check him out for yourself".

Nodding Annabeth glanced over to the field, watching as Luke led the rest of Hermes cabin through some drills, a black-haired boy sitting with his back to her watching them. "Thanks for the help, we still on blue team for Capture the Flag?" she asked absently.

"Definitely, and Evans is on our team" Michael confirmed, "And he's bringing Nakamura too. Two for the price of one".

Annabeth faltered at that, turning back to glance at the archer, "He impressed you that much?" she asked, shocked at the rare invitation from the Apollo cabin.

"He wasn't lying Annabeth" Michael replied simply, "He's never used a bow before and yet I saw the way he first held it. He looked lost and he felt stiff, but he knew instinctively what he was doing".

"Huh, the others will be interested to hear that" Annabeth muttered, knowing that shows of skill like that always caught her brother and sisters' eye when it came to potential Capture the Flag allies.

"Oh and Annabeth" Michael added slowly as she turned to leave again, "He's wearing two black steel bracelets. When I asked he said they were just a gift from his mother before she died. He was lying".

"What do you think they are?" Annabeth asked curiously, turning back and slumping as she saw Michael staring directly at her, "Smug bastard" she muttered as Michael smirked victoriously.

"They're a gift from his mother" Michael explained, "But they weren't 'nothing' and they weren't gifts before she died".

"You think he knows who his parent is?" Annabeth realised before grinning, "The others will _definitely_ be interested in knowing that. Connor already started a betting pool?" she asked absently making Michael nod in confirmation, "The others are going to love this one".

As she turned and started towards where 'Harrison Evans' was sitting, Annabeth went over what little she knew about the other teenager. He was fourteen like her and was from Britain if the accent was any indication. Poseidon set a sea serpent on him at the Statue of Liberty and somehow he electrocuted it. He's clearly a mischievous person like a Hermes and he can shoot like an Apollo, and yet it's his _mother_ who is the Goddess not his father... She's probably a minor Goddess, Annabeth realised as she snuck forward, trying to not talk aloud and alert the boy she was there. After all, the only mischievous _female_ archer that Annabeth could think of was Artemis and she really didn't want to consider the faint possibility that it was true. She was inclined to believe that it was likely Apollo however, that his mother might have been a Demigod herself that passed on whatever the bracelets were. That option was the more likely one, and she'd probably be splitting the drachma she was putting into the pool on Apollo or Minor Goddess.

"I can hear you breathing" a British voice pointed out slowly, making her freeze and look at the distance between her and Evans in shock even as she held her breath instinctively. Alright... add good hearing to the list. "I know you're there" Evans claimed, turning to slowly drag startling emerald green eyes across the field until they locked onto her form, "Hi" he said simply.

"What is it with everyone and being able to see me?" Annabeth muttered as she strode forward and pulled off her most treasured belonging, the enchanted baseball cap of invisibility that her mother had sent her.

"I don't know who else could see you but I heard you first" Evans said with as shrug as he turned back to watch the Hermes cabin training, "Then I could feel my instincts warning me someone was behind me. And then when I looked for you I could see the air almost shimmering" he explained.

"The older Apollo campers" Annabeth admitted, "Since their father is the God of Light they have really good eyes, they can almost see through invisibility. It makes logical sense of course because invisibility is just distorting the light around yourself so that the light that bounces into other people's eyes doesn't register you as being there" she explained slowly, using the justification that she normally used to make herself feel better about how half of the Apollo cabin could see her.

"Wow" Evans exhaled slowly, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm a Daughter of Athena, we can't help it" Annabeth murmured awkwardly, long used to being called a know-it-all by now.

"No it's not that" Evans dismissed, "It's just now I'm wondering if one of my old best friends is a Demigod too" he explained, "You sounded just like her, she's always rattling off random facts like that or pushing me into studying".

"You sound like you miss her" Annabeth said softly, catching the longing in Evans' voice as he spoke of her.

"Yeah I guess I do" Evans mumbled, "I mean yeah she was spying on me for the Headmaster and she always called me stupid because she couldn't understand how being dyslexic stopped me from studying or doing well in school, but she was still my best friend you know?"

"I'm sorry what?" Annabeth blurted, staring at Evans in shock, "She was spying on you for the Headmaster?" she repeated slowly.

"My family had a lot of money" Evans explained, "And when my parents died it all went to me. He always made an effort to be really nice and supportive to me and would bring up donations occasionally".

"Ah" Annabeth realised, pulling a face as she turned back to watch Luke and the other (Less attractive in her mind) Hermes splitting off into groups for sparring, "That kind of sucks" she admitted slowly.

"You said it" Evans muttered under his breath, "Anyway, who are you again? You never introduced yourself" he pointed out, holding his hand out to her, "Harrison Evans, but everyone just calls me Harry" he introduced like she didn't already know who he was.

"Annabeth Chase" she replied shaking the hand and absently cataloguing the firm handshake, "Daughter of Athena and Head Counsellor of the Athena Cabin".

"Oh uh, Harrison Evans" 'Harry' introduced once more, "Son of Awesome and Serpent Slayer".

"You shouldn't make fun of the Gods like that you know?" Annabeth warned cautiously, "I mean they've killed for less".

"Which God did I make fun of?" Harry countered instantly making her stop and scowl at him.

"Okay, but it's just a warning" Annabeth pointed out slowly as she realised he had a point, "I mean the Gods are kind of fickle, as likely to help as they are to smite you".

"I'll keep that in mind" Harry promised, "Although I could have used a warning like that _before_ I insulted the 'Big Guy' and tricked him into helping me fight a sea serpent".

"You did what?" Annabeth exclaimed, looking up to the sky instinctively like she was expecting to see thunder clouds forming. "Are you crazy?" she hissed before pausing, "And is _that_ how you won against the serpent? Everyone's talking about it but there's no one definite story" she admitted.

"I tricked the serpent into slamming into the Statue" Harry began with a sigh, "It smashed me with it's tail and I thought I was going to die, I was coughing up blood and all, so I climbed into the Statue and lured the serpent in after me. Once there I insulted the Big Guy until he threw a lightning bolt at me and it struck the Statue instead and fried the serpent" he explained.

"But what about you? You were injured right?" Annabeth pressed curiously, mentally calculating whether that could have worked or not in her head and coming out positive.

"The lightning healed me" Harry claimed with a shrug, "I don't know how but it even got rid of all my scars" he said as Annabeth watched him raise a hand to brush it over the smooth skin on his forehead.

Annabeth just hummed as she considered changing her vote from Apollo to Zeus instead, "So Michael tells me you're an excellent archer" she began slowly, "What about with the sword?"

She grinned as she watched Harry's face scrunch up in disgust, "It feels wrong, too clumsy I guess" he admitted, "The bow was a little too heavy but it felt natural in my hands you know? But when Luke handed me the sword I felt awkward and it wasn't very comfortable to hold" he explained.

"Maybe you just need a different sword?" Annabeth suggested as she mentally docked points from the boy on the 'Will they try bribe him to their side for Capture the Flag' list. "Or maybe you're just not meant for a _sword_?" she added, "I mean I know I'm good with a sword but give me a spear and I take someone's eye out".

Harry let out an amused snort and tilted his head as he obviously thought about it, "I've always thought learning a staff would be awesome" he admitted slowly, "Like a wizard in the movies".

"Well I don't think they're anyone here who could teach you unfortunately" Annabeth apologised, "We all tend to use the same weapons, and a staff isn't really one of them".

"Oh well, was just a thought" Harry dismissed with a shrug, "I'm just going to have to keep practicing so that I don't get destroyed on Friday".

"Join our team and we'll protect you" Annabeth offered innocently.

"Are you on Apollo's team?" Harry countered, "Because I've already agreed to join their side".

"Then yes, we _are_ on the same side" Annabeth admitted with a grin, "Maybe I should help you practice your sword skills? Help you to help us win?" she offered, realising that she had the perfect opportunity to test his weapons skills for herself.

"Uh yeah? Sure?" Harry agreed cautiously, eyeing her nervously as she stood and offered him her hand.

"HEY EVANS!" a voice rang out making Annabeth groan.

"Or not" she ground out, "It seems like Clarisse has found you" she warned the confused boy, "If you can run I suggest you do it. She's a bit of a bully".

A dark look flashed through Harry's eyes and Annabeth faltered as she watched him straightening his back, "I can deal with bullies" he said simply. As Harry turned to face where the brunette Daughter of Ares was approaching from Annabeth couldn't help but hear the determination and confidence in his voice.

"No really" Annabeth hissed, "I think you should run. Like now".

* * *

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Annabeth's warning as he watched 'Clarisse' stalking towards him, her piggy eyes reminding him of Vernon and Dudley instantly as she came closer to all her 'goons' surrounding her with eager looks on their faces.

"I don't run from bullies" Harry claimed softly. Not anymore at least, back in Privet Drive he couldn't defend himself so he ran, and at Hogwarts he had no problems with hexing Malfoy. But here? In Camp Half-Blood he didn't have his magic, he only had his pathetic ability to fight with a sword to protect himself with, here in Camp Half-Blood there was a very good chance he could be killed accidently he had no choice but to play by their rules.

Well luckily for him their rules included Gods and supernatural powers...

"Hey Evans" 'Clarisse' drawled as she reached them, Harry instantly noticing how her goons spread out to surround him and Annabeth, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood".

"Thank you Clarisse, it's good to be here" Harry replied politely, hoping for the chance to talk them out of trying to start a fight while he could.

"Well you're not here to stay, not yet" Clarisse denied slowly, a smirk forming on her face, "You've got to survive the initiation first".

"And do people often die?" Harry asked innocently, already reaching for the 'godly' powers that surrounded his magic core in preparation.

"Only if they struggle" Clarisse deadpanned before jerking her head, two hands clamping down on Harry's arms before he could react. "You're not going to struggle are you?" she asked casually, "I mean we don't _want_ to hurt you, just shove your face into a toilet bowl and flush it several times" she admitted.

"Well when you put it that way I'd rather struggle" Harry countered, "I wouldn't have any honour if I just followed you obediently now would I?"

"No. You wouldn't" Clarisse admitted bluntly before the breath was forced from Harry's lungs by a fist slamming into his stomach, "Come on boys" she ordered as they started to drag the winded Harry towards the bathrooms attached to the side of the arena.

"I said" Harry gasped out as he grabbed all the power he could, faltering for a moment at the more electrified feeling it gave off instead of the mischievous energy Eris' powers had, "That I'd rather struggle".

"You're not doing a good job of it kid" the boy holding his right arm said bluntly.

"How about now?" Harry asked innocently as he threw the power he had grabbed out of his body, gasping at the sheer amount of it as the two boys were thrown to the side by the explosion of air. Swaying for a moment Harry rolled his shoulders and stood tall, schooling his face into one of confidence even as he started at the forming tornado swirling around his body in shock.

"Still you can take me?" Harry demanded, making sure he was keeping up the steady stream of power to the tornado surrounding him, "You're welcome to try".

* * *

**Should Eris claim Harry in the following fight? Or should she let her son deal with it on his own without the Demigods' fear of her backing him up?**


	7. Clarisse

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's **_Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

**Recommended Read: **_Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows _which is based off the same challenge that this story is, only it's written by the creator of the challenge.

_Sorry about how long this took to get posted! At first I wanted a bit more time to decide whether Eris would publically claim Harry but then it just became me realizing I had NO idea WHAT to write since I don't want to make Harry too powerful and I wanted to read Lightning Thief so I knew what I was going to lead into._

* * *

As he stared down the shocked looking Clarisse, Harry tried to resist the urge to panic as he studied the swirling tornado surrounding and protecting him.

There _had_ to be another explanation... He didn't survive the lightning bolt because he was Zeus' son, he just DIDN'T. He must be the son of one of the minor Gods; he knew there were four separate Gods for each of the four winds, maybe that was what this was? Creating a tornado must be within a wind God's power, and so must surviving a lightning bolt, maybe his father or mother was actively protecting him at the time and that's why it didn't work?

It definitely made more sense than this, he couldn't be Zeus' son, the God had tried to _kill_ him after all, he can't have not known who Harry was if he did that! (And Harry didn't want to consider what it would mean if he _was_ Zeus' son and the Kind of Gods had known that when he threw the lightning bolt)

Harry was broken from his thoughts at the loud cry of "GET HIM!" that originated from the brunette 'leader of the pack' that Clarisse obviously saw herself as, throwing his hands out as the children of Ares dove at him, the tornado following the path of his hands and launching itself towards the approaching Demigods. Gasping as the power the tornado required practically tripled the moment it stopped surrounding him, Harry was forced to release the tornado and let it fade away the moment it knocked the bullies onto their asses least he pass out from exhaustion.

Swallowing nervously when he saw the children of Ares drawing their weapons, Harry's eyes flicked towards where the Hermes cabin were still standing armed, wondering whether he could get to one of the swords before the Ares cabin got to him. He couldn't use his invisibility, he needed something to fall back on, and while he _could_ play his teleportation off as part of the whole 'Wind God' idea he'd rather not give up all his tricks when Annabeth had already admitted that some of the Apollo cabin could see _through_ his invisibility. And unfortunately Harry couldn't use his greatest weapon, Zeus' lightning bolt having disintegrated his wand, cutting him off from the magic that he could have used to wipe the floor with Clarisse and her gang.

And until he knew what his limits were he didn't want to play around with his wind powers, he knew well enough from Hogwarts that misusing magic could either kill or destroy and it was safe for him to apply that same philosophy to his godly powers. And also now that's he's shown off, however accidently, said wind powers it has definitely put a limit on what kinds of 'Discord' powers he could get away with using before someone connected the two different branches of power to two different Gods. Unfortunately however that also didn't leave him with much, the only weapon he felt confident enough with was his bow and that wouldn't be very useful in a physical fight with the fully armed Ares cabin.

"HARRY!"

Twisting Harry somehow managed to snatch the bronze blade from the air, Ethan smirking and saluting as Harry blinked at him in shock before he nodded to the black-haired boy and turned back to face the sons and daughters of Ares. As the first Demigod attacked Harry spun to the side instinctively, letting the adrenaline rush and what Chiron called his 'Battle Instincts' take over as he followed the bracer/sword's implanted instructions to knock the son of Ares' sword away with his own slightly awkward one, continuing the spin to slam the hilt of the bronze sword into the back of the boy's head. As the boy fell limply to the ground Harry began to crouch down beside him, planning on checking to make sure the Demigod was okay before throwing himself to the side as the boy's brothers attacked as well, forcing Harry to deflect both swings and jump backwards to avoid the swings following straight after that. Lashing out with his foot as one of the Demigods got to close, Harry sank the toes of his black serpent-skin boots into the boy's... well boys... giving him the chance to focus on his brother as the blonde collapsed to the ground clutching himself.

"Cheat!" the brunet snapped as he almost took Harry's head off.

"There's six of you!" Harry countered as he brought the flat of his blade down on the teenager's wrist, forcing him to stumble even as he barely managed to keep hold of his sword. "And one of me" he continued, "_That_ is cheating" he explained before bringing his hilt down on this boy's head as well and turning to the now limping blonde that was edging towards him cautiously. "Of course if it'd make you feel better I'm sure I could find a way to cheat" Harry added slowly, refusing to let _anyone_ walk all over him like he had for the past fourteen years, "You know. Throw dirt in your eyes, hold one of your friends hostage, ask Mum if she'll give me the edge I need to humiliate you" he listed, purposely 'accidently' saying 'Mum' so that those who could hear him speaking would think he was talking about having a Goddess for a mother instead of a God.

Screaming instincts made Harry circle to the side, swallowing nervously as he saw two more of Ares' children joining the blonde, leaving Harry to wonder if he _should_ ask his mother for help since while he intuitively knew how to fend off one Demigod, having to face three at once was two Demigods to many for him to handle.

Harry was forced to hide his groan as he realised that he _was_ going to have to cheat if he wanted to win this, and that since losing wasn't an option he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Deflecting one swing Harry bit back his yelp as another of the boys opened up a gash on his arm, wincing as he felt the warm blood beginning to flow down his arm. Managing to block another swing Harry started to back away from them, nerves tugging at his stomach as the rest of the Ares campers started to edge forward to back him towards the arena-side bathroom they had been dragging him too in the first place. Swallowing hesitantly Harry wished he had the one tool that could fix everything… his wand… his only other option would be to tap into his 'new' powers and use _those_ to take down and potentially maim the hostile Demigods.

Pulling his power to the surface, Harry whipped his empty hand through the air, hiding his sigh of relief as he felt the power rushing from his body as a tornado slowly formed around him as the air responded to his desperate wishing. "Come on, do something stupid" Harry muttered as the Demigods faltered and started to circle him cautiously, leaving Harry to awkwardly twirl the sword in his hand and settle into a battle stance in preparation nervously.

Reacting as someone lunged for him Harry danced out of the way of the attack, his seeker reflexes allowing him to dodge to the side to avoid the follow-up attacks. Thrusting his hand forward Harry pushed some of the electrified energy at the nearest Demigod, a horizontal cyclone of air exploding from his palm and lifting the boy off his feet and throwing him away, leaving him to use the opportunity to dart past them so he wasn't being backed into a corner anymore as he quickly 'felt' the energy core he had inherited from his father, allowing it to soak into every fibre of his being, causing thunder to rumble in the sky above their heads. Mentally judging how much energy it took to keep the tornado active _and_ fire off blasts like that (Too much energy in his opinion), Harry slowly released the tornado and let it disperse slowly, wishing once more that he had access to his magic, even if it were through someone else's wand instead of his.

Pausing as his bracelets started to heat up, Harry quickly jumped away from the blade that came within inches of his face and absently shoved his magic into the bracelets hopefully, letting his magic flow through the bracelets as black mist erupted from the gaps between his skin and swirled through the air in front of him. Realising what was happening Harry threw the sword to the side and reached for the mist, watching slowly as the Ares cabin faltered at the sight of the black mist forming a long shaft of black wood in his hands, spreading out to create a staff with caps on each end made of the same metal the bracers and bow were made from.

As he held the staff in his hands Harry was forced to bite back a sob of joy at the feeling of his magic leaping at the touch of the staff, the familiar energy thrumming impatiently as Harry's face slowly twisted into a grin and he spun the staff around his body, feeling it moving expertly like he had been using a staff longer than he had been walking. Looking up at the cautious looking sons of Ares Harry started running through his repertoire of spells, his hands tightening around the staff as the first Ares camper decided to lunge at him.

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry coughed under his breath as he reacted, blocking the Demigod's attack with one end of the staff before bringing the other end around to slam into the boy's stomach, a soft ripple of magic moving from the staff to the brunette at Harry's whisper. As the boy's arms and legs snapped to his body Harry's grin grew, stepping over the paralysed Demigod and approaching the four nervous looking Demigods and the furious looking Clarisse, "I accept your surrender" he taunted as the boys exchanged cautious looks.

"Get him" Clarisse ordered darkly, the four boys spreading out to circle Harry who just slipped into a battle position that wasn't all too different from a wand's duelling stance.

"Expelliarmus" Harry hissed quietly as he whipped the end of his staff towards one of the Demigods, a red ball light exploding from the tip of the weapon and blasting the sword from the boy's hands as Harry dove at him, slamming the bottom end into the boy's stomach and stepping back to bring the other end down on top of his head with a murmured "Petrificus Totalus" to drop him and keep him down.

A eerily familiar voice in his mind whispered that using magic on the Demigods was cheating, making Harry hesitate for a moment before dismissing the voice's claims. It was six (Three now) against one and Harry had none of the training that the six (Three) of them did, add to that how Harry refused to allow himself to be bullied again and he felt _extremely_ justified in using his magic to protect himself.

* * *

A smirking God snorted as he watched his son dispatching Ares' annoying brats with ease, his fingers twitching with the urge to claim his boy and strike some fear into the hearts of the Demigods attacking his son.

But no… he couldn't claim his son until their symbols of power were returned, claiming young Harrison now would cause too many questions to be asked and despite his claims the last thing he wanted was a war on Olympus because his brothers discovered that he had broken their Oath and had laid with a Mortal again.

"Hmmm… isn't using magic cheating?" he murmured to himself as he watched his son disarm and paralyse one of his nephew's sons with three words and heavy strikes of his staff.

And that staff… he could only assume that it belonged to Hecate, the Goddess of Magic well known for granted her Blessed Demigods magical artefacts to help them 'master' their magic. It definitely looked like an artefact that Hecate would grant someone too, it radiated magic and the Goddess had a penchant for black mysterious objects. He himself had a strange black rubik's cube that Hecate had given him that he hadn't gotten around to solving yet, something he should probably get around to doing since the Goddess had no doubt put something of importance inside it.

Shrugging it off the God leaned back over the viewing pool and pondered what his son would have to do for him to be able to claim him, it would have to be something impressive for the son of one of the Big Three of course. Unfortunately beating up a group of bullies wasn't exactly something that would put Harrison's name down in the history books, meaning he was just going to have to be patient.

By the Styx he _HATED_ being patient…

* * *

Deflecting a sword strike Harry send an "Incarcerous" at the final Ares camper's legs, robes springing into life around the teenager's legs in time for Harry to sweep his feet out with a quick swing of his staff. Stepping back Harry glanced around slowly, lazily hexing the fallen Demigod to grow a tail and cat ears as well as a jinx replacing all his words with cat noises as his eyes locked onto the remaining child of Ares.

"Now what Clarisse?" Harry asked innocently, "Do you want to fight me too? I doubt it, I know how bullies like you work, you're all tough shit as long as you've got your little gang to back you up" he taunted, trying not to allow his hatred towards Dudley to interfere with his feelings towards Clarisse, the pig-eyed girl already reminded him of his cousin more than he preferred to admit. "What's the matter?" he singsonged as Clarisse just glared at him darkly, "Is the big mean Clarisse scared of little ol' me? I thought you children of Ares were supposed to be good fighters" he pointed out as the brunette Demigod pulled a spear over her shoulder, the entire weapon made of celestial bronze that glinted warningly in the sunlight.

"I'm going to _crush_ you Evans" Clarisse threatened bluntly, "You're going to wish you were never born by the time I'm done with you".

"Oh scary" Harry deadpanned, deciding that he didn't care what everyone else thought, he loved being a sarcastic bastard and so a sarcastic bastard he'd be.

He leapt into action as Clarisse dove for him, barely managing to deflect her attack as the spearhead sliced right past his face and almost gouged his eye out, a look that he doubted would work for him especially after he'd seen Moody's blue eye. Lashing out with his foot he forced Clarisse to jump away, allow him to back away from her cautiously as he tried to think of a decent defence against a weapon that was _technically_ superior to his, all his confidence against the sword-wielding sons of Ares vanishing as he came up against Clarisse, his magic being the only advantage he had over the spear-wielding teenage girl.

Swinging his staff quickly Harry heard it whipping through the air before Clarisse raised her spear and their weapons collided with a loud crack that echoed across the training field. The air was forced from his lungs as Clarisse's foot sank into his stomach, knocking him away from the brown-haired girl as she brought her spear around, the tip flashing right past Harry's face as she swung it down at him, spinning around almost instantly and bringing it around once more, pain lancing out across Harry's face as he was thrown to the side by the bronze spearhead that tore his face open, blood splashing out across the ground as he hit the ground solidly.

Staring at the smug looking Clarisse in shock, Harry raised his shaking hand to trace the gushing wound that started right next to his left eye and moved down across his lips to end on his jawline on the right side of his face. Ignoring the sure knowledge that he would scar Harry narrowed his eyes at Clarisse and slowly climbed back to his feet, absently noticing the way his magic had manifested as a soft aura of light that shimmered between blues, purples, and reds as he glared at the girl who was too happy about hurting him. "Expelliarmus" he snapped angrily, whipping his staff forward and flinging a red ball of magic at Clarisse that knocked her spear from her hands, "Bomba-".

A loud screech cut Harry's spell off as a white blur shot past his ear and slammed into Clarisse, the startled girl stumbling back with a scream as an all too familiar snowy owl tore at Clarisse's face, Hedwig's body shimmering and flashing between a snowy owl and a larger white metal eagle as Clarisse flailed and tried to hit Hedwig out of the air with her bare fists.

Letting out a soft whistle Harry raised his arm dumbly for his apparently shape-shifting owl to land on, staring at her metal form in awe as she let out a soft cooing noise and butted his forehead with her own gently. "Hey Hedwig" he exhaled slowly, "What- what are you doing here?" he asked lamely as Hedwig just stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh" he realised as Hedwig stuck a blood-covered talon out to reveal the equally bloody letter attached to it, "You managed to find me all the way out here?" he asked as pride filled him, Hedwig preening and puffing her chest out proudly at his words.

A glint of bronze made Harry react instantly, thrusting the arm with Hedwig on it away even as he dropped his staff to somehow snatch the spear from the air mid-flight, his eyes following its trajectory to a murderous looking Clarisse. "You tried to kill my friend" he growled out as he realised he wasn't the target of that attack, ignoring the steadily growing dizziness from blood-loss as his face twisted into a scowl, the gash on it throbbing with pain as Harry glared at the brunette Demigod.

"_Δύναμη_" Clarisse incanted suddenly making Harry hesitate before he felt a power source flicker to life inside the spear, the speed of it leaving him unable to react as electricity started dancing up and down the shaft of the weapon.

Harry's breath escaped his lungs in a surprised gasp as he watched the electricity arcing up the spear and into his body, causing his skin to glow an almost golden colour as Harry felt a tugging feeling in his face as energy surged through him replenishing both his magical and divine cores as well as his physical stamina. Raising a hand to his face Harry felt the gash on it slowly stitching itself together again, the skin smoothing out as Harry looked down the spear at the dumbfounded Clarisse. Absorbing as much of the energy in the spear that he could Harry spun it in his hands and threw it back to Clarisse, the daughter of Ares diving to the side as the weapon pierced the ground between where her feet had been.

Harry slowly reached out with the power he had stolen from the spear as he watched Clarisse rolling to her feet with a victorious look on her face, mentally plotting out his next move as he watched the Demigod reaching for her weapon. As Clarisse's hand wrapped around the bronze shaft of her spear Harry twisted and brought his fist down to punch the ground, a loud thunderclap filling the air as a single lightning bolt shot down to hit the spear, arcing into Clarisse' body and lifting her off the ground, throwing her through the door to the very bathroom she had planned to swirly him in.

Slowly standing back up Harry raised his arm so Hedwig could land on it again, sticking her foot out patiently so he could untie the letter tied to it. Lazily waving a hand to 'recall' his staff back to the bracers Harry turned and started towards the Hermes cabin, Hedwig shuffling across to perch on his shoulder instead as he shoved the letter into his pocket, planning on opening it the moment he was alone in the cabin.

* * *

"Go baby" Eris purred as she watched her son electrocute that little bitch of Ares, rolling her finger around the wide mouth of the champagne glass as she peered through the window hovering in front of her. "You're making me so proud honey" she praised as she relaxed back in her bubble bath happily.

She regretted that she hadn't been able to help him with the fight, but not only was it good for her son to stand on his own two feet without depending on her to fix everything for him but it also meant that they could hide who he was for a while longer since there was no way that Dionysus _wouldn't_ sense her presence if she responded to his 'prayers' or helped him out. Sadly the best she could do was use the Hermes Express to get his new serpent-skin clothes to him since she didn't have to fill out the 'sender' part of the form.

"Nice exit too" she murmured as she watched her son and his strange little Mythos-Owl-Thing returning to the Hermes cabin, Harrison pulling out the letter and tearing it open to read it as he absently locked the door behind him. "Overall score? Outstanding" she declared, "Perfect technique, although that lightning bolt. That could be… problematic… with the implications".

"Problematic is one way of putting it" a voice drawled from behind her making Eris' body stiffen unnoticeably beneath the bubbles at the thought that someone could have gotten into her temple without her knowledge or permission. "Don't even think about it" the woman warned as Eris watched the glowing form of Athena stepping into her line of sight, movement to her left making her turn to see Artemis slinking into view as well.

"Hello ladies" Eris greeted slowly, hiding her nerves as she waved a hand lazily to cause the bath she was in to grow, "Care to join me?" she purred as she eyed the two women slowly.

"Oh please" Athena exhaled with a roll of her eyes, "Drop the act Eris. You know why we're here".

"Search every inch of my temple, you'll not find the Master Bolt here" Eris denied bluntly as she sculled back her drink and vanished the glass, "I've already caused _one_ war, why would I wish to start another? I thrive on discord, not destruction. I have no desire to start another war".

"It was not your intention to cause the Trojan War" Artemis corrected simply making Eris shrug non-committedly, "What started out as a simple joke has gone too far now Eris, you _will_ return the Master Bolt or our father will return _you_ to Chaos".

"And if I don't?" Eris snapped, gracefully folding to her feet as the bubbles from the bath clung to her like a second skin, "After all, how can I return what I don't have?" she asked pointedly as she waved her hand and the bath vanished.

"You expect us to believe you have no part in this?" Athena countered as Eris' jaw clenched subtly, "You seduce our father to create a Firstborn Godling who just _happens_ to show up after the Master Bolt has been taken?"

"Would you believe it was a mere coincidence?" Eris asked innocently.

"No" Artemis and Athena denied simultaneously. "You will tell us what you're planning _now_ Eris" Artemis ordered, "Or we'll see how the King of Gods will react to meeting his son".


	8. Aftermath

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's **_Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to __**Compbrain1720**__ for letting me bounce ideas off of him…_

**TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! WHOOP WHOOP! Obviously I'm doing something right eh guys?**

* * *

"_Harry…_

_I don't know if Hedwig can get this letter to you or not, but if she can then you HAVE to come back!_

_According to _The Tri-Wizard Tournament: Rules and Regulations_, a champion can only be withdrawn from the Tournament within the first 24 hours after the Choosing of the Champions, you need to get back here NOW or you'll be forced to compete._

_Please don't do anything stupid"_

Harry exhaled sharply as he lowered Hermione's letter, the familiar linking and flowing script making his chest pang as he slid down the locked door of the Hermes cabin. "What do you think Hedwig?" he murmured quietly, glancing up to meet his 'owl's' eyes slowly, "Do you think she's telling the truth or just trying to trick me into coming back for 'my own good'?"

When Hedwig shrugged her wings Harry pulled a face, pushing away his questions about her new appearance as he glanced back down at the letter. "Should I go back?" he asked aloud as he did the calculations in his head, "I mean I've still got time to get my name withdrawn if I teleport straight over. But… but I'm not Harry Potter anymore, I'm Harry Evans now" he explained, trying to convince himself that it was true, "I'm a Demigod, not a Wizard, I belong here at the Camp and _not_ at Hogwarts".

Nodding to himself slowly, Harry froze as something flickered past his mind. "They wouldn't kick me out would they?" he asked Hedwig nervously, "I mean I defended myself when they attacked me and I didn't want to hurt anyone that's why I only used basic hexes and jinxes instead of using some of the duelling spells I know" he explained quickly, "And yeah I lost my temper a bit when Clarisse tried to hurt you but it's not like people die when they're hit by lightning, Ms Figg survived being struck by lightning after all". Hedwig just stared at him making him fidget before pulling himself to his feet, "It was six against one" he added as he started pacing, "They attacked me, I didn't want to fight them, they drew their weapons first" he exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair. "They can't kick me out for that can they?" he declared hesitantly, "Luke said killing and maiming were against the rules, and throwing lightning bolts at people doesn't count as maiming does it? I mean I've had worse" he exclaimed before faltering, "Then again I'm also Harry freaking Potter" he added darkly under his breath.

Hoot.

"Good point" Harry mumbled with a glance towards Hedwig who was now preening her white metal feathers, "But I want to stay here, I can get better training at the Camp than I can on my own. Mum mentioned other 'Blessed' that could help with my magic so I don't need Hogwarts" he pointed out.

Hooot…

Harry shrugged at that before glancing back down to the letter and furrowing his brow as he thought, "Mum… Mum didn't claim me until I was entered in the Tournament" he murmured softly, "And Luke and the guys said the Gods only claim their children when they do something to impress them. And Mum said that I had to compete, which means that she _wants_ me in the Tournament" he blurted as he looked back up at Hedwig in shock. Harry swallowed nervously, stumbling over to sink onto one of the beds as he stared at the wall opposite him dumbly, shivering as cold fear reached into and took hold of his heart in his chest. "What if I withdraw my name from the Tournament and Mum gives up on me?" he whispered softly, "What if she thinks I'm a disappointment?"

Looking down at the letter as his mind and heart argued about whether Eris would just abandon him like that, Harry found himself standing and heading into the bathroom, tearing the letter up and throwing it into the toilet and promptly flushing it, his body apparently deciding for him. "She might not leave me but I'm not going to risk it" he informed Hedwig as he returned to the main room of the cabin, "If I win it's got to make her proud right? And maybe if I do a good job my father might claim me as well?" he added determinedly.

Hedwig let out a metallic sounding hoot and glided across the room to land on his shoulder, picking at his hair in an attempt to tame his rat's nest. As he found himself relaxing against his will at the caring gesture he heard someone knocking on the cabin door and stiffened instantly as he turned to stare at the door nervously, Hedwig letting out an annoyed hoot at the movement as the door was slowly opened and Luke's head popped into the room with a cautious look on his face that relaxed the moment he caught sight of the two of them.

"He's in here" Luke announced over his shoulder, "I, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, formally grant Michael Yew, Son of Apollo, permission to enter the Hermes cabin to tend to a wounded Demigod" he declared as Harry's fingers twitched with the urge to summon the staff he had just used once more.

As Luke opened the door once more Harry watched as the rest of Hermes cabin poured into the room, Michael Yew following them quickly as Luke formally invited others in. "Hey Harry, nice work with Clarisse" Michael praised as he approached Harry and grabbed his arm without hesitation, inspecting the smooth skin where one of the sons of Ares had cut him. "I think she and Ares cabin will be feeling that beating for a while now" he added as he raised his hands to grip Harry's jaw, tilting it both ways as he studied where the gash Clarisse had opened up on his face had been, "You're fully healed" the boy murmured with a frown, "Aside from a scar on your lip you're fine… what kind of healing magic is that and can you teach my sister it?" he asked hopefully.

"Forget that!" Connor exclaimed, "Can you teach _me_ how to kick Clarisse's arse like that?"

"Hell yeah!" Travis agreed, "You totally destroyed her!"

"What?" Harry blurted, stepping around Michael with wide eyes as the fear of being kicked out came surging back, "She's alright isn't she? I mean she's not hurt right?"

"Relax" Michael interrupted quickly, "Clarisse is fine. With Chiron's medical supplies and Apollo cabin's healing gift it's rare for anyone in the camp to get hurt permanently. We patched them up pretty quickly and they're being taken to the Big House for a check-up".

"There's a reason I said no killing or maiming" Luke piped up from where he was lounging on a bed, "Injuries don't last long here, so as long as you don't go cutting off people's arms and shit they'll be fine. Although if you learn how to conjure lightning at will then you might not get into a fight again, I know I wouldn't want to mess with you" he pointed out with a sly grin.

"I see why you wanted a staff" Annabeth admitted making Harry jump as he hadn't realised she had even entered the cabin, "And although I don't approve of cheating with your magic it was still impressive" she added.

"That wasn't cheating" Luke snapped coldly, "Harry's blessed by Hecate, so what? Clarisse and her goons didn't hesitate to use their powers again him so why shouldn't he use his powers on them? And don't think I didn't notice Clarisse using her own brand of magic" he added, narrowing his eyes at Annabeth warningly, the blonde blushing furiously as everyone stared at her.

"It was a physical fight, magic has no place in a test of strength" Annabeth sniffed, "I don't care that he's blessed by Hecate, I just think he shouldn't have used it. You're a hard one to place Harry" she continued, turning to face Harry with a calculating expression, "Not many could have tamed a stymphalian bird like that, especially one that took the form of an owl instead of an eagle".

"Stymph-what?" Harry echoed dumbly, mentally siding with Luke in the argument.

"The bird" Ethan offered from where he was leaning against the door, "It's a mythos, a monster, and most monsters tend to try kill Demigods like us. That you've tamed one is rather… odd" he explained as he eyed Hedwig cautiously, a flare of protectiveness rising up in Harry's chest.

"Hedwig's my best friend" Harry admitted awkwardly, "So I'm not in trouble for fighting Clarisse like that then?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not" Michael assured him as most of the sons of Hermes snorted in amusement, "She attacked you with six others and you merely defended yourself. Although I'm curious to see what Chad's punishment is going to be, Clarisse is a bully" he explained when Harry frowned at him, "But even she doesn't approve of picking fights like that".

"Didn't stop her" Chris muttered darkly making some of the others nod in agreement.

"She fought because Chad did" Michael dismissed, "They stand together, screw with one you screw with them all. Clarisse and the others only joined in after Harry took two of them down. Expect some sort of apology from Clarisse" he informed Harry with a shrug, "It won't be an actual 'Sorry' but she'll do something to make it up to you without seeming weak".

"Right" Harry murmured slowly, trying to wrap his idea around the fact that he could have avoided the fight entirely if he hadn't knocked out two of the Ares campers.

"Still, I don't think you should exactly walk around on your own for a while" Luke suggested, "I wouldn't put it past Clarisse to launch a 'surprise ambush' in an attempt to regain some of her dignity back" he explained.

"Yeah well with your powers I don't think she's going to be willing to rush into it" Michael deadpanned before smirking, "I'm glad I got you on our side in Capture the Flag first, with a bit of training under your belt you could be the biggest threat out in the forest".

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Luke asked slowly, exchanging a look between Michael and Annabeth, "Emergency meeting" he declared, leaping to his feet and grabbing the other two Demigods before dragging them into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Harry blinked in shock and glanced over at the remaining four Demigods, "What the hell was that about?" he blurted.

"Luke's probably planning how to include your new powers in the Capture the Flag game on Friday" Chris clarified with a roll of his eyes, "He's scarily fanatical about the game".

"Sounds like someone I know" Harry admitted slowly, thinking back to Oliver Wood who last he heard was playing for a professional Quidditch team now. "So uh…" he began looking around the cabin slowly, "What do we do now? I mean is all you do around here training to fight?"

"Well there's a class schedule but no one really follows it" Chris shrugged as Harry watched Connor and Travis dart over to their bunk and start searching through their wardrobes for something. "It's less like a class schedule and more of a 'This is being taught at this time if you want to show up'" he explained, "Tuesday afternoons after lunch are generally when everyone splits off into cabins, like the children of Aphrodite tend to go around designing things while the children of Hephaestus head down to the forge".

"What does the Hermes cabin normally do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Anything" Ethan muttered from the mattress on the floor, "We tend to just spread out among the other cabins".

"Only if you're boring though" Connor denied as he and Travis re-joined the rest of them, "The cool people do something else" he declared.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at Connor and his brother, "And what would that be?" he asked slowly.

The two brothers' faces twisted into evil grins and they exchanged a knowing look, "Pranks".

* * *

Back in Scotland a fireplace burst into green flames, Albus Dumbledore stepping out of the floo and stalking towards the shelves on the wall angrily, his wand appearing in his hand which he jabbed towards the silver artefacts on the shelves expectantly.

When the shelves remained silent Albus let out a growl, turning and stomping over to his desk, throwing himself down in his chair he quickly pulled a piece of parchment over and scribbled down a letter before turning the parchment into a portkey. "Fawkes" Albus called, standing and moving around to stand in front of his familiar's perch, "Take this to Harry Potter immediately" he ordered "It is a matter of life and death". As his phoenix accepted the letter and vanished in a burst of flames Albus returned to his desk and sat down slowly, plucking a lemon drop from the tin and popping it into his mouth as he scowled at his desk.

The boy was ruining everything.

All young Harry had to do was to act like the meek boy he was and follow Albus' instructions and everything would have turned out perfectly. But no… instead Harry humiliated both Albus and Hogwarts with his blunt refusal and storm-out, and now he was putting not only his own life, but the lives of everyone else in the Wizarding World at risk by remaining outside the wards surrounding Hogwarts, his natural scent no longer being supressed and attracting more and more monsters for every second he was missing.

Once more Albus found himself wishing that he had been able to discover who had responded to the fertility ritual he had given James and Lily, he knew it was one of the Olympians as that was who the ritual summoned but unfortunately he hadn't been able to notice anything particular about Harry aside from his immense loyalty and innate flying skills. The sooner Albus discovered what Harry's godly powers were the sooner that he could training Harry in their use, the boy would need all the help he could to get past Tom's Death Eaters and to the man himself.

But alas, the only ways that Albus knew of to discover a godly parent were the process of elimination, the Goblins, or the Demigod in question being claimed by their parent. He himself had had no clue about his own heritage until his mother, Athena, had claimed him, and he was one of the brightest Wizarding minds of his generation.

Sadly the only thing Albus could do was to-

GOBLINS!

Perking up Albus quickly surged to his feet as he considered approaching the creatures, it was possible that Harry would have gone to them for funding since he wasn't at Privet Drive or in Hogsmeade (Minerva and Severus had searched those) and the boy would need money if he was to stay hidden.

Turning towards the floo he paused, if Harry had already been to the Goblins today then they wouldn't tell Albus a thing, if he had shown up last night then he would have been able to head Harry off and bribe the Potter account manage to inform him when Harry arrived. Nodding to himself Albus opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out the hourglass pendant, slipping it around his neck and beginning to turn the dials on the 'appropriated' time turner.

He needed to get Harry back, the boy had to die for the Greater Good to be fulfilled.

* * *

Harry yawned slowly as he tapped his staff on the tiles of the Hermes cabin bathroom, silently casting the most powerful cleaning spell that Mrs Weasley had taught him on his clothes before he leaned it against the counter and unwrapped the towel from his waist and started dressing in his serpent-skin clothes again, mentally reminding himself that he needed to buy some new clothes since all he had was Dudley's cast-offs and his Hogwarts' uniform in his still shrunken and currently hidden trunk.

Shooting the mirror a glance as he recalled the staff into the bracers on his wrists that he turned into bracelets, Harry ran his fingers through his shorter hair, having been ambushed by one of Aphrodite's daughters, Belle, on the way to the sports field who had literally tackled him and demanded to fix the 'that horrid abomination' on his head. And despite how much he had whined about it as he was dragged over to the Aphrodite cabin Harry couldn't deny that not only did he look really good with shorter hair, but that he had felt really nice to be pampered by Belle when he could the amount of people who showed him affection on one hand and still have fingers left.

Leaving the bathroom as he pushed up his sleeves Harry stumbled and tripped over his own feet at the sight of a centaur standing in the middle of the room staring at him unblinkingly. "Hello Harrison" Chiron greeted slowly, a flicker of amusement dancing in his eyes as Harry pulled himself to his feet, "I hope I didn't startle you".

"Surprised more like it" Harry mumbled as he glanced around to find the rest of the cabin was empty, Chiron having apparently kicked out the other children of Hermes (And Ethan).

"I think you'll find they're one and the same Harrison" Chiron corrected before shaking his head, "I was hoping to speak with you before dinner tonight" the centaur admitted, "Shall we head over to the pavilion?"

"Uh, sure?" Harry agreed slowly, following the centaur out of the cabin obediently when Chiron gestured. "What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked nervously, his mind flashing back to his fears of being kicked out of the camp before he remembered the guys' reassurances and pushed them away.

"First I wish to congratulate you on your victory on the training fields today" Chiron praised softly, "Not many can manage to not only defeat the members of Cabin 5 in battle but to rile them up so much on their first day at Camp Half-Blood. And yet you succeeded in both admirably, you have promise" the centaur explained with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh uh, thank you Sir" Harry replied awkwardly, "Does… does this mean I'm not in trouble?" he blurted as his fears got the best of him, "For fighting on my first day here I mean?"

Chiron let out a chuckle and slowed to a stop, turning to face him and shaking his head, "Of course you're not in trouble Harrison" the immortal denied, "You were defending yourself and in fact you showed great restraint in not maiming any of them permanently, especially after Clarisse threatened your familiar" he clarified. "The only thing you could possibly be in trouble for would be not coming to me straight after the fight, using powers such as your own for the first time can take quite the toll on a young Demigod, and exhaustion due to overuse of one's powers is not something that can be healed easily".

"Sorry Sir" Harry apologised instantly, able to hear the honest concern in Chiron's voice when he said the last part, fidgeting as he wondered if all adults worrying about him would make him feel like a little child again or whether he'd get used to it.

"But no" Chiron continued, "I think you'll find that fighting is not something looked down on at Camp. While yes, just walking up to someone and attacking them is frowned upon, it's in the nature of a Demigod to fight. Hence the ADHD that most Demigods have, it grants them faster reflexes and increased battle prowess".

"I've always been an adrenaline junkie" Harry murmured in realisation.

"Indeed you have" Chiron confirmed, "That was your ADHD kicking in where it could, otherwise your magical core managed to supress the rest of it as well as your dyslexia. Something I believe you would have suffered from until you actively started learning magic".

"Yes Sir" Harry agreed, "The school's Medi-Witch enchanted my glasses until my magic fixed me".

Chiron nodded in understanding as they slowed to a stop outside the dining pavilion, "After dinner could you please come up to the Big House?" he requested slowly, "We have more things to go over and I wish to talk to you about the powers you discovered today".

"Uh yes Sir" Harry promised nervously, only the centaur's previous assurances that he wasn't going to get kicked out stopping him from panicking.

"Wonderful, now if you'll come up to the head table with me Mr D will introduce you and welcome you to Camp Half-Blood" Chiron explained, leading Harry into the pavilion and towards the table where a lazily dressed man was lounging with a pair of sunglasses on his face and a 'hung over' air around him, the centaur apparently not noticing as a hush fell over the campers who were mostly staring at Harry in awe.

As Harry fidgeted he watched Chiron circle the table and whisper something in 'Mr D's' ear, causing the God to stand up with a groan and swat the centaur away. "ATTENTION!" Dionysus called out in a bored tone of voice, "We have a new camper to welcome to our numbers. Yay" he drawled in an emotionless voice like he was reading off a cue card, "Please welcome uh" the God paused and glanced over at Harry, lowering his sunglasses to fix purple eyes on the black-haired teen "Oh lovely, a Twice-Blessed" Dionysus muttered darkly, "More paperwork. Harold Ethans, son of somebody or rather. Hooray, now shut up all of you".


	9. Cornish Pixies

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's **_Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to __**Compbrain1720**__ for letting me bounce ideas off of him and to __**Selera**__ for the notice below you're about to read…_

* * *

**!IMPORTANT!**

A reviewer (Selera, bless her heart) has recently brought it to my attention that the Master Bolt was stolen on the 21st of December (Winter Solstice) and was returned on the 21st of July (Summer Solstice) WHILE the names were drawn from the Goblet of Fire on the 31st October which means that the dates for the timeline do not match up.

After much consideration (And a little bit of 'Oh crap I do NOT want to have to rewrite this') I've decided to just SWAP the two dates around. Meaning that the Summer Solstice was when the Master Bolt was stolen and that the Winter Solstice is the deadline for its return.

This has the added bonus of causing Harry to have to juggle both the Tournament AND the Master Bolt at the same time as well as giving me the ability to spread things out a bit since in the movie (That I'm watching as I write this) Percy finds out he's a Demigod, wins at Capture the Flag, and then decides to go rescue his mother all in 24 hours. This change will allow more time for things like training, socialization, and general day-to-day life at the Camp.

* * *

A single owl made its way across the darkening sky, snowy white wings beating slowly as the owl tilted and dove down sharply, swooping straight into the cliff-side manor through the open French doors facing the sea.

Inside the manor the blonde-haired teenage boy glanced up and blinked at it, scowling at the owl as he paused in his work raising an eyebrow expectantly. "What do you want Athena?" the boy demanded as he glanced back down and continued polishing his bow, "I still haven't forgiven you for that comment about my you-know-what" he added darkly as the owl shimmered and changed into a tall black-haired woman sitting daintily on his kitchen bench.

"What comment would that be again Apollo?" Athena asked curiously, raising her eyebrow back at her half-brother as he returned to caring for his bow. "And _must_ you polish your bow like that?" she exhaled sharply, "Such childish gestures are not suited for the God of the Sun".

"I'm also the God of Healing sister" Apollo countered as he slowed down his polishing with a grin, "And I believe sex is a good method of mental healing, it's not my fault that you're a stuck-up virgin".

"Be that as it may, it does not answer my question of what comment" Athena snapped coldly, already annoyed by the excitable Sun God.

"What comment?" Apollo asked with a frown, blinking at her in confusion as she slid off the bench and swayed over to the couch which she sank into.

"The comment about your 'you-know-what'" Athena explained slowly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes in irritation.

"What comment about my you-know-what?" Apollo asked dumbly, tilting his head to the side.

"Never mind" Athena exhaled, "I need a prophecy" she admitted bluntly.

"Of course you do" Apollo exclaimed dramatically, waving his hands in the air, "_Everyone_ needs a prophecy! So why should I give _you_ one?" he asked pointedly, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he snapped his fingers and his bow vanished in a flash of light.

"Because if you don't" another voice echoed through the room, "Our Father and Uncle will go to war".

"SISSY!" Apollo screamed making Athena flinch as the God of the Sun launched himself over the couch and dove at Artemis, lifting his sister up and spinning her around happily, "You said you would never come see my house! Remember?"

"I remember" Artemis ground out slowly, "Now put me down before I eviscerate you" she threatened as Apollo continued spinning in circles, making her brother quickly put her down as his grin only grew. "We need this prophecy brother" the Huntress admitted, moving past him to sink down onto the chair next to their half-sister.

Apollo stared at them for a moment before sighing and moving over to sit opposite them, "Explain".

"Eris has a son" Athena obeyed.

"Eris? That'd make him a Firstborn" Apollo realised slowly, "I don't recall anything about her having a son before this".

"He's a Godling" Athena added as she leaned back in the couch, "A Firstborn Godling".

"You're not lying" the God of Truth exhaled. "Who's the father?" he asked cautiously "And why haven't you informed Father yet?"

"Because he's the Godling's father too" Artemis said simply making Apollo freeze, "Because things are screwed up enough without the Goddess of Discord declaring war on Olympus because Zeus destroyed her Firstborn Son".

* * *

Harry had been warned…

On his first night at Camp Half-Blood Chiron had warned Harry, he had said "One thing of upmost importance young one, is that you must _never_ insult the Gods. Medusa. Arachne. Lamia. Lycaon. All of them insulted the Gods in some way or another Harrison, look what happened to them, cursed for eternity to roam the worlds as monsters. _NEVER _insult the Gods, because they will not care whose son you are, they _will_ retaliate and you will not be able to dissuade them".

And yet here Harry was, fighting with all he had to restrain himself from turning and sending the strongest blasting hex he could muster up at Dionysus despite the knowledge that he would almost certainly be cursed and/or smited (Smote?). He had been no one special, yeah he had defeated Clarisse, yeah he was possibly the son of Zeus, but he was nothing more than an interesting person to glance at occasionally. Ever since Dionysus' blunt declaration of 'Oh lovely, a Twice-Blessed' he had been stared at and the boys he had been eating with weren't even looking at him without cautious or slightly fearful looks.

To Harry it felt like the 'Heir of Slytherin' fiasco all over again, one of the major reasons he had wanted to leave Hogwarts and yet it had followed him here.

"So, Harry, I uh, like what you've done with your hair" Luke began hesitantly, making Harry's eyes flick up to glance around the table of awkward looking teenagers, "Looks better like that, you look older, more mature".

"Oh uh, thanks" Harry mumbled as the Hermes cabin shot each other cautious looks, "Belle kind of ambushed me on the way to the sports field, s'why I was late to the game" he added in Chris' direction, the black haired boy forcing a fake smile onto his face before turning away from Harry quickly.

"Belle? Daughter of Aphrodite right?" Luke asked slowly, sending his brothers disappointed looks as Harry fought the urge to scowl.

"Yup" he agreed, prodding at his meal (Which he noticed was ten times healthier than anything offered at Hogwarts) for a moment before pushing it away from him and standing, "M'not hungry so I'm just gonna go lay down" Harry lied simply as his stomach clenched coldly "Probably see you guys later".

As Luke mumbled out an annoyed goodbye Harry turned and quickly headed towards the entrance of the pavilion, watching as heads swivelled around to face their tables again from where they had been staring at him. Clenching his jaw and trying to act as casual as possible Harry left the tent, heading towards the cabins for a moment before his eyes flickered over to the forest over to his right, the one he had been warned not to head into unarmed. Before he knew what he was doing Harry was walking straight towards the forest, a hand rubbing over the bracer on his arm to reassure himself that he could (Hopefully) deal with any creatures that he might find in there.

Shivering against the wind Harry considered bringing out his staff for a moment before dismissing it as laziness, not needing a warming charm for what was just a slightly chilly breeze. Choosing instead to just tug down the sleeves of his shirt and shove his hands into his pockets as he entered the forest, feeling the breeze dropping off as he walked down a well-trampled dirt path, passing a small clearing that had four huge tables in it, two on either side of the clearing that he eyed curiously as he paused hesitantly to study the clearing. Making a mental note to ask Chiron about the clearing Harry quickly crossed it and stepped into the forest with a sigh, finding himself calming down as the noises of the Camp faded to be replaced by the soothing natural sounds of the forest as he walked through the trees silently.

Why was it always him? Did he have a flashing sign above his head saying 'Target Me!' or something? He was used to the idea of never having a normal life, he had gotten that when still at Hogwarts and he had found out Sirius was 'after' him so honestly getting used to the idea that Demigods existed wasn't too difficult, after all if magic can exist then why can't the Gods? What he had trouble with was the idea that _He_ was a Demigod, he was, at risk of sounding like a whiny child, just Harry, not some powerful son of _two_ Gods. How was he supposed to act now? Child Delinquent was easy, being the Boy-Who-Lived was irritating yet still easy. But Twice-Blessed Godling? This life didn't come with a manual, how was he supposed to know how to be a Twice-Blessed Godling?

And as much as he wanted to be his own person that was rather hard to do, he's spent so much time as someone else he doesn't quite remember who he really is.

Shaking his head Harry slowed down and glanced around the forest, tilting his head as he heard the sound of a stream, heading towards it as he changed his train of thought from his 'woe is me' attitude to the question of 'What am I going to do now?' instead. First things first he needed to learn how to control his father's powers, because if lightning healed him and he could 'call' for a lightning strike then he quite possibly have a back-up technique in a fight to bring him back to full health if (Read: 'When') he got his arse kicked. And admittedly having some degree of control over lightning and air seemed to be a pretty powerful ability, something that would no doubt be extremely useful in a fight, it was rather hard to dodge spells _and_ lightning bolts at the same time after all. And secondly, he needed to find the Demigods in the Camp that could use magic and try come to some sort of teaching arrangement with them, he had a staff to replace his wand (Something he would have to work on) and now had access to all his spell books again. He'd need as much magical training as he could get to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and unfortunately he doubted he could get away with using his 'Godly' powers in the Tournament without the Wizards noticing and honestly he didn't want to know what would happen to his 'public image' when the Daily Prophet declared he was Dark.

A soft shriek pulled Harry from his thoughts, raising his hands protectively as his head snapped up in time to see something small flitter between the trunks of the trees in front of him, a brief thought summoning his new staff that he twirled around his hands slowly, eyes darting between the trees cautiously in case whatever it was making the strange chittering noise decided to attack. As his instincts flared Harry ducked, lashing out at the purple blur that shot over his head, the staff whipping through the air seconds after the blur vanished behind a tree. A spell formed on the tip of his tongue as he tapped into his magic, the strangely familiar chittering sound getting louder as Harry spun in place to make sure he wasn't being circled.

A loud chirp made Harry slowly turn around, swallowing nervously before freezing at the sight of a small ruby red humanoid hovering in front of him, tiny wings fluttering rapidly as the creature chattered happily at him.

"Cornish pixies?" Harry blurted in shock, watching as a purple pixie flew over to join the red one, both of them speaking in a loud shrill voice that he couldn't understand as a swarm of purple, and black pixies flew out of the forest and started to whirl around him all talking at once. As he chuckled Harry watched the pixies scatter suddenly, grouping together in front of him, forming a purple face surrounded with black hair, two red eyes blinking at him as the familiar face of his mother appeared in front of him made up of pixies.

"That's not strange at all" he muttered, eyeing the pixies in confusion as the face smiled at him gently.

"I should hope not" his mother's voice replied making him jerk back in shock, "Hello Harry".

"Mum" Harry exhaled, hesitantly stepping forward before freezing suspiciously "Is it really you or are the pixies a lot smarter than I thought?"

"If I were the pixies then wouldn't I lie anyway?" his mother's face asked pointedly, "This is really me Harry. The kobalos are merely acting as my voice".

"But wouldn't the pixies lie about that too?" Harry countered as he 'dispelled' his staff, hiding his amusement as 'Eris' rolled her eyes and pulled a face at him.

"One day with the Hermes cabin and suddenly you're a comedian" Eris muttered dryly as Harry moved over to slid down the trunk of a tree until he was sitting on the ground, studying his mother's face as her aura drained his stress and frustration as it spread out to encompass the area around them. "I wish I could come see you in person Harrison, but I'm being watched and Dionysus would notice if I manifested myself there fully, I can't even speak to your mind without him noticing" his mother apologised, her giant face turning sorrowful.

"How are you here then?" Harry asked curiously, mentally preparing himself for when Eris made a comment on the Tri-Wizard Tournament and whether he had done the right thing by choosing to remain in it. "And what do you mean you're being watched?" he asked nervously, hoping he hadn't put the only thing he had resembling a family in danger because of him.

"I'm not really here. The kobalos are my servants however and I can speak through them" his mother explained, "And Athena and Artemis believe that I've planned everything, seducing the King of Gods and using our child, you, to steal the Master Bolt".

"Why would I want to steal a lightning bolt?" Harry asked with a frown as he pushed down the flicker of fear at the mention of having _two_ Goddesses against him already. "I can create my own after all. Or at least I will be able to with some practice" he corrected with a shrug, raising his hand and tapping into his powers, focusing on the wild and stormy part of his 'core' that had led to the tornados and lightning bolt, "A lot of practice" he added sheepishly when the power didn't react.

"It will be as simple as imagining it happening and then willing it to actually happen" Eris suggested slowly, "Not too dissimilar from magic I believe. Of course you won't be able to do much at first, it's like a muscle, it takes time and practice to grow it up to the level that you'll be conjuring thunderstorms with a wave of your hand".

"Really?" Harry asked sceptically, "Because I'd think that the only person capable of doing something like that would be a Son of Zeus".

"Oh look at you" Eris' face cooed, "You're in denial! But that's good" she added seriously, "Because Zeus isn't your father, he wouldn't have been able to smite you if he was. Divine Law, not even he can ignore it".

"Uh Mum?" Harry began slowly, "Zeus _didn't _smite me".

"Actually he did. Or at least he tried" Eris corrected, "That you absorbed the lightning and grew stronger off it was just a fortunate coincidence, the last time Zeus tried to smite one of his own children he got quite the electric shock, the lightning bolt backfired up his arm and into him instead. It was hilarious" she murmured with a fond expression on her giant face.

Harry nodded in understanding before shuffling in place and pushing himself off the ground and to his feet, "So I'm NOT his son then?" he asked hopefully making Eris nod at him slowly. "I don't know why I'm so happy about that" he admitted as he found a grin breaking out across his face.

"Probably because it means that your father is only ignoring you instead of trying to kill you" Eris deadpanned making his smile fall instantly, "I have to go, but keep up the good work my son. Remember to try lay low, and when it comes to the Tourna-" her words were cut off as Harry let out a pained yelp, collapsing back against the tree as he clutched at his chest in pain, whimpering as he struggled to fight past the almost unbeatable urge to lash out in an attempt to stop the pain.

Tapping into his core Harry gasped at the amount of pain radiating from this 'father's side' of his powers, latching onto the pain and teleporting instinctively to the source, staggering to his knees in time to see what looked like a giant minotaur jerking its head away from a huge pine tree, its horn coming off with a loud snap. Blinking at the minotaur in confusion Harry quickly conjured up his staff as he glanced around the 'battlefield' taking in the dark-haired boy that was scrambling to his feet and the bleating half-donkey that was clearly in the middle of a very loud and very public freak-out.

His attention snapped back to the minotaur as it let out an angry huff and noticed him, spinning around to stare at him and causing the dark-haired boy and the half-donkey to notice his presence. "What?" the dark-haired boy exclaimed, his voice ridden with panic, "Who is that? Merlin?"

Before Harry could reply the minotaur let out a roar and charged towards him, "INCINDIO!" he yelled as he lashed out with his staff and sent a stream of fire straight into the charging monster's face before teleporting out of the way and landing next to the half-donkey with a stumble. "I am NOT Merlin" he gasped out as the minotaur let out a snarl and spun around to growl at them.

As the minotaur looked between Harry and the half-donkey, and the dark-haired boy on his own Harry raised his staff to ready another spell, knowing already that the minotaur would go after the unarmed boy who had darted towards the tree and was trying to pull out the minotaur's horn.

"Wait" the half-donkey (That Harry was pretty sure was called a Faun or something) whispered, "This is Percy's minotaur".

"Really?" Harry blurted, turning to stare at the half-donkey in shock, "Are you _really_ that stupid? This isn't a bloody ga-" his jaw snapped shut as the minotaur let out another roar and was suddenly charging towards 'Percy', Harry's 'flipendo' missing the quickly moving monster as Percy got the horn free and spun in place, stabbing the horn straight into the minotaur's chest even as Harry's quickly cast 'immobulus' slowed the monster and stopped it from running over Percy anyway. "Idiot" was all Harry managed to get out before the half-donkey was running past him towards Percy.

"Perce? Percy are you okay?" the half-donkey blurted.

"I don't feel" Percy responded as he staggered backwards and collapsed into the half-donkey's arms, apparently unconscious if the way he lay there limply meant anything.

"We've got to get him to Brunner" the half-donkey ordered making Harry hesitate as he caught the clearly expectant look on the 'faun's' face.

"Brunner?" Harry asked simply, not moving a muscle as he waited patiently for the half-donkey to _ask_ him for his help.

"Chiron?" the half-donkey corrected, "Do you mind?" he asked pointedly shaking Percy in his arms.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry cast, gesturing forward with his staff and levitating the unconscious boy out of the faun's arms as the minotaur slowly turned to golden dust leaving just a blood-coated horn that the half-donkey didn't hesitate to snatch up. "So who are you exactly?" he asked slowly, not wanting to upset the faun since he knew how centaurs reacted to being asked 'What' they are instead of who.

"Grover. Junior Protector" the half-donkey introduced, "I'm a Satyr" he added when Harry's eyebrow shot up.

"Not a faun?" Harry asked without thinking, mentally kicking himself as the dark-skinned satyr's face went even darker.

"I _will_ kick you" Grover threatened, "Say that again, I dare you".

"Kick me and I'll shave you" Harry countered, "I can do it with a single word too".

Grover eyed him cautiously before scoffing and starting towards the familiar archway Harry had stepped through last night, muttering loudly about 'Cocky magic types'. "Be careful with him too" Grover called over his shoulder, "Dropping him wouldn't be worth the laughs. Poseidon would smite you before you could even chuckle after all, he's always been protective of his children".

Harry faltered as he looked over at the unconscious boy floating in front of the end of his staff, "Son of Poseidon eh? Dammit, not exactly laying low is it?"


	10. The Prophecy

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood** Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

**Chapter 9 has been replaced with an actual chapter! Go back and read it if you haven't already or this chapter won't make sense!**

* * *

"I am NOT a faun!"

Harry's lips twitched as he watched Grover's hands clenching and unclenching as his hooves 'pawed' at the ground. "Whatever you say Mr Tumnus" Harry agreed casually, pretending not to see Mr D covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

Smiling innocently as the 'satyr' turned to glare at him, Harry prepared to teleport out of the way if Grover tried to make good on his threat of kicking him. "Satyr" Grover snapped, "Say it with me. Say-teir. Satyr" he ordered.

"Fa-un".

As Mr D let out a muffled snort Grover shot the God a glare as well, wisely turning back to focus on Harry instead. "How would you like to meet the business end of my hooves?" he demanded warningly.

"I think that I could probably get back through the wardrobe before you caught me" Harry deadpanned, watching as confusion flashed across Grover's face.

"Harrison" Chiron's voice said warningly as the centaur trotted into the room, "Young Perseus will be fine Grover, it seems he's just passed out due to the shock of everything and being slammed into Thalia's tree. He has only a mild concussion but the ambrosia I gave him should protect him from any side effects of being asleep" he explained to all three of them, Harry blinking in confusion at the way Chiron was including him in this.

"Thank you Chiron" Grover exhaled in relief as Harry shot Mr D a curious look, the God promptly going cross-eyed and sticking his tongue out at him. "At least he's safe. I can't say the same for Sally. Hades took her" he admitted when Chiron's eyebrow rose curiously.

"Took her? As in he pulled her soul to the Underworld ahead of time?" Chiron clarified, a dark look flashing across his face as Harry sat there awkwardly, unable to look away from Mr D who just pulled face after face at him. "That is troubling, he will most likely use her as bait to attract Percy to him" the centaur murmured.

"That's what I thought" Grover agreed, "And Percy would do anything for his mother".

"As would many of us I believe" Chiron murmured, Harry's neck burning as he finally tore his gaze away from Mr D and turned to see both Chiron and Grover staring at him knowingly, "I believe it is time for us to speak plainly Harrison, why has your mother sent you here".

He stared at them both for a moment before deciding that there was no time like the present to talk to Chiron about the Goblet of Fire. "The Triwizard Tournament" Harry admitted slowly, "My name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire as a fourth competitor. Mother sent me here to get the training I would need to win" he half-lied, not wanting to admit it was his own insecurities (That he was really starting to regret) that had made him stay in the Tournament when he had the opportunity to withdraw his name from it.

"The Goblet of Fire has been found?" Chiron asked, staring at Harry with shocked eyes.

"It was never lost" Mr D corrected with a snort, "Wizards stole it from the Coliseum centuries ago. Claiming it was theirs since it was a magical artefact".

Harry nodded slowly in confirmation, "Mum wanted me to request permission to represent the Camp in the Tournament" he continued, "I need training to compete, training I can only get here".

"Indeed" Chiron murmured before nodding, "And as representative for the Camp you would no doubt be able to stay here between tasks?" he asked slowly.

"That was the idea" Harry confessed nervously, hoping that the centaur would say yes so he could stay instead of being forced back to Hogwarts.

"As Camp Director I formally give Harrison James Potter permission to represent the Camp in the Olympian Games" Mr D announced loudly, "He shall wear Olympic colours and train among his fellow Demigods in the Camp. So mote it be!"

Harry found himself shuddering as what he quickly recognised as godly power rolled over him, Dionysus' words obviously carrying a lot more power than Harry had first expected. "Thank you Lord Dionysus" Harry mumbled appreciatively, "I won't let the Camp down".

"See to it that you don't" Mr D just huffed out before vanishing in a flash of purple (Wine purple Harry, he's a God and he'll smite you) light, leaving the three of them alone in the room.

"Okay so who is his mother again?" Grover suddenly blurted, "I don't recognise his scent".

"Grover, this is Harrison Evans, Son of Eris and Blessed of Hecate" Chiron introduced slowly, Harry hiding his scowl at the centaur's blunt admission, getting the feeling that the entire camp would know about his mother by morning.

"Eris?" Grover echoed before turning a suspicious glare on Harry, "At least we know who stole the Master Bolt now" he muttered.

"No we don't" Chiron denied, "Harrison was not aware of our world until yesterday, he is as innocent in this as Percy is". When Grover just looked sceptical Harry watched as Chiron straightened his shoulders to tower over the satyr, "Grover Underwood! You are NOT to tell a soul about Harrison's heritage" the centaur ordered, "Doing so would bring Zeus' wrath down on him and you would be signing his death warrant. It is your duty as a Protector to protect Demigods, not get them killed because of a petty grudge".

"Grudge?" Harry asked slowly as Grover scowled before nodding his head slowly.

"Satyrs have a deep mistrust for the Goddess of Discord" Chiron admitted simply, "Long ago she played a prank on the Council of Cloven Elders, unfortunately for her the Cloven Elders are very stubborn and refused to see the prank in the spirit it was given, instead declaring a feud against your mother" he explained. "The satyrs still bear a grudge against her for her actions even if Eris has long forgotten about it".

"Now Harrison, I believe it's time for you to head back to the Hermes cabin and get some sleep" Chiron continued, "We will talk properly in the morning".

* * *

Harry faltered as he entered the Hermes cabin to come face to face with a guilty looking Luke, the blonde boy sitting on his bed/mattress with the bag his mother had given him in his lap.

"Hey Harry" Luke chirped as the guilty expression quickly changed into a wide grin, "I was just checking to make sure the enchantment on your bag was still active" he claimed slowly "You know, so the other boys couldn't open it to go through your stuff. It works by the way" he added innocently.

"I'm going to hex you" Harry threatened bluntly, hiding his amusement as Luke scrambled off his bed and vaulted the nearest bunk to land on his own bed, "Good Luke".

"I'm not a dog you know" Luke muttered with an over-exaggerated pout, "Where were you?" he asked as Harry glanced around the cabin and frowned as he came up two Demigods short.

"The Big House, talking to Chiron about some stuff" Harry admitted, "Where's Chris and Travis?" he asked curiously.

"They're out getting busy" Luke dismissed with a shrug as he stretched out on his bed.

"Busy doing what?" Harry asked curiously, throwing himself down on his bed with a yawn, hesitating when Luke sat up to shoot him a 'Really?' look. "What? What did I say?" he asked nervously.

"Two good looking teenage male Demigods in a camp full of good looking teenage Demigods" Luke said slowly, "What do you _think_ they're doing?"

Harry stared at him for a moment before his mind clicked and he pulled a face, "Ew" he muttered as his face heated up and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Harry, you're only fourteen" Luke assured him, "Your sex drive will kick in soon and you'll be the one spending the night in the Aphrodite cabin" he teased making Harry grimace. "Anyway. You owe us some answers" Luke declared loudly, "You claimed you didn't know who your godly parent was, and yet here we find out you're a _Twice-Blessed_! What's with that dude?"

Harry's answer was cut off as everyone hurried over to throw themselves onto either Harry's bed or onto one of the beds surrounding him, watching him expectantly. "Uh… I didn't know?" he lied awkwardly, "I mean I knew my mother was a Goddess but I didn't know what a Twice-Blessed was until Mr D explained it to me".

"So who do you think she is?" Connor asked curiously from his position sprawled across an amused Luke's lap, "I mean we know your Dad's Zeus but who's your Mom?"

"I don't know" Harry began.

"Dude our father's the God of Lies" Luke interrupted, "Don't bother trying to lie to us".

"Fine, I do know who she is" Harry admitted, wondering if this meant they had caught his lies throughout the day, "But I'm not going to tell you. It's more fun to watch you trying to figure it out on your own".

"Evil" Luke muttered approvingly, "She's obviously a Trickster Goddess, we wouldn't feel so at home with you unless you were a brother or a fellow Trickster".

"Unless my father is the Trickster God" Harry countered with a sigh, already knowing that the sons of Hermes were like dogs with a bone.

"Your father is obviously Zeus" Connor dismissed.

"There _are_ other Gods capable of controlling the weather" Ethan muttered softly from the end of Harry's bed, "Maybe one of the Anemoi? A Wind God could do that right?"

"I guess… and it _could_ explain the lightning" Luke agreed as Harry shifted slowly.

"And Mum claimed it wasn't Zeus" Harry added making the three boys exchange confused looks.

"What if he gets the weather powers from his Mother though?" Connor suddenly realised, all of their faces falling at his words, "I don't know any weather Goddesses".

"Hecate?" Luke suggested, "Maybe he wasn't actually controlling the weather but using complicated magic?"

"It looked too casual for that" Ethan dismissed, "All of the other Blessed have to concentrate to use their magic without a focus and even then they're not that powerful".

"Those are the Blessed though. What if he's her _son_, he'd be more powerful than them wouldn't he?" Luke countered.

"Maybe I don't have a father? Maybe it was two Goddesses and one of them changed gender?" Harry suggested, hiding his grin as the three Demigods froze with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You're definitely evil" Connor muttered, shooting him a scowl.

"I know" Harry admitted bluntly, "You deserve it for how you were treating me before though" he pointed out making Connor and Ethan flinch.

"Sorry dude" Ethan mumbled awkwardly, "It's just the last Twice-Blessed we had in the Camp kind of went a little nuts and well… she kinda set the Big House and the Theatre on fire" he admitted, "With how we thought your dad was Zeus and all we were worried".

"So you pretended I didn't exist instead?" Harry countered simply, "Well I'll forgive you for it just this once" he promised when both boys nodded sheepishly, "But if you do it again I'll change _your _genders" he threatened, "Now get off my bed and let me sleep, I just fought a minotaur to save a new kid".

"Wait another new kid?" Luke interrupted, "And define 'fought'? Because last time you said you 'defeated' a sea serpent and then we find out you cheated" he added pointedly.

"I hit it with a couple of spells, set its beard on fire, and distracted it long enough for New Kid to stab it with its own horn" Harry confessed with a smirk, "And then I levitated said New Kid to the Big House while mercilessly mocking the half-donkey that came with him".

"You mean the satyr?" Ethan corrected curiously.

"No I mean the half-donkey" Harry denied stubbornly, "Mr Tumnus was rude to me, he doesn't deserve to be called a satyr. Besides if I'm right, which I normally am, you'll be finding out who my Mum is tomorrow when Mr Tumnus goes around telling everyone".

"What? How does Mr Tum- the satyr know who your Mum is already?" Connor whined as Harry stopped to blink in confusion, wondering where the hell that ego had come from.

"Because Chiron told him" Harry admitted with a pout, "And he knew I didn't want people to know yet".

"Connor let's go" Luke ordered bluntly, leaping to his feet and dragging his half-brother up with him, "We've a satyr to interrogate. See you tomorrow Harry" he farewelled before leading his brother out of the cabin, Ethan hesitating for a moment before shooting Harry an apologetic look and running out after him.

"Idiots" Harry muttered, a little put-off by how fondly he was saying that, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn even as he used his legs to pull his backpack closer to him. Quickly using the bathroom Harry cracked his neck and tugged off his shirt, undressing and summoning his staff before freezing as he eyed the piece of wood that was almost taller than him, concentrating on the staff Harry watched as it started to fade into black and purple mist that was sucked back into the bracelets on his wrists until only a slim wand longer than his phoenix feather wand was left in his hands.

Hitting his clothes with the strongest Cleaning Charm he could muster up while as tired as he was, Harry 'sheathed' his wand and zipped up his bag, moving over to turn off the lights as he slipped into his sleeping bag with a yawn, burrowing into the warmth around him as he rested his head on his pillow.

He could deal with Grover tomorrow, while it was unfortunate that he was being 'Outed' so quickly it was probably for the best instead of having it come out sometime inappropriate, especially with how Athena and Artemis apparently believe that he was responsible for the theft of the 'Master Bolt'. And also as the official Son of Eris he'd be able to use his powers without hesitation, teleportation and invisibility both seeming like extremely useful skills to have in a fight, the ability to avoid any attack and launch stealth attacks of his own invaluable in his mind, even if he did believe that 'assassin' attacks were a little dishonourable in a stand up fight.

* * *

Harry frowned as he looked around the brightly lit room, not recognising it from anywhere, especially not when the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the Hermes cabin alone while the rest of his cabin mates were either out getting 'busy' or trying to find Mr Tumnus.

"Eris?" a smooth voice asked slowly making Harry spin around, freezing at the sight of the attractive blond man lounging in an armchair, two darker haired women sitting in front of Harry with their backs to him. "That'd make him a Firstborn" the blond man pointed out slowly as sky-blue eyes rose and locked onto Harry's, "I don't recall anything about her having a son before this".

"He's a Godling" the woman with the curly hair added in a silky voice, "A Firstborn Godling".

The blond's eyes, which had drifted back to the woman in front of him, snapped back up to stare at Harry, feeling like they were piercing through straight to his soul. "You're not lying" the man, the God, for that's all he could be, agreed with a nod. "Who's the father?" the God asked curiously, "And why haven't you informed Father yet?"

Harry frowned at that before realising that the God meant _his_ father. "Because he's the Godling's father too" the woman with the long hair explained making the God freeze before his eyes narrowed at Harry, "Because things are screwed up enough with the Goddess of Discord declaring war on Olympus because Zeus destroyed her Firstborn Son" she continued.

"I can't imagine Eris would be very happy with that" the God confirmed, staring at Harry for a moment longer before his eyes dropped to the two Goddesses in front of him, "And you want a Prophecy from me so we have some idea of what this boy could bring?" he asked slowly, identifying himself to Harry as Apollo, the God of Prophecy.

"Exactly brother" the newly identified Artemis agreed, making Harry I.D the other Goddess as Athena, "He's too dangerous to leave alone. We need to know all the variables of the Hunt".

"You're not going to Hunt this boy sister" Apollo refused slowly.

"Analogy" Artemis deadpanned making Apollo incline his head simple at her.

"Very well" Apollo said softly as he sat up straight and closed his eyes, breathing slowly as the two girls leaned forward, "Let's have a look shall we?" he whispered before stiffened suddenly, his eyes snapping open again, pure white eyes raising to meet Harry's confused green ones.

"_Son of Discord, by Magic raised,  
Ancient Tournament he must face._

_Three by three, spawn of Kings' seed,  
With their aid Twice-Blessed succeeds._

_Grace and Bane, the brothers blest,  
Against ancestor's might will contest._

_A family bond they must cohere,  
Or fail against the Lord of Fear._

_Heaven and Earth will surely end,  
Should Twice-Blessed Child finally ascend"_

Harry felt a shiver running down his spine as Apollo swayed for a moment, his eyes drifting shut before opening sky-blue once more, Harry getting the feeling his life had just gotten a lot more complicated because of the Goddesses' interference.

"I" Artemis began hesitantly as Apollo rubbed his temples, "I'm not sure of what to make of that" she admitted simply.

"Nor am I" Athena confessed, "I need time to go over this".

"Well I can give you one thing for free" Apollo muttered, "Harrison Potter is _not_ the son of Zeus".

"How do you know that? There was no hint about that at all in the Prophecy" Athena demanded pointedly, "All the signs point to him being our mortal brother" she snapped.

"I'm sorry dear sister, but have you actually _seen_ him?" Apollo countered, "His essence speaks of Chaos, and of the Storm. Not of Zeus, of the _Storm_" he explained slowly as his eyes rose to look straight through to Harry's soul once more, his words echoing in Harry's mind, "Zeus is _not_ his father".

"What makes you say this brother?" Artemis asked slowly, her voice sounding more than a little suspicious to Harry, "_How_ do you say this? You did not know about this boy before, not you claim to know better than Athena?"

"I know better than Athena because I have looked into his soul and laid it bare" Apollo said with a sniff, "After all, he's standing right behind you".

Harry felt himself paling as both Goddesses leapt to their feet and whipped around, swallowing nervously as the three Gods and Goddesses stared at him, Apollo looking amused while Athena was indignant and Artemis annoyed. "Go now young Godling" Apollo called out, "You have a Prophecy to complete after all".

Before Harry could even speak Apollo was waving his hand in his direction and Harry was snapping up, breathing heavily as he stared at the wall opposite him in shock, the dark room around him silent as he slowly wiped sweat from his forehead as his mind raced faster than even he could understand.

"Harry?" Luke's voice asked making him jump and look over to the blonde Demigod who was standing there in his boxers, a worried expression on his face as he studied Harry "Bad dream?"

"Yeah. Bad dream" Harry forced out as he focused on slowly his breathing down, "I'll be fine, just a really weird dream".

"What kind of dream?" Luke asked cautiously, "Sometimes a Demigod gets omens through their dreams" he explained.

"Then I need to watch out for cake" Harry deadpanned, not wanting to tell anyone about the apparent Prophecy for some reason, "Because I'm going to be attacked by a swarm of cakes on legs in revenge for all the cakes I've eaten".

Luke snorted and nodded slowly "Yeah, keep an eye out for that" he warned with a chuckle. "See you tomorrow mate" he added as he slipped into his own bed, "Tell Eris I said 'Hi'" he joked making Harry roll his eyes before freezing.

"I'll make sure she doesn't target you" Harry promised as he lay down as well, ignoring Luke's chuckle as he stared up at the ceiling, listening as the cabin was filled with the sound of steady breathing as sleep evaded him for what felt like hours before he finally drifted off.

* * *

**Damn writing a prophecy is really gorram EXHAUSTING! I spent hours on this thing and even with Compbrain1720 helping it gave me a migraine.**


	11. The Meeting

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood** Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

First off I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people for two very different reasons.

**ro781727: **Ro' corrected me on a mistake I've been making consistently since Chapter 1. On the Camp Half-Blood wiki page, it (used to) identify Eris as a GODDESS when it _should_ have called her a PRIMORDIAL as Eris is a second-generation _Primordial_ (Daughter of Nyx) and not a Goddess. But since I'm still not too sure baout this I've decided to call her a Primordial Goddess, the explanation will be found lower down.

**roobug21301: **Roobug however didn't correct me on anything and instead turned a simple review into quite the humorous conversation that made me laugh and motivated me to finish this chapter so quickly.

* * *

So, here's just a little followup to the Challenge **RULES** and what's been done so far in relation to them…

**Grey or Dark Harry:** _In this story Harry is going to be morally __**grey**__, both since chaos in itself is not good or evil but neutral and since I prefer to write Grey!Harry,_

**Harry's first godly parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc:** _As we already know Harry is a Godling born of Eris; Goddess of Discord. This means that Harry's other parent MUST be one of the Twelve Olympians, just food for thought that part..._

**Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong - hence the Grey element:** _In the movies Percy, to me, came across as arrogant and a little selfish, not caring about the impending Zeus/Poseidon war and instead focusing on getting to the Underworld to save his mother. In comparison however, a large part of Harry is his saving people thing, meaning that Harry is the kind of person to sacrifice one person (Normally himself) for the sake of everyone else. These two opposing views are only an example of the reasons that Harry and Percy don't particularly see eye to eye._

**Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader: **_While the story hasn't reached the stage where this part is applicable, I can confirm now however that it is NOT Clarisse, she and Harry could reach an agreement but Harry will never truly trust her because of her history as a bully and his own experiences with the Dursleys._

**Whoever Harry's godly parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again: **_As we know Eris has broken this law multiple times to talk to Harry, from their first meeting to the Chapter 9 'Zeus isn't your Dad' talk._

**If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos:** _Since Harry isn't dark this one isn't really relevant, I am however torn between having Luke go to Harry for protection or having Luke remain canon. Either one could work for me and it'll all depend on how the story proceeds._

**When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc:** _Eris claims Harry because of the Triwizard Tournament, pretty simple that one. The other parent however is going to claim Harry because of a canon PJO event, so keep an eye out people!_

**Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy:** _Harry's love interest will be showing up in a couple of chapters, __**she**_ _will be one of Harry's magical tutors and his 'spy' in Hogwarts so he can keep up to date about the Tournament._

**Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers:** _Dumbledore is already aware of the presence of Harry's godly powers but this awareness _will _turn into worry when he discovers Harry is a Twice-Blessed/Godling later on in the story. Tom on the other hand is an entirely different story as he doesn't find out about Harry's powers until it's too late._

**The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' godly parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs:** _Zeus (Who still isn't his father) accidently destroyed the Horcrux when he threw the lightning bolt in Chapter 3, the healing power combined with the godly power were enough to expel the Horcrux without hurting Harry who will in fact, not know about the Horcrux until he's told about it by one of the Gods._

**Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends:** _LIke I said before, Harry will have several spies inside Hogwarts, from his love interest to his new friends._

**At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood:** _Two of Harry's friends are Half-Bloods, one of them being his love interest and the other becoming his best friend._

**Sirius and Remus do **_**not**_ **abandon him: **_This one was really easy for me since I don't like either of the two turning on Harry. Sirius and Remus will be brought into the story on a more permanent basis soon, (I was planning a Sirius POV in this chapter anyway) with the majority of their parts beginning AFTER the First Task._

* * *

Harry only had to step outside for the whispers to begin, most of the campers only just leaving their cabins for breakfast as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced around, honestly not surprised by the amount of cautious or just plain hostile looks he was sent.

"So anyway" Luke continued as he stepped out of the cabin after Harry, "There I was, in my boxers with a pair of bra on my head like earmuffs and a hotdog in each hand. I was _humiliated_ and all Chiron says is 'Blue is a nice color on you' before walking off!" he exclaimed as he started towards the dining pavilion like he hadn't noticed the staring Demigods. "And of course I was confused, because my boxers were black and the bra was red, nothing blue in sight. Next thing I know someone's tipping an entire bucket of blue paint over my head!" the blonde said dramatically, "And as my new brothers just laughed their arses off I stuck out my bottom lip and quivered, I was twelve so the puppy face worked like a charm on them, and they all felt really guilty until Matt, the Head Counsellor at the time, picked me up and carried me to the cabin where he gave me the special shampoo that cleaned the paint off me" he finished proudly.

"What happened then?" Harry asked curiously, grateful for the distraction of Luke's old 'war stories' as he called them.

"Well I picked his pocket and replaced his wallet with Sophia's" Luke admitted simply, "When he pulled it out at the dinner table she went nuts and kicked his arse".

The two of them entered the pavilion laughing, heading straight for the buffet table where they grabbed breakfast and sat at the Hermes table. "So is there some kind of schedule?" Harry asked curiously as they started eating, "Or do we just wander between different stations?"

"Normally there's a schedule" Luke admitted, "But since it's the school year and most people are away for school there aren't enough people here to care about it so we just tend to wander. It's not like we're not training anyway if we're at another station anyway, it's just Chiron you need to watch for, he'll hunt you down and make you run drills if you ditch his training sessions. Oh, and if Chiron assigns you mediation hours, you do them or you die" Luke added, "He's scary when it comes to mediation. I mean it's always for a good reason and all but still".

"I'll keep that in mind" Harry muttered as Hedwig appeared out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder, shuffling down onto the table to help herself to his butterbeer and the bacon he had put aside for her as he gently took the letter from her leg and pocketed it. "So where would I want to go if I wanted to practice my powers?" he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow at the blonde sitting opposite him.

"Somewhere out of the way I'd say" Luke suggested with a shrug, "Honestly there aren't many people here with a power like yours. I mean yeah, the Aphrodite's have their allures to practice and the Demeter's have the ability to control plant life, but they don't actually have something like the ability to manipulate the weather like you do" he explained as he pointed his fork at Harry.

"I'll go find a random spot somewhere alone then" Harry decided making Luke shrug again.

"As long as you don't leave the camp boundaries and remember to let Chiron know which direction you're going in you should be fine" Luke agreed before a comfortable silence fell over them as they continued eating, Harry pushing his plate away and standing with a stretch, Hedwig still preening his hair as Connor and Travis appeared out of nowhere to sit down, Ethan trailing behind them.

"Well I've got a meeting with him anyway so I'll let me know when I leave" Harry said dismissively, waving a goodbye as he headed out of the tent and towards the Big House. "You have a good flight girl?" Harry asked softly, scratching at Hedwig's chest as he pulled the letter out and unfolded it slowly, frowning down at the unfamiliar linked writing on parchment that he swore smelt like chocolate.

"_Harry Potter…_

_In two days time at eleven (At four in American time) in the morning there is a ceremony called the 'Wand Weighing Ceremony' where an expert in wandlore will inspect your wand to ensure it is in working condition. If you are not there then the judges can hold you in 'contempt' and dock point before the First Task even begins._

_The Hogwarts Halflings support you"_

"Who the hell are the Hogwarts Halflings?" Harry blurted in shock, mentally trying to memorize the time so he didn't screw up and miss the 'Ceremony'. "Who gave this to you Hedwig?" he asked, glancing at the 'stymphalian owl' with a raised eyebrow.

Hoot

"Oh don't give me that" Harry scolded, "There's no patient-post owl confidentiality agreement".

Hoot

"Yes I'm sure" Harry exclaimed with a look of disbelief on his face.

Hoot…

"Yeah well I" Harry cut himself off as he faltered, glancing at Hedwig on his shoulder in shock, "Really?" he blurted dumbly, "That actually happens?"

Hoot.

"Huh" he exhaled slowly, shaking his head as he continued on his way to the Big House, "I'd never have imagined it" he murmured softly, shuddering at the idea "And now I wish I hadn't". Stretching slowly Harry climbed the steps of the porch, heading straight into the building through the open door and following the sound of Chiron's voice to the kitchen, hesitating in the doorway as he saw Annabeth standing there seconds before she spoke.

"I'm not saying he's a bad person" Annabeth claimed, "I'm saying that as the Son of Eris he's dangerous whether he wants to be or not".

Tapping into his powers instinctively Harry turned invisible, absently noticing that Hedwig had been affected by his powers too as he counted the people in the room and realised that almost everyone that had been introduced to Harry as a Head Counsellor was present.

"Let's not forget who really started the Trojan War" Annabeth continued slowly, "While it isn't his fault who his mother is, it's also in his nature to follow in her footsteps, I can't be the only one to see how mischievous he is can I?"

"You're forgetting Annabeth that he's only _part_ Eris" a brunette girl corrected snappishly, "He's also got his father's personality to counteract Eris'. I think this discussion is both useless and disgusting" she announced, "Not only was Evans' Head Counsellor not invited to this impromptu meeting, but the meeting itself is immoral and cruel. Camp Half-Blood does _not_ refuse entry to Demigods, not matter who their parent is, to imply kicking Evans out simply because your mother hates his is pathetic".

"Miranda" Chiron interrupted scoldingly, "Heated words aside, Annabeth, I must agree with Miranda, Camp Half-Blood does not discriminate against a Demigod's parents, and even if we did your argument is false. Eris is the Goddess of Discord, she doesn't starts wars like you seem to believe. Does she start fights? Yes. But wars? No, she does not, she doesn't reign over destruction, just conflict and strife. The Trojan War was a horrible mistake, one that Eris had a hand in causing yes that is true. However Eris merely retaliated against the Gods when she wasn't invited to a wedding, it was Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite that caused the war with their own pride and vanity".

Harry watched as the beautiful black-haired daughter of Aphrodite (Whose name Harry couldn't remember) snorted and scowled out the window, "As much as I hate to admit it Chiron is right" she admitted, "Eris didn't cause the war. It's a lesson that our Mother teaches each and every one of her children about how 'Vanity can be dangerous', Eris may have planted the apple, but it was the Goddesses' folly that lead to the war".

"Of course, because it'll be Zeus and Poseidon's fault if they go to war now?" Clarisse demanded hotly.

"Watch your tongue!" Chiron barked as Harry watched a familiar looking blond teen glance over at the door and stiffen at the sight of him, the son of Apollo clearly one of the ones capable of seeing through his invisibility. "Harrison is _not_ the thief. He is here for no reason other than a matter of life or death. As you all know he is one of Hecate's Blessed from the British community. While attending the country's school, Hogwarts, he was entered into a deadly Tournament against his will, one that without the training the Camp can grant him, he will surely not survive" the centaur explained coldly. "I would hope Clarisse, that you learn to gather evidence before making another accusation that could cause the death of an innocent boy. I for one will not protect you if Eris discovers you were the cause of her first and only son's death" he warned.

"She's only a minor Goddess, she wouldn't dare touch me" Clarisse bragged as she stuck her nose into the air.

"Eris is a Primordial Goddess" the Son of Apollo corrected softly, everyone turning to watch him, "She's the daughter of Nyx. Not powerful enough to be a true Primordial, but her domain is strong enough that she's too powerful to be a Goddess. If the rumour mill is correct, and Evans _is_ the son of both Zeus _and _Eris, then you're lucky to be in one piece after your fight yesterday".

Clarisse let out a snort of amusement as Harry frowned at the knowledge his mother was a Primordial Goddess instead of just a Goddess, wondering what exactly that meant for him. Did it make him a Demi-Primordial? He hoped not, that was a bit of a mouthful, Demigod just sounded better and was easier to say.

"I admit that yes, Evans defeated us yesterday, but that was only when he was using _magic_" Clarisse argued, "In a one-on-one fight I could kick his scrawny arse so badly he couldn't sit until after that Tournament of his was complete".

"In a one-on-one fight? What would _you_ know of one-on-one fights?" the daughter of Aphrodite laughed, "It took seven of you to challenge him and he still wiped the floor with you".

"Because he cheated" Annabeth piped up knowingly, "He used magic in a fair fight".

Harry twitched at Annabeth's words, having previously been of the opinion that while they weren't friends that they could have been. After this meeting however the daughter of Athena better watch out on the Capture the Flag pitch come Friday, he'll show her better than to mess with Harrison Evans; Demigod... Demimordial... Demisomthing.

"I'm sorry, didn't you just hear the word _seven_?" Aphrodite's daughter snapped, "There is nothing fair about seven Demigods attacking one _new_ Demigod. Evans only found out about this stuff on Monday. So yes, I agree he's dangerous, but he's no more dangerous than any other Demigod".

"Fine. Then on Friday I'll have another go at him _alone_, let him try fight me then with some practice under his belt" Clarisse exclaimed, "And then when I'm done kicking his arse I'll teach you a lesson too pretty girl".

"At least I _look_ like a girl" Aphrodite's daughter muttered making Clarisse's head snap around with a dark look on her face.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron roared making all of them freeze, "This is _not_ open for discussion!" the centaur growled out angrily, "Harrison is just as much a member of this camp as any of you are, Primordial heritage or not!" he snapped as everyone, including Harry shrank back from the furious looking centaur.

"Look Chiron" Annabeth exhaled, "I'll be the first to admit that Harry is a nice guy. But he's dangerous, both as a Primordial and as the son of Eris, we just can't trust him. How do we know he didn't steal the Master Bolt and has been playing us since he arrived!" she exclaimed.

"Well Annabeth" the Son of Apollo ground out coldly, "You _could_ just ask him yourself. He's been standing in the doorway for most of the conversation anyway".

As everyone turned to face his direction Harry slowly let his invisibility fade, refusing to look at Annabeth as the blonde stood there with a guilty expression on her face, instead choosing to nod to the Son of Apollo and Chiron. "You wanted to see me Chiron?" Harry asked slowly, "Shall I come back when you're all not talking about me?"

"No, this meeting is over" Chiron corrected, shooting Annabeth a disappointed look that made her squirm. "Come Harrison, we have much to plan".

"Did you steal the Master Bolt?" Annabeth blurted making everyone freeze and turn to look at her, the girl raising her jaw and staring at Harry like she was daring him to lie to her, "Swear it on the Styx" she ordered.

"Swear what on the sticks?" Harry echoed dumbly, shooting Chiron a confused glance.

When Harry's eyebrow shot up Chiron sighed, "Annabeth wants you to make an oath on the river Styx" he explained slowly, "It's similar to the Unbreakable Vow, if you lie about it then you die".

"How do I make it?" Harry asked immediately, turning away from Annabeth once more.

"I, your name, swear on the river Styx that I did not steal the Master Bolt" Chiron suggested with a resigned tone of voice.

"I, Harrison James Potter, swear on the river Styx that I did not steal the Master Bolt" Harry echoed automatically, hesitating when thunder rumbled through the sky above them. "Satisfied?" he spat, sneering at Annabeth as the blonde stared at him in shock, "Is that all Chase? Or would you like to make me swear on the Styx about something maybe? Like the colour of my underwear? Or my dating history? You know, other things that aren't anything to do with you".

"Leave Harrison and I alone for a while please" Chiron requested politely, "We have a Tournament to start planning for".

"I got a letter from someone at Hogwarts" Harry admitted as he turned back to face Chiron, moving over to take a seat when the centaur gestured for him to, pulling the letter from his pocket and placing it in the middle of the table. "The 'Hogwarts Halflings' they called themselves" he explained, "Apparently there's something called the wand weighing ceremony I need to go to".

"Most likely a mockery of the arms presentation ceremony" Chiron muttered, "The arms presentation ceremony was when the Demigods chosen would present, obviously, the weapon they would be using throughout the Tournament".

"So I guess they'll expect me to present a wand instead of my bracers then?" Harry muttered darkly, grateful he had just figured out how to conjure a wand instead of a staff.

"It's for the best if you present your wand instead yes" Chiron agreed, "From what I recall of the Wizarding World they do not take well to 'different' people. Using your Demigod abilities obviously would bring them down on you harder than you would expect".

Harry bit his lip as he nodded slowly, "I don't like it but you're right" he mumbled, "I'm not that smart of a Wizard though" he admitted, "I don't know that many spells. The other three are older than I am, they knew more spells, they know better spells".

"And you have access to Demigod powers" Chiron countered, "I said you couldn't use your Demigod abilities _obviously_" he corrected slowly, "Causing a huge flash of light and then using that handy invisibility trick of yours. As long as the Wizard don't realise you're not using magic you'll be fine".

"That's not all I can do" Harry admitted, "I can teleport too".

"That will be useful in case they _do_ catch you" Chiron agreed, "You could just teleport straight out. Now Harrison" he began sounding as old as he looked.

"Drop it. I don't want to talk about it" Harry interrupted, knowing that Chiron would want to talk about what he had just overheard.

"What you heard was not what we all think" Chiron continued anyway, making Harry's jaw clench as he glared up at the centaur. "In fact Clarisse only fought against it to be spiteful, I know her, if were you were to beat her in a one-on-one fight without using your magic her honour would be satisfied and she would withdraw her complaints about you".

"That's nice" Harry deadpanned, "Remind me why I care again?" When Chiron shot him a disapproving look Harry sighed and sagged down onto the table, "Sorry" he mumbled quietly.

"I think you need to talk with somebody Harrison, you cannot keep bottling things up" Chiron scolded making his hands clench into fists underneath the table, "It will help you more than you believe it will".

"What? You want me to admit that I was so happy to find this place?" Harry ground out coldly, refusing to meet Chiron's eyes, "I found a place that I could belong as just a nobody. And it hurt when Dionysus called me Twice-Blessed and everyone treated me like a pariah again. And then _you_ told Grover that I was the son of Eris, and now look, I'm worse than a pariah, I'm minutes away from having the torches and pitchforks readied for me. When can I expect the pyre to be prepared?".

"Harrison" Chiron began.

"No Chiron" Harry interrupted simply, "You didn't do it on purpose, I understand that, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. And I'm not blaming it on you, but I don't want to talk about it. I'll deal with it in my own way and if I need to talk _then_ I'll come to you. But please don't push me on this" he requested firmly, forcing his voice to not slip into a pleading tone.

He and Chiron stared at each other for a moment before Chiron reached out to pick up the letter, reading through it silently as Harry relaxed back in his chair, mentally thanking the centaur for listening to him and not pushing him. He knew he had a temper, Hermione and Ron reminded him of it dozens of times, but now he had divine powers at his fingertips, losing his temper could lead to a tornado tearing through the Big House, making him no better than the Demigod who set the building on fire according to Ethan last night.

"With your permission I would like to come with you on tomorrow" Chiron requested slowly, "It is only fitting as the Camp equivalent of a Deputy Headmaster don't you think?"

Harry nodded slowly, "I'd like for you to be there" he admitted slowly, "I don't want to be alone with them".

His eyes flicked up in time to see Chiron inclining his head politely, "Do you wish to bring anyone else? A friend perhaps?" the centaur asked gently.

"No" Harry refused, "Not this time. Tomorrow it can be just you and I. For the tasks I might bring support but this time I think it just needs to be us" he explained hesitantly.

"Keeping your strengths and allies hidden" Chiron murmured, "Smart move".

"Yeah sure. Strategic" Harry confirmed awkwardly, feeling the back of his neck heating up under Chiron's knowing look. "What about my training though?" he asked quickly to distract him, "Most of the training Luke's spoken about will help in the Tournament but it wouldn't help with the magic side of things".

"Then I believe it is a good thing that the Camp has its own magic users yes?" Chiron asked smugly, "I will contact them tonight and see if any of them are willing to return to the Camp to train you. Although I believe I know one girl who would be more than happy to train you".

"Thank you" Harry mumbled, part of him wanting to say it wasn't necessary while the other part of him was arguing that he needed all the help he could get.

"Anything to help one of mine" Chiron replied dismissively as he set down the letter, "We'll need to get you set up in all the speed and endurance classes" he decided, "Dodging a strike is half the battle after all. We'll get you started on the other half once your tutor arrives".

* * *

Harry grunted as he collapsed down onto the sand at the 'canoe lake', his entire body aching from where Chiron had assigned him to a son of Aphrodite, Mitchell, and had ordered him to run non-stop across an obstacle course... repetitively… So naturally he was dying slowly and painfully, his body unused to anything more strenuous than quidditch, which did wonders for definition but unfortunately not muscle strength or endurance.

Yawning slowly Harry stretched out so he was laying there limply, not bothering to move as he felt the tide coming in and brushing up to his knees, the cool feeling of the water washing away the dull aching at that was already forming in his throbbing muscles, unable to stop the relieved groan that escaped from his lips, seriously contemplating just rolling over into the water so it covered all of him. (He could cast a drying charm so why not?). Moving before he could stop himself Harry rolled into the water, another groan slipping from his throat before a giggling made him stiffen and turn invisible instantly, opening his eyes to see a beautiful young woman dart out of the trees, wearing only leaves across her body as an all-too-familiar faun ran out after her, Harry's hand grasping the still forming wand instinctively as he narrowed his eyes at the half-donkey ass (Yes, he was so punny).

Disregarding his lack of knowledge about the actual incantation Harry raised his still invisible arm and muttered the nearest spell he knew, his wand tip flashing as Grover Tumnus let out a yelp and fell over, swallowing a mouthful of sand as he landed face first in it. "Grover!" the woman that Harry was assuming to be some kind of dryad/nymph/tree sprite thing exclaimed as she skidded to a stop and rushed over to help the faun up, "Are you okay?"

"HEE HAW!"

Harry's hand slapped over his mouth instantly as a laugh threatened to break out, Grover's hands doing the same as he stood up fully and swayed slightly, "HEE HAW! HEE HAW!" the satyr screamed, panic clearly filling his voice as Harry raised his wand once more and muttered out another spell, this one being one Harry knew well. "HEE HAW! HEE HAW! HEE HAW!" Grover bellowed as a short stubby tail sprouted from his arse, sniggers almost breaking free of Harry's hand as the satyr tugged on the donkey's tail hanging from his arse even as his ears were transfigured into a donkey's ears by a third spell, Grover running around in circles in full panic-mode now.

"HEY GROVER!" Harry called out as he turned visible once more, hiding his wand and smirking as the satyr froze and turned to stare at him with a murderous expression, "I told you that you were half-donkey didn't I?" he asked innocently, "You fucked with me. I fucked with you. Try it again and you'll be bald for the rest of your life" he threatened simply before tapping into his powers again and teleporting straight into the Hermes cabin, collapsing onto his bed as the laughter bubbled up from his chest.

"Damn!" he exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath, "DAMN that felt good!"


	12. Misty

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood** Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

To the Guest that claimed that Harry MUST be the Son of Zeus or else he isn't an Olympian.

I wish to point out that the children of Apollo can heal, are good archers, are good at sport, are great poets, AND the occasional one has some photokinetic abilities. So where does your basis that Harry HAS to be either or come from when the other Demigods inherit powers from the different aspects of their parents powers? You state that only the children of Zeus can create lightning? Percy Jackson has been shown to not only generate lightning before in a fight against Hyperion but he also created a personal hurricane ON LAND as you also pointed out, so obviously your 'facts' aren't exactly as exact as you seem to think. Assuming that a Demigod inherited the EXACT SAME powers of their parent isn't a smart move since not only does Percy manipulate ICE when Poseidon isn't the God of Ice, but other Demigods can LEARN how to manipulate the Mist with the a power belonging to Hecate.

However just to 'calm you' Harry does NOT have the ability to CONJURE lightning, as discovered whenever I get around to the fair/sparring battle between Clarisse and Harry, he only has the ability to CHANNEL it which is directly tied to his healing powers, meaning that as long as he's in contact with a source of electricity/lightning he'll be able to manipulate it to a lesser decree such as when he used the SPEAR'S electricity to electrocute Clarisse, that it came from the sky does NOT mean that Harry has no other choice but to be Zeus' son.

Thank you.

* * *

**ALSO! Strange fact. My computer keeps telling me that 'Harry' is being spelt wrong... and 'spelt' is apparently not a word too.**

* * *

"_Dear Sirius…_

_I don't know if you know by now, but my name was entered into the Triwizard Tournament as a fourth competitor._

_I freaked out Sirius, this was my fourth year at Hogwarts and nobody else had to deal with a possessed teacher or a basilisk or an escaped prisoner. When the Headmaster called my name out I realised that I was four for four and just snapped, I sort of… well I sort of walked out of the Great Hall in front of everyone._

_When I got to my dorm however someone was waiting for me, they told me some things and I may have run away to Gringotts to find out the truth. Turns out they were telling the truth so I went to America with them, I'm getting the best training I can here and I'll be back in Britain for the Tournament since I have to compete and all._

_And I know that your first instinct will be to go to Hogwarts to be there for me. __**DON'T**__. Find somewhere safe to stay, somewhere no one will look for you. Do you have a family home or something? You mentioned you were a Lord so you've got to have some place to stay (And bathe) in where no one can find you._

_Stay safe._

_Your Godson; Harrison James Potter"_

Setting the quill down Harry glanced up at Hedwig who was staring at him expectantly, "Well?" he asked slowly, "What do you think?"

Hedwig replied by hopping over and sticking her foot out, making Harry sigh in relief as he tied his fifth draft (All previously shot down by Hedwig) of his letter to Sirius to his stymphalian owl's leg. As Hedwig bit as his fingers gently and nudged his hand he scratched beneath her beak, making her hoot softly before bowing suddenly and taking off and swooping out the open window, Harry freezing as he swallowed nervously, slowly turning to face the direction Hedwig had bowed in.

"It is refreshing to see you treating my gift well" the black haired woman sitting at the end of his 'bed' praised slowly, purple eyes seeing straight through him as he awkwardly gave his own half-bow in an attempt to not piss off the Goddess. "Hello Harrison" she greeted with a small smile, "You're looking well'.

"Uh thank you Ma'am" Harry mumbled nervously, "What… what did you mean by your gift?" he blurted "Hagrid gave me Hedwig".

The Goddess' elegantly plucked eyebrow rose at his question making him fidget slightly, "And who do you think created her?" she countered, "Who took a stymphalian bird and not only removed her killing instincts, but replaced them with caring ones before planting her in the pet store when _you_ arrived? Hedwig, lovely name that, was my gift to you" she explained.

"Right, well then I cannot thank you enough Ma'am" Harry admitted softly, Hedwig being the lifeline of the friendless eleven year old boy who had just discovered he was a Wizard, "But um, who are you exactly?" he pressed hesitantly. The Goddess' eyebrow rose again and Harry let out a strangled gasp as pure magic washed over him, his own magic beginning to dance around his body in response to an unspoken command. "Lady Hecate" he exhaled as she pulled her aura back under control, "It's an honour".

"I know" Hecate agreed simply, "And do not fear me Harrison. I am not here to harm you, nor to demand anything of you" she assured him slowly as his mind raced, "In fact I am here on your mother's behalf".

Harry's, whose head had snapped up at the mention of his mother, eyes widened and he watched the Goddess of Magic intently, "Is it about the Tournament?" he asked slowly.

"My Tournament? No it is not" Hecate denied, "Not entirely. Although I am relieved to find a Demigod has once more entered in it. No, I owe your mother, my son tried to kill hers, and Eris and I have always gotten along so I agreed to make it up to her".

"Your Tourna- wait your son tried to kill me?" Harry blurted before faltering and smiling awkwardly, "No offense Ma'am, but with the amount of people that have tried to kill me before I sort of lost track".

Hecate rolled her purple eyes at him making him shift awkwardly, "Tom Marvolo Riddle" she declared, "He was such the perfect little boy, if a little dark, and then suddenly he decides that as my son he deserved to _rule_" she explained sounding annoyed.

"You! You- you're Voldemort's _Mum_?" Harry exclaimed, finding himself taking a step back instinctively from her.

"I am _not_" Hecate snapped, the room temperature dropping as her eyes flared brightly for a moment, "I am the mother of Tom Riddle. Voldemort is an abomination, and will _never_ be my son" she hissed angrily. "_That_ is the curse of the Gods, we love each of our children the same, and when they die we remember for all time. Voldemort may have risen, but my Tom was the first casualty of the war" she whispered softly, looking pained for a moment before once more schooling her face into an almost snobbish expression. "You, Harrison Potter, you avenged my son, which is why I so readily agreed to your mother's request to bless you with another gift, the gift of the Mist".

Harry felt his stomach clenching at her announcement, for a brief second curious about what she meant before he was pushing it aside and shaking his head. "Listen Lady Hecate" he began slowly, trying to be as polite as possible to keep her from smiting him, "I appreciate the offer, I really do, and I'm honoured that you're willing to do this for me but I can't accept" he explained making her eyebrow snap up once more, "I can turn invisible, I can teleport, I don't know what I got from my father but it seems to be weather based and I can also use magic. I have enough powers, to ask for more…" he trailed off awkwardly as Voldemort's words from his first year drifted through his mind.

"_There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it"_

"I don't believe you understand what I'm offering you here Harrison" Hecate said softly, her eyes piercing through to his soul in a similar way as to how Apollo had done it in his dream last night. "I am not offering you the power of the Mist" she corrected, "When you were four, you were hiding from one of your Uncle's beatings, you were wishing, _begging_, for someone to protect you, to hide you" she explained, "And the Mist responded, cloaking you from sight. You don't have the power of invisibility, you have the power of the Mist, you simply never tried to use it in other ways before. I offer not, the power to manipulate the Mist, but my blessing to do so and and the gift of understanding. I will implant some knowledge, just enough to give you a kick start, as the saying goes, so you can understand your own power fully".

Harry stared at the Goddess in shock, trying to wrap his mind around what she was trying to say, "I wished for a lot of things back then, why didn't the Mist react to that as well?" he asked cautiously, "Why only the wish to not be seen?"

"Because of how you worded the wish" Hecate explained simply, "Your mother is a Primordial Goddess, meaning her powers are more archaic than those of the Gods. In fact, although the mythology does not show it; Eris used to be more than the Goddess of Discord, she used to be the Primordial of the Mist as well, however she gave that Title to me thousands of years ago when I defended her from Zeus, who wished to lock her away for being a Primordial" she admitted, "When I received the Mist from her it evolved, becoming easier to manipulate, but she still retained the ability, the ability that she passed onto you as her Firstborn. Your gift requires to be specific, your thoughts back then, were that you wished he would look right past you, that no one would see you, that you would be invisible, you were specific enough that the Mist reacted to you".

She paused and tilted her head at him in a curious manner, "Surely you do not believe that _everything_ you have done before was mere accidental magic?" she asked slowly, "Thirteen year old wizards can _not_ drive off over a hundred Dementors with a single spell. Not even Albus Dumbledore has that power. The thirteen year old Firstborn of Eris however has the ability to power a Patronus Charm with the Mist. In fact with that incident you tore a hole straight through the Mist that took me weeks to mend" she added with narrowed eyes.

"What about my teleportation?" Harry blurted nervously, "Is that part of the Mist as well?"

"No, your teleportation abilities are a combination of your divine powers and your magic. All Demigods blessed by myself can teleport" Hecate admitted.

"So the power I got from my Mum? From Eris? Is just the Mist?" Harry clarified as he edged past Hecate to sink down on a bed (Ethan's he thinks), "I'm not going to start a war or do anything extremely dangerous am I?" he asked slowly. "Annabeth, another camper, she said that because of Eris I was too dangerous, that I should be kicked out of the Camp" he confessed when Hecate tilted her head again.

"If anything you make the Camp safer" Hecate corrected gently, "Having a Wielder of the Mist like you within the Camp wards, that I set up by the way, you enhance their strength. The wards are part magic and part Mist, just your presence makes them stronger, harder to penetrate. Chiron should be begging you to stay, not kicking you out" she added coldly, "I don't believe he has that power anyway, this place is a safe location for _all_ Demigods".

"He refused" Harry assured the annoyed looking Goddess quickly, "He said that 'Primordial heritage or not' I was 'as much a member of the Camp' as they were".

Hecate nodded smugly, "Good centaur, I made sure he was aware of that rule when I agreed to set up the wards" she said happily before focusing on Harry once more as she stood and moved over to him, "I'm going to be giving you an understanding on creating simple illusions. Do not resist. It will only hurt more" she warned before placing her fingertip on his forehead, a jolt of something passing into his body and making his jaw clench as a car sick feeling rose up in his stomach, "I warned you not to resist" Hecate muttered under her breath.

"Sorry Ma'am" Harry murmured awkwardly as he tried to ignore the nauseous feeling, "Didn't realise I was doing it".

Hecate let out a humming noise and brushed her hand across his forehead, "You have powerful mental shields" she said approvingly, "Everything is so… chaotic… I can barely find your mind, if I were a mere Witch, I doubt I could have gotten in. Be warned Harrison" she said softly as she backed away from him, "While your mind is well protected, brute force can still erode away your natural shields".

Before Harry could reply the door was thrown open suddenly, causing him to jump backwards, flailing as he fell off the end of the bed and hit the ground with a grunt. Groaning at his own stupidity Harry rolled his head over to see Luke standing in the doorway with a mixture of amusement and confusion on his face, "What's up?" the blonde asked cautiously as he slowly stepped into the cabin and shut the door behind him, looking around as if he was expecting to see someone.

Eyes widening as he realised Hecate was gone Harry scrambled to his feet, trying to ignore his embarrassment as he smoothed down his shirt, "I was just thinking" he lied slowly, "You gave me a fright".

"Thinking? On Ethan's bed?" Luke asked slowly, an eyebrow raising as he strutted over to his bed.

"Huh? Oh I was writing a letter and I just sat down I guess" Harry explained, feeling his blush coming back as Luke shot him a disbelieving look.

"Right, which totally explains why I heard a girl's voice in here" Luke agreed simply, sending Harry a lecherous grin he was used to seeing on the twin's faces. "I'll leave you two alone, I was just after a new shirt anyway" he explained as he quickly got changed, "Lunch is in ten minutes by the way" he added as Harry spluttered.

"There was no girl!" Harry defended, "I was talking to my Mum!" he lied again, knowing that if Luke thought he was with a girl that he'd tell everyone about it and Harry would just die from the embarrassment each knowing look would bring him. It had happened before when the twins caught a shirtless Harry alone in his dorm with Hermione after all, it had taken weeks to dispel the rumours that had never really gone away.

"Did you tell her I said 'Hi'?" Luke deadpanned, "I told you to tell her I said 'Hi'" he scolded when Harry just snorted at the blonde, "I'm a huge fan of Eris. Hermes quite likes her, she's always down for a prank when he gets bored, she's on the board".

"Board?" Harry questioned when Luke didn't explain, instead searching through his wardrobe with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, didn't I show you that?" Luke asked absently, "Dammit Chris!" he exclaimed before stalking across the cabin to Chris' bed and beginning to go through Chris' wardrobe instead, "_My_ shirt" he snapped as he pulled a green shirt out with a scowl.

"I don't know anything about a 'board'" Harry admitted curiously, deciding not to comment about the 'My shirt' and the 'mustard in his pillow' mutters coming from the older Demigod.

"Huh, oops. Sorry 'bout that, must have forgot" Luke apologised with a gesture. "Every cabin's got one" he began as he led Harry back over to the desk, "Olympian politics are too complicated to follow _and_ update your kids about so each God ended up sticking a board in their cabin" he explained, pulling open the first drawer on the desk and reaching in to push up, a hidden panel in the desk popping open so Luke could grab it and hand it to Harry, "It's basically a list of the Gods to not like for the week".'

The three lists on the 'board' were written in a lazy scrawl, one column in green pen while the others were in black and red. "It's pretty simple" Luke explained as Harry glanced over the names, 'Eris' being the first green name with 'Apollo' written beneath it in what looked like sparkling ink. "Green names are the Gods and Goddess that Dad likes at the moment, Apollo doesn't really change sides since they're both pranksters and friends, but Eris was only added this morning, kinda confirmed to us who you are" he admitted. "Black ink are the Gods that Dad's not feeling particularly happy with but doesn't dislike" he continued as Harry saw 'Zeus' and 'Poseidon' were below 'Aphrodite' and 'Hera', "Zeus and Poseidon are obvious, with the war brewing up there and all, Aphrodite is a common name and I don't know about Hera. Now the red names are the bad ones, ones that Hermes _really _doesn't like" Luke finished, "Ares is always on that side. Why? Because Ares is a dick, pretty simple that, but I don't know about Artemis and Athena though" he admitted slowly, a frown on his face as he stared down at the board, "Athena's been there once or twice but I've never seen Artemis on the list _at all_ before. Wonder what they did?"

"I know what they did" Harry admitted awkwardly making Luke's eyebrows shoot up, "According to Mum they're accusing her of stealing the Master Bolt and planning everything with me" he explained, feeling his neck burning in embarrassment again as Luke let out a surprised grunt.

"Yeah, that'd do it" Luke agreed slowly, looking down at the board with a calculating expression, "Yeah anyway, this board is basically a list of the cabins we're supposed to be nice to and the ones we're supposed to prank mercilessly. Hermes is a trickster" he clarified when Harry shot him a confused look, "He doesn't approve of just bluntly attacking people like Ares does, "He wants us to go around stealing and pranking instead, God of Thieves and all. It's better than what the Ares cabin does though, they _do_ go around attacking people bluntly, they bully the other cabins physically, shoving them and starting fights".

"Does anyone actually obey the boards though?" Harry asked hesitantly, not liking the idea of bullying people just because the Gods didn't like each other.

Luke shrugged as he took the board back and fitted it back into the hole in the desk, shutting the drawer before turning and leaning against the desk. "I dunno" he admitted with a shrug, "I mean if I see a name on the red column and then later on in the day I see a perfect opportunity? Yeah I take it, but I'm just as likely to take it if they're on the green list you know? I don't exactly like Hermes though, I only met him once and he was a git so… I guess most of us don't really use the board as more than a warning system, like Athena's kids are most likely going to be a bit colder towards us so don't ask for any favours, that kind of thing".

"That explains that meeting then" Harry realised, glancing off in the direction of the Big House, "Apollo and Aphrodite stood up for me even though I've only spoken to one of them".

"Meeting? What meeting?" Luke asked with a frown, "Like a counsellor meeting? I didn't get a message about a meeting today" he said suspiciously, "What was it about".

"Annabeth said I was dangerous because Mum apparently started the Trojan wars, she wanted me kicked out of the Camp" Harry admitted, feeling slightly like he was tattling, "Chiron yelled at her. He's actually kind of scary when he's mad" he added with a shudder.

"Hell yeah he is" Luke growled out, making Harry step back at the dark look on his face. "_Fuck _it Annabeth!" he exclaimed loudly as he pushed off from the desk and started pacing, running his hands through his hair, "Olympian politics are complicated Harry. What Annabeth did was the equivalent of declaring that you're not worthy of being a Demigod, she basically insulted Eris, spitting in her face you could say" he clarified.

"And?" Harry asked hesitantly, "Am I expected to defend Mum's honour or something? Cos I don't think she'd be too happy with that, she seems like a strong woman and all".

Luke snorted and shook his head, "This is beyond you now. You retaliate? Good for you. But Annabeth insulted your mother, meaning that Eris is going to be retaliating _very_ soon. There's a reason you're warned to _never_ insults the Gods, they're fickle and they've got the power to turn you and your family into small animals for the rest of your mortals lives" he deadpanned. "Which is a shame, cos I thought that Annabeth was smarter than that" he muttered with another shake of his head.

"So what now? I just have to wait for Mum to retaliate?" Harry asked slowly, "Can't I ask her not to or something?"

"Harry, the Gods? They don't really care what we want" Luke explained softly, "They get laid, have us, and then just fuck off for thirteen or so years before saying 'Yeah, you're my kid, go to Camp' where they ignore us on and off before lazily sending us a lame gift or two every now and then" he ranted, scowling at the wall as Harry stood there awkwardly.

"Hermes is that much of a git is he?" he asked slowly, making Luke snort and shake his head again.

"Oh yeah. Now come on, it's lunch time" Luke declared, the anger seemingly vanishing as he perked up again, "And then I'm kidnapping you. You're pretty good with that staff but you'll need training in an actual weapon so I'm going to beat your arse up and down the training pitch until you can hold a sword without looking like you're going to drop it and run away".

"I wouldn't run" Harry defended as Luke headed for the door, tapping into his powers and teleporting out of the cabin, grinning as the door opened and Luke blinked at him in confusion before glancing over his shoulder into the empty cabin. "Why run when I can teleport?" he pointed out innocently.

* * *

"Concentrate… focus on the power you can feel inside you. Can you feel it?"

Harry nodded slowly, cracking his eyes open in time to see one the two teenagers with him nodding slowly as well, the daughter of Apollo looking like she was glowing softly while the boy whose name Harry had forgotten was sitting there with what looked like a constipated look on his face (Ironically it was the same look Ron had while thinking).

"Eyes Harrison" Chiron scolded making him snap them shut again, "Eric, remember how you feel when you're fighting, that strength, that power in your chest? Good" the centaur said gently as the boy nodded and his face relaxed suddenly, "Focus on that feeling, let it fill your mind, let it fill your entire being. You too Harrison" Chiron added as Harry rolled his eyes beneath his closed lids, "I don't care if you can access them already, do as I say".

Sighing Harry reached for his powers, following Chiron's orders and spreading them through his body. "No" Chiron interrupted suddenly, "Let your power fill you, don't fill yourself".

Clenching his jaw Harry released the power and just held onto it awkwardly, waiting expectantly for it to 'fill' him instead, "How?" he finally asked when nothing happened, "How do I do it? It's not doing anything".

"Wizards" he heard Chiron mutter under his breath before he heard the sound of hooves approaching him. "Relax. Don't reach for your powers, just clear your mind and let them reach for you" he instructed, "Keep the connection between you and them op-"

Harry's eyes cracked open again when the centaur cut off, eyebrows shooting up as he saw the end of the rainbow hitting the ground in front of Chiron, none of the colours fitting in their proper places (And he was a hundred percent sure that black wasn't part of a rainbow in the first place) as a shape started forming inside the rainbow, all three Demigods watching now as the rainbow retreated back up into the sky after depositing a beautiful blonde girl in it's place. "Hello Pierce Brosnan" the girl greeted in a dreamy sounding voice, "You're looking extremely centaur-ry today you know?"

"Hello Luna" Chiron replied in a fond voice that made Harry falter and stare at the embarrassed looking centaur in amusement, "You got here sooner than I imagined".

"I had some time after I finished my homework" 'Luna' explained as Harry stared at her extremely familiar cloak.

"You're from Hogwarts!" he exclaimed before blushing as Luna turned to stare at him with a 'duh' expression on her face.

"Hail Harry Potter, Son of Eris" the platinum blonde greeted slowly before beaming at him suddenly, "Congratulations on winning the Triwizard Tournament!" she exclaimed.

"I err" he began as he glanced at the amused Chiron, "I haven't won yet" he corrected.

"I know" Luna admitted, "I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you in case you did win".

"Right, thanks" Harry mumbled, smiling and shifting awkwardly when Luna continued staring at him expectantly, "Is there a problem?" he asked finally.

"I didn't know you were a Demigod" Luna confessed bluntly, "I know everything".

"Daughter of Athena then?" Harry realised, blushing again as he noticed the way the daughter of Apollo and the possible son of Ares were watching them in confusion.

"No" Luna denied simply, "Well?" she demanded, stomping (Childishly too) over to Harry and getting in his face.

"Well what?" Harry blurted as he resisted the urge to shove her away, not wanting to alienate any magical Demigods before he got to know them.

"Are you going to apologize for not telling me you were a Demigod?" Luna exclaimed sounding frustrated.

"I didn't know either!" Harry countered, finding himself falling back onto the ground as Luna kept getting closer, the girl looking at him like she was a lion and he was a particularly plump gazelle.

"Excuses" Luna muttered with a sniff before turning and skipping out of sight, leaving Harry staring at the space in front of him in confusion.

"Did that really just happen?" Harry blurted, looking up at Chiron who just burst into laughter at him making him scowl.

"Luna is quite the… odd… Demigod" Chiron admitted as he chuckled, "Something she inherited from her mother I believe".

"Right" Harry muttered, sitting back up with a glance in the direction Luna had gone before closing his eyes again, "How do I do this connection thing then?"

* * *

Harry stared down at the small tornado swirling in his palm, watching as the tip of it rolled across his skin while the tiny twister barely the length his hand swirled aggressively, the amount of power tripling everytime he willed the tornado too far away from his body.

Eric, the Son of Ares, had jokingly referred to his powers as 'Area of Effect' based, citing some video game or another in how they radiate out with him as the focal point. Harry had turned his hair green for that… Slytherin green. The kid still had a point though and Harry had decided that he could at least think of them that way in his head, not going to risk getting laughed at for speaking like that out loud.

A cracking branch made his head snap up as he closed his fist around the tornado that faded rapidly, Harry's eyes flicking around the small clearing he was hiding in, wondering who else would come into the forest like he had been ordered to by Chiron so he could practice in private without distractions while he did something. As his eyes drifted over the forest in front of him he instinctively opened the link between him and his 'Eris' powers, letting his powers flood him as Chiron had taught him (Something about it allowing proper energy flow letting him manipulate his powers to their full extent), hesitantly reaching for his 'invisibility' as he recalled what Hecate had said about it.

"Evans"

Harry launched himself to his feet as his attention was pulled back to where Clarisse was now standing on the other side of the clearing, her spear glinting in the light peeking through the treetops. "Clarisse" he replied slowly, eyeing her cautiously as she rolled her eyes and strode into the clearing, stopping around the length of her spear away from him, "You looking for someone?" he asked coldly, remembering her promise to 'kick his scrawny arse'.

"You" Clarisse admitted bluntly as she reached out and stabbed her spear into the ground spearhead first before backing away from it and crossing her arms across her chest., "How much of the meeting this morning did you hear?"

"I'm not saying he's a bad person. I'm saying that as the Son of Eris he's dangerous whether he wants to be or not" Harry echoed most of that conversation that was burnt into his mind as he glared at the daughter of Ares.

"Pretty much all of it then" Clarisse muttered, "That's good, means I don't have to explain it to you".

"Oh no, you were pretty explanatory this morning" Harry snapped, "Now leave me alone unless you _really_ want that fight you were talking about".

"Oh I definitely want that fight" Clarisse confessed, "_After _you get trained in a proper weapon though, as effective as that staff is there are some situations that magic won't be as helpful in and as a blunt weapon neither will a large piece of wood" she clarified making Harry falter in confusion.

"I'm going to be blunt Evans. I don't care if you like me or not" she explained, "And I'm _not_ asking for forgiveness" she added warningly. "Chad is an idiot" she began, "He's been the runt of the Ares cabin for long that apparently he thought he would get some respect for attacking you as he did. He's been punished as have the two others that joined in, don't expect to see them in the forest this Friday or on the training pitches until Tuesday" she informed him with a blank expression on her face.

"What's that got to do with this morning?" Harry asked slowly, confused by the sudden change in topics.

"Nothing. I needed that out of the way first" Clarisse explained dismissively. "What do you know of the Hunters of Artemis?" she asked suddenly, "They're a bunch of eternal virgins that run around with Artemis slaying monsters and shit. They're also stuck-up bitches" she sneered out, "Whenever they come to Camp we have a game of Capture the Flag, Hunters versus Campers. They always win. Last time they were here was two years ago, and Ares cabin was on the training field when they suddenly strutted in like they owned the place and demanded that everyone had to get off the field 'or else'. When my brothers and I ignored them they attacked us without warning or reason. And I'm not lying here" she snapped with a dark look on her face as Harry failed to keep from looking sceptical. "I got a sword through my chest, I ended up in the infirmary for a week healing. The Hunter I was fighting was someone I used to have a rivalry with and she didn't care if I lived or not, she had defeated me in combat and still put the knife to my throat, if Annabeth hadn't led the counterattack and distracted her I would have been killed".

Clarisse cut off and looked away from him as her jaw clenched and her hand came up to rub at her throat. "Chiron was furious, he threw them out and banned their return. Artemis herself visited me in the infirmary to apologise, severely punished the Hunter, she even made sure I had no scars from it" she continued slowly before shaking her head and straightening her shoulders again, "I owed Annabeth my life. When she told me that she wanted me to back her up in the meeting this morning I had no choice but to agree" she explained simply. "Do I think you're dangerous? You have the potential. Do I want to kick your arse? Hell yes. Do I want you gone? You have just as much right to be here as Annabeth and I do" she confessed with a shrug, "If it had actually come to a vote then I would have voted in your favour. But since Chiron would _never _let someone be thrown from Camp Half-Blood you were safe, even if we _did_ vote against you".

As Harry stood there trying to comprehend everything Clarisse had just told him, she grabbed her spear again and turned her back on him, walking away as he blinked dumbly.

"Clarisse!" he blurted quickly, making her pause at the treeline and half-turn to face him with a bored look on her face. "Thank you. For explaining" he clarified awkwardly making her roll her eyes, an action visible even from across the clearing, "I don't blame you. And… and if you're willing to help train me you can get that fight a little earlier than if it were just Luke" he suggested slowly.

Clarisse's snort echoed around the clearing. "I don't like you Evans" she admitted bluntly, "Impress me in a fight first, _then_ I'll think about it".


	13. Back to Hogwarts

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
**Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood** Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has more than one god for a parent.

* * *

**I'd like to give out a huge thanks to everyone that's read this story, thanks to all of you this story has almost 400 review, has reached a whopping 100,000, and has over 1000 Favorites and Follows! **

**So I thank everyone whose read this story!**

* * *

"Harry?"

Cracking an eye open he frowned at Ethan as the other boy moved over to sit at the end of his bed. "You okay dude?" he asked slowly, "Cos you kinda look like shit. You having trouble getting used to camp life?"

"Nah" Harry ground out slowly, "I like it here. I've just got this killer migraine and Luke sent me to lay down".

"Must have been pretty bad for Luke to do that" Ethan murmured making Harry snort as a wave of shame washed through his chest.

"Actually it was that and how terrible I am with a sword that made him do it" he corrected softly, "I know what I'm supposed to be doing, but it's always so sluggish and uncomfortable that I can't get it to work".

"Get a better sword" Ethan suggested making Harry crack his eye open again, "I had the same problem, I changed from a xiphos to a kipos however and suddenly I was on fire. Well I wasn't that bad" he admitted sheepishly, "I'm still not the best with a sword".

"Speaking of swords" Harry began as he watched the half-Asian shifting on his bed slowly, "Thanks for yesterday. I may not have used it for long but that sword saved my life".

"Forget about it" Ethan dismissed as he blushed, "I wish I could have been of more help. But you know, if everyone jumped in to help you-"

"Then I wouldn't have the 'honour' that comes with fighting them myself" Harry finished with a nod, "I get it. Really" he promised when Ethan looked sceptical, "I needed to show them that I could look after myself, it was the same at my old school. Just with less swords and trying to kill each other" he joked, making Ethan grin and nod.

"So" Ethan began after a pause, "What's up with this Tournament I keep hearing about?" he asked curiously, faltering as Harry frowned at him.

"Heard about where?" Harry asked slowly, "And why can't anyone keep their mouth shut here?" Damn, this place was kind of like Hogwarts, everything that was supposed to be a secret was public knowledge.

"The Aphrodite girls are running around telling everyone" Ethan admitted with a shrug, "They're setting something up for you at Chiron's request" he explained with a knowing look, "I would tell you what but I think it's meant to be a surprise".

"I hate surprises" Harry muttered petulantly, scowling up at the ceiling as he contemplated grabbing his invisibility cloak and going to have a look around, wondering if the Apollo campers could see through an invisibility cloak _and_ Harry's invis- er Mist invisibility.

"Yeah well you want a surprise? Silena bitch-slapped Annabeth" Ethan announced, grimacing and mumbling out an apology as Harry flinched, his king of all migraines not appreciating the boy's loudness.

"Silena? Queen Aphrodite chick right?" Harry asked slowly, closing his eyes again as he summoned his wand, tapping himself on the forehead and murmuring "Glacius", coating his forehead in a thin sheet of ice.

"That's her" Ethan confirmed quietly, "She and Annabeth were arguing about something and then Silena just slapped her! She then said something strange, something about golden apples and wooden horses".

"The Apple of Discord" Harry whispered, the answer just flashing through his mind as he thought about what Ethan had said, "You know what started the Trojan war right?"

"Yeah Paris kidnapped Helen" Ethan agreed hesitantly, "Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite had a beauty contest and Aphrodite offered him the most beautiful woman in the world if Paris chose her right?'

"What started the beauty contest?" Harry asked simply, the cooling feeling from the ice making him feel drowsy.

"Uh… Eris threw in an apple saying- oh" Ethan realised slowly.

"The last time Eris was insulted her revenge led to a war that lasted for twenty years" Harry admitted softly, "According to Luke when Annabeth questioned whether I belonged in the Camp she insulted Eris, and that Eris would punish Annabeth for it".

"Oh yeah, godly politics" Ethan muttered, "Never understood those".

"Don't understand mortal politics let alone godly ones" Harry smirked, grimacing as he migraine gave a rather painful throb, "Someone should write a book".

"I still wouldn't read it" Ethan deadpanned before Harry felt him standing, cracking his eye open to watch the taller teen stretch. "Anyway gotta go, only came in here to grab my belt" he explained as Harry watched him walk over to his bed and throw a piece of leather over his shoulder. "Oh and if your head's not better by lunch" Ethan began as he reached the door, "Then I'd suggest you go see Chiron about it, he'll give you some painkillers. And don't worry about seeming weak or anything" he added, "All Demigods get headaches when they first set out, it's part of the whole 'awakening of the blood' thing" he clarified before vanishing out the door.

Huffing as he rolled over Harry chilled his forehead again, promising to go see Chiron at lunchtime if he still felt like someone was performing a drum solo in his skull. With the Wand Weighing Ceremony today according to both the letter and Luna, he couldn't risk being at anything less than one hundred percent. He wouldn't, after all, put it past Dumbledore to try force him to stay meaning he'd have to either teleport out or fight magically, and since he wasn't anywhere near the Headmaster's level of skill his only choice would be to out himself and teleport out.

Groaning Harry rolled off the bed, stumbling towards the bathroom with a grimace as the blood rushed from his head and it throbbed painfully in response. Heading into the bathroom Harry glanced at the mirror and froze, a single red eye staring back out at him as his right eye remained green. Swallowing nervously he edged over to the mirror until he was standing in front of it, staring at the red surrounding his pupil, looking slightly liquid-like as it shimmered and moved when he blinked slowly at the familiar looking eye.

Eris had eyes just like it…

Biting his lip and glancing towards the door Harry wished there was a spell to conjure sunglasses or something, knowing that Demigod or not people wouldn't accept red eyes and that if he tried to make a run for it to go find Chiron for help then his eye would be seen and everyone would know by dinner. Faltering as he glanced back towards the mirror, Harry considered what Hecate (Who he had figured would have been more flashy) had told him yesterday, that his invisibility was part of the Mist and that she would implant as an apology for her son's (And was it hard to believe that Voldemort was the son of the Goddess of Magic or what?) attempts to kill him, basic knowledge of illusion creation. Tapping into his powers Harry focused on what he now knew to be the Mist and stood there for a moment, searching through his memories for the instructions, thinking back to the moment when she had implanted the memories and he had felt that electric shock running through his body.

No sooner had he thought of that moment than his legs were collapsing as images and impressions were flashing past his mind, reminding him eerily of what had happened with his bracers, thoughts streaming through his mind and started settingly into various places in his mind, leaving him on the floor gasping in pain.

Hissing in pain as he forced himself to his feet, leaning against the counter so he could look into the mirror again, Harry tapped into his powers and waved his hand over his eyes, concentrating on the image of two green eyes as he willed it to happen. When he opened his eyes to see a red iris staring back he growled and closed them once more, concentrating on what he wanted to see as he waved a hand over his eyes and felt his powers reacting.

Opening them again hopefully Harry sagged down at the sight of one and a half green eyes while a small section of his left eye remained blood red. He obviously had a _lot_ of practice in his future before he was going to get this right.

* * *

"Ah Harrison there you-"

Harry froze and slowly looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, eyes flicking to the dozens of Crookshanks curled up on various different beds sleeping and back to the amused looking Chiron and the shocked looking Luke.

"Dude that's my bed" the blonde Demigod whined as Chiron trotted further into the room and eyed the cat curiously, "I'm allergic to cats so I'm taking your bed, you can sleep on the floor" Luke declared as he backed into the corner away from Crookshanks and eyed it like it was a monster or something.

"I believe you will be fine Luke" Chiron said dismissively as he reached out and stuck his hand through the Crookshanks on the end of Harry's bed, his hand sinking straight through it as a black-purple mist swirled around his arm, "They are just illusions" he explained.

"Oh. I knew that" Luke sniffed as he smoothed down his shirt and stuck his nose in the air, scowling at the daughter of Aphrodite, Silena, as she stepped into the cabin with a giggle. "I didn't invite you in here so you could giggle at me you know" he snapped as Harry watched the children of Aphrodite piling into the room with a feeling of impending doom.

"Uh, why _did_ you invite them in again?" Harry asked cautiously as he caught sight of the suitcases in their hands, "And why are they looking at me like that?"

"As the representative for Camp Half-Blood you need to present yourself properly" Chiron explained slowly, "The Aphrodite cabin have offered to take over your, as a movie producer would say it, costume and makeup".

"Makeup?" Harry squeaked.

* * *

"I sent him a letter about it Professor but he didn't reply" Hermione Granger admitted slowly, "I told him what you showed me in the rule book, about how he could have withdrawn his name within 24 hours. But I haven't seen Hedwig since so I don't know if she even _found_ him" she explained.

She watched as Professor McGonagall's lips tightened, the older witch looking away from her and staring at the window to her office. "You said he took his trunk with him?" she asked her slowly, "That there was nothing left behind?"

"I doubt a chocolate frog and half a box of Bertie Botts could help us find him" Hermione clarified, "Like I said all I found left over was Hedwig and while she knew Harry was gone she seemed strangely okay with it like she knew he was safe".

"Hedwig is an owl Ms Granger" Professor McGonagall pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Hedwig is the smartest owl I've ever seen Professor" Hermione corrected slowly, smiling softly as she remembered the times that Hedwig proved herself to be more than just a normal owl, "I've seen her bring Harry things he forgot in the Tower, I've seen Hedwig feeding Harry. Merlin once I even saw Hedwig helping Harry with a Rubik's cube!" she exclaimed, slipping her hand into her hair and twisting it around her fist. "With all due respect Ma'am, Hedwig is more than just an owl, if anyone could find Harry it would be her. It's just that if Hedwig thought Harry was better off wherever he is then she would leave him there, no one could convince her to betray Harry".

"I'm not talking about betraying him" Professor McGonagall corrected, "I'm talking about bringing him a portkey, if he wants to leave afterwards then he can. The Wand Weighing Ceremony is important" she reminded Hermione as the bushy-haired girl watched the Scottish Witch stand and move away from her desk. "If Mr Potter doesn't show up for this then according to the rules he cannot compete in the Tasks until a certified Wandmaker approves his wand. And if Mr Potter doesn't complete the Tasks then he'll lose his magic as part of the Tournament rules" she exhaled slowly, "And while I may have been slack in my caring for him before I don't want him to lose his magic, not like this".

"Is there a good way to lose your magic?" Hermione asked sarcastically, hands clapping over her mouth in embarrassment as Professor McGonagall's eyebrow rose at her. "Sorry Professor. I was channelling my inner Harry" she apologised as the Professor's lips twitched.

Professor McGonagall sighed and turned to stare out the window with a contemplative look on her face, "Would Mr Potter accept a password-activated portkey?" she asked slowly.

Hermione frowned as she considered the Professor's plan, "I think it depends Ma'am" she agreed slowly, "If he was promised by someone who _wasn't_ the Headmaster that he would be allowed to leave again then yes, I think he would" she confirmed.

"Why wouldn't he accept the Headmaster's word?" Professor McGonagall asked with a frown.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't have Harry's best interests at heart" Hermione confessed, raising her jaw stubbornly, "He all but admitted last year that he knew the Dursleys were abusive and yet sent Harry back anyway, with his titles he could have forced Fudge to give Sirius a trial and he didn't do anything. Harry doesn't trust him anymore and neither do I" she announced bluntly.

"Albus is a good man" Professor McGonagall began, Hermione's eyes narrowing at the woman who was still looking out the window, "Unfortunately he does have a habit of forgetting everyone else is still a person with needs instead of a pawn to move and control at will. He's so used to being the one expected to come up with the answers that he never considers his answers might not be the right ones, or that other people might have a better idea" she admitted softly before shaking her head, "Albus won't let Mr Potter leave".

"If Professor Dumbledore forces Harry to stay, he _will_ find a way out" Hermione said confidently, "And then Harry will turn his back on the Wizarding World and we'll never see him again".

"I know Ms Granger" Professor McGonagall admitted, "And that's what scares me".

Hermione snorted and looked away, eyes locking onto the grinning face of Harry Potter waving at her from a group photo of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Maybe we should go find a troll?" she suggested jokingly, "I'll taunt it and when it attacks me Harry will burst in to save my life riding a pegasus or a dragon like only Harry could. He'd come in wand waving and magic flying and he'd do something so stupidly heroic you can't help but love him".

"Ms Granger, I don't know about wand waving and dragons" Professor McGonagall choked out making Hermione glance over to see her favourite Professor clutching the windowsill with bulging eyes, "But what do you think about him leading an army?" McGonagall spun around to blink at her, her mouth opening and closing silently for a moment, "Harry's back" she blurted dumbly.

Hermione sat there staring at Professor McGonagall for a moment before launching herself off the chair she was sitting in and grabbing her bag, both her and the Professor sprinting for the door and out into the corridor, heading straight towards the entrance hall from the first floor of the DADA tower. "Did- did you- say an- an army?" Hermione gasped out as she hiked up the skirt of her robes, "Like an- an _army_?" Before Professor McGonagall could reply Hermione rounded the corner and slammed into a suit of armour, the armour letting out a yelp of shock as Hermione bounced off it and tripping into McGonagall as she turned the corner as well.

"Merlin! Sorry Hermione" Neville stuttered as she stared at her friend standing there fully dressed in shining bronze armour, a sword strapped to his belt with a helmet tucked under his arm. "I didn't see you sorry" he apologized as he helped her up, seemingly unnoticing of hers and Professor McGonagall's shocked stares.

"Come on Nev!" Seamus' voice called called out, making Hermione look past Neville to see their fellow Gryffindor and two older students standing at the end of the hall wearing the same thing as the timid herbologist, "We'll be late if you keep slacking about!"

"Coming!" Neville called out hurrying after Seamus and the others as they rushed off, Hermione slowly turning to stare at Professor McGonagall who merely opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, looking just as lost as she was.

"Let's follow them" Hermione suggested slowly making the Professor nod quickly, both of them running after the armour-clad students heading towards the Entrance Hall, neither of them having any idea of what exactly was going on as they reached the Entrance Hall in time to see a group of at least a dozen armoured teenagers stepping through the door, only the centaur leading them and the young man on his right wearing armour different to the rest of the well armed group. "They look..." Hermione mumbled slowly, "They look _Greek_" she whispered turning to look at the equally confused Professor McGonagall.

Turning back to stare at the quietly talking warriors Hermione's eyes were pulled to the teenager beside the centaur, this boy wearing 'sleeveless' armour with the stylish bronze plating covering the chest area and shoulders with dark purple-black leather covering his stomach. A pair of pants made out of the same leather were on his legs while bronze plates covered his shins and the top of his leather boots. Hermione's eyes drifted down to his crossed arms to see two black metal bracers on his wrists that reached up to his elbows on the outside of his arm and halfway on the inside, the metal almost seemingly to glow as it glinted in the light. Finally Hermione's eyes raised up to his head which was covered in a clearly Greek styled helmet made of the same bronze as his chest plates, a pair of glowing green eyes that made her breath catch staring out at her from inside the helmet.

"Harry"

* * *

**To see Harry's armour check out the link on my profile listed under Glorious Chaos.**

* * *

"Ah, here come our brothers" Chiron muttered making Harry glance up to see two people he had never expected to see wearing the camp's armour, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan, walking across the Entrance Hall towards them with two older teenagers on either side of them, all four of them with a hand resting lightly on the swords at their side.

"Hiya Harry" Seamus greeted with a grin that was visible from beneath his helmet, the pyromaniac looking strangely comfortable wearing his armour.

"You're Half-Bloods?" Harry blurted as he looked between Seamus and the blushing Neville, the two older students moving over to talk to Chiron softly, "Both of you?"

"There are others Harry" Neville mumbled as his blush grew darker, "It's just we're the ones whose Godly blood has been woken up".

"Besides it's not like I lied is it?" Seamus asked innocently, "I _am_ half and half ain't I? Seamus Finnigan, Son of Hephaestus" he introduced with a grin and a half-bow.

"Explains the fire" Harry mumbled making Seamus snort as Neville chuckled.

"I'm not properly pyrokinetic" Seamus denied, "Dad only chooses the rare Demigod for that gift, but I _can_ conjure balls of fire and all my fire spells are stronger" he explained, "It took me a while to learn to control it enough that every third spell didn't explode though" he joked.

"Neville Longbottom" the timid boy introduced when Harry turned to look at him, "Son of Demeter. And yeah, explains the plants" he agreed. "And that's Jessica Hart, she's a Daughter of Aphrodite, and Logan Matthews, Son of Athena" he added gesturing towards the two students that had come with them, "The four of us plus Luna Lovegood were the only awakened Demigods here until Luna suddenly called a meeting about you".

Harry just nodded slowly, not sure what to say so wisely not saying anything. Feeling eyes on him he glanced over to see Professor McGonagall standing at the top of the staircase to the first floor, Hermione staring at him from her place at the Professor's side. As he watched he saw his former best friend mouth move in the familiar shape of 'Harry', feeling his ears and neck beginning to heat up as he realised he was standing in full ceremonial armour with an over-armoured escort of Camp Half-Blood's ten best fighters, the 'Hogwarts Halflings', and Chiron, in front of his favourite Professor and his old (And hopefully still) best friend.

The only thing he was glad for, was that the Aphrodite cabin designed a set of stylish (And comfortable) armour that the Hephaestus cabin were able to construct perfectly in a day and a half. So yes while they all looked like dorks standing in the Hogwarts Entrance Hall in full Greek armour, he at least looked, in the words of the Aphrodite campers (Both male and female) 'totally hot'.

"You alright Harry?" Luke's voice asked as the blonde materialised at his side, "Hey Nev, Shay" he added, grinning at them from beneath his own helmet "You two cool?"

"Little nervous" Neville mumbled out as Seamus made a joke about being the son of the Fire God.

"Same as Neville" Harry admitted when Luke raised an eyebrow at him, "The last time I was here I kind of walked out of the Great Hall in front of everyone when my name was pulled from the Goblet. And now I'm back dressed in full Greek armour with a small army at my back".

"That's not full armour" Seamus corrected absently, "You need a shield. But on that note, you looked totally awesome on Monday" he praised with a grin, "'No. Just, just no'" he echoed as he shook his head, "Rock on dude".

"Uh right on?" Harry replied awkwardly thinking back to what the Apollo campers seem to say a lot.

"Could use some work but you're getting there" Seamus assured him as Chiron called his name softly making them glance over to see the centaur gesturing them over.

"Now Harrison, remember" Chiron whispered slowly, "Control your temper and your powers, let me do the talking and don't go anywhere without an escort" he instructed, "Luna will be leading us to the Ceremony room now".

"I remember Sir" Harry mumbled as he looked toward Luna who was smiling serenely at the four hourglasses on the wall, Slytherin in the lead just ahead of Gryffindor.

"They're waiting for us" Luna announced suddenly, "Harry Potter, you should conjure a sword and sheath with your bracers, you'll look sexier" she said bluntly making Harry cough and blush as Luke sniggered from beside him. As he scrambled to open Harry looked down at his bracers in time to see a black mist sliding out of the left one, leaving his right bracer 'free' for his wand as a sheath and sword appeared on a belt around his hip.

"A kopis. Nice" Luke murmured, "Maybe I should I have tried teaching you that instead of a xiphos".

"I just asked for a good sword" Harry admitted awkwardly as Luna drifted past him with a 'follow me' gesture, leaving Harry to fall into place beside Chiron as they started towards the stairs in formation, fully aware of Luke and Clarisse just behind him ready to attack the moment someone made a move against him.

"That woman and the bushy girl are following us" Luke's voice whispered as they passed Professor McGonagall and Hermione and continued up the stairs after Luna who was skipping ahead of them, making a rather strange sight considering how she was dressed in bronze plated leather armour. Finally as Luna led them down a corridor she stopped in front of a door and turned to wait for them expectantly, humming under her breath as they all gathered around the door.

"Alright Demigods" Chiron said quietly as Luna flicked her wand at the door, "Stand guard out here. Harrison, Luna, Luke and I will be entering the room alone and will be leaving as soon as the ceremony is over. Do not egg on any of the castle's portraits or students and do not leave this corridor. Gods bless".

Turning to Harry he gestured towards the door and Harry nodded, rolling his shoulders and summoning his wand in his right hand, watching as it formed in a sheath on his forearm as he braced himself for what was about to happen.

Taking a deep breath Harry strode forward and placed both hands on the double doors in front of them, pushing them open suddenly and striding into the room as he raised his chin like he knew what he was doing, feeling as much as hearing Chiron, Luke, and Luna entering the room after him as his eyes flicked around the room, taking in the shocked Wizards and Witches standing around the room.

"I do hope I'm not late"

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was SUPPOSED to be the Wand Weighing Ceremony but as you can clearly see it got out of hand, meaning that NEXT CHAPTER is the Ceremony and unfortunately Harry's claiming is being pushed back one chapter as part of this.**


	14. The Weighing of the Wands

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's** **Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood **Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

Silence reigned throughout the room as everyone stared at Harry, slowly taking in the armour he was wearing and the presence of the two armoured people and the centaur behind him.

A clicking noise filled the room moments before a flash of light almost blinded him, leaving him blinking away the spots in his vision as he turned to glare at the Wizard standing there with a camera in his hands, a posh looking woman in an acid green suit-robe-dress hybrid staring at him from beside the man, her hands twitching toward the handbag on her arm.

"Excuse me?" Luna's voice drifted through the room breaking the silence, "But did my client give you permission to take that photo?" she asked seriously, the blonde Demigoddess walking forward with a sway to her hips that pulled Harry's eyes for a couple of seconds. "I do hope you were intending on asking for Mr Potter's permission before publishing that image" she continued slowly, "Because if I find any non-approved images or content about Mr Potter in _any_ publication that you are known to work with Ms Skeeter then you'll find yourself both out of a job _and_ out of gallons after we sue you" she threatened.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" 'Ms Skeeter' sneered out as she eyed Luna in disgust.

"Mr Potter's press agent" Luna introduced simply, "Luna Lovegood, I'm sure you'll be in touch, if only to avoid lawsuit".

"Mr Potter I hope you can explain yourself" Crouch demanded, Harry's lip almost curling in disgust as he caught the way the Ministry official was eyeing Chiron, remembering the way he had freed his house elf. "You entered yourself into this Tournament and then vanished!" the man exclaimed, "Now you barge in here dressed in that ridiculous armour with an armed dark beast of all things!"

"Actually I think you'll find I didn't enter myself into his Tournament" Harry corrected slowly as he pulled off his helmet and tucked it beneath his arm, jumping in shock as Luke stepped forward to take it from him, shaking his head as he turned back to Crouch, recalling the lines Chiron had written for him, "And I'm willing to make a magical oath along those lines".

"And the dark beast and the armour?" Ms Skeeter asked curiously, a piece of parchment now floating next to her with a quill the same colour as her dress writing already.

"Chiron is smarter than anyone in this room" Harry growled out coldly, "He's no more a dark beast than you are Ms Skeeter".

"The armour?" Skeeter pressed pointedly, raising an elegant eyebrow at him.

Rolling his eyes Harry glanced over at the other three champions, both Fleur and Krum glaring at him while Cedric just looked confused. "This armour is my new school's formal uniform Ms Skeeter, all members of my party are wearing the same. By the way Headmaster, consider this my resignation from Hogwarts" he added innocently, glancing over at the paling wizard who was standing there in lavender coloured robes.

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore began, the wizard stepping forward as Harry watched a dark look flashing through the old man's eyes.

"I'm not your anything" Harry interrupted coldly, attention being drawn back to Skeeter as the woman shuddered with an joyful expression on her face, whispering furiously to the quill that was working its way through the parchment rapidly. "I was assured multiple times that Hogwarts was the 'safest place in all Britain'. Yet here I stand one possessed teacher, a basilisk, and a mass murderer later, having being entered in a deadly Tournament against my will" he drawled slowly, watching as Skeeter's grin grew and grew with every word from his mouth, "This Tournament is the nail in the coffin so to speak. If I survive this I will _not _be stepping foot in Hogwarts again".

"Now Harry, don't you think you're being a bit rash here?" Dumbledore asked pointedly, "Over exaggerating like that is not necessary".

"Who's over exaggerating? I know I'm not" Harry deadpanned, "In fact I haven't even started yet. I could have mentioned how a troll got into the school and almost killed a student. I could have mentioned how you hired a complete fraud who only wrote his books by obliviating the people who actually did the deeds, the same man who tried to obliviate _me_. I could even mention how you let the Dementors stay around the school after they illegally attacked me _twice_ and tried to Kiss me. Should I go on Professor? No?"

"Right, well" Crouch spluttered out as Harry smirked at Dumbledore, the Headmaster seemingly frozen in shock, "Let's get this done with then shall we? May I introduce Mr Ollivander" he announced gesturing towards the old man lurking in the corner that Harry hadn't noticed before. "He will be checking your wands to ensure they are in good condition before the Tournament" Crouch explained as Harry shifted uncomfortably under Ollivander's intense stare, the man seeming to not notice anyone else as he studied Harry.

Crap, how was Harry going to explain what had happened to his first wand? Uh yeah, the King of Gods kind of destroyed it?

As Harry watched Skeeter and her photographer moved over to the side while the Headmasters and the judges moved over to long table that had been set up, leaving Ollivander standing in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me?" Luna asked suddenly, "But it's rather rude of you to not make room for Chiron at your table" she pointed out innocently.

"This table is for the judges girl" Crouch began.

"And as Mr Potter's Headmaster, I _am_ a judge" Chiron interrupted, "Do I need to bring out the rule book to remind you that 'every Champion shall have representation of his or her Magical school on the Judge's table'?"

"Centaurs are not allowed to use magic" Crouch snapped, "Therefore you cannot be the Headmaster of a Magical school".

"Actually Chiron is the Deputy, he's been placed in charge of this event however" Harry piped up, knowing he wasn't actually supposed to be saying anything outside of his lines but unable to resist the urge to rub it in. "And since this is an American school British laws don't apply there" he continued smugly as Crouch scowled at him, "Are you going to elongate the table or are you all just going to squish up to fit him?"

A flick of the now recovered Dumbledore's wand stopped Crouch from arguing as the table grew, Chiron trotting over to stand right next to Crouch with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Thank you Mr Dumbledore. Now Mr Castellan, Ms Lovegood, if you'll please move over to the door while Mr Potter joins his fellow champions" he instructed slowly, Harry glancing over in time to catch Luna and Luke's simultaneous winks as they headed over to stand guard on both sides of the door.

"Now that has been dealt with" Mr Ollivander said as he cleared his throat, "Mademoiselle Delacour, let's have ladies first shall we?" he asked with a small half-bow, making Fleur sweep towards him, Harry mentally scolding himself as his eyes dropped to her swaying hips for an instant. "Hmmm, nine and a half inches" the old man murmured as he twirled her wand around his fingers, blue and silver sparks erupting from the tip, "Not very flexible but not too rigid, from a young rosewood tree, containing" Ollivander paused and squinted at it, "Oh dear me" he whispered softly.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela" Fleur confirmed, a shudder going down Harry's spine at the note of warning in her voice, as if she was daring anyone to comment. "One of my grandmuzzer's" she continued, confirming from Ron had speculated about her being part veela.

"Yes, yes" Ollivander agreed, "I don't tend to use veela hair myself. I find it leads to quite temperamental wands, strong and powerful yes, but dreadfully picky".

"Indeed" Fleur sniffed slowly, eyeing the man coldly, the wandmaker seemingly not noticing her annoyance at all.

"You are a powerful magic-user to have a wand like this one" Ollivander said quietly as he shot Fleur a knowing look, "_Blessed Child of Aphrodite"_ the man whispered, Harry stiffening as he heard the Greek echo overlapping his words. "Very well, Orchideous!" he exclaimed with a twist of his wrist, a bouquet of white roses appearing in the air in front of him that he caught without hesitation, "This wand is in fine working order Mademoiselle" he praised as he handed both the wand and the roses to Fleur with a small bow.

Frowning slightly, Harry narrowed his eyes at Ollivander, sensing something familiar from the old man. As Ollivander's eyes flicked over the group to pick whose wand was next, his eyes locked onto Harry's and suddenly Harry was struck by an image of Hecate standing in the Hermes cabin. Shooting Chiron a look, Harry received an amused knowing look in return, implying that the centaur had been fully aware of Ollivander's heritage.

"Mr Diggory" Ollivander called, "How about we have you next? One of my own wands in fact if I remember correctly" he added as Cedric stepped forward (Harry's eyes thankfully not drifting down this time) and handed the son of Hecate his wand. "And I do remember correctly" Ollivander declared, "Unicorn tail hair. This unicorn has always stood out to me, particularly strong young male, seventeen hands at the least. Almost gored me when I plucked his tail, those were the good old days" he murmured, the wandmaker looking wistful as he stared at the wand. "Pleasantly springy ash too, it's in spectacular condition, do you polish it often?" the man asked glancing up Cedric whose ears were going red (Forgetting they were competitors Harry and Krum shot each other an amused look while Fleur muttered "Boys" under her breath and rolled her eyes)

"I polished it last night sir" Cedric replied with a grin, a glance over his shoulder leading to a blush as Harry waggled his eyebrows at the older boy. Wow, he had spend less than a week at Camp Half-Blood and they had already corrupted his mind… although now he thought about it as he glanced down, he hadn't polished his wand (And he's actually thinking about his _real_ wand) ever since he got it, a peek at his summoned wand showing that it was still shining like the day he had first summoned it.

Mr Ollivander murmured out a spell, pulling Harry's attention back up to the wandmaker as several coloured rings of smoke erupted from the tip of Cedric's wand. "A fine wand, continue treating it as you have been" he praised handing it back to Cedric before turning to face Krum, "Mr Krum, shall we have you now?" he asked slowly.

Harry watched as a slouching Krum shambled over to Ollivander, thrusting his wand towards the man and shoving his hands into his pockets, promptly looking around and scowling at everyone. "Hmmm, Gregorovitch" Ollivander exhaled, "Not to speak ill of a talented wandsmith, but that man has no sense of style at all" he complained with a grimace, "However… hornbeam and dragon heartstring correct? A little thicker than usual" he paused to eye Krum, "Understandable. And rather rigid at ten and a quarter inches. Yes, yes, Avis!"

With a loud bang a flock of small bluebird appeared in a flash of light and flew around the room before ducking out the open window, "Good. Very good Mr Krum" Ollivander agreed handing the wand back to the famous Seeker who snatched it back and stomped over to lean against the wall as he had been before. "And this leaves, Mr Potter" Ollivander exhaled as he turned to stare at Harry expectantly.

Stepping forward Harry sent a brief thought to his wand, causing it to release into his hand from the holster on his forearm, which he extended to hand his wand to Ollivander who faltered noticeably, "May I Mr Potter?" the man asked softly making Harry nod. Almost daintily, Ollivander took his wand and held it in his hands, staring down at it with wide eyes as he ran his fingers down it's length, "The Hand of Eris" the wandmaker whispered, "It is an honour Mr Potter. Mastígio tou fo̱tós" the man incanted, the words 'Whip of light' echoing through Harry's mind announcing he had spoken Greek as a beam of purple light exploded from the tip of Harry's wand and lashed out to wrap around the chair the wandmaker had been pointing at. As Ollivander tugged lightly at the wand Harry watched as the spell acted like a lasso, pulling the chair over to them, "A truly beautiful wand Mr Potter" he praised as he moved to hand it back to him.

"Mr Ollivander?" Crouch interrupted, "We need it's particulars" he reminded him.

Ollivander faltered and glanced at Harry before raising the wand to his eye, "Eleven inches, rather nice and supple" the wandmaker began slowly, "Made from the purified ash of an Elder tree" he continued as various gasps echoed through the room, "With a core, of celestial bronze, imbued with primordial ichor" he completed slowly, a look of awe on his face. "This is a powerful wand Mr Potter, use it well" he instructed before pausing "_Hail Twice-Blessed of Discord"_ he finished in Greek, bowing low to Harry as he handed him back his wand.

"Thank you all" Crouch forced out, sounding shocked as he stared at Harry who was slipping his wand back into its holster, "You may all return to your lessons now".

"I think not" Skeeter interrupted, "We've got some photos to take for the Daily Prophet after all, and perhaps" she added as she stared at Harry as a starving man would a steak, "Some interviews?" she exhaled wickedly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was seething as he watched Skeeter moving everyone into positions for the group photos.

All the work he had done, everything he had set up, was all useless now. He needed Harry back at Hogwarts, but with Harry under that meddlesome centaur's thumb there was no way he could force Harry to leave Camp Half-Blood (A rather boring name that) and return to Hogwarts. And with the way Harry had sprouted out all of the dirty laundry Albus had spent so long keeping hidden, there was no possible way for him to keep that leech Skeeter from tearing into Hogwarts with what she had learnt so far.

Merlin he hated that centaur, Chiron just couldn't see that Albus knew what he was talking about. Albus was, in addition to Headmaster and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Athena's favoured son. Why couldn't Chiron understand that Albus knew what he was doing? That Albus' plans were far better than anything a mere _centaur_ could come up with.

And while Albus was glad that Harry had been receiving training in regards to his divine heritage, he had wanted to train Harry himself, if he was at Camp Half-Blood then he'd have everyone whispering in his ear and would be less likely to be willing to sacrifice himself to destroy the Horc-

Albus's eyes widened as he watched Harry taking his helmet off at Skeeter's order, his gaze locking onto the unmarked skin on Harry's forehead. Did this meant that the Horcrux had been destroyed? How had Harry managed it? Albus' research had showed that only the destruction of the vessel would destroy a Horcrux, not even the Goblins had a way of defeating them (Although they had a satisfactory hatred of the things). Was it something Harry had found at Camp Half-Blood? Nothing Albus had found out indicated that it could have helped… unless it was Harry's divine father who had done it?

Glancing over at Ollivander who was shaking hands with Crouch Albus felt a wave of fear clutching his stomach. A wand made of Elder tree ash, the tree of Death… It would easily be within the power of a child of Hades to remove a Horcrux and destroy it, it would also explain how Harry escaped Hogwarts, Gellert had been capable of travelling through shadows until Albus had used the power of the Elder Wand and a blessing from the King of Gods to seal his core, both magical and divine.

If Harry was the son of Hades then Albus' plans would have to be changed accordingly, and Albus would have to prepare himself to potentially bind Harry's powers as well. Gellert and his muggle half-brother Adolf Hitler had started a civil war between, Muggles, Wizards, _and_ Demigods. Harry could not be allowed to do the same, Albus could not allow another Dark Lord to rise because he failed them like he had done Gellert or Tom Riddle.

First however, Albus had to alter his plans to fit this new situation. Now that Harry did not need to die to defeat Voldemort things were _very_ different, Harry could be trained to fight properly now that Albus didn't need to ensure Harry sacrificed himself to destroy the Horcrux, he had people to contact, old favours to call in, lesson plans to write.

But first… he needed to bring Harry back to Hogwarts, and he knew just the way to do it.

* * *

"I'm not giving you an interview"

"Oh come on Harry, what could the harm be in giving me one _tiny_ interview?" Skeeter pressed innocently, pushing her chest out and pouting at him.

"It could give my entire game away to the other champions" Harry bluffed, not even feeling tempted to peek at Skeeter's assets. "I'll give you my time before _and_ after the First Task, but I will not give an interview until that date. I need to spend my time training, not fighting off reporters" he explained.

Skeeter's pout grew for a moment before she gave a weird head wiggle and sighing, "I'll hold you to that Mr Potter" she promised slowly, "Can you give me just _one_ quote though? I need something from each champion you see".

Harry glanced to Luna who nodded to him slowly, "I can give you more than just one quote Ms Skeeter" he promised as he drew his wand. "I, Harrison James Potter, swear on my magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I arrange for anyone else to do so for me" he declared loudly so everyone in the room could hear him, "As I speak, so mote it be".

Purple and black magic swirled around him as a smug look flashed through Skeeter's eyes, "That is a _perfect_ quote Harry" she purred out.

"That wasn't the quote" Harry deadpanned making her falter, "My quote is thus, 'To the person who put my name in the Goblet, I defeated Voldemort as a baby, I defeated a possessed teacher, I killed a sixty foot basilisk and fought off over a hundred Dementors with a single corporeal Patronus. You're going to have to try harder than this Tournament to get me killed'".

As Skeeter's mouth opened and closed wordlessly Harry turned to face Chiron who nodded at him slowly, a content look on his face as Harry walked away from the still speechless Skeeter. "Shall we go Harrison?" the centaur asked slowly, "We have a lot of business to deal with today"

"I'm ready to go Sir" Harry agreed, confused as to what the business was but still pulling his helmet back on and following Luke and Luna from the room.

"You did well Harry" Chiron praised the moment the door shut behind them, "I am impressed with how you handled yourself, you did the Camp pro- _What, happened, here?_" he growled out making Harry freeze before he started blinking in shock at the patrolling Demigods, weapons glinting in the light, several Hogwarts students stripped down to their underwear and tied up, lying in the middle of the hall glaring at everyone.

"Sir" Clarisse began as she stepped over to them, her spear sparking threateningly, "These students seemed to believe we didn't belong in the castle and attempted to use magic to force us out" she reported, "We dissuaded them".

"Any injuries?" Chiron asked slowly eyeing the students in disgust as Harry glanced over to their clothes, completely unsurprised to see all the robes bore Slytherin colours.

"Mostly their pride Sir, they may have some bruises and small cuts but that's it" Clarisse assured him.

"I don't care about them, I mean are any of _my_ students injured?" Chiron corrected coldly.

"The four Blessed cast shielding spells while we took them down Sir, aside from Charles getting hit with a vomiting curse which has been countered we're fine" Clarisse confessed with a smirk.

"What the- what in Merlin's name is going on here?" Crouch's voice exclaimed as they began to step from the small classroom and into the hall.

"We're talking, what does it look like we're doing?" Harry deadpanned, his recently discovered smartass-ittude slipping out before he could stop it.

"Not- you- I- ARGH" Crouch snarled out, looking like he wanted to strangle Harry, "I mean _them_!" he snapped gesturing at the Slytherin students.

"Them? They're just laying there" Harry replied innocently, "Oh wait, that one's twitching" he corrected as he caught sight of an all too familiar ferret-faced blonde starting to thrash about from where he was lying gagged on top of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Let me" Clarisse drawled before reaching out with her spear and placing it on Malfoy's arm, the boy letting out a yelp as he shuddered before stiffening as Clarisse pulled her spear away, "I love my spear" she exhaled happily as Crouch stared at her in horror.

"Be careful, Crouch might try throw you in Azkaban without a trial, he's good at that" Harry taunted, smirking at Crouch as the man's hand twitched towards his sleeve where his wand was likely hidden.

"Chiron?" Dumbledore demanded coldly as the man stepped out into the hallway with Cedric, the other two champions, and a rather excited looking Ms Skeeter peering out from behind him. "I hope you have a good explanation for this?" he demanded.

"Your students thought it fun to attack mine" Chiron said simply, "My students merely corrected their assumptions".

"They had no right!" Crouch began angrily.

"Bartemius!" Dumbledore interrupted, "I do hope you're not allowing your prejudice to cloud your mind. If my students did attack first then it is well within their rights to defend themselves, I applaud their self-control is seeing that none of my students were harmed" he pointed out slowly.

As Crouch started spluttering out an answer Harry glanced over to Chiron and froze, his eyes drifting past the centaur to the happily wagging form of a large black grim. "Chiron" he whispered stepping closer to the Camp Director, "I need to go" he explained, subtly jerking his head so that Chiron looked over to see Padfoot.

"I expect you back in Camp in an hour" Chiron declared, "Neville? Seamus? Would you mind escorting Harry?"

"Of course not Sir" Seamus agreed with a grin as Crouch and Dumbledore stopped their discussion to watch Harry's.

Faltering for a moment as he considered what to do, Harry just reached out to offer both Seamus and Neville his hands, hiding his grin as he wondered what Dumbledore's reaction to this would be. As the three of them clasped hands, Harry tapped into his powers and vanished in a wisp of black and purple mist, re-appearing around the corner from the group and out of their sight. Quickly peeking around the corner and grinning at Dumbledore's dumbfounded look, Harry instead focused on the frozen form of Padfoot that was a couple of feet in front of him. "Padfoot" he hissed making the grim jump and trip over its own paws, face slamming into the floor as each paw went a different direction, "Get up you lazy mutt" he whispered as Padfoot scrambled to his paws and spun around to see him.

Backing away from the corner Harry reached out to grab Seamus and Neville again, hand snapping out to sink into Padfoot's fur as the grim rounded the corner, all four of them vanishing in another wisp of black/purple mist.

* * *

Albus let out a long slow sigh as he sank into his comfortable chair in his office, plucking a lemon drop from his bowl and popping it in his mouth as he leaned back and steepled his fingers.

Young Harry's teleporting was admittedly a little concerning. While he had been expecting Harry to have one, seeing as all Demigods blessed by Hecate do, he hadn't been expecting to see one that looked like that. It had definitely been a relief to _not_ see the shadows of Hades, but it also meant that Albus hadn't a single clue as to who Harry's father was, not knowing of any male Olympian that had ties to black and purple mist like that.

He frowned as he shook his head, that would show him to make assumptions, he needed to find out for certain who Harry's divine parent was first, otherwise he had no plans that could be set in stone.

Letting out another long sigh Albus reached out to turn the golden apple on the corner of his desk slightly, smiling as the light caught the golden skin before standing and heading into his private quarters. He was just contemplating whether he could get away with a relaxing hot bath while he planned when he froze, eyes widening as he turned around and, with agility betraying of an old man in his hundreds, sprinted back into his office, his eyes darting around wildly before locking onto the golden apple on his desk. Stalking forward Albus snatched up the apple and squinted at the Greek carved into the flesh, his breath rushing out of his chest with a startled whimper as he dropped the apple onto his desk and collapsed into his chair. "Oh Hecate no" he whispered slowly as he stared at the glistening Greek words, "Anyone but her".


	15. Percy Jackson

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's** **Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood **Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

"What- what you're trying to tell me" Sirius began slowly making Harry hide his smirk at the quiver in his Godfather's voice, "Is that you're the son of a Primordial Goddess and one of the Olympian Gods?"

"I think you've finally got it" Harry agreed innocently, glancing over to where Seamus and Neville were lounging by the fireplace in Sirius' ancestral home.

"But two Gods? What about James and Lily?" Sirius asked coldly, "Why do you even look like them if you're not theirs?" he demanded.

Feeling a flicker of fear in his chest as Sirius' voice turned dark, Harry quickly leaned forward to reach out and grab Sirius' hand, "I'm still their son" he promised gently. "Mum _was_ Eris, and Dad was possessed by an Olympian, I'm still their son, I just have two physical parents and two divine ones" he explained.

Sirius didn't reply straight-away, staring at Harry, his eyes searching for something. "You're wearing a glamour" he said finally, "I may not be in top form after Azkaban but my ability to sense magic is coming back strongly".

Stiffening for a moment Harry leaned back in his chair, releasing Sirius' hand as he raised it to wave it over his face. "Eris' eyes are red" he confessed as Sirius inhaled sharply, "Since my powers are still trying to settle in my body they need to find a way manifest themselves internally instead of externally" he explained. "Mum has this cool trick that allows her to talk mirror to mirror, she showed it to me when she taught me how to setup a basic illusion" he added when Sirius just stared at him dumbly.

"You-Know-Who had red eyes" Sirius whispered softly making Harry flinch back, "It's going to take a bit to get used to".

"That's why I glamour it" Harry admitted, "People would react badly to me if I had a red eye".

"Understandable" Sirius muttered as Harry put up the glamour again, "So, you're a Twice-Blessed Demigod? You've left Hogwarts and now attend a Camp for Demigods in America, and you want me to come with you?" he summarized.

"Pretty much" Harry agreed simply, "You can't live in the Camp, but Chiron says you'll be allowed to visit".

He watched as Sirius chewed on his lip with a frown, "The American Ministry of Magic would give me a trial if I pled sanctuary. The Americans have never liked the British and would love the chance to screw them over" he mumbled. "I had thought of it before" he admitted, "But I couldn't leave you behind".

"Well I'm in America anyway, and I don't want to leave you behind" Harry countered slowly.

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Remus won't be allowed in the Camp too close to the full moon" Harry explained, "Werewolves are a breed of Mythos and so Moony will try hurt us, but Chiron has agreed to allow him in the Camp as long as he's under guard".

"He won't like that" Sirius muttered.

"Chiron is confident that I'm guard enough" Harry corrected with a grin, remembering the relief he had felt when Chiron had promised to help him bring Sirius and Remus over, the rest of the planning session having gone off without a hitch.

"I'm sure Remus _would_ love to get out of Britain" Sirius agreed slowly, looking up at Harry, his eyes searching once more. "You're not coming back are you?" he asked accusingly, "This Tournament, this is you saying goodbye to England isn't it?"

"This Tournament is me saying 'I'll make you proud' to Eris and my father" Harry corrected sheepishly, "I had the option to pull out of it and I kind of panicked that it was the only reason Mum claimed me".

He shifted awkwardly in his seat as Sirius' face twisted into an understanding expression, "For all the progress you've made you're still a scared little boy aren't you?" he realised softly.

"I wouldn't say scared or little" Harry muttered with an indignant sniff, "Self-conscious and undertall perhaps".

"Whatever you say Pup" Sirius agreed with a snort, "Now, this Tournament of yours, lets see how it'll react to the Black family library".

* * *

"-nks Luna, think you and the others can mix up some more of that stuff? You guys could make millions if you sold that to the public".

Percy frowned slightly as his eyes flickered open, not recognising the male voice speaking even as a soft female's voice replied with "It wouldn't work, Mortals don't have the innate power needed to start the process".

"Uh sure?" the guy replied as Percy lifted his head slowly to blink at the blonde girl and the black-haired boy standing at the end of the cot he appeared to be lying on, "Whatever, I'll pay you myself if it means we can get more of this potion for the stores" the boy promised.

As Percy opened his mouth the blonde girl reached into her pocket and slowly pulled out a bag, Percy's jaw dropping as he watched a huge sports bag being pulled from an impossible place as if by magic. "Daddy gave me some money so I could brew them for the Camp" the girl informed him seriously as she handed over the bag, "The red ones are pepper up and the blue ones are healing ones that Daddy brewed himself. Also, Logan's awake" the girl added before her body dissolved into a rainbow of colours.

"I'm guessing your name isn't Logan?" the older looking boy asked as he turned to raise an eyebrow at Percy, moving to the side of the bed and placing his hand on his forehead with a frown. "Well Not-Logan you feel good to go" the boy assured him, "I'm Michael by the way" he introduced, shaking the still confused Percy's hand.

"Percy" he replied slowly, looking around the large hall-like room he was in, "Uh, where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood" Michael explained as helped Percy sit up, handing him a pair of black sweat pants and a bright orange t-shirt, "Go get changed and I'll take you to the Big House to wait for Chiron, he should be back soon anyway. Bathrooms are over there".

Percy wasn't listening however, his mind having ground to a halt at the words 'Camp Half-Blood'. "But- but that was just a dream" he blurted as fear started to build up in his stomach, "That minotaur wasn't real, Mom isn't- Mom isn't dead, she can't be!" he exclaimed as his eyes began to water as Michael flinched with a mournful look.

"Um uh" Michael began, licking his lips nervously, "I'm sorry dude, I know it doesn't change anything, but for what's its worth I'm sorry. Take as long as you need in the bathroom" he added pointedly, "Chiron can wait till you're ready".

Percy just nodded shakily as he stumbled towards the door Michael had pointed to, rushing down the hallway to the bathrooms as he slipped into one and locked the door behind him, his legs giving way as he slid to the floor. "Oh god" he exhaled as he felt the tears beginning to stream down his face, his throat closing up as he fought back a sob.

"I'm so sorry Mom"

* * *

_**I always hated how, in the movies, Percy's reaction to his mother's death was "My Mom's really dead? Oh no".**_

_**If I saw my Mom getting killed by a minotaur I would fucking break down and cry like a little bitch!**_

* * *

It felt like hours later before Percy was able to stand up, his eyes burning and his throat raw as he wiped his face on his shirt.

Swallowing painfully he slowly changed into the clothes Michael had given him, eyeing the bright orange shirt in disgust as he wondered what he was going to do now. Gabe's camaro had been totalled and without his Mom there was no way Percy was going to back to their apartment alone. He couldn't stand Gabe when his Mom _was_ there, if it came to just him and Gabe alone then Percy would do to him what he did to the minotaur.

Choosing not to replace his jeans which were still fine, Percy gathered up his old torn shirt and wiped his eyes one more time before leaving the bathroom, heading back into the infirmary hesitantly, glancing around till he saw Michael waiting for him on the cot he had woken up on.

"Hey dude" Michael greeted slowly when he reached him, "You feeling a little better?"

"No" Percy admitted bluntly as Michael stood and gestured for him to follow, "Not really".

"Give it time Perce" Michael said gently as they walked towards the doors, the older teenager taking Percy's old shirt from his hands and throwing it into a bin, "It never gets better, but in time it'll hurt less".

"You too?" Percy realised suddenly, wincing at the look of pain on the older boy's face.

"Most of us" Michael corrected as his face cleared, "There aren't many benefits to being a Demigod unfortunately, and having a happy family is definitely not one of them".

"Demigod" Percy echoed before snorting in amusement, coming to a sudden halt as Michael opened the doors to the infirmary and revealed what was going on outside. Three teenagers dove in and out of a circle, swords clanging and ringing as they tried to kill each other, a brunet girl with a spear letting out a bloodthirsty laugh as she flipped through the air, vaulting into the sky far beyond what any _normal_ person would be able to manage. "Demigods huh?" he exhaled as he watched the girl whip around and drop one of the boys by slamming the butt of her spear into his face, almost lazily swinging the spear around her shoulders like Percy had seen happen in the movies to bring the blunt end down on the other boy's head.

"Demigods" Michael confirmed slowly, "Clarisse?" he called out as he started forward, Percy following him awkwardly as the brunette girl glanced over at them.

"I led them to the infirmary" 'Clarisse' defended with a sniff, "They thought they could beat me and take over the cabin" she explained as she jabbed at one of the groaning boys harshly. "Pathetic" she spat, "If you can't beat Potter when he's _not_ using magic or his Zeus powers, then how do you think you can take _me_ down?" she asked pointedly.

"Magic's real?" Percy blurted before freezing, "Wait, that guy with the staff from before. Merlin? He was actually using magic?"

"He look like you only sexy?" Clarisse asked bluntly making Percy falter before nodding awkwardly to the first part. "Then yeah, that was Potter. I heard rumours he saved a noob from a minotaur, didn't think they were real" she added as she strode over and circled the uncomfortable Percy, studying him slowly. "You look like a pushover" she declared, "Take him to Chiron Micky, these losers don't deserve to be healed" she ordered as she headed back towards said 'losers'.

"And that was Clarisse" Michael muttered as he grabbed Percy's arm and led him away, "You're lucky Potter arrived when he did Perce, Ares cabin is still reeling from the beating he gave them, normally Clarisse would already be planning on giving you a welcome swirly".

"Magic's real?" Percy repeated dumbly, putting aside the idea of a welcome swirly so he knew to avoid Clarisse, "Like not only are Gods real, but magic is too?"

"That girl earlier? Luna? The blonde?" Michael asked making Percy nod as he remembered, "She's a daughter of Iris, the Goddess of Rainbows. But she's _also_ Blessed by Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, making her a Sorceress. She's not the only one though, there are probably around ten to fifteen Sorcerers in the Camp, Harry's just the newest one" he explained with a shrug.

"So magic is real. The Gods are real" Percy began slowly, "And we're all Demigods? So who's your uh- parent?" he asked slowly.

"Apollo" Michael confessed as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, a ball of pulsing light appearing above his palm. "Most of us can do this" he added with a grin, "We just… well let's just say we're only really good for power cuts when it comes to our light powers" he joked.

"What else can you do?" Percy asked curiously, grateful for the distraction so he didn't have to think about his Mom.

"Well Lee and I can see through illusions and invisibility, we can all tell when someone's lying" Michael began slowly, "We're also natural archers and athletes" he continued as they walked along a dirt path towards a huge house-barn.

"I wish" Percy muttered, glancing down at his skinny arms with a sigh that made Michael chuckle.

"Give us a couple of months" Michael snorted, "We'll have you fit and ready for action"

"I'll hold you to that" Percy deadpanned as his attention was captured by the people- the Demigods- he could see sparring with shining swords. "Do you people really use swords?" he asked curiously as he watched them fighting, "And where can I get one?"

"'You people'?" Michael snorted, "You're one of us Percy, don't forget that" he pointed out as he grabbed Percy's arm again and dragged him over to the dozen or so sparring Demigods. "Silena!" the black-haired boy called, "How's it going?"

Percy watched as the tallest girl among them performed a spinning kick and sent the girl she was fighting flying, turning to face them with a grin as she blew her fringe out of her face, "Hey Michael, Harry" she greeted with a smirk that faltered as she strolled over, "Oh sorry, it's just you look like someone I know" she apologized.

"Percy" he blurted as his ears heated up under Silena's breathtaking smile, "Percy Jackson".

"Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite" the beautiful Demigod introduced, "Head of Aphrodite cabin".

"Percy's still undetermined" Michael offered when Silena raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Not for long I bet" Silena said knowingly, making Percy frown in confusion as he looked between her and Michael with a frown.

"You see it too then?" Michael agreed, "No offence towards Eris, but she's not known for being the most truthful Goddess out there".

"Cousins?" Silena asked as Percy blinked slowly.

"Uh, excuse me?" Percy interrupted, "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Harry" Silena admitted as Michael shrugged, "He kinda looks like you, it's either one hell of a coincidence, or you're related".

"And since Luke and Annabeth swear that Harry looks like a male Thalia, that means you're either the son of Zeus or Poseidon" Michael continued, "You could be the son of Hades but you wouldn't have reacted like that if you found out your Mom had died if you were".

"What? Don't the children of Hades have hearts?" Percy demanded, feeling strangely defensive as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well no" Silena confessed awkwardly, "It's just that the last three children of Hades to exist each started a war".

"Subject summary and change" Michael declared, "You might be related to Harry, the other new guy. Now if you're interested the Apollo cabin has the firing range booked if you want to join in after your meeting with Chiron" he offered.

"Right, well I need to get back to training" Silena dismissed, "Mike, Blue team meeting at six" she added, "Annabeth has kicked Harry from Blue team".

"So much for the daughter of Athena" Michael exhaled as Percy stood there in confusion, "Come on Percy, let's get you to Chiron so I can go kill Annabeth".

* * *

Harry chuckled as Seamus hit the ground with a muffled yelp, Neville swaying slightly as they appeared in a tornado of black and purple smoke.

"Never again" Seamus groaned as a pale Neville helped him up, "Promise me mate, never again".

"Wuss" Harry countered simply, loving the feeling of turning Seamus' favorite word against him. "I honestly don't know why you guys how you two can stand the feeling of apparition but you can't handle Misting" he pointed out in amusement.

"It feels like I'm being pulled every direction all at the same time" Neville blurted, turning to stare at Harry like he was crazy, "Up is down and down is up!"

"You're mad, both of you" Harry denied innocently before looking around, "You think Chiron's up at the Big House?"

"Probably is yeah, most likely waiting for you" Neville agreed, "Do you know if Miri is here?" he asked hopefully, "She's normally gone during the year".

When Harry just shrugged Neville repeated the action before waving goodbye and rushing off in the direction of the greenhouses. "No offense mate, we see you all year" Seamus apologized as he started backing away from him in the same direction, "We only get to see our brothers and sisters a couple of months a year".

"Go ahead" Harry dismissed, understanding his dorm-mates' feelings as he stretched slowly, "I've got to go see Chiron before I can take this bloody armour off".

As Seamus went off in one direction, Harry found himself slouching off in another as he thought back to all the books he had shrunk in his pockets, both the ones he had been given and the ones he had 'borrowed'. Sirius had been very generous with the books he had given him, offering to give them to the Camp if Chiron wanted them for any future magical Demigods. Some books however Sirius had declared off-limits and had promised to burn, Harry had barely managed to save some of them by conjuring up an illusion of them even as he shrunk the original and slipped it into his pocket. They weren't Dark magic exactly, but they were some of the more 'Grey' books that his instincts told him would be important. The other books plus Sirius had given him (Including the Marauders' notebook on the Animagus transformation) were apparently enough for him to complete his Hogwarts education and start him on his way towards a mastery in offensive and defensive magic.

"Harry!"

Faltering he turned to see Michael jogging up to him, a frustrated look on his face as he slowed to a stop. "Hey, how was the Ceremony thing?" the son of Apollo asked slowly as he fell into step with Harry.

"Kind of exciting" Harry confessed with a shrug, "I was a little nervous, but once I got the hang of making most it up on the fly it was pretty fun. Of course the reporter was frustrating, Luna was right about the kind of person Rita Skeeter was, she knew there was no way the Prophet wouldn't send their most well-liked writer and she knew we could have a lot of fun with her" he explained.

"Reporters are the same in the magical world then?" Michael asked slowly making Harry shrug again. "Listen dude, I'm sorry about this, but Athena cabin is in charge of Blue team and we can't change that till next week" he apologized quickly, "Annabeth has thrown you from the team" he explained in a rush, "She claimed that you were too unpredictable to allow on our team when you'll just run off and do your own thing, ruining all the plans and shit. The rest of her cabin ate it all up and… I've spoken to Clarisse and she's more than happy to give you a chance to prove yourself".

"Annabeth… she's just begging for it isn't she?" Harry ground out through a clenched jaw, "Suddenly I'm more than happy to be on the opposite team that she's on" he muttered darkly. "Just what- what is it with her?" he exclaimed wildly, "I've done nothing to her! I was nice to her the first time we spoke, and now she's treating me like shit simply because she doesn't like my Mum?"

"Annabeth… she's a nice girl" Michael defended making Harry turn and scowl at him, "She's stupid though" he added quickly. "Annabeth has always been very proud of herself, very arrogant. Occasionally during a quiz night, we have those fortnightly by the way, she'll think she knows the answer, and then she'll ignore anyone who argues with her because she _has_ to be right. I mean being an archer, I think I know the technical term for the feathers at the end of the arrow, but no, she thinks that she's always right, and I think that's what happened here" he explained making Harry roll his eyes at his excuse. "She'll have decided you're bad because of your mother and nothing is going to change her mind, no matter how much good things you do, she'll be convinced you've an ulterior motive behind them".

"Now I want to hit her even harder" Harry deadpanned making Michael chuckle, "I'm being serious" he corrected making Michael freeze. "She's determined to make my life hell because of my mother, well now I'm determined to make _her_ life hell simply because I can" he snapped as he stopped to turn to face Michael, "I'll teach her a lesson, and you can tell her that".

"Listen Harry" Michael began hesitantly, "Despite her flaws she's a good person, and a friend. So while I don't want to get involved since I believe she deserves it for how she's treating you, if you step over that line, I _will_ stand against you" he promised firmly. "And I don't want to" he continued, "You're a nice guy and all, but I've known Annabeth for longer, and if I feel like you're overstepping the boundaries then yeah".

Harry stared at Michael for a moment before nodding slowly, "That's fair" he admitted slowly, "Can you let me know when I start toeing the line?" he asked as he started backing away from Michael, hitting the Big House porch after a couple of steps.

"I'll let you know" Michael agreed, "See you on the firing range later?"

"If I can get away from Chiron in time" Harry confirmed with a snort.

* * *

"And once I'm trained enough you'll take me to Olympus?" Percy clarified once more, leaning back in the seat he had been gestured to by Mr Brunner/Chiron. "Are you sure Ze- the Big Guy is going to believe me?" he edited when his old teacher shot him a pointed look.

"He'll have to" Chiron explained, "If you allow Lord Apollo into your heart, he'll be able to stop you from lying, combine that with an Oath on the Styx and Lord Zeus will _have_ to believe you".

"Right" Percy exhaled slowly as he ran his hand through his hair, his mind still racing from the knowledge that he was apparently both the son of Poseidon and the believed 'Lightning Thief', the only other person being considered being the 'Harry' that Michael and Silena had mentioned before.

"What about Harry Potter?" he asked slowly, "I mean so far everyone who mentioned him said he was the son of Zeus, can't I just convince him and get him to talk to his dad?" he explained leaning forward to watch Chiron as the centaur (And was _that_ going to take some getting used to) just sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Harrison won't be able to help you" Chiron denied, "Despite what people seem to believe-" he was cut off by the door being thrown open, a teenager stalking into the room wearing bronze and dark purple armour.

"Chiron! The rules state no murder or maiming" the teenager began angrily, "But what's the policy on turning them into toa- sorry I thought you were alone" he finished awkwardly.

"It's alright Harrison" Chiron assured him making Percy's brain snap to attention as he watched the boy, Harry pulling off his helmet to reveal a shorter haired version of himself, emerald green eyes studying Percy for a moment before returning to Chiron as the centaur spoke. "This is Percy Jackson" he introduced, "The one you carried back to Camp on Tuesday".

"Nice to meet you" Harry greeted politely, "Good work with the minotaur".

"Uh thanks" Percy mumbled awkwardly.

"I can leave you and Speedbump alone if you want" Harry offered, "I can just leave the books in the sitting room if you want".

"Books?" Chiron asked curiously, his face lighting up as Percy frowned at the nickname.

"Sirius gave me some books on magic so I could finish studying, he's giving them to the Camp for any other magicals that show up" Harry explained.

"Put them in the library" Chiron requested, "The debriefing from this afternoon will be held after dinner by the way" he added as Harry nodded before fading from view in a swirl of purple and black smoke.

"Speedbump?" Percy blurted making Chiron snort in amusement.

"You think that's bad?" the centaur asked slowly, "Your fellow students used to call me 'Mr Bummer'".

* * *

"_War is coming young Godling"._

"Hello?" Harry asked hesitantly, looking around the black temple he was dreaming of in confusion even as his hands flexed, revealing that his forearms were bare.

"_Olympus has ruled for too long"_ the voice continued as Harry spun around in time to see a dark shadow ducking behind a column, "_It's time for the cycle to continue. As Time overthrew Sky, and Thunder overthrew Time, _you _will overthrow Thunder"_ the voice explained.

"And uh, and why would I want to do that?" Harry asked nervously as he turned around slowly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he tapped into his powers, grateful to still have them as he prepared himself for a fight that he got the feeling he'd lose.

"_Because Olympus is full of arrogance"_ the voice explained.

"Yeah well everyone is a little arrogant" Harry blurted as he edged towards the sides to get out of the centre of the room, a gentle breeze gusting around his body as his powers fought sluggishly to get through a weight that felt like it was pressing down on his shoulders. "I myself get a little arrogant in a fight" he confessed, "Especially the one I had the other day, if Clarisse didn't have that spear I would have lost".

"_Liar"_ the voice hissed, "_We both know you could have destroyed her, the sheer power I can feel radiating from you proves this"_ the voice whispered directly in his ear making him whip around to lash out at the empty air.

"Yeah, because I was going to invisible her to death" Harry deadpanned coldly.

"_Your mother is the Primordial Avatar of Discord and Chaos"_ the voice pointed out slowly, "_The forces at your bidding are beyond even your wildest imaginings"_.

"I'll uh- I'll keep that in mind" Harry muttered as he reached the columns, peering around them in time to see a black shadow arcing across the room to the other line of columns. "Now if you're done with the 'Join Team Evil' speech then can I wake up? Because I've had people a lot scarier than you make this offer before".

"_Oh little Godling, _no one _is scarier than I"_ the voice corrected as Harry stepped around the column to come face to face with himself, dull golden eyes staring at him filled with malice.

* * *

_**Hope you liked Percy's introduction, I wasn't too sure how to write his character without my bias coming through so I just made him a little nervous and uncertain for this chapter since most people in that kind of situation would be until they settled in.**_


	16. Ribbit

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's** **Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood **Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

_**I'm really tempted to turn off Guest Reviews, that way people would be forced to have a profile to review and then I could actually respond to their questions/reviews.**_

_Anyway, to the guest that wrote _"Umm are you going with the Percy Jackson book series or the movie series, cause in a bit confused? Isn't Annabeth twelve in the first book, along with Percy? I'm just thinking that Annabeth has a hell of a lot of power in the Athena cabin if she's 12 and kicking the demigod that is quickly shaping up to be the most powerful person in the camp out of the capture the flag game."

_I'm doing a mixture of the two, using the ages from the movie series. Because yes, Percy and Annabeth are TWELVE in the book, which is something I find ridiculous, I have a hard enough time believing a twelve year old could defeat a basilisk let alone believe three of them could do the things Percy and the gang get up to in the first book. On the topic of the amount of power Annabeth has in the Athena cabin, Annabeth is the ONLY listed Head Counselor for the cabin, which means she does in fact have a lot of power in the Athena cabin even apparently as a twelve year old. Her actions to kick Harry out of Blue team come from the _non-canon _fact that in this story Athena cabin was put in charge of Blue team, meaning that Athena cabin could in fact kick someone out of Blue team, leaving them the choices of either sitting out of joining Red team, Annabeth does NOT have the power to kick anyone out of the game however, that power resides with Chiron and Mr D alone._

* * *

"Hey Harry".

Harry's jaw clenched as the newest member of the Hermes cabin sat down beside him at the Hermes table in the dining pavilion.

Not even Colin Creevy had been as annoying as Percy Jackson was, the younger boy (By a couple of months) having taken to following Harry around everywhere trying to convince him he hadn't stolen Zeus' lightning bolt. And then, just when Harry thought he was safe from the other boy, Luke had introduced him as the newest member of Hermes cabin, that Jackson was undetermined having completed skipped Harry's mind.

"I'm eating Jackson" he snapped coldly, "If you start, I'm going to stab you, repetitively, with a spoon" he promised as he raised his spoon to jab it at Jackson threateningly.

Ignoring Jackson's disgruntled noise Harry returned to his porridge, wanting to finish breakfast as quickly as he could so he could join Luke on the training field, the older Demigod having promised to train him in the kopis he had unknowingly summoned for himself yesterday at Hogwarts. With Capture the Flag that night Harry wanted to make sure he was as well trained as he could, motivating thoughts of ambushing Annabeth and kicking her ass flashing through his head.

He had finished his breakfast when an angry cry of "POTTER!" filled the air, groaning Harry tried to resist the urge to summon his wand and start hexing people as he turned to scowl at the approaching group of angry looking Demigods. "Fix her" the leading Demigod demanded, the squirming shape beneath his jacket making Harry's eyebrows rise in confusion, "NOW".

"Fix who?" Harry asked slowly, already having a good idea of who they meant as he pulled himself to his feet and slipped his hand behind his back to summon his wand.

"Annabeth that's who!" the boy exclaimed furiously, pulling open his jacket to pull out a large toad, Harry blinking in shock as the boy shoved 'Annabeth' in his face, stepping back to avoid the flailing 'hands' of Annabeth as he did his best to hide the grin that was trying its best to spread across his face.

"I can't even transfigure an inanimate object into an animal" Harry drawled slowly, "How could I possibly transfigure a human being into a toad without blowing her up or something?" he asked innocently, not being as bad at transfiguration as he was suggesting but still not being anywhere near the level of human transfiguration.

"You did kind of threaten to turn her into a toad yesterday" Jackson muttered making Harry stiffen as he resisted the urge to turn around and slap the boy for his oh-so-helpful comment.

"I also haven't seen Annabeth since she abused her power over Blue team to kick me out because she's a biased judgemental bitch" Harry snapped, scowling at the boy before turning back to face the rest of Athena cabin.

"She's not that bad!" Jackson argued making Harry turn to stare at him in shock, "I mean she was a little condescending to me yesterday but she's quite nice" he explained with a rising blush.

"She wants me thrown out of the camp because our mothers don't get along" Harry deadpanned slowly, "And with the strength of my Demigod scent I'd be overwhelmed and killed within a month" he explained bluntly making Jackson flinch back. "So" he continued as he turned back to the Athena kids, "Even if I _wanted_ to change her back, which I don't by the way, I _couldn't_. I only know one person that could and would turn her into a toad, and with the way Annabeth has been insulting her I think my Mum is being a little generous here" he pointed out slowly.

"Then get Eris to fix it" the leading boy ordered darkly.

"Eris?" Jackson echoed in confusion, "I thought you were Zeus' son?"

"I'm Eris' son, not Zeus'" Harry confirmed as the leading boy snorted, "And I thought you Athenian kids were supposed to be smart? You don't tell a Goddess what to do unless you want to be next".

"You're her son, she won't punish you" the Demigod in charge argued.

"You're right, I just don't want to help her when she deserves this" Harry confessed with a smirk, "If she's still like this by the game tonight I'll ask Mum to turn her back" he promised them slowly, "But that's just because I owe her a fight, not because I care if she spends the rest of her life as a toad".

* * *

Percy blinked in shock as Harry exploded into black and purple mist again, the son of Athena letting out an angry noise as he clutched Annabeth back to his chest.

"And _that's_ why you shouldn't hang out with Potter" the Demigod snapped, scowling at the space Harry had been standing in, "He's a cheating lying bastard".

"Did Annabeth really try get him kicked out?" Percy blurted, unable to help but think about how Annabeth had never mentioned anything like that when she had given him a tour after dinner.

"He's the first Son of Eris" the boy (Who Percy thought was called Malcolm) explained, "Eris caused a war that lasted twenty years, the Trojan War killed too many people for us to just pretend Potter isn't dangerous".

"Just because his mother's dangerous doesn't mean he is" Percy countered.

"Potter's a firstborn" Malcolm pointed out slowly, "Which means he's stronger than any other children Eris will have. He's also Twice-Blessed, which means he's the Mortal son of _two_ Gods. Think about it Percy, how can the Firstborn Twice-Blessed of Zeus and Eris _not_ be dangerous?" he exclaimed. "You don't want to hang around with the wrong sort of Demigod Percy, Athena cabin can help you with that" Malcolm offered after calming himself down and holding out his hand.

Percy faltered at that, realising that while Harry _had_ just lied about being the son of Zeus to his face and hadn't batted an eye, that didn't make him dangerous. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks" Percy replied cooly purposely not making a move to shake the other's hand, having had enough of bullying at Yancy. Standing slowly Percy grabbed both his and Harry's plates and headed towards the slop bucket, tipping the rest of his porridge into them, slipping the bowls into the buckets of soapy water before turning and stalking out of the pavili-thingy.

If Percy wanted to be friends with a Firstborn Twice-Blessed then Percy would be friends with a Firstborn Twice-Blessed. Of course if said Twice-Blessed didn't seem to want to be friends with him in return then that was fine, he mainly wanted to convince Harry that he hadn't stolen the Master Bolt anyway.

Still… something was urging him to at least be polite with the other boy, that having Harry on his team if not by his side was better than nothing.

"Hey Percy!" a voice called out, making him glance over to where the head counsellor of Hermes cabin was jogging over, "We've got Capture the Flag tonight and you're on our team" the blonde informed him bluntly, "I've got half a day to ram as much training into your head as I can".

Before Percy could argue he was being dragged towards the arena by Luke, the older Demigod rambling on about something called the 'Chaos Factor', whatever that was, and how they needed to see what Percy was capable of before it was 'too late'.

"Oh my god" he found himself blurting out, cutting Luke off mid-sentence, "You're one of those jocks aren't you?"

"No" Luke denied with a petulant frown, "I just _really_ don't want Red team to win _again_" he explained.

"I don't really understand this game" Percy confessed awkwardly as he gently tugged his arm back from the confused looking Demigod who slowed down to stare at Percy,

"It's Capture the Flag" Luke deadpanned, "How can you _not_ understand it?"

"Wait, it's really just Capture the Flag?" Percy realised making Luke nod slowly, "Now I feel stupid" he mumbled.

"You have to get the Red flag and bring it across the stream while not getting mauled by angry Demigods with swords" Luke said with a shrug, "It's simple" he called over his shoulder as he started towards the arena again.

"That's… barbaric" Percy whispered before pulling a face, "Sounds fun" he admitted sheepishly before jogging after Luke, both of them rounding the corner and faltering at the sight of Harry standing with his back to them, glowing purple threads of a glowing _something_ curling around his body from where he was standing looking at something in his hands.

"Harry?" Luke called hesitantly, the black-haired 'Twice-Blessed' jumping in shock, the purple threads being sucked back into Harry's hands as the purple light that had been bathing the area vanished suddenly.

"Don't ask" Harry blurted as he turned to face them with a blush on his face, "Seriously" he said firmly as Percy saw Luke open his mouth. "I can't tell you, you're my competition remember?" Harry added making Luke freeze.

"Right… maybe I shouldn't be teaching you how to fight then" Luke muttered under his breath, a calculating look on his face as he eyed Harry.

"If you don't I'll tell the Ares kids that you're the one who arranged for their cabin to be turned pink" Harry countered making Luke freeze.

"You didn't turn the cabin pink" Luke denied slowly, Percy hiding his amusement at the uncertainty in the older Demigod's voice.

"It'd take two words" Harry pointed out innocently.

"You're evil" Luke exhaled slowly.

"I'm the Son of Eris, what were you expecting?" Harry replied simply, Percy's amusement fading quickly.

"Do you have to do that?" he blurted without thinking, "Lie all the time?"

"How many times have I lied to you?" Harry asked slowly, his voice suddenly taking on a strange growling undertone to it.

"You said you weren't the Son of Zeus" Percy explained, watching as the twinkle in Harry's eyes faded as his eyes darkened into more of a deathly green than their previous emerald. "And you just threatened to lie about painting the cabin pink" he added, "Blackmail".

"Eris has personally assured me that Zeus isn't my father" Harry snapped at him, making him almost flinch back from the coldness in his voice. "And if that's not enough for you, the God of Truth has also confirmed it, so even if you don't trust my mother you have to trust Apollo. And there's a difference between blackmailing someone and joking around with someone I see as a friend" he continued nodding in Luke's direction, the older Demigod smiling and nodding back.

"You threatened to leave Annabeth as an animal!" Percy exclaimed, "You said you didn't care if Annabeth spent the rest of her life as a frog!"

"It was a toad" Harry corrected slowly, "And Annabeth tried to get me kicked out of the Camp, she knew what would happen if I was forced to leave. There was nowhere else I could go to hide from the monsters, she knew I would have died out there. She tried to get me killed, she's lucky I took the time out of my day to ask my mother to _not_ kill her last night".

"She didn't want to get you killed!" Percy argued.

"No, she didn't" Harry admitted, "But she didn't care either way, and as long as she turned back into a human long enough for us to duke it out in Capture the Flag I'm happy with not caring either way myself. Of course" he added slowly as Percy glanced at Luke who was determinedly _not_ looking at either of them them, "If I was truly as evil as Annabeth seems to accuse me of being then I would have just killed her instead of praying to Eris to reverse the transformation at noon".

"See you later Luke" Harry muttered as he turned away from the ashamed Percy, "I'm gonna go relax on the firing range, where people _don't_ stereotype me based on my mother" he added louder with a glare towards Percy, vanishing in a wild tornado of his usual black and purple smoke, leaving the two of them standing there silently.

"I just made an idiot out of myself didn't I?" Percy finally asked slowly.

"Harry's having a hard time adjusting" Luke denied hesitantly, "He told me about how back at his old school he was kind of popular, so everyone wanted to be his friend for the popularity, that people were more interested in what he was than who he was".

"And then he comes here and everyone sees him as the Son of Eris" Percy finished making Luke nod in confirmation, "I feel like such a dick" he admitted quietly.

"Yeah well dude, it _was_ kinda a dick move" Luke confessed.

* * *

"Potter!"

Harry mentally cursed as he quickly re-absorbed his powers, turning to face Clarisse who was standing in the doorway with an expectant look on her face. "Stop masturbating and let's go!" the brunette exclaimed making Harry splutter, "We need to get you kitted out in proper armor since that fancy shit of yours is for the Tournament only".

Mentally reminding himself to only practice his powers locked in the bathroom, Harry hurried out of Hermes cabin and jogged after the swiftly moving Clarisse. "I didn't want everyone to see me practicing my powers" he blurted as he reached her, "I want them to be a surprise".

"I live with seven other teenage boys" Clarisse deadpanned, "I've seen that more times than I can count. At least _you_ stopped when I caught you".

Fighting the urge to gag Harry shook his head, "No I'm serious, I was actually practicing" he admitted making Clarisse falter and shoot him a look of shock.

"Maybe you're not as pathetic as I thought you were" Clarisse muttered, "Now, Mickey Mouse didn't need to convince me much that you were worth having on Red team, what would you prefer to do? Recon, frontal assault? Only you know your powers after all" she explained, "And don't think this means I like you, you're a powerful asset and I ain't going to waste that" she added with a scowl.

"What will Annabeth be doing?" Harry asked slowly, "Because I have a score to settle with her".

"You willing to leave Jackson to me?" Clarisse asked coldly.

"Sure? Why? What did he do this time?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Toilet water" Clarisse muttered under her breath, "Repeat this to anyone and I'll kill you" she threatened bluntly. "We were trying to swirly Percy and he blasted us out of the room with all the water from the toilets" she admitted, "I figure he's the Son of Poseidon".

"Poseidon?" Harry echoed slowly, feeling a flicker of self-doubt rising up in his chest. As powerful as he seemed he didn't think he could take on the son of one of the Big Three… at least not without his new power and he didn't think it was rather safe for him to be throwing something like that out there when he doesn't understand what it is.

"Potter!" Clarisse snapped making him jump and look around, realising he was standing in the camp armory, "Shall we?"

* * *

Harry flexed his arms, stretching them backwards as he tried to link his hands despite the bronze plated leather breastplate on his torso, grunting victoriously to himself as he managed to latch onto his hands.

"Grunting" Luke's voice drawled making Harry glance over to see the blonde son of Hermes approaching him, "I should bring you back to Blue team ASAP, you're already turning into one of Ares' kids".

"If I was one of Ares' kids then could I do this?" Harry challenged, not moving a muscle as Luke watched him expectantly.

"What are you doing?" Luke finally asked when Harry just stood there blinking at him.

"Cartwheels" Harry deadpanned, watching as Luke's face instantly twisted into a scowl, "Am I not doing them?"

"Hey, it's a funny show" Luke defended, "And I'm the Head Counsellor, I'm allowed to watch what I want when I want".

"Sure you are" Harry agreed as he glanced around, smirking as he saw Annabeth standing in a group of Athena warriors. "Is Speedbump here?" he added slowly.

"Speedbump?" Luke echoed with a 'really' look on his face as Harry glanced back at him.

"If it weren't for my freezing charm that minotaur would have ran him over" Harry explained with a grin, "And admittedly when I first saw him he reminded me so much of the old me that I couldn't help but call him 'Speedbump'".

"Right, makes sense I guess" Luke muttered, "Oh dear" he mumbled as his eyes drifted past Harry, "Annabeth is called, I'm going to get in trouble for talking to the enemy again I think".

Snorting Harry just gestured for him to go, "I'll see you on the field" he said slowly, still running over the rules that Clarisse and a boy, Charles, from Hephaestus cabin had told him.

"Harry, you're allowed to be nervous" Luke promised gently.

"I know" Harry confessed, "And I am _very_ nervous, I'm kind of excited though" he admitted, "I get the feeling this is going to be big you know?"

Luke chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder, "It's your first match, of course it's a big deal. You never forget your first match".

Harry smiled at the other Demigod nervously and Luke nodded to him with a small smile and a murmured 'Good luck' before he started heading towards where Harry saw Annabeth glaring at him. Smirking at the daughter of Athena, Harry winked at her, knowing by the way her glare darkened that he had been successful in his attempt to piss her off. Now he just had to hope that Clarisse was right about Annabeth, that the Demigoddess would let a hunt for Harry to get revenge in the same way that Clarisse was going after Percy.

"HEROES!" Chiron's voice roared making Harry freeze, glancing over to the centaur that was holding a bow in the air above his head, "WARRIORS! FALL IN!"

Glancing around Harry followed the others over to Chiron, letting out a muffled yelp as he felt himself being passed along until he was being spat out the front of the crowd beside Clarisse who merely nodded at him. "Perseus" Chiron called, "Harrison, step forward if you'd please" he instructed gesturing to either side of him. "As you all should know! This is Perseus Jackson, and this is Harrison Potter!" he introduced to the gathered Demigods, ignoring Jackson's muttered 'Percy'. "Perseus is on the Blue team with Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes. Harrison is on the Red team, with Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Dionysus".

"ALRIGHT! Everyone in position!" Chiron ordered as Harry found himself being nudged towards Clarisse, "First team to capture the enemy's banner and carry it across the stream wins! DISMISSED!"

* * *

**_ALRIGHT READERS!_**

**_CHAPTER 17 IS THE CHAPTER!_**

**_YOU'RE GOING TO KNOW WHO HARRY'S FATHER IS BY THE END OF THE DAY (IN NEW ZEALAND TIME) SINCE I'M PUTTING A GAP BETWEEN THE UPLOADS SO I HAVE TIME TO FINISH OFF AND SPRUCE UP THE CAPTURE THE FLAG GAME!_**


	17. The Claiming

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
Warnings:** Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2's** **Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood **Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

**THIS IS IT! THE CAPTURE THE FLAG GAME YOU HAVE ALL BE WAITING FOR!**

**NOW I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AROUND FOUR THOUSAND WORDS ENDED UP AS SIX THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED INSTEAD!**

**I HOPE IT LIVES UP TO THE HYPE I'VE BEEN BUILDING!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

As a horn sounded through the forest Harry looked to Clarisse, taking off at the girl's nod, darting into the trees even as he wrapped himself in the Mist to turn invisible.

It had been clear to the counsellor of the Ares cabin that Harry wasn't a 'tank' as she had called it, realising quickly that with his ability to control the Mist and his magic that he was more of a skirmisher instead of a stand-up fighter like they were. Thus he had been ordered to go invisible and scout out ahead for the Blue team flag, taking down anyone who got in his way, and hunting down Annabeth if he realised she was close.

Conjuring his wand in one hand and his sword in the other, Harry kept off the paths and instead focused on circling the main combat zones Charles had pointed out on a map as he heard war cries echoing through the forest, followed closely by the sound of clashing bronze as the two team's forces met.

Rounding a corner Harry ducked back behind a tree at a flash of blue, "Come on" a boy's voice ordered, "Their flag is always in the same place, it's this way".

Grinning to himself Harry tightened his grip on his wand and raised it, dropping his invisibility as he stepped out from behind cover. "GLACIUS MAXIMA!" he yelled, jabbing his wand towards the blue soldiers and watching as rapid stream of blue mist exploded from the tip of his wand and the two leading Demigods were frozen up to their waists in ice. "STUPEFY! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry continued, one of the girls dropping even as the other girl danced out of the way and sent a blue beam of light back at him, forcing him to throw himself to the side and come up in a slightly awkward roll.

"Hello" Luna Lovegood greeted politely, both of them circling each other with their wands aiming at each other's hearts, swords held limply at their sides, "You're looking nice today Harry".

"Uh thanks" Harry mumbled awkwardly, "You're looking really nice today" he replied honestly, realising that he obviously had thing for warrior women as he took in the sight of Luna in her armour. "Not that you don't look nice normally" he blurted, "Because you do, it's just right now you look even better".

"Really?" Luna asked hopefully, lowering her wand entirely as she stepped forward with wide eyes.

"Well o-of course" Harry spluttered as Luna started biting on her bottom lip with wide doe eyes.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" Luna asked softly.

Taken-aback by the question suspicion flooded Harry's mind, "Uh Luna?" he asked slowly, "What are you doing?"

Instead of reacting like he thought she would, Luna let out a startled gasp and dropped her sword, "_YOU KNOW MY NAME!_" she exclaimed making Harry falter in confusion.

"What are y-" he was cut off by a bare foot slamming into his jaw, knocking him backwards and onto his ass as Luna continued her spin to pick up her sword and lunge at him with a wild look on her eyes.

Rolling to the side Harry barely deflected the attack, flailing his sword about in an attempt to stop Luna's lightning-quick reflexes from skewering him. Grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it at her face, Harry used the opportunity to scramble to his feet, settling down into an uncomfortable fighting stance that his memories showed him.

"What the hell was that?" he blurted, staring at the serene looking Luna in shock, "You can't just act like that and then suckerpunch me with your foot!"

"I just did" Luna countered simply, diving forward and lashing out, their blades meeting with a loud clash mid-strike. "Get used to it" she hissed as they pushed against each other as their swords locked. Luna brought her foot up and sunk it into Harry's stomach, knocking him backwards as she jumped back and twirled her blade around her hand.

As Luna lunged forward again, Harry sidestepped the initial thrust of her sword and reacted with his own, watching in a mixture of joy and guilt as a lock of platinum hair drifted towards the ground. "Oh no" he groaned out as Luna looked down at her hair and then up at him with fire in her eyes, "This is bad" he managed to get out before Luna's jumping kick smashed into his nose, an audible crack echoing through the clearing.

Barely knocking her follow-up slash to the side Harry was lifted into the air by an angry cry of "DEPULSO!" from the younger girl, his breath escaping his lungs as he hit a tree to the sound of something cracking.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry countered, summoning his wand back to his hand from where he had dropped it and thrusting it forward in one movement, the red bolt of light splashing against a hastily cast shield spell by the blonde girl. "PETRIFICUS!" he yelled, awkwardly continuing to cast with his left hand, Luna spinning out of the way of the body-bind hex and sending back a stream of fire. "AGUAMENTI" Harry shouted as he rolled to his feet, a twisting jet of water exploding from the tip of his wand and easily overpowering Luna's incindio, lifting the girl from her feet and throwing her backwards.

Darting forwards Harry angled his wand at Luna, the soaking wet girl spluttering as she reached for her sword "Stupefy".

"PROTEGO!"

Jumping backwards Harry turned to see Neville stepping out of the forest, wand raised high in his trembling hand, "I can't let you do that Harry" the boy refused bravely.

"Ganging up on me are you?" Harry asked as he backed away, Seamus stepping out of the forest as Luna snatched up her wand and sword, "Not very Gryffindor of you".

"I'm a Ravenclaw" Luna deadpanned, her wand twitching before suddenly all three of the magical Demigods were sending spells at Harry, whose shields were barely holding up against the magical onslaught.

"You want to play?" Harry yelled as he found himself being pushed back by the rapid spells being throw his way, gathering up his magic he directed it through his body and towards his wand. "THEN LET'S PLAY!" he roared as he released the raw magic, the Protego Maxima he had summoned exploding with light and energy, the shockwave erupting from the shining blue shield and slamming into the three magic users, sending them flying as the shield flickered and died.

"STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, twin red beams of magic tearing across the clearing and striking the two rising Gryffindors in chest, throwing them back into trees where the hit the ground and lay there limply. Turning his wand on Luna he slashed it through the air with a screamed "Mastígio tou fo̱tós!"

A whip of purple light burst from his wand-tip, snapping across the clearing in an instant and latching onto Luna's legs, wrapping around them as the blonde reached for her wand. A sudden jerk of Harry's arm causing her legs to be pulled out from underneath her as she snatched her wand up and sent a sudden horde of pink coloured spells at him, forcing him to release her and whip his wand through the air to conjure up a shield, lowering it just in time to see Luna vanish with a shimmer.

"Impressive Harry Potter" Luna's dreamy voice echoed through the clearing as Harry stiffened and kept his eyes strained for the shimmer in the air that revealed her position. "You won't win the Tournament with Wizarding magic" she continued, "I'll see you outside the Big House at nine o'clock to begin your Sorcery training, don't be late".

Faltering at Luna's words Harry looked around the clearing in confusion as he felt her presence fading, "That was a test?" he blurted in shock as he glanced towards the still-stunned Seamus and Neville. "Screw this shit" he muttered as he felt the adrenaline still surging through his veins, turning and starting towards the forest as he sent a low powered healing charm at the cut on his cheek.

He had a Daughter of Athena to find…

* * *

"Annabeth…"

"If you don't want to be part of this then leave" Annabeth ordered, keeping her eyes locked on the surrounding forest, "I know how Clarisse thinks. She'll send Potter after the flag because he can turn invisible, she thinks I'll be backing Percy up up by the stream and that the flag will be open".

"Why aren't we backing up Jackson again?" Malcolm asked from beside her, "I know he turned down our offer of friendship, but it's still Clarisse".

"You saw what he did to the bathroom, he's the son of a water God" Annabeth reminded him, "That satyr that got demoted recently, Grover? He's going around saying Percy's the son of Poseidon. He'll be able to handle himself.

"Grover? That satyr doesn't know when to shut up" Malcolm snorted, "Isn't he in enough shit for outing Potter?"

"Hence the demotion" Annabeth agreed slowly.

"Ani" Malcolm whispered softly, "Why are we doing this? Yeah, so Mum's holding a grudge against Eris for humiliating her with the Apple, but why are we following her orders like this? If Athena wanted to know what Potter was capable of then why doesn't she find out herself?" he asked pointedly.

"What? Are you scared?" Annabeth taunted turning to scowl at her brother, "As powerful a Goddess as Eris is, Athena is still an Olympian _and_ the favourite daughter of Zeus. Eris can't touch us".

"She turned you into a toad" Malcolm hissed pointedly, "And I know you were all green at the time, but when I confronted Potter you didn't see what I saw".

Annabeth's scowl turned into a glare as she remembered the humiliation she had felt when Malcolm had pulled her out in front of the entire camp. "I saw enough, he refused to change me back".

"His eyes were glowing Annabeth" Malcolm corrected furiously, "You were right, Potter is dangerous. But he wasn't dangerous towards us until _you_ pissed him off!"

"I was following our Mother's orders" Annabeth snapped angrily, "I am the Head Counselor of Athena Cabin, and you _will_ obey me" she demanded.

"If we survive this, I challenge your right to be Head of the Athena cabin" Malcolm snapped coldly, "You've done nothing but ruin our cabin since Athena put you in charge, I'm taking back control". Annabeth's mouth fell open as Malcolm dropped out of the tree and stalked towards the forest without looking back.

How _dare_ he? Their mother had put her in charge of Athena cabin for a reason!

Her rant was cut off as Malcolm stepped into the forest and was blasted out with a yelp, hitting the ground near the flag as the lightly-armoured form of Potter stepped out from behind a tree, twirling his wand around his fingers as green eyes studied the trees. "Come out Annabeth" Potter called innocently, a mocking tone to his voice as he strode towards the flag, "I know you're there, you were talking rather loudly" he pointed out making Annabeth's jaw clench.

Shifting her weight she dropped down from the tree, Potter's deathly green eyes locking onto her almost instantly as a victorious look appeared in them. "What's the matter Potter? Not expecting company?" she teased as he froze when the rest of the ambush Annabeth had set up dropped down from their trees as well.

"Actually I was just thinking how well you rocked the Kermit look" Potter denied slowly making Annabeth twitch angrily. "Although, since my issue is only with _you_, if your family here wanted to leave I wouldn't stop them" he offered, shooting her brothers and sisters a pointed look that made Annabeth shift slowly, knowing that more than one of them would take his offer.

"Cowards" she spat out as three of her sisters and one of her brothers sheathed their weapons and backed away quickly.

"That's a nice way to talk to family" Potter deadpanned.

"Oh what would you know about family?" Annabeth snapped back making the amusement in Potter's eyes vanish instantly.

"Insult me all you wish daughter of Athena" Potter growled out, "But you leave my family out of it, or I'll make you wish my mother never turned you back".

"Oh there it is" Annabeth taunted, "I wondered how long it would take you to bring Mummy into this".

"You asked for it" Potter said simply, snapping his fingers and causing his wand to vanish, "I almost feel sorry for you. Almost".

Spreading his arms out Potter's hands started to glow, a faint purple mist forming around his hands as the wind started to pick up, a tornado clearly beginning to form around him as Annabeth pulled her sword from it's sheath and thrust it into the air.

"FOR ATHENA!"

* * *

Concentrating on keeping both aspects of his powers active at once, Harry slowly feed them more power, watching as the glowing purple mist started to be sucked into the tornado forming around him, turning the dark winds a bright purple.

"Well?" he forced out as around a third of Athena cabin let out war cries and pulled out their swords, "I'm waiting". As the first Demigods charged him Harry crossed his arms across his chest and focused, letting out a war cry of his own and snapped his arms out, forcing the tornado to explode outwards, the purple twister hitting the Demigods with enough strength to stagger them backwards.

Smirking as the wind and the purple mist faded Harry slowly conjured a sword, his left bracer heating up before a shield formed on it on it's own, Harry deciding not to argue with it as he looked back up to the confused looking Athenians.

"Was that it?" Annabeth blurted, looking a mixture of relieved and amused as they all cautiously patted themselves down. "Impressive Potter, I've never seen anything like it".

"Oh by Hades do you always need to be so condescending?" the girl on Annabeth's right suddenly blurted, turning to scowl at her as she pulled off her helmet and threw it to the side. "You're such a bitch!" the girl exclaimed, "I mean seriously? We get it, you're the favourite, it doesn't mean you're that much better than us!"

"Yeah!" a boy added as Annabeth stared at the girl in shock, a grin slowly forming on Harry's face as the other Demigods started nodding in agreement. "_All_ of us voted that we should have put Jackson on guard duty because at least Potter liked him, but _no_, nothing we could think of was good enough for you!"

"Oh like you can talk!" the girl beside him snapped, "You're always acting all high-and-mighty. I think I know the difference between a push-up bra and a training bra, I'm a chick".

Harry smirked as realisation flashed across Annabeth's face and she turned to glare at him, spreading his arms again he shot her his best Sirius-grin (That his godfather insisted he practice), "Surprise!" he exclaimed innocently as the Athena cabin descended into petty insults and name calling.

"What did you do to them?" Annabeth demanded coldly as she started forward hesitantly.

"You're talking to the son of the Goddess of Discord" Harry reminded her slowly, flinching as two of the girls suddenly launched themselves at each other and started tussling on the ground. "My mother started the Trojan War, I think I can handle a mere dozen Demigods" he pointed out slowly, hiding the fact that he was _really_ glad that had worked when he had only tried it on Chris and Luke that morning, the two of them arguing about something about shampoo.

Understanding flooded Annabeth's face and she spun her sword around her fingers (Something Harry had noticed that Demigods did a lot). "Put them right" she ordered him slowly, "_Now_".

Smirking Harry slipped into a proper fighting stance, "Make me" he countered cheekily, wondering if every game of Capture the Flag was this amazing.

As Annabeth lunged forward Harry easily blocked her swing on his shield as he swung back, realising quickly that Annabeth didn't have Luna's near-impossible speed, meaning that he could actually fight her without resorting to 'cheating' with his magic. Their swinging swords clashed and Harry pushed forward again, kicking at her leg and distracting her long enough to pull his shield back and use it as a ram to shove her off balance.

Bouncing back as Annabeth fell Harry barely managed to spin around in time to block the sword swing from the boy he had hit with a banishing charm earlier, lashing out with the hilt of his sword and forcing the boy back as Harry glanced around to see all the gathered Demigods were fighting each other with glowing purple eyes as his 'chaos energy' created conflict between them all by strengthening all their anger towards each other to the point where they had forgotten all about him and instead focused on taking their issues out on one another.

Realisation struck him suddenly that _this_ was what the golden-eyed deity in his dream last night had been saying, that his powers were far beyond what he had thought and that they would only keep growing.

Forced from his thoughts as a sword cut through the air towards his head Harry raised his shield again, backing away so he could see both the boy 'Malcolm' and Annabeth at the same time. Reaching for his Mist powers Harry waved his sword to the side as he focused on the technique Chiron had taught him, smirking as he quickly started switching places with the two other illusions of him that had appeared. As the two lunged forward all three Harry's raised their shields, Malcolm's and Annabeth's blades cutting through the two illusions on either side of Harry, the son of Eris lashing out at Malcolm with his shield as he cut at Annabeth with his sword, hearing the sound of Malcolm's nose breaking like his had before as his sword cut through the skin on Annabeth's arm.

Twisting on the spot Harry brought the hilt of his sword down on Malcolm's head, the boy's helmet ringing loudly as he dropped to the ground, Harry stepping over him and hissing in pain as Annabeth's attack slipped past his guard and opened up a gash down his left arm, numbness spreading and causing Harry to dismiss his shield to stop the painful weight from causing the deep cut to become worse.

Using his now empty hand Harry reached for his 'discord' side, faltering as he realised he could sense energy all around him, the fighting the Demigods were doing releasing energy that jumped to obey as Harry hesitantly called for it to gather in his hand, a ball of swirling purple mist appeared above his palm making Annabeth freeze. As the girl darted over to snatch up a discarded shield Harry focused on the energy in his hand, watching as it shifted and pulsed, as unable to remain still as Harry had found himself becoming recently.

As he directed the power through his body, feeling like he had drunk a thousand cups of coffee at once, Harry opened his eyes once more as he felt the energy infusing every inch of his body like it belonged there, feeling his injuries stitching themselves back together as Harry left the 'gates' open, allowing the chaotic energy being generated to be absorbed straight into his body.

Stepping forward to almost lazily meet Annabeth's swing Harry twisted his sword around and slashed it through the air, the girl's sword flying through the air as he disarmed her, a kick to the chest knocking her to the ground with a grunt. As the daughter of Athena glared up at him Harry slowly conjured another handful of chaotic energy, sauntering over to her before crouching down by her head as she gasped for the breath that had been kicked out of her.

* * *

Annabeth watched as Potter crouched down beside her, her ribs feeling just like an elephant had just tap-danced on her chest as Potter tossed the swirling sun of purple mist between his hands with a victorious look on his face as his green eyes flickered red.

"You know, you really need to learn how to pick your targets better" Potter drawled slowly as he held the glowing purple mist up to the light as if he were inspecting it. "Even if your mother is more politically power than mine, I could still destroy you easily". His eyes dropped down to hers, glowing with sheer power as they continued to flicker between red and green, Annabeth suddenly understanding why Malcolm had gotten cold feet about this plan.

"But I'm not going to destroy you, instead, I'm going to give you a gift" Potter decided innocently. "I'm going to give you the very thing you're so against" he explained slowly, "I'm going to give you chaos".

As Potter's hand snapped around her throat and he pushed the ball of mist into her mouth, Annabeth's last thought was that she hoped Percy was having more luck with Clarisse than she was with Potter before everything went black.

* * *

Percy yelped as the ground beneath his feet collapsed, dropping him to the ground as a sword swung straight over his head.

Lashing out Percy kicked at the closest foot before scrambling back as the son of Ares hit the ground, rolling to his feet and snatching 'Riptide' back up as he turned to face the approaching Clarisse, who smirked at him as he swallowed nervously.

As Clarisse's spear thrust at him Percy flailed to deflect it, swinging Riptide at Clarisse who just snorted as she raised a hand to block it with the bracer she was wearing, lashing out with her spear causing pain to flash across his face as he felt the skin breaking. Grunting in pain as the butt of her spear was slammed into Percy's stomach, he almost missed the way the sons of Ares backed away as Clarisse said something.

Looking up he froze at the sight of electricity arcing up and down Clarisse' spear, "Good night Jackson" Clarisse taunted before she whipped the spear at him, the blunt end slamming into his face and sending him flying as electricity danced up and down his body.

His body stiffening against his will Percy found himself falling back, realising that Annabeth had set him up sinking in as he landed in the stream.

"That was almost too easy" Clarisse drawled as he saw her turning to face her brothers from the corner of his eye, his entire body laying there paralysed, water rushing past his face as he absently hoped that they remembered to pull him out of the water instead of leaving him there to drown.

"Yeah, so much for the son of Poseidon" one of the boys said with a snort making Percy's mind shut down.

The Son of Poseidon… Percy suddenly remember the way the water had reached out and grabbed Nancy at the museum, the way the water in the bathroom had exploded when he was trying to get away, the way he could sit under water for over seven minutes without needing to take a breath.

"_The water will heal you"_ a voice whispered in his mind just as he reached the realisation the maybe he _was_ the Son of Poseidon, "_You merely need to will it to my Son"._

Concentrating Percy lay there trying to will the water to heal him, not exactly sure how to do so until suddenly he felt a nudging at his mind, allowing the presence to direct him towards what felt like an ocean inside his chest that he didn't hesitate to plunge into, power flooding through his body almost instantly. Feeling his body going limp Percy slowly rolled to his feet, picking up Riptide as he started down at the water rushing around his feet, feeling the energy rushing up his legs from where the water was soaking into his ratty sneakers.

"Are you giving up already Clarisse?" Percy asked innocently as he watched her beginning to walk towards the forest, "I just got warmed up" he pointed out as he slid into a battle stance that felt more natural than anything he had ever done before, smirking as Clarisse spun around to stare at him in shock.

"Give me five minutes" he heard Clarisse mutter to her brothers, changing her grip on her spear as she started back towards Percy,

"You only think you'll last five minutes?" Percy couldn't resist asking, a strange confidence coming over him, leaving him to know that as long as he remained near the water he couldn't lose.

As Clarisse lunged for him Percy just twisted out of the way, his blade moving instantly to slap her on the ass as she passed him. As he paused to wonder where that came from Clarisse attacked again with a roar, forcing him to jump back as he deflected the spear almost lazily, lunging forward him to slam his knee into her stomach before spinning around her body and kicking her in the back to send her flying forward into the water. Backing away slightly to let Clarisse up Percy glanced down at the water around them, fingers twitching to see exactly how much power he had as the Son of Poseidon. Remembering the way he had seen Harry conjure a small tornado in his hands last night, looking so casual it seemed like he hadn't realised he had been doing it, Percy wondered if he had similar control over water as the non-son of Zeus had over the weather.

Before he could try it Clarisse attacked him again, this time her brothers joining in as Percy easily matched them blow for blow this time, the energy the water was feeding him allowing him to fight with an odd feeling of grace like he had been doing it for years. Lashing out he knocked one of them out with the hilt of his sword, snatching up the boy's shield and throwing it Captain America style at another of the sons of Ares, sending him flying as Percy continued dancing around the Demigods easily.

Taking a step back to avoid a sword slash Percy felt his energy levels taking a steady drop, a quick look down showing him he had stepped out of the stream without him realising it. Pushing forward Percy twisted out of the way of a spear thrust, bringing his sword down on the shaft and slicing straight through it as his foot left the ground to kick Clarisse in the stomach, knocking her to the ground as his sword snapped up to rest on her throat gently, causing the rest of her brothers to back away quickly.

Feeling a flicker of guilt as he saw the way Clarisse was staring at her spear Percy pulled his sword away and backed off, "I'm sorry" he blurted awkwardly, "I didn't mean to". As Clarisse's eyes flicked up to him Percy winced at the look of hatred in her eyes as she slowly made her way back up to her feet, each hand holding a piece of her spear tightly. "I'm sorry" he repeated as he flinched back at Clarisse's glare.

A loud cry made both their heads snap around in time to see Luke bursting out of the forest with the red flag in his hands, the blonde laughing as he ran for the stream. Just as he reached the stream a loud snap echoed through the air and Luke dropped like a puppet whose strings were cut as a black-haired teenager appeared with a shimmer, smirking down at the fallen blond as he swung the blue flag over his shoulder.

Watching as Luke scrambled to his feet and launched himself at Harry, Percy glanced between them and Clarisse hesitantly, a yelp of pain from Luke made his mind up for him, knowing that Luke was trained with a sword instead of the staff they were using the flags as while Harry had defeated the Ares cabin with one.

Stretching his hand out as he ran towards the battling Demigods, Percy concentrated and slid to a halt, watching as the water started to rise up to meet his hand, a ball of water collecting above his palm as he focused. Pulling his hand back Percy watched as Harry dropped Luke with a heavy swat to his head, thrusting it forward and watching in shock as the _entire stream_ rose up to slam into Harry's side, lifting the Son of Eris off his feet and throwing him into a tree heavily.

Darting over Percy reached Luke and helped the sputtering blond roll over, dragging the soaking boy out of the stream and onto the dry ground. "Flag" Luke gasped out, "Get the flag across the stream".

Looking around Percy saw the flag laying damp in a puddle of water and rushed over to snatch it up, turning around and starting towards the stream, a startled cry from Luke being his only warning before something smashed into his side and threw him from the stream, the flag falling with a clatter to the rocky stream bed. Forcing himself up Percy blinked at the tornado heading his way in confusion before his eyes widened and he scrambled out of the way in time to see a dripping Harry running towards the blue flag.

Scrambling to his feet Percy snatched up Riptide and shot forward, jumping into the water and inhaling sharply at the energy boost as he got between Harry and the flag, raising his eyebrow at the fellow 'undetermined' Demigod who slowed to a stop and eyed him cautiously.

"Poseidon right?" Harry called out as he came to a stop at the bank of the stream, making sure not to step into the water.

"That's what they tell me" Percy agreed slowly, shrugging simply as Harry stepped into the water, black mist creeping out from behind the palm on his right hand, a sleek black sword forming from the smoke that Harry flexed, swinging it through the air at his side experimentally.

"You might want to step aside Percy" Harry suggested slowly, the green in his eyes darkening and changing entirely until they were a dangerous red, the other boy's entire posture changing until he was standing tall and powerful, "Because this will hurt".

"Well then you _could_ surrender" Percy offered innocently, grinning back at Harry as the other boy tilted his head back to laugh.

"How 'bout no?" Harry denied simply before Percy was jerking back to avoid the foot that just skimmed his nose, Harry completing his spin by bringing his sword down at Percy, only the energy the water was giving him allowing him to stand against the power of his swing, both of them gasping as their weapons clashed and a ripple of prickling energy rushed up Percy's arm and the earth jolted beneath their feet violently.

Jumping back from each other Percy glanced down at Riptide and then up at Harry's one, "Did you do that?" he asked slowly.

"I thought you did it" Harry admitted slowly, his sword tip lowering slightly before he lunged forward, their blades connecting again, pricklish energy rushing up their arms once more even as the earth shook again and they both jumped back in shock again. "That's kind of cool" the currently red-eyed boy murmured, "Do you feel that energy too?" he asked slowly.

Percy just nodded in response before slowly reaching out and latching onto the water with his powers, snapping his hand up so a ball of water shot up and hit Harry in the face. Reacting quickly Percy got the jump on the shocked looking Harry as thrust Riptide forward, the other Demigod still managing to spin in place and knock his blade to the side as the ground shook, slashing through the air with his own sword forcing Percy to block again. Reaching for the energy the water was granting him Percy followed an instinctive command and spread it through his body, both watching and feeling it as he got faster and stronger like he had against the children of Ares.

As he lunged forward and Harry gracefully blocked it Percy realised with a start that Harry's eyes were now glowing and that the other boy was matching him blow for blow without faltering, even as the tickling feeling jolted up their arms and the earth jerked beneath them. Finally their blades clashed and the momentum of their swings brought Riptide and Harry's sword down to nick the ground, both of them being knocked backwards as an ear-splitting crack sounded through the clearing.

* * *

Scrambling back to his feet Harry froze at the sight of the large fissure arcing out across the ground from where their swords had hit the ground, Harry's eyes following it up to the guilty looking Luke who was standing there with his hand inches from the red flag.

Reacting quickly Harry tapped into his powers and sent a horizontal cyclone of air at the blonde, throwing him into a tree and making Jackson squawk in shock before Harry twisted and repeated the action on him, smirking as Jackson was blasted off his feet and flew through the air to land with a splash in the water.

"That's for splashing me" Harry deadpanned before turning and striding towards the blue flag, instinct making him throw himself to the side to avoid the jet of water that shot past him, turning to narrow his eyes at the proud looking boy. Raising his free hand to the sky Harry concentrated on increasing the force of the wind, smirking as Jackson just watched the gathering clouds in shock, the other boy almost missing his gesture as he pulled his fist down, causing a tornado to erupt from said clouds and shoot down at them, landing between them as Harry felt sweat gathering on his forehead from the technique.

"You said you weren't the Son of Zeus!" Jackson's voice yelled over the noise from the tornado as Harry focused on keeping it under his control, knowing if he messed up he'd have a rogue tornado tearing through a forest.

"I'm not!" Harry yelled back, "I'm just awesome!"

"No wonder you haven't been claimed yet!" Jackson yelled making Harry's control slip, the tornado almost escaping him as anger rose up in his chest, "What kind of father would want you as a son when you ke-"

A roar of rage escaped Harry's throat against his will and he lashed out at Jackson, unleashing the blackening tornado on the smaller boy as thunder rumbled through the sky. Shooting forward Harry dove into the tornado and at Jackson, the Son of Poseidon struggling to keep his balance and stay on the ground as a blue-green glow surrounded him, their blades connecting with a flash of lightning above their heads.

* * *

Luke scrambled to his feet, leaning against the tree he had hit for supported as he watched the heavens opening and lightning arcing across the sky, the two fighting boys barely visible through the cyclone of roaring wind surrounding them.

"Luke!" Chiron's voice yelled out, Luke turning his head to the side slowly, unable to take his eyes off the rapid battle taking place within the tornado that could have easily picked up Hermes cabin. "Luke what happened?" the centaur asked with wide eyes, "I could not hear them over the storm".

"Percy accused Harry of being Bolt Boy's Son" Luke shouted back, clutching onto the tree as the earth jerked and heaved each time their swords clashed, "Then he said that there's no wonder Zeus hasn't claimed him, that no father would want a son like him".

"Oh Perseus" Chiron exhaled as they watched the progressing fight in horror, a torrent of rain pouring down from the sky as lightning danced around the top of the tornado. "LORD ZEUS! LORD POSEIDON! STOP THEM PLEASE!" the centaur screamed, tilting his head back to the sky as Luke watched Percy almost take off Harry's head at speeds that would make even the Hunters of Artemis jealous, the two of them glowing brightly as they danced around the clearing, blades tearing through the air.

"They're going to kill each other" Luke blurted, plans racing through his head as he watched them fighting, both of them being more powerful than _anyone _had imagined.

* * *

Harry ducked under Jackson's swing, the other boy mimicking the action as Harry retaliated, the storm raging around them far beyond Harry's control and only growing stronger, the power that he and Jackson were giving off only causing it to grow even more like it was draining their access energy from the very air.

Deflecting another of Jackson's attacks and ignoring the fissure that opened up in the ground beneath their feet as the other's blade nicked the ground, Harry twisted and jumped, a spinning kick far beyond his normal capabilities coming out of nowhere and almost knocking Jackson's sword from his hand before the boy jumped into the air, flipping over Harry's attack with a finesse that was obviously coming from all the water surrounding them, Harry standing there soaked to the bone while Jackson was still perfectly dry.

Hissing in pain as thunder crashed through the sky, the sound almost being amplified by the tornado around them, the only warning they had was a flash of light before they were both looking up simultaneously to see bolt of lightning shooting straight down at them, Harry almost felt time slowing down as his eyes followed its path down to his and Jackson's touching blades. As his eyes flicked up to meet Jackson's Harry recognised the fear and shock in the other boy's eyes as the same emotions that would no doubt be shining in his own eyes, the thick lightning bolt striking their weapons seconds before Harry's world promptly exploded around him, the force of the explosion sending him flying through the air and into a tree, listening to the sound of it cracking and breaking under the force of his movement as he fell to the ground, knowing the only reason he was still alive was because lightning had been running through his body when he hit the tree.

Rolling onto his back Harry stared up at the rapidly clearing sky, slowly forcing himself to his feet, still feeling winded by the lightning bolt and the crash even if it worked to heal him perfectly. Stumbling forward he felt his jaw dropping as he and the smoking Jackson approached the point of the explosion, staring at the crater in the ground in shock before his eyes rose to meeting Jackson's and then continuing up to stare at the glowing blue trident floating above the other boy's head. Looking back down at Jackson to see the boy's reaction Harry found him staring about his own head, licking his lips nervously before he tilted his own head back to stare at the floating symbol in shock.

"HAIL PERSEUS JACKSON!" Chiron's voice rang out through the clearing, "HAIL HARRISON POTTER! SONS OF POSEIDON; GOD OF THE SEA AND BRINGER OF STORMS!"


	18. The Letter

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
**Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

_DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge._

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

_**I'm going to be honest here.**_

_**I'm a little disappointed with how many **_"I thought it was Hades" _**reviews I got for the last chapter.**_

_**When has Harry shown any indication of having umbrakinetic or necromantic abilities? When has Harry shown any indication of being the son of Hades outside TWO COMMENTS earlier in the story about his FASHION SENSE?**_

_**Harry was called of the STORM by Apollo, not of the UNDERWORLD, yet so many of you believed that he was the Son of Hades when Poseidon is the God of Storms and should have been the next logical guess after Zeus was eliminated…**_

_**And yes I admit it, I'm a tease and I WAS trying to confuse you, but you all kind of put 1 and 1 together to get 3.**_

_***Rant over***_

_**Sorry if I come across as a d!ck, it's just I'm terrible at keeping secrets and not being able to correct you all was killing me! PHEW!**_

* * *

"How is this possible Chiron?" Harry demanded as he reached the centaur, shooting a glare in Jackson's direction, "I can't even swim! I can't be the Son of Poseidon!"

"You just conjured a small hurricane and you do not believe you are the Son of the God of Storms?" Chiron asked slowly as Jackson reached them, the two of them pausing to scowl at each other. "Poseidon has more titles than just Lord of the Sea" he reminded them both, "He is the Bringer of Storms and the Earthshaker as well".

Harry faltered and glanced towards the fissures that arced around the clearing, "But he can't be- he can't be my brother!" Jackson argued.

"Can't I? What? I'm not good enough for you?" Harry snapped, still feeling defensive on the topic as family as he turned to glare at Jackson, "Or don't you like being made to eat your words?"

"I didn't mean it like that" Jackson confessed coldly, "It came out wrong".

"Obviously so did you" Harry countered, "You definitely act like you were dropped on your head".

"Boys!" Chiron interrupted, "Perhaps this is not the time for your sibling rivalry?"

Jackson snorted and looked away from them, "He's no brother of mine" he denied simply, Harry's jaw clenching as a surprising flare of pain shot through his chest.

"The Dursleys are more family than he is, and they're abusive manaphobes" Harry muttered, ignoring the look of shock and anger on Chiron's face at his admission. "Is there anything we need to do Chiron? Because if not then I have my studies to get back to" he lied as he turned to face the centaur.

"No" Chiron confessed slowly after studying Harry's face for a moment, "There is nothing to do until tomorrow morning other than for you both to move your things to the Poseidon cabin".

"Lovely" Harry mumbled darkly before tapping into his powers and teleporting straight to the empty Hermes cabin where he stood stiffly as he considered moving straight away to get it all over and done with. Pushing his soaked fringe out of the way Harry stomped into the bathroom, barely pausing to slam the door behind him before he was turning on the shower and pulling off his armour, throwing it into the corner as he stepped, fully dressed, under the hot water with a shiver.

Why had Poseidon claimed him? Harry didn't really have a choice but to believe that the Ocean God was his father, it's like he could feel in his chest that it was true, but that didn't explain why Poseidon had just claimed him now instead of when he arrived or took on Clarisse. It was almost like he had been waiting for Jackson to arrive, either that or he wanted to make just as much of a scene about it as Eris had admitted to have been planning before Grover had blabbed.

Turning the shower head Harry leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor of the shower, tilting his head down as the water rained down around him. He couldn't deny that his and Jackson's fight was definitely dramatic, even if it had started over something pathetic like his self-confidence issues. The amount of power he had felt circling him had been astonishing, and it now made sense how he had felt Jackson fueling the storm if their father was the God of Storms. Harry himself had been mainly powering the storm with chaotic energy, the storm having quickly bent back to his will and used it as an energy source like he had done to the chaotic energy the children of Athena had generated.

It wasn't the actual fight that bothered him though, and Harry could get over the claiming since he instinctively knew it was real. What bothered him, and he hated to admit it, was that Jackson refused to acknowledge him even after undeniable proof. He had spent his entire life wishing he had family to come take him away from the Dursleys, finding out about Eris had been such a dream come true, once he had gotten over the shock of having a Goddess for a mother, that he didn't care about the 'I'll only be able to visit occasionally' rule. And once he had found out about being a Twice-Blessed and gotten over the shock of that, Harry had been glad to discover that he had a father out there waiting to claim him.

But the thought of having siblings never occurred to Harry, and now that he had discovered he had a brother, said brother wanted nothing to do with him. Tilting his head up to the water Harry considered how he was going to react publicly, his freak-outs being something that would be restrained to a locked and silenced bathroom.

He couldn't be friends with Percy Jackson, that much he knew. He had nicknamed his 'brother' 'Speedbump' for a good reason, the boy was just like him when he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had just stood there and let everyone walk all over him, and giving Jackson a funny nickname was just his way of pretending he couldn't still feel the pain and the hurt that the Wizarding world had inflicted on him whenever he looked at the other boy.

He _could_ be there for him though. They didn't have to be friends to be brothers, and if Jackson was willing to have him then he had an ally in Harry.

* * *

"IF YOU HARM EVEN ONE HAIR ON THEIR HEADS THEN YOU WILL HAVE THE WAR YOU DESIRE SO DESPERATELY!"

"YOU DARE THREATEN ME?"

"THAT WAS A PROMISE, _DEAR BROTHER_. I SWEAR ON THE STYX I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU WISH FOR TARTARUS IF YOU TOUCH THEM!"

The Gods and Goddesses of Olympus watched with varied emotions as Zeus and Poseidon stood right in each other's faces screaming at each other over the two Demigod children that Poseidon had claimed little over five minutes ago.

"I WILL DO AS I WISH! MY WORD IS LAW! I AM THE KING OF THE GODS!"

"You can be replaced" a silky voice echoed through the throne room making all the Olympians freeze, turning to face the Goddess lounging on Zeus' throne, black hair falling down to cover her face bar for one glowing red eye. "It happened to your father after all, and it happened to his father before him" Eris continued slowly before tilting her head back to move her hair as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe I should have directed the ritual towards you instead Zeusy, I could threaten to help our son rise up against you when you step out of line".

"Ritual?" Athena interrupted, glaring at the Goddess of Discord as Zeus twitched at both her words and the way she was sitting on his throne.

"Indeed. After Zeusy cursed me with infertility for my part in the Trojan Wars I knew I needed to find a way to beat it" Eris confessed, looking around the gathered Olympians, none of the willing to make a move against as they no doubt remembered how much damage she had done to the Titan army during the Titanomachy, "I mean I had no desire for children before then, but that curse just challenged me to beat it. And it took a while, but taking a mortal form and suppressing my Godly powers for just one night was good enough when the ritual my husband and I performed was specifically directed towards Fish Breath over there".

"Poseidon's seed was strong enough to overpower the curse" Hera realised slowly, not looking shocked at all to see Eris in the room nor see her lounging on Zeus' throne.

"Indeed" Eris repeated innocently.

"Why me?" Poseidon demanded stalking over, "And what are your plans?"

"Why you? Zeus is too uptight, and being the God of Honour and Justice would definitely make our son brain damaged or something. Discord _and_ Honour? No that wouldn't do" Eris explained slowly, "But you? The sea is not just, it is not fair, it simply is. The ocean and storms are not of order, no natural occurrence is more chaotic than a storm, and as you can see in Harrison our powers mix rather well. And to be perfectly honest you're the attractive brother and everyone knows it" she added with a smug little smirk.

"And your plans?" Poseidon pressed coldly, "Harrison is my son as well, I will _not_ let you toy with him like you do your mortals".

"Harrison is my son, why _would _I toy with him?" Eris asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at Poseidon before tilting her head back and laughing, "I had no goals in mind beyond beating the curse, and having you as the father just meant that the smite-happy King of the Gods couldn't destroy him for no other reason than he was my son".

"And what's to stop me from still doing so?" Zeus growled pointedly, fists clenching as he glared at the Primordial Goddess, "I _am_ the King of the Gods and my word is law, if I order his death, then his death I will have".

"And you will have war as well" Poseidon snapped, stepping forward again, "Son of _her_ or not, he is my son, and I will not allow you to lay a finger on him".

"I do not believe you could stop me" Zeus countered darkly.

"Perhaps not" Poseidon admitted simply, "But I swear on the Styx that if you touch either of my sons I will make you regret it" he swore, Zeus noticeably faltering as the confirmation of the Oath rumbled through the air.

"You cannot handle a war on two fronts" Eris added slowly, "Poseidon might be able to turn the sea and it's inhabitants against you, but I can turn the entire _world _against you" she warned before vanishing in a tornado of black and purple smoke.

"Listen carefully Zeus" Eris' voice echoed mockingly through the chamber "For you have been warned".

* * *

"Oh shut up, don't look at me like that!"

Harry's jaw tightened as he paused, tipping his head up to scowl at the ceiling before slowly turning to face his new roommate who was scowling at him coldly. "I didn't say anything, nor did I look at you" he forced out politely, reminding himself of his promise to be 'there' for his brother.

"Yeah right" Jackson snapped, "You looked at me and grimaced. Just because I don't have the money to buy expensive clothes like you don't mean you're any better than me!"

"This is my school uniform" Harry corrected simply, trying to remind himself that while just punching Jackson would be fun it wouldn't help their crashing relationship. "This and my black clothes are all I have" he added.

Forcing a smile onto his face as Jackson faltered, a blush of embarrassment building up on his _brother's_ neck, Harry turned away and returned to his bunk to pull his boots on. He was not looking forward to breakfast, not when he and Jackson had been forced to go into hiding after the Capture the Flag game due to all the stares and whispers. That Hermes cabin was also the place Jackson had ran off to hide in and only made things worse as they sat there pretending not to see the other until Harry had sucked it up and started packing to bring his things over to his new cabin.

"We uh" Jackson began hesitantly as Harry stood, "We have to sit at the Poseidon table alone don't we?"

"We'll be lucky if people will even talk to us" Harry admitted softly, not looking at the other boy, "Both when people found out I was Twice-Blessed and the son of Eris they pretended I didn't exist, only Luke really acknowledged me, I don't think he'd abandon us now". He paused and swallowed nervously, "I hope he doesn't" he admitted quietly, able to just feel that Jackson hadn't moved an inch since he had started talking, "I don't think I could take losing another friend".

"I never really had friends to lose" Jackson's quiet reply made Harry falter and slowly sit back down on his bed, aware that Jackson had copied him and they were both staring at the floor to avoid looking at each other. "It was always just my Mom and Grover, and now Mom's d- Mom's dead, and Grover was a Demigod plant to keep me safe".

Sitting there awkwardly Harry realised that he had an opportunity to reach out to Jackson, let him know he'd be there if Jackson needed him.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't real" he explained slowly, "One of my best friends mainly wanted my fame, the other would report anything big to the Headmaster. I still cared about them even though I figured it out quickly, they were still my first friends".

Jackson's snort echoed through the cabin, "Life sucks" he muttered, the two of them sitting there in an almost companionable silence for a moment.

"You're telling me" Harry murmured before shaking his head and standing up to crack his neck as he headed towards the door and paused in the doorway. "Jackson" he began slowly, "We don't like each other, and that's fine" he continued as Jackson opened his mouth to argue, "We're brothers, we don't have to be best friends. Let's just keep the arguing at a sibling rivalry though, last night shouldn't have happened and we're both at fault for it. Let's just try to be civil towards each other okay?" he asked slowly before turning to leave and pausing again. "I've never had a brother before" he confessed softly, "And before last week I was an orphan. I don't know how to be family, but if you need me I'll be there for you".

Before Jackson could reply Harry left the Poseidon cabin, glancing about to make sure he wasn't being watched before heading around the cabin to lean against the back wall with a sigh. Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out the two shrunken packages he had found on his bedside table when he woke that morning, quickly connecting the blue and green wrapping paper to Poseidon and the black and purple paper to Eris as he slid down to the ground and placed them on his lap and stared at them.

Deciding to just get it over and done with Harry picked up the package from his mother and gently opened it, a small box, an envelope, and what looked like a bar of chocolate falling out onto his lap. Picking up the plain black box first, Harry opened it and tipped the contents into his hand, a laugh erupting from his throat before he could stop it as he scrambled to catch the silver slinky that bounced out of his hand, unable to stop himself from grinning as he caught it and watched it quiver in his hand. Feeling a surge of fondness towards his mother, Harry put the slinky down on his lap, watching it glinting in the light happily, feeling strangely like a child on Christmas as he picked up the envelope, opening it slowly to pull out a simple piece of white cardboard, holding it for a moment before looking down at it. He didn't believe his mother was angry at him for being Poseidon's son, not with the gifts she had given him, but he was still a little nervous about her reaction.

"_You're still my baby, I love you anyway - Eris_

_P.S: Enjoy the chocolate, you deserve it for showing Athena's brats who's boss"._

An amused exhale slipped from his mouth as Harry tilted his head back to lean it against the wall, relief flooding through him as he looked down at the chocolate bar, chuckling to himself as he realised he had worked himself up over nothing. Shaking his head he moved his mother's gifts over onto the wrapping paper which he moved to the side to pick up Poseidon's present cautiously, not having any hint at the Sea God's opinion of him beyond having being claimed by him last night.

(Harry wasn't going to admit that last night he had suffered nightmares of Poseidon appearing and claiming Jackson before stating that Harry wasn't good enough to be claimed)

Opening it slowly Harry tipped his second small box of the day and envelope onto his lap, hands hovering over them both as nerves built up inside him for a moment until he chose the smaller box and cracked it open, peering into it hesitantly and sagging down in relief as he saw what was inside it, reaching in to pull out the silver chain with a small trident pendant hanging on the end. Deciding that this was close enough to approval for him Harry lowered the pendant back into the box and picked up the envelope instead, opening it up to find an actual letter that smelt of the ocean. Unfolding the letter Harry was met with a familiar chicken-scratch scrawl that Hermione had been complaining about for years now, his eyes just drifting over the handwriting for a moment in an attempt to memorize it before he returned to the beginning of the rather long letter and started reading.

"_Harrison._

_When I felt a pull fourteen years ago that led me to a young couple trying to conceive I had no idea that Lily was Eris' mortal form, and as I look down on you and Percy, I find myself unable to regret accepting their request for a child even now that I know the truth._

_I do not care that you are also Her child and I wish to do good by both you and Percy even if I cannot go against my brother's orders in a time such as this. As such I requested that She pass this onto you since Zeus will no doubt be keeping an eye on me, and I believe that until such a time that the Lightning Bolt is found and returned to my brother that he will forbid me from directly contacting you or Percy._

_On the topic of Percy, I wish for you to both put aside your differences the best you can. I will not demand you become the best of friends, merely reach an understanding and an agreement, in the times that come Percy will be the only person you can depend on and vice versa. Apollo has 'idly' suggested to Zeus that giving you and your brother the task of locating and returning his Lightning Bolt would suffice as proof that neither of you are responsible for it's theft. And like the gullible idiot my brother is, he is considering it as a viable idea when my own suggestion of the same was dismissed instantly without thought._

_But there is one thing you must know my son, you and your brother both, something you cannot tell anyone else about. Zeus' Master Bolt has been stolen, as has Hades' Helm of Darkness, but they are not the only things that were stolen from Olympus during the emergency meeting that was called this last Summer Solstice._

_My Trident was stolen as well..._

_The knowledge that all three of our symbols were stolen is both harrowing and nerve-wracking in that the three of our symbols could be used to destroy this world ten times over. If you are indeed given this quest, you need to ensure you retrieve all three of our symbols, the damage just one could do if missed..._

_Beware of Athena and Artemis, neither of them are very happy with you or your brother and Athena's grudge is two-fold because of both Eris and myself._

_Do me proud._

_Your father  
Poseidon"_.

Lowering the letter to his lap Harry once more tilted his head back against the wall, staring up at the sky as he considered what he had just read. It sounded like Poseidon didn't approve of Eris but was at least trying to ignore that for his sake. He was also doing what Harry would believe to be a typical 'parent' thing and trying to get him and Jackson to stop fighting, although at least he wasn't asking for a miracle, but seemingly just a cease-fire until the Lightning Bolt was returned to Zeus and they could breathe easily. That was good, he had promised himself a cease-fire anyway, and with the little 'I'm your brother' speech he had given before leaving the cabin it looked like he was already on the path to reaching it.

Looking back towards his gifts Harry reached out to pick up the pendant, a small smile tugging at his lips as he opened the latch and put it on, stiffening as he felt the latch vanishing against his fingers the moment it closed. Turning the chain around Harry relaxed a bit as he realised the chain was similar to a Wizarding 'anti-theft' necklace that couldn't be taken off without the wearer's permission. Releasing the chain Harry stared down at the trident hanging against his chest for a while before summoning his wand and vanishing the wrapping paper and envelopes, gathering up the letters and the slinky and sliding them into his pocket as he stood,

Peering around the corner Harry slipped back around to the front of the Poseidon cabin, opening the door and stepping in, freezing at the sight of a wide-eyed Jackson standing there shirtless, a guilty expression on the boy's face as he stood there with his hands behind his head and a trident pendant hanging against his chest.

"You got one too then?" Harry asked slowly as he slowly closed the door behind him.

"Oh thank god" Jackson exhaled, "I thought you didn't get something. I was afraid you'd- you know" he said awkwardly, "Get angry if Poseidon gave me something and not you".

"I got a letter and a pendant" Harry confessed as he pulled them out of his pocket slowly.

"And a slinky?" Jackson added with a confused frown.

"That's from Mum" Harry corrected, "Eris invented the slinky" he explained, pretending not to hear the pride in his voice as he said that.

"Right" Jackson muttered, both of them looking away from each other uncomfortably as Jackson finished doing up the pendant and lowered his hands.

"I was just putting these away" Harry blurted, gesturing with the letters and slinky.

"Oh right" Jackson agreed as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on, leaving Harry to move over to his bag, opening it and sliding the letters and slinky into the pouch on the front. "What- what did your letter say?"

Harry paused as he zipped the bag up and chucked it back onto the top bunk of his bed, "That I'm still his son despite Eris" he confessed softly, "That he wants to do good by us. That we might have a Quest coming soon".

"The Trident" Jackson murmured making him nod slowly.

"He said that we needed to keep an eye out for Athena and Artemis" Harry continued, "And that we needed to stop fighting" he added.

"Yeah he said that to me too" Jackson admitted, "He wants a cease-fire between us, so truce?" he offered standing up and holding his hand out to Harry, "Not friends. But brothers".

Staring at his brother for a moment Harry stepped over and grasped Jack- Percy's hand, "Brothers".


	19. Tartarus

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
**Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

_DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge._

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

Silence fell throughout the dining pavilion as Harry walked in.

Pretending he hadn't noticed, Harry continued over to the buffet table and grabbed his breakfast, making sure he took twice his usual amount of bacon that he split between Poseidon and Eris casually. Moving over to the table with the painted trident on it, Harry sat down and started eating, mentally counting how long it was taking for the silence to finish and for the whispers to begin.

As if the other Demigods had been waiting for him to start counting, the whispers started up again, the word 'Poseidon' echoing around the pavilion as Harry subtly kept an eye out and caught the varied looks being sent his way.

Eating slowly Harry summoned his wand and cast a tempus, noting he had half an hour before he had to meet Luna for his 'Sorcery' training. That thought leaving him wondering exactly what Sorcery training _was_… was it Greek magic? Like that whip spell that Ollivander had accidentally taught him? Or was it something different?

"Harry".

Jumping slightly Harry's head snapped up to see Neville and Seamus standing there, the Son of Demeter looking uncomfortable while the Son of Hephaestus stood there dressed as he was at Hogwarts (Looking like he got dressed while in the dark and running late at the same time). "Can we sit?" Neville asked slowly making Harry blink at him in confusion before nodding and waving a hand at them lazily, both of them sitting down, Seamus not hesitating to reach out to steal a piece of bacon as Neville just fidgeted.

"What's up guys? Enjoying being back at Camp?" Harry asked casually, "Your heads don't hurt too much from the beating I gave you yesterday do they?" he added innocently making Seamus scowl as Neville blushed.

"I don't like it" Neville blurted, "You being the Son of Eris" he clarified when Harry frowned. "She caused the Trojan War and-" he raised his hand to stop Harry from arguing, "And I know she didn't cause it _directly_, but she was the beginning factor in it. So I don't like it, she is one of the darker Gods after all… but you're still Harry" he promised, "And so I'll still have your back. I'll just pretend I don't know you're the son of Eris".

"And I don't care mate" Seamus butted in as Neville fell silent, "I think it's awesome you being her son. I just don't like your Dad's the God of the Sea, but that's my issue with him not you. So dude" he ordered raising his fist and making Harry bump it awkwardly. "Now why didn't you tell us you could do that?" he demanded, "You should ask Luna if you could see her memories of your fight with Jackson, that was totally awesome!"

"It was kind of scary" Neville mumbled with another blush.

"Hell yeah it was" Seamus agreed with a grin, "I can't wait to see how you do in the Tournament if you can do _that_!"

"Yeah but I _can't _do that in the Tournament or they'll know something's up" Harry countered, "No wizard can do what I can. And I'm not bragging here, but I can conjure up a storm with a snap of my fingers, Wizards don't have that kind of power" he explained.

"Yeah but like you told Chiron, you're not going back to Hogwarts are you?" Seamus pointed out like it was obvious, "Why do you care about following the Britain's rules when you're the Camp's Champion? You're basically an ambassador remember? Diplomatic immunity! They can't arrest you, they have to send you back to America or an army of _Demigods_ will be joining the American Wizards when they invade the Ministry building" he exclaimed with a grin.

"I'd pay to see that" Harry mumbled slowly, grinning back at Seamus while Neville looked sick just at the mention on an invasion.

"Pay to see what?" Ja-Percy's voice asked as his new half-brother slowly sat down at the table, an awkward expression on his face as he shifted in place a bit, looking a little unsure about whether he was welcome or not.

"An army of Demigods invading the British Ministry of Magic" Neville explained slowly, "Harry's famous over there. Fudge passed a law when we were ten which basically said that Harry could _only_ go to Hogwarts, so it's more than likely that he'd try to hold Harry hostage when he finds out that Harry isn't coming back to Britain".

"You're famous?" Percy blurted, staring at Harry in shock and making him fidget slightly.

"Not for anything I did. Mum interfered when I was a baby and since the British don't believe in the Gods they thought I did it when it was Mum" Harry explained awkwardly.

"Actually it was you" Neville corrected, "The Killing Curse doesn't work on a Demigod, it works by tearing out a person's soul, and since our souls are half God so the Killing Curse can't touch them. It's probably because you're Twice-Blessed so your soul is more God than most" he explained as Harry blinked in shock.

"Twice-Blessed?" Percy echoed slowly, "Sorry, I've only known about this stuff for three days now" he apologised with a blush.

"Both my parents are Gods" Harry mumbled slowly.

"Yeah, I knew that" Percy pointed out, "Eris and Po- er Dad".

"It's the technical term" Seamus pointed out as he stood with a stretch, "Well I'm off, I haven't had the chance to relax in the forge for ages" he declared before darting to perform a running jump onto a _huge_ teenager's back before making mooshing noises.

"Miri and I are going to hang out in the strawberry fields" Neville added as he stood up, his cheeks going bright red as he smiled dreamily.

"Uh isn't that your sister?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yeah, she's my best friend" Neville explained with a nod before glancing over his shoulder and leaning forward, "Jasmine, a daughter of Apollo, she always comes with us" he clarified softly "She's beautiful".

Chuckling Harry waved his friend away before returning to his meal, he and Percy eating together silently as Neville left the table. "So, your friends seem nice" Percy began slowly making Harry falter.

"You don't need to try be nice" Harry said slowly, "We can just be estranged brothers or something".

"No, I want to get to know you more" Percy denied, "You're my brother so we're still family even if we're not friends".

"Well, I met Neville on the train to school" Harry admitted after a startled pause, "Seamus and I met the same night when we were all put in the same dorm room with Ron and Dean. Neville's the nicest guy I know and Seamus is… well Seamus is kind of wild".

"And they don't care about Po- Dad?" Percy asked, once more having to stop to correct himself on Poseidon's name.

"Neville's more concerned about Mum" Harry confessed slowly, "And Seamus doesn't like Poseidon because he's the God of the Sea".

"You mean Dad?" Percy corrected pointedly.

"I mean Poseidon" Harry denied coldly, "It takes more than a letter and a pretty necklace to make him our father".

"Harry, he's not my father" Percy whispered softly, "He's my Dad but not my father. I was raised by Mom alone, he had nothing to do with it. He has a lot more to do to make me see him like that, but he's promising to reach out and he's claiming us even though he didn't need to. He deserves a little something even if it's just me acknowledging him back" he explained with a stubborn note in his voice.

"So" an annoying familiar voice demanded making both of them freeze, "How did you do it? How did you stop Poseidon from smiting you for faking his symbol like that?" Annabeth sneered as she stood in front of the table.

"Quite easily actually" Harry admitted, "I simply didn't fake his symbol".

Annabeth snorted at that before turning to eye Percy in disgust, "How can you accept this fraud?" she pressed, "His mother is Eris, Goddess of liars!"

"Actually my mother is the Goddess of Strife and Discord, not of liars" Harry corrected coldly, "But you know that don't you? I mean your mother is the Goddess of Wisdom, you should know better than anyone" he pointed out slowly, glaring at the brown-blonde haired girl. **(AN: Annabeth is blonde in the books and brunette in the movies, I don't remember if I made her one or the other so she's a mix now)**

"I _do_ know better than anyone" Annabeth snapped, "I know what you did to me yesterday".

"And _I _know that _our_ father cares for us both" Percy interrupted, his face strangely blank as he stared at Annabeth, "Poseidon visited me in a dream last night and he assured me that Harry was my brother and that he'd be watching both of us. Now if you don't mind we're trying to bond" he dismissed bluntly.

"You can't believe that!" Annabeth exclaimed, "His mother started a war! He caused a third of my cabin to attack each other with just a wave of his hand!"

"Actually _Paris _started a war" Harry growled as he stood up slowly, "Mum just started a beauty pageant. It was Aphrodite who promised Paris the most beautiful woman, and it was Paris that chose to kidnap a married woman and start a war!" he yelled angrily, absently noticing the thunder rumbling in the sky as his powers reacted to his anger. "None of that is my mother's fault. Can _you _say the same?"

"Well it's not _my_ mother who stole the Lightning Bolt is it?" Annabeth countered smugly.

"Nor was it mine" Harry snarled out darkly, "I swore that on the Styx if your so called intelligence can remember that".

"Who's to say that you can't beat an Oath on the Styx?" Annabeth demanded.

"My mortality does" Harry snapped before smirking at her, "You know Annabeth, I wasn't expecting you to do something to earn this so quickly. But it's time for you to open my little _gift_".

Annabeth froze for a moment, blinking in shock before paling slowly. "This is a hell of your own making Chase" Harry warned, "You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on" he called out.

Annabeth stared at him for a moment before smirking as a relief flashed through her eyes, "You think I'm funny, when I get the punchline wrong" she sung back, "I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down" she continued before slapping her hands over her mouth with a horrified look on her face.

"Good luck Annabeth" Harry deadpanned before standing and bowing slightly to her as Annabeth backed away from him slowly looking like she was about to explode.

"Before you met me, I was alright " she sang loudly as horror flashed across her face as her body started dancing as she tried to stand still and shut up. "But things were kind of heavy. You brought me to life!"

"What a good singer" Harry said loudly as the pavilion went quiet and everyone turned to stare at the singing Annabeth as she lost control and started dancing. "A shame I can't stay for the show but I've got training to get to" he apologized to Percy before stepping away from the table and started walking towards the pavilion entrance, catching the grins and winks from Hermes cabin and pausing to bow at them before teleporting outside of the pavilion in a wisp of purple mist.

Grinning to himself as he heard Annabeth continuing to sing loudly, Harry started walking to the Big house, knowing that the hex he had cast under the table would remain on the girl for hours to come, having put as much magic into the spell as the spell itself could handle. Not only would Annabeth start singing whenever someone quoted a song that she knew in front of her, but she would also believe that his 'Curse' was anything more than the simple dramatic illusion that it really had been.

Smirking evilly Harry started humming, grateful that Luke loved playing music loudly when he was playing games in the repurposed Head Counsellor's room in the Hermes Cabin, having replaced the bed in it with a TV and gaming system that the entire cabin were allowed to use.

"Hello Harry Potter" Luna's voice called making him jump as the blonde materialized at his side, skipping along beside him as they walked towards the Big House.

"Hey Luna" Harry replied cautiously, "What… what's Sorcery?" he asked slowly.

"True Magic" Luna explained dreamily, "Magic that doesn't require wands and is mainly wordless. Wizards were never granted the power of Sorcery, just of Wizardry. Hecate gifts all Wizard Demigods the power of Sorcery, how much we can do is entirely up to her".

"So how much do you think I can do?" he asked curiously, "And how much can you do?"

"I'm a Sorceress of average power" Luna confessed, "Neville is stronger than me but is too afraid to fully access his magic, and Seamus is just a little weaker than I".

"And me?" Harry pressed.

"I do not know" Luna admitted, "We need to test your power in the Big House, Lady Hecate gifted the Camp with a testing stone".

"Oh" he mumbled as they reached the refurbished house-barn, Luna leading him up the stairs and into the building, moving through to the sitting room where Mr D was sitting reading a comic book as Chiron went over some paperwork. "Is that the testing stone?" Harry asked as Luna skipped across the room and plucked a quartz-like sphere from its place on a shelf.

"Indeed it is Harry Potter" Luna agreed as she moved over and paused in front of him, holding her empty hand out for him, "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood, Daughter of Iris" she introduced.

"Uh hi" Harry answered in confusion shaking her hand slowly, "Harry Potter, Son of Eris and Poseidon".

Luna nodded at him happily, "It's polite to introduce ourselves properly, we didn't get the chance until your father claimed you as well" she explained. "Now, you need to take the testing stone and push a little bit of your magic into it, just a little of your magic" she instructed as she pushed the quartz into his hand, making him falter for a moment before obeying her, grimacing as the stone started to heat up before a light flickered on inside it and the stone started to glow cheerfully.

"Is it orange?" Harry asked slowly.

"Hmmm, red-orange I'd say" Luna corrected before snatching the stone from his hand and skipping over to return it to the shelf. "You're rather powerful Harry, you've a little more red in yours than Neville did".

"Is that good?" Harry pressed when Luna failed to explain the system to him.

"You're stronger than Neville, but not by much" Luna admitted absently before picking up the box on the coffee table and moving over to shove it in his hands, "We're going outside, it's such a lovely day today" she declared simply before leaving Harry standing there blinking in confusion.

"Just go along with it Henry" Mr D's voice echoed through the room making him look up at the God who was staring out the door with a fond expression on his face, "She's so much easier to understand once you realise she's never wrong".

"Er right. Thank you sir" Harry mumbled before rushing out after Luna and almost running into her on the porch.

"Let's go to the lake, it's soothing there" Luna said before linking their arms, Harry's body suddenly feeling light and empty like he was made out of helium or something as a rainbow of lights flashed through his vision. Landing with a jolt Harry barely managed to drop the box gently to the floor before he was staggering over and vomiting onto the sand, his stomach heaving violently at the feeling of Luna's teleportation,

"By the Styx… now I know why Seamus and Neville hated Misting so much" he groaned as he summoned his wand and vanished his breakfast, absently sending a breath cleaning spell at his mouth. "Stop laughing!" he whined as he turned to the giggling Luna, "No! Stop! Bad Luna!"

* * *

"Okay I think that's enough Harry" Luna finally decided as Harry sat there with sweat pouring down his face, a ball of pulsing light hovering between his outstretched hands, "Just listening to your stomach rumbling makes me hungry".

Smiling sheepishly Harry released the spell, grateful for the chance to relax as his muscles throbbed even with the lack of physical movement he had been doing. "Sorry… how did I do?" he asked slowly.

"Two spells in four hours" Luna said slowly, "Not bad when you also completed the basic exercises in the same session. Your next lessons will be on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, once I'm happy with your progress you can join the rest of us in our studies".

Nodding slowly Harry wiped his face on his sleeve as Luna crawled over to side beside him, both of them staring at the waves in front of them for a moment before a soft growling came from beside Harry, the Twice-Blessed Wizard looking down at Luna's stomach in amusement.

"Sorry" Luna mumbled awkwardly as Harry grinned.

"Nah, it's my fault remember?" Harry asked innocently, honestly finding the blonde-haired girl easy to be around. "Actually, I can help" he realised, reaching into his pocket to pull out the chocolate bar Eris had given him, waving it in the air successfully, "What do you say? You interested? It might be a little sticky from being in my pocket but it's still good".

"It's chocolate Harry, of course it's good" Luna agreed with a sniff making his grin grow.

Unwrapping the chocolate bar half way Harry offered the exposed part to Luna, "Snap it off" he instructed as Luna faltered, "It's fine" he assured her.

"Thank you" Luna whispered softly before reaching out to snap the thin wafer-like chocolate bar in half, smiling up at him gratefully even as Harry's smile dropped at the feel of his mother's power flaring around him before the floor collapsed underneath him and he was falling through the air, darkness all around him before he was suddenly in a black temple, barely a glimpse flashing past him before he was landing in water.

Inhaling before he could stop himself Harry froze as he took in a breath of air instead of water like he was expecting, his eyes snapping open in shock his mind screaming at him to stop blinking and shut his eyes even as he looked around the dark pool of water he was in slowly. "Well that cleared up any doubts I had Pos- Dad" Harry murmured slowly, eyebrows shooting up as he discovered he could _speak_ underwater as well. Looking around Harry tilted his head up and started kicking his legs, doing the best intimidation he could of swimming as he started towards the surface of the water, breaking it without even a gasp as he kept himself floating, shaking his head and wiping the water away from his eyes.

"Your form was terrible" a familiar voice drawled making Harry turn around to scowl at his mother, "But you made a lovely splash" Eris continued as she held up a sign with a large red '4' on it.

"Mum?" Harry ground out as he flailed towards the edge of the pool and pulled himself out, "What the hell was that?" he blurted.

"You know for the Son of Poseidon you're a terrible swimmer" Eris deadpanned.

"The Statue of Liberty was the first time I ever saw the ocean" Harry confessed slowly making anger flash across Eris' face. "Where?" he began as he looked around the messy temple slowly, "Where are we?" he asked softly.

"Tartarus" his mother admitted making him flinch, "Not the real Tartarus, I just tell people my realm is Tartarus because no one wants to visit Tartarus. Except the Jehovah's Witness of course, annoying bastards" she muttered under her breath as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tartarus looks… messy?" Harry confessed slowly, as he glanced around, "Are you _redecorating_?" he blurted in shock as he saw the tarps on the ground and the paint cans on it.

"Black and purple is so last century" Eris dismissed with a wave of her hand, "I was just playing around while waiting for you".

"To break the magic chocolate bar" Harry deadpanned making his mother nod simply.

"Yup. What do you think of blue?" Eris asked absently as she waved her hand and the royal purple drapes shimmered to become a deep sea blue.

"I'm biased by Dad's domain" Harry lied innocently, more interested in _why_ he was here than the color of his mother's drapes… something felt wrong about that sentence…

Eris huffed and turned to face him, "It's good to see you Harry" she whispered softly as she spread her arms, Harry not hesitating to launch himself into them, basking in the feeling of love and safety his mother was radiating. "You look good sweetheart, Hogwarts made you look skinny and unhappy" she whispered into his hair, "You're practically glowing right now, the Camp is doing wonders for you".

"Really? Because I get the feeling the constant electrocution is doing better" Harry joked as he pulled away slowly, "I was literally glowing last night too".

Rolling her eyes Eris swatted him around the head, her arm sliding down to his shoulders as she turned them and started leading him towards a wall of blue curtains, not faltering in her step as they approached them and walked straight into them. Opening his eyes from where he had cracked them shut, Harry realised they were walking down a long corridor to the first door on the left. "This is the kitchen" his mother explained, opening the door with a wave of her hand to reveal a kitchen that would have made his Aunt Petunia drool. Shutting the door with another wave Eris continued to give him a tour through the library, her bedroom (God's need a place to relax in too), the second and third kitchens, the sitting room and the tour finally stopped when she passed the armory with a simple "Armories in there" and then _didn't_ expect him to slip out from under her arm and dart into the room.

"This is where my Hands summon the weapons from" Eris' voice drifted in from behind him as Harry stared out across the rows of weapons.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked over his shoulder as he stepped forward to run his hands over the hilt of a large greatsword, "I thought the Hands just conjured them?"

"No, every weapon you've wielded has come from here" Eris explained slowly, "And once you assign them to the Hands you'll be able to wield the enchanted blades too".

"Whoa what?" he blurted turning to stare at his mother, "There are enchanted swords here?"

"Boys" Eris muttered before making a 'follow' gesture with her finger and sweeping past him. "You also need to assign weapons to the Hands" she explained over her shoulder, "The Hands can pull weapons from my armory but they cannot pull enchantments, their unfortunate weakness".

"So how do I assign weapons?" Harry asked curiously, "And what does that mean exactly?"

"You see my symbol on the Hands?" Eris asked making Harry glance down and nod as his eyes easily found the three Hands of Eris on each bracer, his eyes used to studying them for a strange sense of comfort. "You can assign a weapon to each" she explained, "By doing so the enchantments 'dwell' within the Hands and can be transferred to the weapon the moment you summon them".

"So I get to pick six magic weapons?" Harry realised as a grin started forming on his face, "Where do I start?"

* * *

"You get to keep six weapons for yourself out of an entire room full of enough weapons to arm an army… and you only want _four_?"

Harry blushed and smiled up at his mother sheepishly, trying out his best 'I'm innocent, look at my innocent face' expression on her as she shook her head in disbelief and raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't need six weapons" he explained when he realised the expression wasn't going to work on Eris, "I need a wand to perform magic, a bow to take down ranged targets, and a sword and a shield to fight in close quarters. My magic and powers can take down almost any other threat" he justified making his mother shrug and nod at him.

"If you're happy with them then so be it" she agreed with a dismissive wave of her hand, "You're always welcome to come in and change them. Now, since you've been gone from the Camp for around an hour now, it's time we got to the reason I brought you here" she declared as her face turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked cautiously, feeling any urge to make a joke fading instantly at the look in his mother's eyes.

"War" Eris said simply as she reached out to touch his cheek, both of them vanishing in a wisp of black power, reappearing in a room larger than the Big House at Camp Half-Blood and the dining pavilion _together_ filled with glowing bubbles of black energy.

"Whoa" he exhaled as he looked around the room, allowing his mother to direct him through it with a hand on his shoulder, "What is this room?"

"It's where I keep track of all the chaos in the world" Eris explained gently, "From this room I can make two siblings start fighting, cause a man to switch the sugar and the salt in his coffee shop, exterminate an entire species" she whispered slowly as Harry shuddered at the idea of all three of them.

"That's how you know war's coming right?" Harry realised as his mother stopped them in front of the two _huge_ bubbles in the middle of the room, circling each other like those weird suns caught in each other's gravity fields.

Eris' hand waved out to touch one of the bubbles and Harry instinctively held his breath as it exploded outwards, spreading to cover the entire room as Harry looked around the darkness he was in. He froze as his eyes locked onto a golden sarcophagus in the corner, the gold almost glowing in comparison to the darkness that surrounded them.

"What?" he asked simply, glancing over at his mother who was watching the sarcophagus in open fear, "Who… who is that?"

"Kronos. Titan of Time" his mother confessed softly, "And I don't know how long we have, but he is rising".

"Rising" Harry echoed as fear burst into life in his stomach, "As in he's coming back? Mr I Eat My Children is coming back?"

Eris just nodded slowly and waved her hand through the air again, the bubble collapsing in on itself to return them to the Chaos Chamber. "I've spoken to the Olympians about it and they didn't believe me" she explained turning to face him, "They thought I was lying about it in order to cause some chaos. They didn't believe I cared about this world as much as they did simply because we feed on discord and strife"

"Kronos wouldn't bring discord and strife into this world my son" she pressed as it was the most important thing in the world, "Kronos only brings destruction and death. I want your word on the Styx, that no matter what happens, that you will _never_ join him and that you will do everything you can to stop his revival".

"I swear on the Styx to do everything I can to stop Kronos' revival" Harry obeyed instantly, thunder rumbling through the air. "Is… is there anything I can do to help?" he asked slowly making his mother shake her head instantly.

"Have fun, live your life however you wish to live it" she ordered, "Train your skills and powers everyday. Stay alive".

"I can do all of those, especially the last" Harry promised softly, his attempt at being humorous falling flat in the situation.

"Now Harry, I have something else for you" Eris said gently, "Something that will pain you as much as the last one did" she explained as she waved her hand through the second black bubble, Harry only flinching slightly this time as it grew out to surround them, leaving them in a large ornate circular room, thirteen giant-sized thrones sitting in a semicircle around a small pool-clock in the middle of the room.

"Where are we?" Harry asked slowly as he looked around the empty room curiously.

"Olympus" Eris confessed, "Olympus last June, the Summer Solstice".

"Why" Harry began before freezing and turning to stare at his mother in shock, "You know who stole father's Trident" he blurted.

Eris simply gestured over his head to where three small people were entering the room, Harry's jaw dropping as he stared at the two hooded and the one unhooded boy moving over to the three thrones at the front of the room, each of them taking a different symbol of power from the three thrones with loudly chanted words in a language Harry didn't recognise.

"But Luke?" Harry exhaled slowly as he watched the boy who he had honestly been considering his best friend stealing the Master Bolt, "He- he wouldn't…"

"He's not the only one Harry" Eris whispered as the on of the two pulled down their hoods.

The thief who stole the Helm of Darkness was a tall lanky brown-haired boy with green eyes and freckles, a feeling of power radiating from him as he nodded to the others and vanished in a flash of power. Luke turned to stare at the other hooded figure who nodded to him before pulling down his hood with a smirk, Harry's jaw feeling like it had fallen so far down as to hit the floor.

The person who had stolen his father's Trident was none other than Draco Malfoy...


	20. Luke Castellan

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
**Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

_DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge._

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

**This it the second biggest AU change I'm making to the canon so far, I'm not sure WHY I'm making it but it just feels right…**

**The chapter is also shorter than the others because to force it to be longer would ruin it, and I figure I've already given you a nice long chapter today...**

* * *

Luke Castellan cheered as Annabeth finished her song with a bow, tears streaming down her face as quickly as the young blonde-brunette could wipe them away.

"Luke!" Percy hissed from beside him, "How are you cheering for this? It was funny the first couple of times but look at her!" the young Demigod exclaimed.

Scowling he turned to face the dark-haired boy who was glaring at him, "What where Harry's last words to her before he activated this curse of his?" Luke asked pointedly.

"That this was a hell of her own making" Percy admitted, "But that doesn't make this right!"

"She tried to get him killed, she's lucky that this is all he's doing to her" Luke said bluntly, "She insulted his parents choice in children and cast doubt on his parentage twice. Most Gods would have already killed her for that, in fact, Harry's curse is likely the only thing that's kept her alive, no God wants to smite someone their kid is humiliating like this" he explained coldly.

"That's disgusting!" Percy exclaimed, "This is bullying! Torture!"

"That's life kid" Luke snapped, feeling frustration rising up inside him as he turned to glare at the Son of Poseidon, "Welcome to the real world. Take a ticket, find your seat and shut up". Turning away from Percy Luke found his jaw clenching for a moment before he was turning back to the younger boy, "Sorry" he mumbled softly, "I'm just in a bad mood right now. Listen Percy, yeah, I'll admit this is a little over the top. Maybe a couple of songs would be alright but she's been singing for hours and those tears are probably of pain instead of humiliation" he confessed slowly.

"But...but you saw what happened to Malcolm and Nicki when they tried to help her, they're in the infirmary now" he reminded Percy, "And I don't know whether that was something Harry did to stop someone from interfering or whether that was one of his parents who did it, but there's nothing we can do other than stay here and make sure Annabeth is okay and that she's not tearing her skin off to escape the curse, which I'm afraid to say has happened before. It happened to the guy who used to be Hermes Head Counsellor, he pissed off the wrong Demigod and then made everything worse. She cursed him in response and it was so bad he ended up trying to tear his own skin off to get to the itching, we managed to stop him and get him to the infirmary but he killed himself before she could dispel the curse".

"WHAT?" Percy yelled as he launched himself to his feet, Luke sighing as he reached out to grab the back of the boy's shirt as he tried to rush forward.

"Do you want to vomit yourself into unconsciousness?" Luke asked bluntly making Percy freeze before shaking his head slowly, "Good. You stay here, I'm going back to the cabin to grab some drachma, see if I can Iris Message Harry and get him to reverse the curse before Annabeth does something desperate".

"Why? It's not like Harry would care" Percy spat darkly making Luke roll his eyes, "He cast it on her in the first place".

"And Luna told us he vanished remember?" Luke pressed, "I'm sure he didn't mean to leave it on this long" he assured the younger boy, "Now stay here and make sure she behaves".

Before Percy could respond Luke was turning and jogging out of the dining pavilion, his mind racing as he hoped that he was right and that Harry _hadn't_ meant to leave the curse on Annabeth this long. He had to know how bad it would be right?

Luke hoped Harry knew… If Harry knew and didn't care then perhaps he wasn't the right person to approach about his problem. It hadn't taken him long to dismiss Percy as a possibility, the boy was too stuck in the world of black and white to be of any use to Luke, and despite the amount of power that Luke knew he had he didn't have _that_ much. Harry however… Harry was perfect. Harry seemed to have the right type of personality that would allow Luke to-

He froze as thunder roared in the sky, his head snapping up to stare at the rapidly growing black stormclouds above them all, a flicker of irrational fear flashing through him that Zeus knew it was him that had stolen the Bolt. Pushing that thought aside Luke continued towards the cabins, breaking into a jog again from when he had slowed down to a walk, shooting the sky a cautious look as he eyed the still darkening storm clouds that he could already see lightning arcing through.

A loud crack of thunder made Luke glance up again, his eyes widening as he threw himself forward, the lightning bolt striking exactly where he had just been standing.

Scrambling to his feet Luke broke into a sprint, heading straight for the cabins as lightning continued to rain down from the sky. Gasping in shock as he dove to the side, a bolt of lightning hitting the ground in front of him Luke rolled to avoid another, launching himself up and _bolting_ for his cabin, throwing himself at the door and falling inside as quickly as he could, crawling backwards away from the door as he swallowed nervously.

"Oh shit" he exhaled slowly as a dark terror began to settle into his gut, realising that there was nothing he could do to stop Zeus when the God was after him like this, "Oh shit I am so fucked" he whispered as he collapsed down onto the floor. Letting out a hiss of pain at the movement Luke sat up again, pulling his scorched jean legs up to his knee and winced at the sight of the burn covering most of his calf from one of the lightning bolts before.

Another lightning strike made Luke's head snap up to see a continuous stream of lightning raining down on the spot in front of the door to the cabin, a shape forming in it that stepped forward as thunder rumbled deafeningly outside. Electricity arced from the man's back as he entered the cabin, highlighting the shape of wings that spread across the cabin as glowing red eyes locked onto Luke and he felt his body going numb in fear as realisation struck him.

"Harry…"

* * *

Stepping into the cabin as his powers danced around him, Harry glared down at Luke as the boy started to crawl backwards across the floor, feeling his powers flaring as a red and black aura burst into life across his skin.

"Where. Is my father's. Trident?" Harry forced out, caring less about Poseidon's Trident and more about the betrayal of the boy who Harry had already seen as his best friend.

"I- I don't- I don't know" Luke spluttered out, the terror clear in his voice as the older teenager's back hit the wall. "I swear I don't know" he continued as he raised his hands defensively. "Wait please!" he begged as thunder rumbled and lightning crashed in through the window, shattering both the glass and the bed to Harry's right that it struck, "I really- I really don't know" Luke yelped as another lightning bolt came in the window on Harry's left.

"Lying to me isn't worth the energy _Lightning Thief_" Harry snarled out as he stalked forward, more lightning arcing around the building.

"I have the Bolt!" Luke confessed, "It's here, I don't have the Trident! I don't even know the guy's name!"

"Rest assured that _I _do" Harry growled as a red mist started to spread through the room, his fury stopping his curiosity from taking control, "And Malfoy will be dealt with in time".

"Please" Luke whispered making Harry freeze, his hand snapping out seconds later and gesturing for Luke to rise. The red mist shot forward and wrapped around Luke's throat, the Son of Hermes gasping and choking as he was lifted off the ground and dragged up the wall by the now solidified mist.

"Why?" Harry asked softly, wanting to tighten his hand into a fist and strangle the boy, "Why should I do anything when you're working for Kronos?"

"'M not" Luke gasped out making Harry roll his eyes, "He- He's got my Mom!" he exclaimed as Harry began to make a fist, forcing him to freeze and stare at Luke in shock.

"Explain" Harry ordered bluntly as the mist released Luke suddenly, dropping him to the floor as Harry lazily conjured up Anarchy, the sword he had used in his fight against Annabeth and Percy yesterday and tapped it against his leg where he knew Luke could see it.

"He invaded my dreams" Luke rasped out quickly, the older Demigod leaning against the wall with a fearful expression. "Started whispering to me in them, I was interested at first until he started talking about overthrowing Olympus with me as his Host" he confessed, "But it was too late by then, he knew everything about me. The next dream I had he was threatening my Mom, and when I refused again he started torturing me, and then I got a lock of Mom's hair in the mail and I knew he had her".

Luke stiffened for a moment before the usually strong, humorous boy just _shattered_, leaving a sobbing wreck in his place, Harry staring at Luke awkwardly as he wondered what the hell was happening.

"I couldn't stop it" Luke wailed as Harry watched tears streaming down his face, "I tried so hard to fight but I couldn't stop him. He kept hurting Mom and then torturing me and no one believed me when I tried to tell them. He promised he'd let Mom go if I stole the Lightning Bolt, he said I had to hold onto it until he gave his orders".

"What did he do?" Harry asked softly, his anger fading and his powers with it as he finally met the real Luke Castellan, "Luke? What did he do?"

"HE KILLED HER!" Luke screamed at him, his face twisting in a mixture of pain and fury, "He fucking killed her in front of me, I watched as he slit her throat and then promised to do the same to the others. He threatened Connor and Travis, and- and _everyone_, and he has people here, other Demigods he's recruited and they'd do it… they'd kill everyone if he gave the word" he exhaled, "I couldn't do anything, I couldn't stop him".

"Oh Luke".

Staggering over Harry collapsed against the wall, his energy having vanished with his fury as he slid down the wall beside the tortured shaking boy, reaching out instantly to pull the older Demigod to him as his mind started racing with ways to keep Luke safe. "Why didn't you ask Hermes?" he asked softly, "I know you don't like him but you were being tortured mentally by Kronos for over a year, why didn't he do anything?"

"I called him" Luke croaked out, his voice still thick with tears, "He said- he said he was busy, and that I was seventeen, and that I was too old to come running to him because I had a bad- a bad dream. I didn't even get time to say it was Kr- him" he slurred out as Harry's arm tightened over the other boy's shoulders.

They both froze as something slammed into the door to the cabin, voices yelling behind the door that indicated that someone was trying to break through the door Harry's magic had sealed behind him.

Pushing himself to his feet Harry turned to face Luke, holding his hand out to the blonde. "Come with me Luke, I can keep you safe. I swear I'll do what I can to protect you" he promised slowly as Luke stared at his hand blankly.

A shaking hand slowly extended to him and Harry grasped Luke's sweaty hand, both of them exploding into a violent tornado of red smoke as the door was blasted open, the tornado vanishing before anyone could react to the sight of it. As they reformed in his mother's temple Harry helped the swaying Luke over to the bed in Harry's personal bedroom, the emotionally exhausted Demigod putting up no fight at all as Harry gently and quietly put him to bed where he passed out instantly.

"Well?" his mother's voice rung out behind him, making Harry falter before stalking from the room to meet Eris in the hallway, the Goddess of Discord actually looking annoyed with him for bringing Luke.

"Luke was being coerced" Harry confessed slowly, "Kronos had his mother and he was torturing him mentally".

Eris just stared at him for a moment before sighing as she swept past him into the bedroom, bending over Luke as she waved a hand over his forehead, staring for a moment before leaving the room as quickly as she entered. "You speak the truth" she murmured slowly as she frowned, "This is… troubling".

"What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously, glancing towards his only true friend right now.

"He didn't tell you? Plan B is you" Eris explained slowly, "Anyone Kronos wanted to use as a Host would die under his power, Luke is one of the rare few who could survive with outside influence, you however are not only Twice-Blessed, but you're a Godling as well. A Twice-Blessed would be able to Host Kronos without their body disintegrating under the pressure, a Godling however would be able to Host Kronos. Kronos would be able to keep their- _your_ powers as well".

"So Kronos wants me to Host him?" Harry exhaled, his stomach clenching painfully at the very thought.

"You're Plan B though" his mother reminded, "Plan A is bad, really bad".

"What is it?" Harry asked cautiously, "Do I even want to know?"

"Plan A is another Twice-Blessed, another Godling, but one without heritage like yourself" Eris admitted slowly, "Luke didn't know much, but he knew the Godling's name and their relationship to you".

"What? Is it Malfoy or something?" Harry asked half-jokingly.

"Worse" Eris corrected simply.

"The only person who could be worse would be-" Harry froze as the name flashed through his mind, eyes widening as he looked up to meet his mother's identical red eyes in horror.

"Indeed" Eris agreed slowly, "You understand how bad this is? _Neither_ of them can be allowed to rise".

"How can we stop them?" Harry demanded as he felt himself beginning to panic, "I mean one of them is the King of Titans! I know he's not much compared to Kronos but there's no way I can take down Kronos _or _Lord Voldemort!"


	21. AN: Cheat Sheet

_**Okay so sorry everyone for getting your hopes up about a double chapter but this is just a response to the Guest Lorna's request.**_

_**Now, Lorna asked for a 'cheat sheet' of the Gods, their power and children listed because she was finding all the various Demigods confusing and apparently got a little lost. Instead of going by the Gods however I'm going to go by their cabins instead, also I'm only going to show their CURRENT powers, as in the ones they've actively used before.**_

_**Most of the 'power names' will be taken from the Camp Half-Blood wiki page and only the Demigods I've actually mentioned will be listed.**_

* * *

_**Zeus Cabin**_

**Thalia Grace**; Daughter of Zeus  
Powers: _Tree..._

* * *

_**Poseidon Cabin**_

**Harrison (Harry) Potter**; Twice-Blessed Son of Eris and Poseidon.  
Powers: _Atmokinesis (Storms only). Illusion Manipulation. Chaos Manipulation. Teleportation. Sorcery. Geokinesis (Minor, uncontrolled, in reaction to fighting Percy)._

**Perseus (Percy) Jackson**; Son of Poseidon.  
Powers: _Hydrokinesis. Geokinesis (Minor, uncontrolled, in reaction to fighting Harry)._

* * *

_**Hera Cabin**_

"_She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job" - Grover Underwood_

* * *

_**Demeter Cabin**_

**Miranda Gardiner**; Daughter of Demeter  
Powers: _Chlorokinesis. Geokinesis (Minor)_

**Neville Longbottom**; Son of Demeter  
Powers: _Chlorokinesis. Geokinesis (Minor). Sorcery._

* * *

_**Ares Cabin**_

**Clarisse La Rue**; Daughter of Ares  
Powers: _Physical Enhancements. Telumkinesis (Weapon Manipulation apparently)_

* * *

_**Athena Cabin**_

**Annabeth Chase**; Daughter of Athena.  
Powers: _Divine Wisdom. Strategy and Battle Skill._

**Albus Dumbledore**; Son of Athena.  
Powers: _Divine Wisdom. Strategy and Battle Skill. Sorcery._

**Malcolm**; Son of Athena.  
Powers: _Divine Wisdom. Strategy and Battle Skill._

* * *

_**Apollo Cabin**_

**Lee Fletcher**; Son of Apollo.  
Powers: _Photokinesis. Healing. Archery. Truth Inducement. Musical Affinity. Cursing. Artistic._

**Michael Yew**; Son of Apollo.  
Powers: _Photokinesis. Healing. Archery. Truth Inducement. Musical Affinity. Cursing. Artistic._

* * *

_**Artemis Cabin**_

_**The Hunters of Artemis...**_

* * *

_**Hephaestus Cabin**_

**Seamus Finnigan**; Son of Hephaestus.  
Powers: _Forging Ability. Pyrotechnics. Technokinesis. Sorcery._

* * *

_**Aphrodite Cabin**_

**Silena Beauregard**; Daughter of Aphrodite.  
Powers: _Allure. Appearance Manipulation. Curses._

**Belle**; Daughter of Aphrodite.  
Powers: _Allure. Appearance Manipulation. Curses._

* * *

_**Hermes Cabin**_

**Luke Castellan**; Son of Hermes  
Powers: _Lock Manipulation. Enhanced Theft. Teleportation. Money Manipulation. Internet Manipulation (WTF?)_

**Chris Rodriguez**; Son of Hermes  
Powers: _Lock Manipulation. Enhanced Theft. Teleportation. Money Manipulation. Internet Manipulation_

**Travis Stoll**; Son of Hermes  
Powers: _Lock Manipulation. Enhanced Theft. Teleportation. Money Manipulation. Internet Manipulation_

**Connor Stoll**; Son of Hermes  
Powers: _Lock Manipulation. Enhanced Theft. Teleportation. Money Manipulation. Internet Manipulation_

* * *

_**Dionysus Cabin**_

_**Haven't mentioned any**_

* * *

_**Cabinless Gods...**_

**Luna Lovegood**; Daughter of Iris.  
Powers: _Photokinesis. Teleportation. Free Iris-Messaging. Sorcery._

**Ethan Nakamura**; Son of Nemesis.  
Powers: _Revenge Sense._

**Tom Riddle Jr**; Twice-Blessed Son of Hecate and it's a surprise...  
Powers: _Super Sorcery. Teleportation._


	22. Ex Divino Sanguinem

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
**Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

_DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge._

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

_**Okay, so I'm sorry this took so long but real life was being frustrating and got in the way of me being able to finish this chapter too quickly, but on a happier note this story received it's ONE THOUSANDTH REVIEW and I'm just blown away!**_

_**Chapters: **__20__**  
Words: **__83,568__**  
Reviews: **__1,001__**  
Views: **__260,728__**  
Favorites: **__1,821__**  
Alerts/Follows: **__2,110_

* * *

"What do you think? Blue or Red?"

Harry glanced up at his mother who was holding up two pieces of blue and red fabric for him to inspect. "Really?" he asked slowly, "_Really?_ I just find out that the man who's been haunting me since birth and the King of Titans are working together and you're asking me for decorating advice?"

"I'm a Goddess, I'm more than capable of creating more than one presence" Eris countered as a second Eris appeared in a shimmer beside her, "I've been forbidden from leaving my temple for centuries now, I perfected manifesting other forms not long after the judgement was passed" she explained.

"So you've got clones off causing discord and strife while the real you redecorates your temple?" Harry asked incredulously, glancing towards the hallway his room was down, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You faked casting a curse on that Chase girl" Eris pointed out slowly, "Being random is just who we are".

Flinching Harry looked away from her, his mother's sigh echoing through her temple as he heard her moving over to the small throne beside her own. "What's up baby?" his mother asked gently as she perched on the arm of her throne to watch him expectantly.

"I'm not empathic am I?" Harry blurted, eyes flicking up to stare at Eris hopefully.

"I'm the Goddess of Discord, aside from the ability to sense smaller chaotic events and mischief you're not empathic" Eris denied, "Empathy is a power reserved for the stronger children of Aphrodite, not me".

"Earlier" Harry began slowly, "Earlier when I went after Luke, I didn't even realise I was doing it until I _felt_ his fear, but I was using illusions to scare him. And when I realised it I didn't stop, I did it on purpose. The aura was just an illusion, the lightning coming in through the windows was just an illusion, the red mist that lifted him up the windows was a levitation charm on his neck. But I was terrifying him and I _enjoyed _it" he whispered.

"Oh Harry" Eris exhaled as she stood and pulled him to his feet, Harry not fighting as she pulled him into her arms as he held onto her tightly. "I will not lie to you Harry, my very _nature _is dark. It comes with ruling over discord and strife, neither of those elements are kind or gentle, they're harsh and unrelenting. As much as I embody them, as my son, so do you". As his mother's arms tightened around him Harry rested his head on her shoulder, "It was not your friend's fear that you enjoyed, but the pandemonium, the unrestrained chaos of your actions. And while yes, you may have felt empowered when you saw his fear, you didn't take pleasure from it".

"I had a dream" Harry confessed, "I think it was Kronos. He said I had power beyond my wildest imagining".

"Godling or not Harry, your body can only support so much power before your essences and body are burned out by it" Eris explained as she stepped away and gripped his shoulders "I watched over you last night and you have no more power than your brother does" she claimed. "The powers you inherited from me make up for the focalised power you inherited from Poseidon. You and Percy have the same base powers all of your past and future brothers have and have had, but you _only_ have the power to create and control storms while Percy will eventually gain near total control over the ocean" Eris explained, "It is the powers that you inherited from me that make you your brother's equal".

"Now. Take this and go wait for your friend to wake up" Eris ordered handing him a small box with '_Discordia'_ scrawled on it in vivid purple writing, "While as my son you can remain here, your friend is at risk from the pure chaotic energy that flows through my temple, he needs to be removed before it can influence his essence".

As his mother turned him around and pushed him forward Harry obediently started towards the hallway, glancing down at the box in his hands absently as he took a deep breath. If he was inherently like his mother did that make him a bad person? Yeah he had felt a kind of cruel vindictive glee when he had hit Annabeth with that spell earlier, but it wasn't like she didn't deserve it was it? He hadn't wanted to hurt her, just humiliate her so she knew what he felt like when she went around telling everyone he was dangerous, that was why he had chosen the Cantis charm instead of some of the more painful pranks in the book Sirius had given him.

Faltering as a thought struck him Harry glanced over his shoulder before tapping into his powers, vanishing in a swirl of black and blue mist that made him falter as he reformed. Shrugging it off as unimportant Harry looked around the 'Chaos Chamber' as he had dubbed it, wondering which of these little orbs represented the prank he had pulled on Annabeth.

As if summoned by the thought a black orb that was pulsing an angry red zoomed out of the mass and bobbed in front of him, Harry reaching out cautiously to touch it, the orb instantly growing out to encompass the room as he found himself in the dining pavilion face to face with a crying singing Annabeth. "What the hell?" he blurted as he stared at the black-red metal collar that was wrapped around her throat, darting forward and he froze as his fingers touched the collar, his mother's aura spreading through his body from the black-red metal. Snapping out of it Harry grasped onto the metal with both hands and started pulling the energy running through the collar into himself, watching as the glow faded until the metal snapped with a sharp gasp of shock from him.

As Annabeth's voice cut off instantly Harry stumbled back, breathing heavily as he watched her collapsing to the ground, Demigods he recognised as children of Apollo gathering around her and touching her throat as they sung in Greek to heal her.

"Harry?"

Spinning around he stared at Eris who was leaning against one of the tables with a curious expression on her face as she looked between him and Annabeth. "What the hell was that?" Harry demanded as he pointed at the sobbing girl, "Why would you do that?"

"You heard what she said about us" Eris pointed out, "And while it may have been Athena's doing that she pushed you, the blame still lies with her for accepting her mother's task".

"I don't care!" Harry confessed angrily, "She was insulting me, I can deal with that! You turning her into a toad, I can deal with that!" he continued, "But this? You could have seriously hurt her!"

"That was the idea" his mother admitted simply, not looking at all fazed by his reaction. "She called me the Goddess of Liars, I meant to remove her ability to make such claims again. I was not lying before Harry, I am a _dark_ Goddess, removing someone's ability to speak is not the worst thing I've ever done" she reminded him.

"She doesn't deserve it" Harry refused slowly, "Yeah I wanted to punish her for what she was saying but that was it! A series of humiliating pranks was enough, but this is too much".

Eris rolled her eyes as she stood fully and strolled past him, making him turn to watch his mother suspiciously as she crouched down beside Annabeth. "You're forgetting Harry, I'm a Goddess. And despite being my son you have no control over my actions" she growled out, "If I will it, then it will happen with or without your _permission_". Before Harry could respond Eris was waving her hand in Annabeth's direction, "But, since you are my son and because I _do_ care for you" she continued as Harry watched a faint black-red shimmer appeared around Annabeth's body, "I will leave your vengeance to yourself. Just know, I will expect nothing less than your worst should Chase continue on her current path of disrespect" she ordered coldly.

Harry stared at his mother for a moment before nodding hesitantly, not sure how to react when the hair on the back of his neck was still ramrod straight from the dangerous lilt to her voice.

"Your friend is waking" Eris said simply as the orb shrunk down around them and they were back in the Chaos Chamber, "Come. I have a plan".

* * *

"It kidnapped Luke and Harry! We can't just sit around doing nothing!"

Chiron sighed as he watched Percy Jackson pacing the room, the gathered War Council not looking too impressed with the angry Son of Poseidon.

"What do you suggest we do?" Lee Fletcher demanded with a scowl, "Run off after them? We don't know what took them or where they were taken. Not only that but they have a two hours head start on us, we've no chance in Hades".

"I don't care!" Percy exclaimed making Chiron roll his eyes skyward, "Luke is my friend and Harry is my brother, I vote-"

"Harry is your _older_ brother" Silena Beauregard interrupted, the Daughter of Aphrodite looking frustrated as she finally stopped combing her hair and slipped the brush into her pocket, "Meaning that _he_ is the Head Counselor for Poseidon Cabin, unless you can honestly say you've achieved more than Harry and challenge him then your vote is irrelevant".

"I uh- I defeated the entire Ares cabin" Percy blurted as he shot Chiron a confused look, "Is that good enough that we can start searching for them now?"

"Harry took down most of Athena cabin with a wave of his hand" Clarisse La Rue spat, glaring across the room at the dark-haired boy, "He's still older".

"He also took down a Sea Serpent _and_ a Basilisk" Luna Lovegood added from the window, Chiron turning to watch the Camp's Head Sorceress as she turned to glance over the room, "He also fought off over a hundred Dementors with a corporeal patronus, something not even I could do".

Chiron nodded slowly, knowing he could put this entire argument to rest with a simple sentence but finding it more interesting to let things play out as they were. Not only was it the first War Council that included one of Poseidon's children in centuries but it was also the first time a War Council had been called on the topic of campers being kidnapped from the Camp itself, he was admittedly curious to see how his students would rise to the challenge.

"Okay so he's more qualified" Percy dismissed as the boy crossed his arms across his chair and scowled, "I don't care. It didn't stop him from being kidnapped did it?"

"Oh what do _you_ care?" Clarisse snapped coldly, "You hate him remember? Don't think we haven't heard what you've been saying about him since you two met".

"I don't hate him" Percy corrected awkwardly, Chiron watching curiously as the young Demigod's face went red and he started fidgeting. "We just… we just don't get along. We're brothers not friends, we're allowed to argue" he defended.

"Their brothers, they're _supposed _to argue" Lee agreed slowly, "Harry's the older more mature and independent one while Percy's the spoilt baby of the family, even if they've never met before the Camp they're naturally designed to push each other's buttons".

"I'm not spoilt!" Percy squawked out.

"Not in the material way" Lee denied with a wave of his hand, "My Mom had another son after she met Apollo, so I know what it's like to grow up with a little brother. Whether it's done on purpose or not the youngest of the family is sheltered, protected" he explained gently, "Harry's world-weary while you're kind of naive".

Chiron found himself nodding in agreement at the Son of Apollo's words, having already noticed that difference between the two brothers during his conversations with both of them.

"Chiron, what's your opinion?" Miranda Gardiner, Daughter of Demeter asked as Percy's mouth opened to argue, "You've been rather quiet since we got here".

"Luke and Harry are safe" Chiron confessed, "I received a letter from Eris explaining there had been a misunderstanding that led to Harry's temper escaping him". The centaur shifted slowly on his hooves as the room erupted into shouting, "She has apologized for her son's actions" he continued over the yelling Demigods "And has requested that he suffer a punishment decided by Mr D and myself suiting his actions".

"He attacked the Camp and kidnapped a camper" Lee exhaled as everyone went silent, "Because he lost his temper?"

"According to Eris the information was of extreme importance to Harry's continued survival" Chiron explained, "Something about the Tournament that Luke didn't realise to tell Harry".

"He attacked the Camp and kidnapped a camper" came the repeated deadpan.

"He's definitely got balls" Clarisse muttered as Chiron looked around at the Head Counselor's faces to judge their reactions.

"Harry kidnapped Luke?" Percy asked slowly, the black-haired boy blinking at Chiron bluntly, "_Harry_ kidnapped Luke?"

"Actually I went with him willingly" Luke's voice corrected making Chiron's head snap around to look at the tired looking blond standing in the doorway. "Surprise" the Son of Hermes added innocently as everyone stared.

* * *

"Oh come on Hermione! You heard McGonagall, if I don't get this done by tomorrow then I've got detention!"

Hermione Granger's fist clenched as she tried to ignore the frustrating red-headed boy that was buzzing around her head, instead focusing on writing her Charms essay, her letters curling gently as she wrote.

"I know you can hear me Hermione" Ron continued, "And you know that I need you! I can't do this on my own and- wait can you actually hear me?" the red-head blurted, "You haven't been hexed have you?"

"Go away Ronald" Hermione snapped, refusing to raise her head to look at the boy sitting opposite her, "And keep your voice down, this is a library".

"But Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Silencio" Hermione interrupted, smiling smugly as her wand-tip flashed as Ron was cut off mid sentence, his mouth still flapping rapidly. "I'm going to say this one more time Ronald" she began slowly the moment Ron realised he had been silenced, "I'm not going to do anything for you. You turned on Harry and I'm turning on you" she explained simply making the redhead freeze and scowl darkly.

Hermione only managed a sentence before Ron's hands snapped out and viciously yanked her essay out from under her quill, her fist clenching again as she slowly raised her eyes to glare at the angry looking boy who was pointing to his mouth expectantly. Flicking her wand and muttering out the counter-curse Hermione raised her eyebrows at her old friend, "Give me my essay _now_ Ronald or I'll hex you so badly not even Madam Pomfrey will be able to recognise you" she threatened bluntly.

"I can't believe you're still standing up for that traitor!" Ron spat making her flinch back from the spittle flying from his mouth, "_He_ turned on _us_ first, entering his name into the Tournament without telling us!"

"We're not having this discussion again" Hermione growled out, "My essay. _Now_". Glaring Ron shoved her essay back to her and she tutted under her breath at the sight of the tear in the parchment, "Now I have to start again, thank you Ronald".

"He lied to us Mione!" Ron argued.

"Don't call me that" Hermione muttered as she pulled more parchment from her bag, "And no he didn't. Harry has never lied to us and he's not about to start now, I saw his face Ronald and I can assure you that he didn't want to be in the Tournament" she corrected simply.

"Oh puh-ease!" Ron exclaimed making Hermione falter, unable to shake the comparison of Lavender and Ron her mind had thrown her at the redhead's exaggerated 'please'. "Harry's always lying to us! Going on about how he hates people staring at him-"

"He says that because he hates people staring at him" Hermione interrupted again, "And name one time where Harry lied to us".

"He said he wasn't going to enter the Tournament!" Ron replied instantly, a smug tone to his voice.

"I said 'Name one time where Harry _lied_ to us', not a time he told the truth" Hermione corrected innocently as she started writing her essay again.

"He's always saying he hates his fame!" Ron countered knowingly.

"Harry's a private person, he's not lying when he says that" Hermione ground out, "We both know he'd give it all up to have his parents back".

"Oh yeah? That didn't stop him from running off and coming back with an army of fans!" Ron yelled, "I know you saw his arrival, how was _that_ private?"

"_That_ was his new school's entrance, I could see his embarrassment even through that helmet of his" Hermione argued.

"His new school? So what? He's not good enough for Hogwarts anymore?" Ron demanded.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ronald!" Hermione shouted, her anger slipping out as she stood slowly to meet Ron's eyes. "I can't believe that you claimed to be his best friend when you're such a pig-headed _bastard_!" she yelled angrily, "Harry is the most caring and honest person I know, and he deserves ten-times better than the hell that Hogwarts has put him through! I can't blame him for leaving when people like _you_ have done nothing but use and abuse him!"

Raising her wand up as a red-faced Ron opened his mouth, Hermione shoved it in his face as the tip started glowing a dark red. "Get out of my face Ronald" she growled out, "Before I sent what's left of you to Madam Pomfrey in a matchbox. I have had it with your pathetic bigoted attitude, you're no different than a Gryffindor Malfoy. In fact why don't you go hang out with Malfoy? You're both on the 'I hate Harry Potter' wagon after all" she hissed as Ron's face turned from red to blotched purple.

A red flash erupted from the tip of her wand as Ron's hand dove for his own wand, the red-haired boy letting out a high-pitched shriek as Hermione flicked her wand once more to pack her things up. Throwing her bag over her shoulder Hermione smirked at the sight of Ron waving his hands around wildly to dislodge the mucus that was swelling up in his nose, a disgustingly awesome bat bursting from his nostrils and attacking the lanky boy.

"Ginny was right, it _does_ feel good to curse someone every now and then" Hermione murmured quietly before turning on her heel as Ron squealed and flailed in an attempt to fight off the bat bogey hex that Hermione had hit him with.

Smiling apologetically as Madam Pince appeared in front of her with a dark scowl on her face, Hermione half-turned and cast a silencing charm on Ron, making the strict librarian relax and nod to her simply, the corner of her lip twitching as she watched Ron. Passing the librarian Hermione continued out of the library and started towards Gryffindor tower, knowing that her dorm-mates wouldn't be in their dorm this time of day, meaning she'd have something quiet to continue her essay.

Mumbling out the password for the Fat Lady, Hermione moved through the Common Room without stopping and rushed up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Entering her room she let out a relieved sigh, moving straight over to the desk beside her bed and sinking into the comfortable chair.

"Ms Granger?" a voice asked from the door making Hermione jump, her wand leaping into her hand as she spun around to face Professor McGonagall in time to see an eyebrow rise slowly at her reaction. "I hope you're not expecting to be attacked in your own dorm" Professor McGonagall said slowly as Hermione flushed and lowered her wand quickly.

"Sorry Professor, I just had an argument with Ronald" Hermione apologized slowly as she watched her favorite Professor shut the door behind her and flick her wand at it, "I'm still a little hyped up from it".

"Another argument?" Professor McGonagall asked knowingly, her other eyebrow raising as the tartan-wearing Professor moved over to sit on the end of Hermione's bed, "Not about Mister Potter again I hope".

"Ronald's still acting like he doesn't know Harry" Hermione admitted making the Professor sigh sadly, "I just- I just don't know how he can act like this! He's been Harry's best friend since the train ride here!"

"I confess I once believed that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley were the new James and Sirius" Professor McGonagall murmured softly, "Now I'm forced to wonder exactly how much of young Ronald's friendship was for the Boy-Who-Lived and how much was for Harry".

"I'd say very little if these past weeks have been any indication" Hermione sniffed before shaking her head and turning to face the Professor fully, "So how can I help you Professor?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to age in front of her eyes, the elder woman reaching up to unbutton her cloak and remove her cap. "Have you heard from Harry?" she asked gently, "Anything since Thursday? The Daily Prophet hasn't released the article on the Wand Weighing ceremony yet for some reason and the Headmaster is lost in his own world and refuses to say anything" she explained.

Hermione felt herself sagging down in her chair as well, "Aside from Professor Dumbledore's confirmation that Harry has transferred to another school I've heard nothing" she denied sadly. "I've been considering writing another letter to him since he obviously got my letter about the ceremony, but I don't think he wants to talk to me".

"Why would you think that?" Professor McGonagall asked in shock, "Harry has always made time for you, even before you became friends. I always saw you and him as the new James and Lily in fact" she admitted with a tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

Hermione was unable to stop herself from shuddering at the Professor's words, "Ew no, I'm sorry Professor, but Harry's nothing more than a little brother to me" she refused with a grimace. "Yes I do love him but it's a sibling relationship on both sides" she explained before blushing nervously, "Last year we uh… kissed" she confessed awkwardly "And it felt wrong and we both agreed that we only saw each other as a brother saw his sister and vice versa".

"There goes twenty gallons" Professor McGonagall exhaled making Hermione blink in shock, "I put my money on kissing and realising you were in love between fourth and fifth years".

"You bet on Harry and I kissing?" Hermione blurted in shock as her cheeks heated up.

"No" Professor McGonagall denied quickly, looking flustered and uncomfortable, "So you've really heard nothing from Harry? If you're like his sister then I'm sure he'll reply to your letter" she added as Hermione stared at her.

"Do you really think so?" she mumbled slowly, biting her lip as she glanced back towards her desk, deciding to pretend she hadn't heard anything about a bet. "Do… do you want me to add a note from you?" she asked turning back to her Professor.

"I'll write something for you to add to your letter" Professor McGonagall agreed quickly. "It'll probably just be something vague though" she warned, "I can't just come straight out and tell Harry that the First Task involved dragons now can I?" she asked innocently, staring intently at Hermione as the brunet stiffened in horror. "No… as a teacher it would be totally inappropriate for me to inform Mr Potter of anything like that".

"I'll have my letter for you by dinner" Professor McGonagall continued simply as Hermione blinked at her slowly, images of Harry being incinerated by a huge hulking dragon flashing through her mind. "Have a good day Ms Granger" the Professor farewelled as she left the room, Hermione still frozen in place at her desk.

Hermione's head snapped around and she lunged forward to throw open the stationary drawer of her desk, pulling out her supplies to start writing a letter to Harry. Halfway through writing '_Dear'_ Hermione froze again, the Professor's words drifting through her mind. "Vague… right" she exhaled slowly as she leaned back in her chair, trying to brainstorm a way to warn Harry of the upcoming danger. "Norbert!" she blurted, remembering the dragon from First Year.

Nodding Hermione leaned forward to start writing again only to falter as she caught a flash of light from the corner of her eye, drawing her wand slowly as she stood to study the apparently empty room. Taking a hesitant step forward she jumped as she kicked something, looking down to find a black leather-clad book lying on the ground near her foot. Picking the book up slowly Hermione turned it around and frowned at the golden writing on the front cover, instantly recognising it as Latin as she squinted at it.

"_Ex Divino Sanguinem_" she read aloud, "From? From Divine Blood?" she translated falteringly. "Where did you come from?" she mumbled to herself as she opened the book to the front page and let her eyes skim over the introduction.

"_The Trials and Travels of the Son of Hecate - A Demigod's struggles in the Wizarding World"_.


	23. Explanations

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
**Language – Violence.

* * *

_DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge._

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

**_OH GOD I'M SORRY!_**

**_Someone pointed out an error in the chapter so I corrected it but when I replaced the chapter I obviously replaced it with the wrong story..._**

* * *

Harry stepped to the side and slashed at the air, jumping back and thrusting forward moments later, the repetitive movements of the drills allowing his mind to wander as he moved.

Faltering for a split second as he heard a twig snapping, Harry continued what he was doing as he focused his senses, both magical and divine, on the approaching intruder. As he caught the soft noise and steel sliding against steel, Harry whirled around and brought his sword down on the visitor, metal clashing as the Demigod blocked it lazily.

"You need to relax your muscles a bit more" Luke deadpanned, "Your entire body tensed and shifted before you turned, it was too obvious".

Rolling his eyes Harry side-stepped as Luke lashed out, dodging the older boy's kick and retaliating with one of his own. Before he could react Luke had grabbed his leg and kicked his other foot out, his sword slipping from his hands as he hit the ground with a yelp of shock.

"I'm the best swordsman in the camp" Luke pointed out with a smirk, "I could take you down without a breaking a sweat. In a powerless fight at least" he added with a shrug as he extended a hand to lift Harry back up.

"Give me a couple of years training and I'll get back to you" Harry muttered before shrugging back, "And then you can carry me to the infirmary".

"I'll go easy on you" Luke promised, "You should be able to limp over".

"Ha ha" Harry drawled dryly, "So… Chiron's not going to castrate me?" he asked nervously.

"Chiron? No. Percy? Probably" Luke confessed making Harry grimace as his sword vanished in a swirl of black mist. "He wants to talk to you, you _did_ kind of shatter the Hermes cabin wards and kidnap me so you _are_ getting punished for it" he explained causing Harry to blush. "I did manage to convince him to go easy on you though, no promises about the others being nice though".

"Lovely" Harry muttered as he cracked his neck, "And I apologized for that, everything worked out in the end after all".

"Yeah yeah, you still owe me" Luke snorted making Harry stick his tongue out at him.

Movement behind Luke made Harry hesitate, "I _could_ call off my army?" he offered innocently making Luke frown at him.

"_I_ am your army" the blonde pointed out as he tugged down the neck of his shirt to reveal the tip of the Hand of Eris tattoo he now had over his heart.

"One part of it" Harry corrected before snapping his fingers, a high pitched shriek making Luke spin around in time to catch a horde of pixies to the face. "Mum gave them to me" he explained as he watched the pixies knocking Luke over and swarming him, "They're not exactly fighters but she assures me they're rather useful for pranking with an alibi".

A grin split his face as one of the pixies accidentally discovered Luke's ticklish spot, all of them freezing as the blonde let out a whimper of fear, the pixies screaming in joy before surging up under Luke's shirt and attacking him with tiny fingers. "Actually they're better fighters than I first thought" Harry murmured slowly as Luke tried his best not to squeal, "They took _you_ down after all".

As he watched Luke's hand snapped out and wrapped around his ankle, the blonde yanking it out from under him before Harry could free himself. "Call them off!" Luke forced out as he dragged himself over and threw himself on Harry's, tears beginning to stream down his face as he glared at Harry with a constipated 'Must not laugh' look on his face.

"Guys! Stand down!" Harry called out making the pixies scatter suddenly in a swirl of purple and red, darting back into the trees as Harry rolled away from the shuddering Luke.

"Evil bastard" Luke gasped as Harry jumped back to his feet and backed away grinning.

"That's 'Evil bastard Sir' to you" Harry teased as Luke glared up at him.

"Your mother charged me with training you, I can and will abuse that power" Luke muttered as he forced himself to his feet, mock-scowling at him as Harry faltered.

"I can give as good as I get" Harry countered, smirking as Luke paused and eyed him cautiously. "Truce?" he offered making Luke scoff but nod, stretching slowly as he looked around slowly. "What… what kind of punishment can I expect?" he asked nervously as they calmed down.

"Probably something like no dessert for a week or a suspension from capture the flag" Luke explained with a shrug, "Kidnapping isn't as bad as killing another camper so it won't be worse than that".

"This place is almost as screwed up as Hogwarts" Harry snorted with a grimace, "Let's go get this over and done with then".

* * *

"Harry!"

"Me!" Harry yelled back, not looking up from his book as the door of Poseidon cabin slammed shut.

"What the _hell_?" Percy demanded angrily, stomping over to stand at the end of Harry's bed. "You attacked the camp and kidnapped Luke? Why would you do that?"

"I had my reasons" Harry said simply, grateful his book was high enough to hide his blush, "And I apologized".

"You _apologized_? Oh thank God you apologized!" Percy exclaimed sarcastically, "Let's all just forget about how you _attacked the camp and kidnapped Luke_ then shall we?"

"That's alright with me" Harry agreed as he realised Percy wasn't going to leave and put his book down, "If it makes you feel better however then I can tell you why".

"Because he kept a secret from you" Percy snapped, "That's not a good reason to _kidnap someone_!"

"Actually I kidnapped him because he stole Zeus' Master Bolt" Harry deadpanned, smiling innocently at his younger half-brother as Percy froze, his mouth opening and closing dumbly. "And Chiron took away my dessert privileges for _two whole weeks_! That's even worse than if I had just _killed _Luke!" he added with a nod of his head, "I've really learnt my lesson now".

"Lu- Luke stole- _Luke_ stole the Master Bolt?" Percy blurted, his eyes wide as he stared at Harry with a look of betrayal on his face.

"He was being coerced" Harry defended slowly, "He's safe now and we know where the Master Bolt is- well we know who has it at least" he corrected.

"What? Who?" Percy questioned as he stepped forward, "We need to tell Chiron".

"We can't" Harry denied simply.

"What? Why not?" Percy demanded angrily, "You know what Zeus is planning! If he doesn't get the Lightning Bolt back by Christmas then there'll be war!"

"And do you really think Zeus will believe _us_ when we tell him his own _son_ has it?" Harry snapped coldly making Percy blink in confusion. "Which child of Zeus can you think of that would love to see a war break out?" he asked pointedly.

"Hades?" Percy replied hesitantly, "Wait he's his brother" he corrected as he shook his with a frown. "Mr D has it?" he asked slowly, "God of Madness and all?"

"By the Styx" Harry whispered slowly, "I really hope you got your brains from your mortal mother, because if Poseidon is _that_ dumb then the world is screwed".

"Hey!" Percy squawked, "Who else could it be? Ares? He's the God of War! He's not stupid enough to start a war that would destroy the entire planet!"

"Unless" Harry pressed slowly.

"Unless what?" Percy snapped, "Enough games! Who is it?"

"Ares wouldn't be stupid enough to start a war between the Big Three?" Harry explained, "Apparently he _is_ that stupid because guess who caught Luke and took the Master Bolt from him?"

"Shit" Percy said simply, making Harry nod at him in approval. "How the hell could we go up against the God of War?" he exhaled as he sank down onto the end of Harry's bed.

"Short answer? We can't" Harry confessed softly, "Mum said she was going to talk to Pos- Father about it, plan out what they should do".

"Can't she just tell Zeus?" Percy pointed out.

Harry felt himself blushing as he shifted awkwardly, "Mum has a history of pranking the Olympians, and 'crying wolf' as it were. Add to that how Poseidon's the top suspect for the theft and Zeus would believe Ares if he claimed they were framing him".

"But his Trident was stolen too" Percy countered, "All three symbols were remember?"

"Dad hasn't told anyone about that though" Harry reminded him, "He's afraid of the consequences if the minor Gods hear that all three of the symbols of the Big Three were stolen so he's keep quiet about it".

"But if he tells Zeus" Percy began.

"Then Zeus will ignore him" Harry interrupted, "If he had admitted it straight away then maybe he would have listened, but now it would sound like an excuse".

They both hesitated as the sound of a bell echoed through the camp, signalling that dinner was ready. "Listen Percy. Relax and just try to forget about it okay? Our parents are working on it, let's leave it up to them until we have no other choice okay?"

"And when is that!" Percy snapped, the frustration clear in his voice, "This- this _shit_- has ruined my life! Sure, I wasn't exactly happy living with Smelly Gabe but at least I had Mom and I was normal!" Harry watched as his half-brother stood up and started pacing with a scowl on his face, "Now I find out that if I don't return something I didn't even steal then I'm going to _killed_! I find out that I've got an older brother who has more power in his little finger than I do in my entire body! My best friend is half donkey and my new friend is a traitor who is responsible for stealing the thing that's going to get me killed!" he finished in a shout.

"Better?" Harry asked slowly as Percy's hands clenched into fists.

Percy took a deep breath before relaxing and sagging down a bit, "Yeah" he mumbled slowly, "I needed to get that out".

Nodding Harry slipped off his bed and approached Percy, awkwardly pulling his half-brother into a hug, both of them standing there stiffly before they quickly parted. "That felt weird" he muttered making Percy nod slowly, the two of them exchanging a look before chuckling. "Come on baby bro, let's go get something to eat and count how many people stare at us" he decided, clapping Percy on the shoulder and leading his brother towards the door.

Stepping outside Harry and Percy ducked instantly as a red blur divebombed them, Harry blinking up at the red pixie that was chattering away at him, telepathically sending him impressions that seemed to be telling him to 'Follow'.

"Change of plans" Harry began hesitantly, "You go to dinner, I'll check this out and meet up with you".

"What… what is that?" his brother blurted in shock.

"She's a Kobalos, one of Mum's creations, mischievous creatures" Harry explained, "Mum gave me some".

"Can you trust it?" Percy asked suspiciously, eyeing the Kobalos/Pixie cautiously.

"I can. I doubt she'd give _you _an honest answer if you asked her skin colour" Harry admitted as the pixie started chittering again, "You go on, apparently it's important".

"Be careful" Percy muttered as Harry started after the pixie, not even faltering as he realised it was leading him into the forest.

"If this isn't important" Harry began, shooting the pixie a pointed look as his stomach rumbled, "Then I'll be forced to eat you before I starve".

* * *

Harry grunted as he almost tripped over another root, the pixie sniggering in amusement as it flew ahead of him.

"Oh shut up" he muttered as he scowled at the little red guy bouncing and bobbing through the air in front of him. "Can you at least tell me what this is about?"

In return the pixie sent him an image of the Ares cabin and a waterfall, making him frown as the pixie slowed to a stop and started flying around in circles as it waited for him to catch up. Opening his mouth to ask what the hell the pixie meant Harry froze at the sound of a sobbing girl, shooting the pixie a betrayed glare as it grinned at him and shot off into the forest before he could stop it, leaving him alone with whoever was crying.

Swallowing cautiously Harry edged towards the tree and peered around it, seeing a flickering light behind a tree not too far ahead of him. Sending a frustrated look skywards Harry started sneaking forward, his curiosity and conscious winning over his desire to leave the crying girl alone. As he reached the tree the fire was behind Harry started to look around it only for a foot to slam into his back and knock him to the ground, a blade pressing against his throat making Harry teleport instantly, appearing in front of the girl and feeling his jaw drop as her head snapped up to reveal her face.

"Shove off Potter" Clarisse spat as she wiped at her face with her sleeve, "And if you tell anyone about this I'll fucking castrate you" she threatened, leaving him standing there in shock as the Daughter of Ares turned and stomped back to her campfire.

Standing there awkwardly for a moment Harry debated leaving before remembering that Eris had obviously brought him here for a reason, slowly moving forward to sit down beside Clarisse hesitantly. "How did you know I was there?" he asked gently, absently waving a hand at the small flames when he noticed her shivering, causing the flames to surge up as he fueled them with chaotic energy.

"My father is the God of War" Clarisse muttered, "You can't ambush me, child of Discord or not".

"I wasn't trying to ambush you" Harry denied slowly, "I was just taking a walk when I heard you, I wanted to see who it was".

"Well now you know, so now you can fuck off" Clarisse ordered as glinting light drew Harry's attention to the two bronze halves of the broken spear at her feet.

"I could, or I could stay here until you tell me what's up" Harry countered, watching as she scowled at the flames. "It may be ironic, but no one keeps secrets as well as I do" he added slowly, "I'll swear to keep all of this a secret on the Styx if you wanted me to".

"You're the son of Eris, how do I know you're even affected by the Styx?" Clarisse snapped coldly.

"Because I'm the son of Eris, not the Goddess herself" Harry explained gently, "I'm still mortal, meaning the Styx can still claim my soul".

He sat there in silence for a while, both of them just staring into the flames before Clarisse finally spoke, "Swear it".

"I swear on the Styx to keep everything I learn tonight about Clarisse La Rue a secret until she tells me otherwise" Harry replied instantly, both of them glancing up instinctively as the sky rumbled in confirmation of his Oath.

"I was bullied when I was at school" Clarisse confessed after a small pause making Harry blink in shock, "I was shy, dyslexic and ADHD. I could barely write my own name and Mom worked two jobs to be able to send me to a school that could help with my dyslexia" she continued. "My only friend was my Mom, I always tried to make her proud and she always had time for me, she was the only one who did. Then she started drinking" Clarisse admitted as Harry heard her tears returning, "She always did it after I was in bed though, still looking out for me, she'd go to a pub or lock herself in her room and drink until she passed out. She thought I wouldn't know I guess".

Pausing Clarisse wiped at her eyes as Harry just sat there quietly, "Then one day she just didn't come home, I stayed up all night waiting for her and went to bed feeling like someone had tore my heart out. All day I had been waiting for just one 'congratulations' from anyone and then my own _Mom _forgot my birthday!" she exhaled with a choked on sob. "She didn't come home the next day either, or the day after that. Four days… four days after my birthday the police showed up at my door, she'd stopped at a convenience store on the way home and got mugged walking home and someone found her body in an alleyway. The police were going to take me to a foster home when Ares showed up and claimed me, I stayed with an old couple for a few days until the blood tests came back positive and I was being bundled off in Dad's car".

Shuffling over as Clarisse shuddered Harry slipped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a sideways hug as she cried. "We drove around for most of the day as he just told me everything he knew about Mom, about how he had fallen in love with her, about what it was that had attracted him to her in the first place. Then he dropped me off at the edge of the woods with a backpack with everything I wanted to keep and told me that I needed to stand up for myself, I needed to become the strong independant woman that my mother was. He then told me that he had seen my mother's spirit when she had died and that's how he knew to come get me, that my mother had asked him to help me. He then gave me this" she whispered as she gestured wildly in the spear's direction.

"He said it was a reminder of everything I had been through, and a reminder of who I could become. I used that spear when I first arrived to defend myself against my brothers who thought having a sister was pathetic, I kicked their arses and became Head Counsellor of Ares Cabin with that spear because I had promised my mother and father that I wouldn't let anyone walk over me again. And when people looked down at me for being the female daughter of Ares I shoved their heads down the toilet" Clarisse snarled out, "And then I started to do it to everyone that arrived to show them I wasn't someone to look down on, but someone to be afraid of".

Clarisse sniffed and jerked her shoulder back, forcing Harry's arm off and instead shuffling over so they were just sitting shoulder to shoulder instead. "Then you beat me, and I didn't care because you beat me in a fight, you weren't afraid to show me that you weren't going to let me walk over you. I respected that and I stood down" she explained softly, "Then your _brother_ showed up and humiliated me, he used his powers and he just laughed and mocked us. He didn't do it for your reasons, he did it because he didn't like bullies and he wanted to hurt us, he didn't understand _why_ I did it. Then in Capture the Flag I attacked him in a one on one fight, and he replied by bringing my brothers into it and then using his powers to take us down after I had already won, and then he- then he-"

"And then he broke your spear" Harry finished for her making her nod slowly.

"It's not just a spear to me. Dad gave it to me not because I was his Daughter, but because he believed in me" Clarisse confessed, "He wanted me to be the best I could be and he gave it to me as a sign, that he and Mom both knew I could do it. But… but I slept out here last night because without the spear my brothers no longer saw me as a leader but as a failure. Jackson went around bragging about how easily he had defeated me. People were laughing at me today, they shoulder charged me and talked about how pathetic I was _right in front of me_. It's like I never left school" she exclaimed, her voice hoarse and pained.

Harry and Clarisse sat together silently for a moment, both of them staring into the fire, their minds racing with thoughts of opposite natures to each other. What was Harry supposed to say? He knew he was expected to say something. But what could he say that could restore Clarisse to the strong 'Devil may care' girl she was before? He had to do something, there was no way he could just leave Clarisse like this, he didn't exactly like her but she was still a person and she was obviously not the hardarse she acted like in public.

"No offense Clarisse" Harry began slowly as a thought struck him, "But that was the biggest load of _crap_ I've ever heard".

He didn't react when Clarisse shoved him away and launched herself to her feet, stalking around the fire to glare at him furiously. "FUCK YOU!" she snarled angrily, "What? You came here to screw with me? Is there a camera crew hidden in the woods so you can go back to your friends and laugh at me?"

"I'm not laughing" Harry corrected simply as he stood as well, "I'm actually confused. I thought Ares was the God of War? Because right now it seems like he's the God of people who give up when the going gets tough, I mean look at you, my brother beats you twice and suddenly you're useless!" he exclaimed dramatically making Clarisse flinch. "What kind of warrior gets beaten and throws down their weapon? I know of none. A true warrior would stand up, brush themselves down, and find a new weapon then rush back of into battle!" he yelled before swooping down to snatch up the spearhead, throwing it at Clarisse who caught it easily. "Give it a place of honor among your possessions, it served you well, then find a new spear and go kick my brother's arse from Poseidon cabin to the Big House" he ordered slowly.

"I can't!" Clarisse refused, "Not without Maimer!"

"Was it Maimer who defeated your brothers in Ares cabin and made you Head Counsellor when you were thirteen?" Harry snapped, "Was it Maimer that lead Ares cabin to gain more consecutive wins in Capture the Flag than any other cabin since the game's conception? Was it Maimer that led the Quest to destroy the Hellhounds plaguing Boston? Was it Maimer that defeated the-"

"I GET IT!" Clarisse interrupted darkly, "It was me, and… and you're right. Your brother can't defeat me, he can knock me but I get up again".

"And now it's your turn to knock him down" Harry pressed before shrugging, "And preferably out" he added innocently, "He seems to think he can fight me to a stand-still, I can't let that assumption continue".

"I won't do it for you, this is for me" Clarisse snapped before faltering as she looked down at her hand, "Do you think the forge is still open? I need a new spear" she muttered as she turned away from him and started towards the forest, pausing and turning her head back so Harry could see the side of her face. "Thanks… Harry" she said softly, "I owe you one. Just remember, tell anyone about this and it's not the Styx you have to fear" she threatened before continuing walking.

Rolling his eyes as he raised his hands, he concentrated for a moment before throwing the gathering black mist at Clarisse, a sleek black spear thudding into the tree by her head with only a little bit of magical aid. "Her name is Uproar" he called out as Clarisse slowly turned to look at the spear he had summoned from his mother's armory, "She turns into a ring on your finger and during a fight if you poke people with the pointy end they bleed" he added with a smirk.

"I don't need your pity" Clarisse replied slowly, not looking at him as she stared at the spear.

"There's a war coming Clarisse, Kronos is rising" Harry corrected hesitantly, "I'm not offering pity, I'm offering a way to keep one of my friends alive".

"This is a gift" Clarisse stated as she reached out to pull the spear from the tree, a look of approval on her face as she spun it around and tested it out, "I don't owe you for this".

"Agreed" Harry confirmed, "Think of it if you wish as a gesture of goodwill between the Poseidon and Ares cabins. I _am_ Head Counsellor after all".

Clarisse stared at him for a moment before nodding, "I'm willing to formally extend an offer of alliance to Poseidon cabin" she decided, "_After_ I go kick my brother's arses".


End file.
